Crash Into Me
by LMELMK-1970
Summary: What happens when right side of the tracks meets the wrong side? Bella Swan lives a life of privilege while Edward Masen has nothing to live for. See what takes place when one world crashes into the other.
1. Chapter 1

**Crash****Into****Me**: ChapterOne

He took a slow drag on the cigarette that hung between his lips letting the rings of dark gray smoke encircle his head. Even the bright sun shining above couldn't erase how dark and oppressive his surroundings felt.

The brownstone building that stood towering behind him was his last chance yet he could have cared less. He had been on his own destructive path for such a long time now he didn't know how to get off of it, or if he even wanted to for that matter.

Absently he searched his mind for a time in his life when he hadn't felt like this. Sadly enough that time was so long ago he barely remembered it. The years since his parents' death and being bounced between one family member and another finally ending up with his uncle were nothing more than a blur clouded first by alcohol and then drugs.

His last run in with the law had landed him here, Hampton House. The idea of being there was absurd but then again it was better than a four by four cell. "Hey Masen," a voice from behind startled him. "Carlisle is ready to see you now."

Edward picked himself up from the cold stone stoop, snuffed out his cigarette under the sole of his heavy black boot. On went the hardened mask that he had been wearing for years now and made his way inside resolved to do just what he had to to get by.

Bella did her best to keep her thoughts centered on the lecture that was going on at the front of the classroom. The effort however was in vain. In the past months she had been anything but centered. She had always been on the reserved side quietly keeping to herself. Yet recently she had become more withdrawn and seemed to be jumping at her own shadow most days.

Looking down at the large yellow letters spelling PSYCHOLOGY across her text book, Bella recalled how at the start of the school year this class had meant the world to her. She fully intended to parlay this class into the career she knew she wanted, needed to have. But somewhere along the lines she had veered off course.

She had a goal ~ to be a social worker like her mother Renee. Bella wanted to make a difference stepping outside of the world of privilege she had been born into. She wanted to reach out to someone, anyone who really needed her.

Looking around the room at the people in what was be considered her social circle, Bella was hard pressed to find a single person who understand her true desire or better yet even attempted to try. They all were completely satisfied simply existing for their next shopping spree, their cool cars and of course daddy's money. That wasn't for Bella. She wanted more, always had. And until a few months ago she had been counting on social work to be that something. Yet how was she supposed to help others when she wasn't able to help herself?

"This project will determine your final grade." Ms Roberts' voice snapped Bella from her thoughts. "I would like to see this paper focus on the major social issues we have been discussing these nine weeks. Since this is a rather large project I am allowing you to partner up with a classmate. Please keep it two to a group. You can use the remainder of the class period to find your partner and begin discussing your assignment."

Rosalie caught Bella's attention from the front of the room motioning to her that of course they would be partners. Bella nodded an acknowledgment yet Rosalie hadn't even noticed she was too busy fawning all over Royce King, star forward of the Forks Basketball team.

Rosalie Hale and Isabella Swan had been best friends since before either of them could talk. For so many years they were like two peas in a pod, however recently Bella felt that they had just been going through the motions staying friends because it's what was to be expected ~ and expectations were everything to some.

At lunch Bella took a seat at their usual table and took to starring out the window lost in a sea of her own thoughts. "Bella, hello Bella," Rosalie said her name with a long whine in her tone as she waved her hand in front of her friend's face. "Bella Swan, have you even heard I word I've said?" Rose's voice had an annoyed quality to it.

"What?" Bella said turning to gaze at her friend.

"I was talking about this project Roberts assigned us. We have to come up with something. I can't believe that she has the nerve to think any of us will have time for this crap. Doesn't she realize the drama production is just around the corner?" Rosalie took a sip of her bottled water and shook her head in disgust.

Bella couldn't do a thing but smirk when she looked on at her friend. She certainly hadn't expected anything less from Rose. School and anything related to academia was a mere annoyance to her social calendar.

"Well?" Rosalie asked again.

"What?" Bella said once more lost in her own thoughts.

There was a huff out of Rose's mouth exasperated by the fact that her friend seemingly wasn't paying a bit of attention to her. "What have you come up with for this project? You're the genius when it comes to psychology."

Bella wasn't able to cover the smile those words brought to her lips. Even through all the turmoil she felt churning inside of her she loved psychology and admittedly had a knack for it. Renee had always taught her it was better listen with open ears and a shut mouth. She said 'You always get to the heart of the problem that way, baby'. Bella felt a shiver race through her it was as if her mother's voice was whispering in her ear.

She had taken her mother's advice seriously and from then on Bella found herself playing "Dear Abby" to most of her friends. She was the one they would seek out during times of relationship issues, family troubles or when they just plain needed to talk. Through each one of those times Bella's conviction to follow in her mother's footsteps grew stronger.

"So do you have any ides or what?" Rosalie was beyond impatient.

"I was tossing around something…"

"What?" Bella was cut off before she could continue.

"Abuse," she replied with a heavy sigh trying to remember that Rose was just being Rose. "I was thinking about centering it more around older youth from battered homes. We might be able to talk to some kids and get the personal angle from them."

Rosalie stared at her perfectly manicured nails completely uninterested just as Bella assumed she would be. "Well," she began mulling over her friend's idea. "With all that we discussed in class this term, I was hoping we might sink our teeth into something a little juicer you know. Drugs, gangs something like that."

Shocked Bella wasn't. Rosalie was attempting to live on the wild side, a little thrill seeking you might say. Good girls from Forks wouldn't dare dabble in the things Rose had just mentioned but man did they have fun fantasizing about them.

Bella searched for some way to appease her friend, "Well," she sighed. "I would think that could be worked into the paper. It's obvious some of the things you mentioned have to be the after effects of the abuse sustained." Yep Bella had Rosalie's full attention now. "In fact we could make that a separate section, your section, if you want." Bella crossed her fingers that Rose would accept her idea since that would leave the bulk of the paper in her lap just as she had wanted it in the first place.

"Sounds promising," Rosalie said "I like it."

Bella was relieved. She knew that the greater part of the work would fall on her shoulders but she didn't mind. In fact she hoped that would be exactly what she needed to get things back on track. The surge of new found energy was fleeting as Bella spied Riley Biers and Royce King heading in the direction of their table.

Rosalie quickly pulled out her compact giving her flawless face the once over. "Check out who's coming our way." Bella couldn't do more than roll her eyes at her friend yet the knot in her stomach tightened with each step closer the pair got to them.

Ignoring Riley became increasingly difficult as his banter and snide comments grew louder. "What do you want?" she finally spat.

"That project of Roberts, we were wondering if you two needed any assistance," Royce never once averting his gaze from Rosalie.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that Rosalie was melting under Royce's stare. Royce made no bones about how much he wanted Rose for his own. In fact he had been pursuing her the entire time Bella and Riley had been dating. The only thing that had stood in his way as the fact that Rose had been dating Sam Uley but since they had recently broken up apparently that had given Royce the clear shot he needed.

"So, you girls up for a bit of assistance?" he pressed edging his chair closer to Rosalie.

"We would love you…."

Bella waved her hand to stop her friend mid sentence. The last thing she wanted or needed was anything that had to do with Riley Biers. She couldn't help herself and found her eyes darting to where he sat across the table. It was the intensity with which he watched her that forced her eyes to meet his. She shuddered knowing behind those deep cobalt eyes lay a monster in wait.

On the surface Riley was a player. At Forks High he was the cream of the crop, a true catch for any girl and the female population was having a hard time coming to terms with the idea that mousy Bella Swan had dropped him like a stone. That was also a concept that Riley himself hadn't come to grips with either. Typically it was he who ended things with the girl and when his relationship with Bella terminated quite differently he didn't like being made a fool of. He was more than determined to get her to see the error of her ways.

"NO," Bella spoke up, "We can handle this," she said hoping to sound more confident than she felt. "Not to mention Ms. Roberts did say two to a group. You can count to two, right?" Bella laughed a bit as she said it.

There was no doubt that Bella's remark struck a nerve in Riley, more so than Royce who was too busy kissing up to Rose to notice much less care. She could see her ex's cheeks begin to flush as his anger was starting to build. She was well aware of the fire she was stoking but at this point all she wanted was for him to vanish from before her.

"Bella," he said leaning across the table so that his face was nearly touching hers. "Why don't you just give up this little act? You aren't fooling anyone least of all me. You know you want me back!" His voice was filled contempt that only Bella could hear. His icy tone was one that she had been far to acquainted with.

"In your dreams!" She felt rather brave in the cafeteria full of people. "I told you it's over! It's over! I am sure you are finding this hard to absorb Riley, but there is life after Riley Biers. Hell there was life before you too!" A surge of satisfaction coursed through Bella. It had been a long time since she felt strong enough to stand up to him.

The shitty grin that over took Royce's face wasn't lost on his friend. Riley may have been his best friend but he secretly loved watching the great playboy put in his place.

"What the hell are you smiling about? You find something funny?" Riley's voice boomed over the surrounding noise of the cafeteria.

"No…no not a thing. Just listening is all."

Bella wondered from Royce's lack of response if Riley's love life as of late left a little something to be desired. "Ah what's wrong? Are we having trouble in the relationship department are we? What happened to the big man on campus?" Bella was shocked at the giggle that escaped her lips. She knew all too well she had just tread on to even thinner ice with him.

"Well I could say the same for you. I haven't seen you out. Word around town is you are sitting at home pinning away for me." His arrogance had returned.

"Don't flatter yourself," Bella spat. "Let's not forget who dumped who here!"

"She got you there," Royce commented as Rosalie joined in on the round of laughter.

Riley glared in the direction of his friend. It was one thing to play his games of cat and mouse with Bella but he wasn't about to let Royce get the upper hand as well. She may have been the one to let him go but he wasn't about to let that stop him in getting what he wanted.

"Rose," Bella said gathering her books. "I'll see you in drama. We can finish discussing the paper then."

"Lunch isn't over. Why are you leaving?"

Bella fought the urge to roll her eyes again. Why was it that her friend couldn't see anything passed the nose on her perfectly made up face? "The company is making me nausea. See you later."

"Don't forget my sweet Bella that I'm in drama too." Riley announced. "Don't think you're getting away that easily."


	2. Chapter 2

**Crash****Into****Me**: Chapter2

The theater was crowded when Bella opened the heavy wooden door. She scanned the sea of faces in search for Rosalie. She had seriously hoped it was the shadow the sun was casting from behind that was playing tricks on her eyes. Yet that wasn't the case. Indeed there was Rosalie sitting with Royce King and Riley Biers no less.

Bella quietly walked down the aisle as not to disturb Miss James. She probed the dark corners of her mind for some reason why her friend was sitting with them. Bella had made it perfectly clear to Rose on numerous occasions that she wanted nothing to do with Riley. That their relationship was over. Bella hadn't expected Rosalie to understand but she had certainly hoped that her friend would respect her decision. But of course not as always Rose wanted what Rose wanted and the rest of the world be damned.

As Bella inched closer to where the three of them were seated she noticed the only open seat was next to Riley. Easing herself into it vaguely she wondered if he had planned it that way purposely. Doing her best to ignore Riley she listened as Miss James when on about this year's production.

"We will be performing our own rendition of 'WEST SIDE STORY'. The faculty advisors and I would like to see this be an excellent production. We are asking for your utmost cooperation…"

"Aren't they always?"

Bella heard Royce say to Riley. She forced herself to concentrate on what was happening ahead of her. The task was a difficult one. Sitting alongside of Riley made her blood run cold. The images that the simple sound of his voice invoked in her were frightening.

"For this production we are going to need more than just actors. Everyone is urged to participate. My assistant is handing out the booklet regarding the musical. It contains the rules, information on auditioning and the audition schedule. Be sure to read it all very carefully. And if you do decide to audition you must be able to adhere to our practice schedule. The first auditions begin next Monday. Hope to see you all there. Class dismissed."

As Bella quickly exited the theater, she couldn't help but feel Riley's eyes boring holes in her back. It was such an eerie sensation. One that she wanted to rid herself of as soon as humanly possible.

"Did you get a load of all these rules?" Royce questioned thumbing through the extensive booklet. "This is unreal. There's no way they can expect us to follow all of these."

"What do you think they print them for?" Bella asked even though she didn't expect to get an answer.

"There are a lot of rules here, Bella," Rosalie piped in of course in defense of her soon to be boyfriend. Bella could see it coming from a mile away.

"You know Bella…she's all into rules," Riley said as he gently caressed the nape of her neck. Making an attempt to move his grip tightened. Bella winced under the pressure of his hold. "Everything in its proper place of course."

"Let's go grab something to eat. I'm starved."

"Royce, don't you ever stop eating?" Rosalie laughed.

"Nope, I'm a growing boy you know," he countered draping his arm easily around Rose's shoulder.

"I think I'll pass on this one," Bella said finally breaking free of Riley's hold.

"Why?" he asked grabbing her arm angered by the fact that she was again avoiding him.

"I've got a few things to do at home. If it's any of your business, by the way." Bella slipped pasted him just out of reach.

"I'll catch you later Bella. I'll stop by your house on my way home. We can talk about the paper then?" Rosalie questioned eyeing her friend curiously.

"Sure, whatever." Bella just wanted to get away from Riley as fast as she could.

"Bye Bella," he said blowing her a kiss.

By the time Bella had arrived home, she had finally been able to shake the ominous feeling that Riley had left her with outside of the theater. That with the combination of what had happened at lunch had her teetering on the edge all over again.

Their housekeeper Maria was the only one home when she arrived. Grabbing a diet coke from the fridge Bella headed to her room. She sat down on the floor and pulled out a tattered box from beneath her bed. She had been keeping it for a long time now. It was packed full of articles that she had saved since deciding that she wanted to venture into the field of social work. That had been three years ago shortly before her mother's death.

To this day the thought of Renee's death brought tears to her eyes. Bella's eyes instinctively traveled to the photo of Renee that sat by her bed. She had been such a beautiful lady inside and out. And so full of life. Her death had been such a waste of a wonderful person. Not to mention that it came as such a great shock to everyone. Renee Swan had touched so many lives and her death left a gaping hole in so many things. Bella had done her best to come to terms with her mother's death but still there was so much pain associated with it.

Renee had been more than just Bella's mother she had been her friend and confidant. She had been someone that Bella could pour her heart out to and not worry how silly or unlike Bella it may have sounded. She had taken the time to teach Bella that there was much more to the world than just what lay outside her own door. Renee told her that money was important but without love and happiness money left you with just an empty shell you were always trying to fill.

'Get to know the world beyond Forks. There are people out there worth knowing, worth caring for and most of all loving. Your daddy doesn't always remember that'

Bella wiped a tear that had escaped passed her thick brown lashes and trickled down her cheek as she recalled on e of the last talks she had with her mother. Renee was attempting to explain to her daughter why her husband had been so against her new job assignment at a local youth center. Renee Swan had been a social worker of sorts. She went around to the local centers and homeless shelters helping them to get better funding, state or federal grants, charity drives. Anything that would help them raise money enabling the organization to reach as many as possible. Occasionally Renee even sat in on group sessions lending her insight on things to the group.

She was a valuable asset no matter where she went. Unfortunately her husband, Charlie, didn't look at it in the same light. He preferred that she did her volunteering at the local ladies league, Forks Country Club or whatever charity was in vogue that month.

If she closed her eyes, Bella could still see the blue flashing lights as she and her father pulled into the driveway that fateful night. The officer was there to explain that there had been a shooting at the rehab center across town. His wife had been shot.

'I TOLD HER I WANTED HER TO QUIT! I TOLD HER NO!' Charlie Swan cried as he stood frozen. 'She wouldn't hear of it. Now look where it has gotten her.' His voice trailed off into a whisper.

Bella and her father followed the racing squad car across town to the hospital; however, it hadn't been quick enough. Renee died in the trauma department of the emergency room. The bullet punctured her lung and entered her heart. The ER doctor had told them that she had lost so much blood that she had gone into shock. Her heart had suffered such serve damage that there was nothing more they could have done….

Bella pushed back the horrible memory of that night and dried her tears. It was times like this she forced herself to recall how much Renee loved the work she did. She put her heart and soul into every aspect of her life. Bella knew that included her family as well. Again Bella's eyes rested on her mom's smiling face. In her heart, Bella was certain that her mother only wanted what was best for her little girl.

With renewed determination, Bella began rummaging through the overly stuffed box. After an hour or more she had found several articles that would be of use to her and Rosalie. Looking up at the clock on her desk, she absently wondered where Rose even was. But in the back of her mind Bella knew exactly where Rose was ~ with her latest catch, Royce. "Come in," Bella said when she heard the tapping on the door.

"What have you been up to all this time? Maria says that you have been locked up in here for hours now."

Quickly Bella pushed the box and all its contents back under her bed. She most definitely knew what her father's reaction would be if he had known her desire to pursue social work. Taking into account how he had lost his wife, Bella know that there would be no way of making him understand her need to follow her mother's path.

Bella sensed that he never truly understood his wife's need to contribute to those he felt were beneath her. She knew by the look on her father's face that it made him sick to his stomach every time he thought of his wife working at the rehab center day after day. When she died, Charlie Swan vowed to keep Bella out of harms ways as much as humanly possible. And here she was doing the exact opposite. But the desire that consumed her about this project suddenly took on a life of its own and there was no way she could stop thinking about it.

"Not much," she answered getting up from the floor to kiss him on the cheek. "I was working on a topic for this psychology paper that Rosalie and I have to do. I was trying to come up with something to wow Ms. Roberts with," Bella remarked knowing full well that her topic was embedded in her mind. "Rosalie should be here soon. Would you mind just sending her up when she gets here?"

"Sure Bells." He kissed her on the forehead.

After watching her dad close the door behind him, Bella retrieved the box from under her bed. This time she noticed something that she had missed the first time through. It was a brochure from a local organization called Hampton House. She read the material over carefully. As soon as she closed the small booklet Bella knew exactly where she was going to get the personal experiences they needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crash****Into****Me**: Chapter3

Edward stepped inside Carlisle Cullen's office. Eyeing the man standing before him cautiously, his defenses were on high alert. It mattered little to Edward that this place and man were the only things standing between him and jail. He had learned over the years to count on no one but himself.

"Take a seat, Mr. Masen." Carlisle motioned to the worn leather chair. "I'd like to introduce you to the Assistant Director, Victoria." The fiery red head offered her hand to Edward who eyed her wearily yet never extended his in return. He could tell that his inaction pissed her off but that didn't matter to him in fact he found it rather funny. Edward settled into the chair Carlisle offered, crossed his arms and prepared to be as obstinate as possible.

Carlisle Cullen took a good look at the young man in front of him. In his line of work this wasn't the first time he had seen some defeated teenager trying to play the part of badass. By just one look Carlisle could tell that Edward Masen had been beaten down hard by the world. Beaten down in such a way that it had stripped him of the spirit he once possessed. Carlisle imagined that at one time the now dull green eyes that looked at him with contempt had been alive and full of life. It saddened him so much so that he hadn't been able to stop himself from taking on this challenge and yes it would most definitely be a challenge. Just by looking at Edward Masen, Carlisle knew his walls were high and thick and by no means easily penetrated.

It had been quite some time since he had taken on a case of this nature, one in which the person sitting across from him was clearly not a willing participant; however when his old friend Detective Cheney called about Edward Carlisle's inner voice got the better of him. The voice had only gotten stronger after reading the paper trail of the promising young man Edward Masen once had been. Yet now there wasn't a single trace of that person in the one that sat across from him who so evidently wanted to anywhere but where we was. Carlisle's conviction was being severely tested.

"Shall we get started?" Carlisle's voice was smooth and quiet.

"Like I have a choice," Edward growled.

"You always have a choice Mr. Masen," Carlisle countered calmly.

"Yeah right!" Edward huffed. "How do you figure that? It was either this or jail!" he scoffed.

"See so there indeed was a choice," Carlisle continued. "I certainly don't want to hold you against your will." Carlisle played his role to the letter. For this to even remotely stand a chance of working he had to get Edward to trust him. Yet he had a sneaking suspicion that the word trust and Edward Masen had parted company some years ago.

"So what's the deal?" Edward's voice was somewhere between a bark and growl.

"Well, a condition of your release into my custody was that you will engage in one on one therapy sessions with me or Victoria…"

"If you think I am spilling my guts to some chick ~ NO that's so NOT happening!" Edward spat looking Victoria squarely in the eye never once backing down from his position.

"Victoria," Carlisle turned to her, "would you mind?" he asked motioning towards the door.

Momentarily she was stunned. This was highly unusual. She had never before been instructed to leave an intake session. "Whatever you think is best," she replied as annoyance brewed inside of her. Never once in the many years that she had work with Carlisle Cullen had she seen him allow the person sitting on the other side of the desk to call the shots as he was now.

"Thank you," he returned as she closed the door behind her. "Now where were we?"

Edward sat there stoic. He wasn't there to do anything more than stay out of jail. This great transformation in him that was supposed to come from him being in this places wasn't about to happen. Edward's life had been set in stone the day his parent's caskets had been lowered into the ground.

"Okay, so besides one on one sessions with me you will also be required to take part in the group sessions that are held here as well."

"How cozy," Edward quipped itching to hit the streets in hopes of finding James and making a score. This whole scene was so much more than he wanted to deal with. What was a bunch of talking going to do in changing his life from what it really was? He'd play the game enough to keep his ass out of jail but that was it.

"Edward," Carlisle said looking him square in the eye. "You know this is all up to you. What you make of what I am offering ~ well it's your call."

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to understand there aren't any second chances after this one." Edward's response was nothing more than a cold hard stare. "The last condition…"

"There's more?" Edward groaned.

"Yes, you will be required to help out at the center. If you hadn't noticed it's in ill repair and from what I can gather you are pretty good with your hands. I was hoping to put them to good use."

Edward grunted at the thought. Good with his hands, yeah if that meant hot wiring a car or lifting something from the local store then hell yeah he was good with them. "So?"

Carlisle shook his head for a second wondering if for the first time in a long time he had bitten off more than he could chew with this one. "Well, I plan on putting you to work." It had been Carlisle's plan to keep him so busy that he wouldn't have time to seek out what in the long run would prove to be Edward's greatest downfall.

"Are we done?"

"Yes," Carlisle paused, "as long as we understand each other."

"Yeah, whatever," Edward scoffed only wanting to get out of there.

"Your first session with me is in an hour. Until then why don't you go check on the restrooms seems to me I recall one of the faucets having a leak?"

Edward got up and stared at the man in front of him with disbelief in his eyes. He couldn't actually be serious Edward thought but it was Carlisle's unwavering expression that told him otherwise.

Carlisle watched Edward's retreating form as he exited the office. If it was the last thing he did he was going to get through to Edward Masen. He had no doubt there was so much untapped potential lying just below the surface of that young man. Carlisle just had the daunting task of getting Edward to see it for himself.

When Rosalie finally gotten around to calling, Bella had been too furious to even take the call.

"Bella, telephone," Maria called.

"Who is it?" She knew the answer already but asked just the same.

"Rosalie."

"Tell her that I'm getting into the shower right now. I'll call her back."

"Alright."

Bella let the warm water wash over her body. As much as she wasn't surprised that Rosalie had again chosen her newest love interest over her friend it still stung. It was times like this she missed her mother even more so. Yes, Rosalie and her were friends but not in the sense that she needed a friend. Bella was forever taking a backseat to Rose's love life. Bella found it funny though that at the first hint of trouble it was Bella Rosalie came running to. More times than she could count it had been Bella to be the one to let the guy down easy since Rosalie didn't have the nerve to do it herself. Yet when it came time for Rose to return the favor, well it just never happened. So Bella had spent the better part of the last three years since her mother died very lonely.

With her hair wrapped tightly in a towel, Bella picked up the phone to call her friend. "Hello?"

"Hey Rose, Bella."

"It's about time. I didn't think you were ever going to call me back," Rosalie wailed.

"What?" She couldn't help herself as Bella's mouth fell open in shock. As much as she had come to expect Rosalie's selfishness it still took her aback now and again.

"I have been waiting for you to call me."

Bella swallowed hard around the lump in her throat as a sudden surge of anger threatened to overtake her. "I returned your call in less than an hour, yet here I have been waiting for you to show up at my house since this afternoon," Bella snorted, "The last thing I remember was that you said you would stop by on your way home so we could discuss our paper.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot," Rosalie said rather innocently.

Bella's attempt as suppressing her anger was wearing thin. "Apparently that was before you got so wrapped up in Royce King. So can we please not turn this into another 'how Bella has neglected Rose routine'? It's getting quite old to say the least." It wasn't until she finished speaking that she realized she had successfully lost her temper which was something that she rarely, if ever, did.

"I'm sorry, okay," Rosalie said still not understanding what she had actually done wrong. "Royce and I got to talking and I guess I just lost track of the time. It's not a big deal really."

"You have to stop this."

"Stop what?" Rose questioned.

"Blowing me off every time you have a new guy in your life. And as for Royce King classifying as a guy well I have my doubts." Bella's dislike spoke volumes in her tone.

"Come on Bells, Royce is a good guy. Really he is. I don't know what you have against him or Riley for that matter. Riley has it so bad for you and you can't even see it."

"Oh I can see it. I just don't want it. It's over why can't he get that through his thick head?" Bella said more to herself than her friend.

"You know that I think you're crazy, don't you? I mean he's the best catch in the whole damn school. I don't know one girl who wouldn't kill to be in your shoes right now. Hell I have to admit I wouldn't mind myself sometimes." Rosalie laughed.

"No you don't," Bella's tone was a somber one. "Believe me there's more to Riley than meets the eye. It's not all it's cracked up to be."

"Whatever," Rosalie quipped tired of the conversation. She had yet to understand Bella's insistence that Riley was the devil in carnet, besides she had other more important things to concern herself with than her friend's obvious insanity when it came to the opposite sex. "So am I forgiven yet?"

Bella sat silently laughing not at all amazed knowing that some things would never change.

"I said I was sorry," Rosalie said to Bella's silence. "I promise it will never happen again."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Bella joked. If she had a nickel for every time Rosalie had said that to her she would have been richer than her father.

"So what did you come up with for our paper?" Rosalie continued as if nothing had happened.

It was obvious to Bella that the subject was now closed and there was no reason to continue beating a dead horse. Rosalie was Rosalie and there was no changing her at this late stage of the game. "I found some interesting articles that you can use for your part of the paper. There are a lot of things about drug and alcohol as they are related to abuse cases. For me I found a bunch of pamphlets on child abuse, statics and stuff like that. The best part is I discovered this one from a local center in Port Angeles called Hampton House. I was hoping that would be the place to go and try to get those personal experiences I was thinking about adding. What do you think?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. You said this Hampton place is in Port Angeles?" Rosalie did little to hide the disgust in her tone.

"Yes."

"And you want to go there?"

"Yes," Bella simply replied.

"Are you nuts?"

"Why?"

"Port Angeles? We are talking about Port Angeles here. You know the place where the world as we know it doesn't exist."

"Exactly!"

"Bella, I'm not sure about this."

"Don't worry I have it all figured out. It's getting pretty late. Meet me in front of the school in the morning and I will tell you all my idea. And Rose, do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Don't get sidetracked this time."

"I won't," she assured her friend.

Bella turned off the overhead light before crawling into bed. She had such a good feeling about this paper. She found herself looking at her mom's picture and smiling broadly. "I'm going to make you proud of your little girl."


	4. Chapter 4

**Crash****Into****Me**: Chapter4

The morning broke warm and bright totally fitting for the mood Bella had. She peaked through the wooden slats of the blinds that covered her window to see a beautiful spring day beginning to dawn. Suddenly the world looked different to her. For the first time in months the dark haze that encircled her head had magically lifted. It was as if the ideas filling her mind regarding her psychology paper had rejuvenated her weary soul.

She dressed quickly anxious to get to school and discuss her ideas with Ms. Roberts. It was a long shot and she knew it but still hoped that her teacher could see her way clear to giving her and Rosalie some time away from class to get those personal takes from some of the kids as Hampton House.

"Morning dad, Maria," Bella said breezing past them.

"I see your mood has improved," Charlie remarked. "You seemed to be a bit distressed last night. You and Riley have an argument or something?"

Her father's words were like a flash of lighting that instantly brought a summer storm to her mood. He had known for a while now that she and Riley were no longer a couple. He had just chosen to artfully ignore things he didn't want to see. Charlie had been doing that for so long now Bella couldn't even remember a time when she and he had had a truthful conversation.

"Not Riley, Rosalie. If you hadn't noticed she was supposed to come over last night and when she didn't show I was a little upset."

"Well I'm glad to hear that it didn't have anything to do with Riley. He's such a nice young man. Not to mention he comes from an excellent family. Don't you think so Maria?"

Maria looked from her boss to his daughter. She so didn't enjoy when Mr. Swan elicited her opinion since most times she wasn't allowed to have one unless of course he wanted her to like at this very instance. "The Biers are highly respected." Was all Maria said in an attempt to be politically correct.

"How many times do I have to tell you Riley and I aren't dating anymore? It just wasn't working out." Bella opted for the simple version to their break-up. She expected the more complicated version would be more than her father could handle, if he believed it at all.

"That's a shame, Bells. He's exactly the kind of young man I would like to see my only daughter dating. Like Maria said, he comes from an outstanding family, Harvard bound, most certainly plenty of job opportunities after college. Take my advice you can't find a man better than Riley Biers. Might I suggest you find a way to make it work?"

Inwardly Bella laughed, if he only knew the boy behind the façade. "I'm going to take the car to school today, probably for the next couple of days.

"Can't I interest you in a newer car?" he questioned.

"Nope, "she stated firmly. "I like mom's old car. Besides most of the time I walk anywhere I need to do."

"But….."

"I'm fine really."

Renee Swan's black Saab was the one and only thing that Bella had left that belonged to her mom. After her mother's death, it was if her father wanted to forget he even had a wife. Charlie Swan cleared away her clothes, pictures, anything that was even remotely connected to Renee. It was Bella who had begged him to let her hold on to the car even though she was years from driving. After many arguments and torrents of tears on Bella's part he relented and allowed her to keep it. Since then though he had tried to no avail to persuade Bella into getting a new one yet she wouldn't hear of it.

"Bye Maria," Bella said grabbing her lunch and heading out the door before her father could say anything more.

Much to Bella's amazement, Rosalie was exactly where she had asked her to be. "Now look who's late," Rose teased tapping the face of her watch. "Hey what's with the car? You never drive and why didn't you come and pick me up?" Rosalie fired a rapid succession of questions.

"One at a time please," Bella laughed. "I brought the care because I intend on using it to go check out that place I told you about last night."

"The one in Port Angeles?" Rosalie cocked one brow.

"Yes. I was actually hoping that during class Ms. Roberts might excuse us so that we could go check the place out." Bella was so caught up in her own idea that she completely missed the horrified look on Rose's face. "I really hope she will agree to the idea."

"I'm not."

"Why?"

"I certainly don't want to spend any time at that place. I can't figure out why you are so jazzed about it."

"It's great material for our paper. We could really use the personal side of things I am sure we can get there."

"You can get it without me."

"Rose," Bella said frustration filling her.

"Whatever, that old battle axe of a teacher isn't going to let us out of her class. So there's nothing to worry about really," Rosalie quipped knowing she had Bella over a barrel.

"Rose, she's a good teacher," Bella countered. "What's your problem?"

"Between this stupid paper and all the demands of the drama production my nerves are shot!"

Bella suppressed a giggle that was forming in the back of her throat. To hear Rosalie talk one would think she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and not just the life of a mere high school junior.

"What's so funny?" she spat catching sight of Bella's grin.

"Nothing. So do you want to hear about Hampton House or not?"

"If you must."

"It's mainly a volunteer organization. It's been set up in Port Angeles to help the local youth. They deal with addicts, alcoholics and battered kids on daily basis. They keep records of all the cases that have gone through there. I figured maybe they would let us look at them. I think we could get some really good stuff for our paper. I was even hoping we could talk to some of the kids that are there while we are."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'll do it myself then. If you find it too intense."

"Be my guest."

"Rosalie," Bella started but stopped short. Fighting with Rose was like fighting with her father. In some ways their personalities were one in the same. "So are you going with me or not?"

"Are you giving me a choice?"

"You know what Rose, do whatever you want. I don't really care anymore. I just know that I have to do this." The conviction in Bella's voice mirrored the same tone she had heard in her mother and father's frequent arguments.

"Let's just wait and see what Roberts thinks of your brilliant idea and then we'll talk."

"Well if she won't allow us to go during class time we will just have to do it on our own time.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and stomped her feet in true temper tantrum form. "I will not give up any more of what little free time I have left for this crazy idea of yours. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal!" Bella bit her tongue before she started round two of a fight she most certainly wasn't about to win.

Bella knocked lightly on the door frame leading to the psychology room to find Ms. Roberts sitting at her desk. "May I come in?" she asked.

"Certainly Bella. What can I do for you?"

Quickly Bella relayed the idea she had for the paper and discussed the Hampton House and the possibility of taking time during class to explore what the center had to offer.

"I've heard of this place," Ms. Roberts said looking over the brochure Bella handed her. "It has a good reputation. You certainly would get some relevant information there."

"So does that mean we can go there?" Bella held her breath.

"If this was any other student then you, I would say no without a moment's hesitation, but…."

"Yes?" Bella waited.

"I know how much psychology and the area of social work interests you. And actually some real life experiences might be just what you need. It certainly would give some validity to your subject matter. More so than anything you could find at the library. You and Rosalie are excused from class today and tomorrow."

"That's great! Thank you so much!" Bella rushed forward hugging the middle aged woman before even realizing she was doing it. "I'm…I'm sorry," she stammered.

"Not a thing to be sorry about," Ms. Roberts said smiling brightly. "I need to prepare for class now."

Bella listened as the number she dialed rang through to a human voice. "Yes can I help you?" The voice asked.

"I would like to speak to the individual in charge of your case files," Bella answered.

"That would be Carlisle Cullen, but he's out of the office at the moment. I am the Assistant Director, Victoria, maybe I can help you. May I ask why it is you are inquiring about our case files?" Victoria was sure that it wasn't near time for their state review.

Bella proceeded to explain about her psychology paper, the topic and her interest in getting some real life experiences if at all possible. She was pleased to find out that the Assistant Director was receptive to the idea.

"When were you thinking of coming in?" she asked.

"Well I was hoping this afternoon and possibly tomorrow if that would be agreeable with your schedule. I just today received permission from my instructor to do this research outside of class. I apologize for the short notice."

"Today and tomorrow shouldn't be a problem. When you arrive just ask for me at the front desk."

"Thank you very much. I look forward to seeing you this afternoon," Bella said snapping her cell phone shut. At the very moment she caught Rosalie as she was headed towards their psychology room. "Rose," she called out. "Forget class today and go grab your jacket."

"What for?"

"Ms. Roberts gave the okay for us to do that research we talked about this morning."

"Damn!" Rose said under her breath. She never once fully expected Roberts to give the okay. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Hey where are you running off to?" Royce asked as he gently reached for her arm as she skated passed him.

"To do research for this damn paper," Rosalie said totally appalled by the idea of where they were going.

"Well the library is this way and you don't need your jacket."

"Bella has this crazy idea to do research at some center…house hell I don't know but it's off campus."

"You mean I won't be seeing you in class? You're leaving the building? I have to spend the entire psychology class without you?" Royce gave her his biggest puppy dog face and instantly Rose's icy mood melted.

"I promise to be back in time for lunch," she cooed. "I'll meet up with you then. I promise."

"I guess that will have to do."

Royce appeared genuinely upset by the fact that he wasn't going to get to spend the period with her. So far their relationship was going better than Rosalie had hoped for. She and Royce hit it off instantly. She practically floated down the hallway to meet Bella. Immediately Bella took notice that her friend's stern scowl had been replaced by a silly grin.

"What's with you all of the sudden?"

"Love…..Bella, it's called love," she gushed.

"What?" Bella countered in a stunned tone. "You have barely even dated Royce and suddenly you think you are in love with him? And you think I'm the crazy one?"

Why Bella was even questioning her friend was beyond all comprehension. Rosalie Hale fell in and out of love so fast most of those around her needed a score card to keep up her. It was obvious that Rose had fallen hard for Royce King. It was Bella's hope she would drop him in the same manner, yet there was a nagging suspicion in the back of her brain telling her this time was different and that thought terrified her. Royce and Riley had been friends longer than her and Rosalie which only served to heighten the facts to Bella that Royce wasn't all that different from his friend.

"You ARE crazy!" Rosa laughed. "Besides Royce King," she beamed, "is something special."

"Yeah he's something special alright," Bella retorted.

She had her own thoughts as to Royce King's sudden interest in Rosalie. Too bad none of those thoughts were good. The one that stood out front and center was that Riley had put him up to it; giving him every opportunity to be close to her again. It didn't matter if she and Rosalie didn't always see eye to eye on many things; they came as a package deal and Riley knew that. Bella was certain it was his intention to exploit that fact.

"You don't think it's possible he could just be using you so that Riley can get to me? I mean seriously we are always together just like they are. It makes sense that Riley thinks the fastest way to me is through you."

"Well us, you and me always being together….well we can surely remedy that!" Rosalie's voice was ice cold. Bella was sure she had just crossed that imaginary line of no return. "You are one self involved bitch aren't you?" Rosalie's eyes blazed with fury. "Do you think the world revolves around you and your love life? Which I might add you don't even have at the moment! I can't believe that you would even dare to suggest that Royce is using me! If you are too blind to see what a good thing you had in Riley Biers well honey that's your problem! Don't dray me and what's happening with Royce into your twisted life!"

Bella's grip on the steering wheel was so tight her knuckles were now a ghostly white. Rosalie was calling her self absorbed? Was she kidding? When was the last time she looked in the mirror? Rosalie Hale was the picture of self absorbed. "Rose," Bella gathered what little self control she still possessed, "You don't understand…"

"Oh yes I do. I understand perfectly. You're just jealous!"

"JEALOUS!" Bella's voice bounced off the car's interior. "You just don't get it do you? I am trying to tell you things aren't always what they seem. I know you think I am an idiot for dumping Riley, but I have my reasons. I'm just worried that you're getting into a situation that you might not know how to get out of. Rose, we've been friends forever. I am just looking out for you."

"I am quite capable of taking care of myself thank you!" Rosalie spat back.

"I wasn't trying to imply that you couldn't. I just want you to be cautious. Like I said things aren't always what they appear to be on the surface."

Rosalie had turned her head and began watching the scenery as it passed by the window. Bella knew that the subject was now closed according to her friend and in all seriousness she was fighting a losing battle.

As the passed over into Port Angeles, Rose's question pulled Bella back to reality. "How did you even find this place?"

"There was a brochure I found."

"What the hell are you doing with a brochure from dive in Port Angeles?

Rosalie's blue blood nature was coming through her tone in spades. "It looked like an interesting place that we could use for our paper that's all."

"If you like associating with undesirables." The hairs on the back of Bella's neck stood on end. "They make me nervous. Who really knows what they are capable of," Rose said as though she was in fear of her life.

"They aren't all like that. A lot of it's due to the environment they grew up in." Bella's voice overflowed with sympathy. As one point she could even hear her mother's own voice echoing in her words.

"I would think with what happened to your mom you would be a little gun shy of this sort of stuff." Rosalie didn't eve stop to think of the irony of her words.

Bella took a deep breath before gaining the strength to continue. "Rose, I have to believe that my mom knew what she was doing. I know that she didn't deserve to die but I can't spend the rest of my life throwing blame around like my dad. She loved her job and she was great at it. I hate that she had to die," Bella sighed heavily, "but I am still proud to say that she was my mom."

For a first time in a long time Rosalie was silent. It was as if Bella had rendered her mute with a long overdue point. "I'm sorry I forgot how close the two of you were. I didn't mean to be so insensitive."

It was now Bella's turn to be stunned into silence. She took a minute to pinch herself. She had to be dreaming, Rosalie Hale had just apologized ~ something she never did.

The remainder of the drive to Port Angeles was a quiet one. Bella knew that even though Rose had apologized, she would never really understand where Bella was truly coming from. She was starting to wonder if she would be fighting this uphill battle forever. It had been the same way for her mom too, but all Bella could think of was how much better Renee handled this constant roller coaster ride. She navigated her way through the endless arguments with her husband, the countless stares when they attended charity functions on both sides of the tracks and the general lack of compassion she felt everywhere she turned. Bella only hoped she would handle her destined future with half as much grace as Renee had.

"We're here," Bella announced as she parked the car.

"Dismal place isn't it?" Rosalie commented.

"Can I say something before we go in?" Bella began, "I don't want this to be the start of another fight but try to remember that we are here to gather information on these people. I highly doubt that they'll appreciate our talking down their efforts." Bella did her best to be as diplomatic as possible.

Rosalie mulled over the words before speaking, "You're right. We shouldn't put down those less fortunate than us." Bella let out a heavy sigh. Rose's flip attitude regarding life had returned full force.

"May I help you with something?" the young pixie of a girl asked from behind the desk. She could tell by the way these two girls were dressed that they wouldn't be in need of any services the center had to offer.

"Yes, I'm Bella Swan. I called earlier and spoke with Victoria about doing some research."

"She's not in right now."

"Oh, is there someone else I can talk to then?"

"Mr. Cullen is in his office. I'm sure he can help you. His office is at the end of the hall."

"Thanks, ah I didn't catch your name."

"Mary Alice….but I like just Alice."

"Thanks Alice," Bella smiled softly.

"Did you check out her outfit?" Rosalie whispered.

Bella threw her hands up in the air as if to admit defeat. There was no hope of ever reforming her friend. She would always be exactly what she was, a self centered, stuck up rich girl. Bella's only hope was that they could get through the next two days without a scene.

A voice from inside answered Bella's knock, "Yes, come in."

Bella opened the door with a squeak, "Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes?" he said eyeing her quizzically. Bella began relating the telephone conversation she had had with Victoria. "I do recall Victoria mentioning this to me. I think everything sounds perfectly fine to me. Just remember that we ask that you not use any of the names you find in the files.

"Certainly. I completely understand. Can we get started?"

"Sure, Alice will be able to show you to our files in the back room."

"Thank you again Mr. Cullen."

"Carlisle, please."

"Thank you, Carlisle," she said with a smile.

Bella was so absorbed in the atmosphere at Hampton House that she walked square into one of the most handsome guys she had ever seen. His hair was the color of bronze and he had piercing green eyes. "Excuse me," she said quietly as he pushes his way past her without so much as an 'I'm sorry'. Yet Bella couldn't stop herself from turning and watching him as he headed off in the opposite direction wrench in hand.

"Bella, you with us?"

"Huh? Yeah what were you saying?" For the first time in months Bella felt her once still blood coursing through her veins.

"These three filling cabinets have all our case histories in them. The most recent ones are in the first two drawers."

"Thanks, Alice," Bella offered as her mind was still fixated on the handsome face dancing in her memory.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crash****Into****Me**: Chapter5

Edward forced himself not to look back at the picturesque creature that had just run into him, yet her scent hung in his nostrils. Even though he had only but a glimpse of her it was as if her image was burned in his mind's eye. The way her soft brown eyes widened as her body made contact with his and the softness of her voice as she excused herself left Edward reeling, feelings coursing through him had forgotten that he even possessed.

"Who are they?" he asked Alice as she closed the door to the file room.

"Some girls wanting research for a school project. Why?" Alice answered suddenly intrigued by the usually stoic Edward Masen. He hadn't said more than two words since arriving at Hampton House yet now suddenly he wanted to talk.

"Research?" he repeated.

"Yes, they are talking to Carlisle. What's with the big interest?" she asked attempting to hide a sly almost all knowing smile.

Alice was well aware of Edward Masen's reputation around town. His striking good looks game him easy access to most any female that he set his sights on. She couldn't help wondering if he had just picked his next target. Fat chance of that happening she thought to herself.

"The one with the brown hair….what's her name?" he asked before it registered with his brain that the words were dropping from his mouth.

"A new one caught your attention?" Alice couldn't help but laugh.

It was in that instant that Edward realized he was a transparent as a sheet of glass. Immediately the gates to his fortress slammed shut shielding himself with his defenses. "Mind your own fucking business, would ya?" he grunted before making a hasty exit.

"Hey you asked me remember?" Alice called to his retreating back.

Edward tossed the wrench he had been carrying on the counter between the two sinks. It crashed against the hard tile with a resounding thud that echoed off the stillness that surrounded him. He hadn't been in this place for more than a few days and already he was losing his edge. It was that edge that had kept him going all these years. "Damn," he said out loud as the image of the beautiful girl he had seen for not more than seconds assaulted his mind. He felt helpless totally a captive of a girl he didn't know and had no intention of ever knowing for that matter. So why was it that his brain was already formulating what they could be to one another? "Get a grip, Masen!" he said to the reflection that looked back at him from the mirror.

When he actually looked closely at himself what he saw starring back at him was a worn down, hardened man not the youth his was, not a young man who should have been enjoying his life and entertaining thoughts of pretty girls. There was no denying the alcohol and drugs had taken their toll on his body more so than the beatings from his uncle Caius had. Those scars faded but the emotional ones however Edward would carry those forever.

Five years ago Edward would have never expected that this is the place he would be in his life. But his parent's death changed everything. No one wanted to raise a twelve year boy no matter how pleasant and respectful he was. So for at least a year Edward found himself being bounced between his mother and father's side of the family never staying long enough to make a true connection with anyone but yet at the same time still feeling like his heart was being ripped out each time he moved on.

Finally his father's brother, Caius, who Edward barely knew stepped up to the plate and took him in, he had been relieved at first to finally have a permanent home but it didn't take long for Edward to realize his Uncle Caius was the polar opposite of his father. So now here he was living life on a razor's edge and not much caring what happened to him anymore.

Quickly splashing some cold water on his face to bring him back to reality, Edward knew that girl whoever she was wouldn't give him the time of day. So what was the point really he thought to himself and went back to the business of repairing the faucet as per Carlisle's instructions.

The time spent going over file after file had flown at record speed for Bella. She had been so engrossed in what she was reading and discovering she was completely oblivious to Rosalie and her incessant complaining.

"Bella," she whined. "I'm starving here! And more importantly I promised Royce I would meet him for lunch for god sakes. Can we get the hell out of here already?" she barked.

"Huh?" Bella looked up from the file that sat before her on the table. The background information that Carlisle had collected on Edward Masen was fascinating. It was exactly what she was looking for. He came from a broken home of sorts. His parents died when he was young and after being bounced around he finally found a permanent home with his uncle. She read on how Edward was repeatedly beaten by the man now in charge of his care. Bella almost had to laugh his case even had something for Rosalie. He was an alcoholic and habitual drug user. Bella knew this was one of the first cases she wanted to report on.

"I said can we finally get out the hell out of here?" Rose repeated with a huffy tone.

"Yeah," Bella said tucking the file under her arm.

They returned again the following day. Bella couldn't stop herself from looking around. In the back of her mind secretly she was hoping to run into the young repairman from the previous day. She was disappointed yet not surprised to not see him. Surely he had made whatever repairs necessary and was gone. But Bella couldn't stop herself tom thinking about him just the same.

"Hi, Alice," Bella said strolling past her at the front desk. She found herself finding way to make it to Port Angeles, Hampton House on a regular basis now. She felt like she had found her place. Once more she was starting to feel like the Bella she used to be.

"Hi Bella, where's your friend from the other day?"

"Out with her boyfriend." That was still a term Bella loosely used to describe Royce King. Bella most definitely still had reservations when it came to him but at the moment she was to engrossed in her research she actually wasn't all that sure how serious Rosalie and Royce truly were.

"Didn't you have a date?" Alice was having a tough time imagining that the pretty, no beautiful girl before her didn't have a line a mile long of guys begging for her attention. Besides if the aloof Edward Masen had noticed her they surely the entire male population had as well.

"If I wanted one."

"Then what are you doing here on a Friday night no less?" Alice countered with a surprised tone.

"Let's just say that he's not my type and leave it at that."

"I would just think you would have guys beating down your door trying to get a date with you." Alice laughed not realizing how close her statement was to the truth. It was then that she noticed the instant change in Bella's posture. "Hey, I'm sorry. I should just mind my own business."

"No that's okay really. I would love to stay here and talk some more but I really should get to work." Bella continued down the hallway to the file room.

"Hey wait the door isn't open," Alice called to her. "Hold on a second." She got up and went into the inner office. "Here you go." She placed the keys in Bella's hand. "Just bring them back when you are finished in there."

"Thanks," Bella said as she turned away. "Hey," she turned back to face Alice. "After I'm done here would you like to go grab something to eat?"

"Yeah…yeah that would be great." Alice had thought that earlier remark had offended Bella. She really wanted to get to know her better. There was something about Bella Swan that instantly drew people to her, Alice could sense it.

"Okay, see you in about an hour or so."

The file room was dark and cold when Bella entered it. She laid down her coat and notebook on the table before turning on the overhead light whose harsh white glare filled the room. Instinctively she went to the top drawer of the first filing cabinet where she knew Edward Masen's file would be. She began reading and jotting down some notes from where she had left off.

Entry 1 – Edward Masen/Case History:

Edward is a senior at Port Angeles High School. His Uncle  
>Caius is a known alcoholic, convicted drunk driver with a<br>two felony record. Edward has been under Caius' care since  
>his parents died when he was 12. Edward has had his own run-ins<br>with law enforcement and just recently has come under our care  
>by way of Detective Cheney. He was caught in an attempt of<br>stealing a car at which time marijuana was found in his  
>possession. Edward has also been known to frequently us amphetamines<br>and cocaine. His first weeks have been less than productive. His is  
>rather hostile and uncooperative. It had been brought to our<br>attention that his uncle has been beating him on a regular basis  
>for approximately three years now.<p>

"Hey," Bella heard a faint velvet voice say. She turned around and to her shock her eyes came to rest on the strikingly handsome repairman from a week ago. Her body went cold for a moment as she got lost in his emerald green eyes causing her to be unable to momentarily speak.

At this distance he was even more attractive than she recalled. His bronze hair was an unruly mess but it suited him. Bella resisted the sudden urge she had to reach out and touch it. She imagined it would feel like golden silk. His eyes were the brightest green she had ever seen. They almost sparkled like emeralds when the light from above bounced off them. Just looking into those deep green pools sent electrifying chills down Bella's spine. She felt as though he was looking right through her.

"Hello?" his voice was a mixture of annoyance and nervousness.

"I'm sorry," she said voice barely above a whisper.

"Keys," he said pointing to the ring lying on the table next to a pile of files.

"Huh?"

"Keys….I need those keys. Alice said she gave them to you."

"Yeah…yes, here they are." Handing them over Bella was having difficulty concentrating on his words. She wasn't able to pull her gaze from his unusually handsome face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm collecting research for my psychology class."

Before either of them was able to continue their conversation Alice poked her head through the doorway, "Did you get those keys yet or what?"

"Yeah I got them!" he growled annoyed by the fact that they had been interrupted. "See ya."

The minute she was in the clear Bella laid her head on the cool surface of the table and took a deep breath. She felt the room swim around her. He was absolutely the most gorgeous guy she had ever laid her eyes on in hell she couldn't even remember when. The sheer thought of him sent her concentration she possessed before his entry into the file room escaped her now. Doing what she could to regain her composure Bella drew her eyes back to the folder that lay open in front of her.

Entry 2~  
>Edward missed his session today. His reason was that his<br>uncle found out about his latest run-in with the law enforcement  
>and took to beating him for it. Caius told him that whatever<br>"help" he needed he would be the one to provide it. It was the  
>understanding that our sessions are by court order and if he did not<br>attend his time here at Hampton House would come to an end.  
>Through the attendance office at Port Angeles High School I was<br>also informed that he skipped school as well. The following is what I was able  
>to assess happened after the beating. Bought a fifth of grain<br>alcohol and an ounce or so of marijuana. According to Edward  
>it was NO BIGGIE. It was stressed that the next time he got beaten<br>or wanted to get high he should come to the center rather than seek  
>out his buddies. He agreed but I know it was said for my benefit only.<p>

Bella continued her reading of Edward Masen's life. She found it all the very fascinating somber as well. It was difficult for her to believe that anyone would treat an animal the way that Edward had been treated. She felt her heart bleed for this person she didn't even know. Bella had this intense desire to help him. She wanted to make him see and understand that he was worth a chance to change. She sighed thinking he wasn't any older than she was but his experiences made him old far beyond his years. His life as she had read it was something Bella couldn't wrap her thoughts around.

She felt her stomach tighten as she read more of his addictions. She wanted to believe that they weren't really addictions at all but coping mechanisms for him. She could only hope that the continuing entries would show progress for him. Bella made a mental note to speak to Carlisle about being able to talk to him for her paper.

Looking down at her watch if read nine o'clock. That was certainly much later than she had intended on staying. She wondered if Alice had stuck around to wait for her. Bella was anxious to get the scoop on the repair guy from earlier that evening. Much to her surprise and delight Alice was still sitting behind the front desk when Bella emerged from the file room. "I can't believe you are still here. I didn't mean to be so long. Do you still want to go grab that bite to eat?"

"Sure," Alice answered gathering her purse and jacket.

"I can't believe I was back there so long. I really got wrapped up in this one case file."

"Which one?" Alice asked innocently wondering whose life Bella found so interesting.

"Edward Masen."

"Oh really, Edward Masen huh? I can't blame you. He is pretty interesting."

"You know him?" Bella was all ears now.

"Yes, why?"

"Just curious is all. I want to interview him for my paper if Carlisle thinks it wouldn't mind."

Alice knew there was no need to check with Carlisle. She was already pretty sure she knew what Edward would say. He wouldn't have anything to do with it. His lips were sealed tighter than a drum since coming there. She had overhead Carlisle and Victoria talking about him just the other day. Victoria wanted to drop him from the program in the worst way but Carlisle still had faith.

"What do you think? Would Edward mind talking to me?"

"I don't know. Maybe with a bit of persuasion," Alice said suddenly rethinking her position. Edward might just talk to Bella, now if it was about the subject matter she wanted to discuss that might be another story all together. But Alice was more certain after his reaction to her earlier intrusion that Edward Masen found Bella Swan more than just another pretty face.

"Great!" Bella returned extremely excited by the idea of interviewing Edward.

"You should still run it by Carlisle first, though."

"Oh I will be sure to do that. So where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere."

"Well I know this great restaurant across town."

"Sounds good to me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Crash****Into****Me**: Chapter6

After they placed their order, Bella brought up to Alice the guy whose face she hadn't been able to get out of her head all evening. "Alice," she said taking a sip of her diet soda. "You know that guy who came in looking for the keys tonight?"

"Yeah," Alice held her breath knowing what was coming next.

"Who was that? I haven't seen a guy that good looking in a long time."

"He helps Carlisle sometimes. His name is Edward." Alice purposely withheld Edward's last name. Apparently Bella found the man of her dreams in his face alone and Alice didn't have the heart to shatter her hopes. The guy Bella was gushing about was none other than Edward Masen. The very same Edward that she had just spent hours poring over on paper. Alice hated the thoughts she was entertaining but she knew them to be true. Edward and Bella were by no means in the same league. She surely didn't want to set either of them up for a fall.

"Is he a volunteer too then?" Bella asked.

"Yeah something like that."

"Do you think I might run into him again?" Alice could hear the anticipation in Bella's voice.

"That depends on how much more time you need to spend at the center."

"Well, I think that I have most of my research. I just need to put it all together."

"Then I would say your chances are slim that you will see him again," Alice hoped to sound convincing.

"I was actually thinking of talking to Carlisle about volunteering at the center," Bella said. "I really think I would be good at it. I'd sort of like to test the waters."

"What do you mean 'test the waters'?" Alice was noticeably confused.

"I have been thinking seriously making social work my career choice for a while now. I think this would be a good way to get some experience. At least it would be hands on rather than just book learning. Do you think Carlisle would go for it?"

"I don't know he's pretty picky when it comes to his volunteers." Alice left out one very important fact that most of the volunteers at some point in time had been part of Carlisle's program, including her. Alice had finally graduated out of the program but stayed on to help. She felt she owed Carlisle that much for all that he had done to help her. She absently wondered if Bella had known that would she have been so willing to be seen with her.

"I guess I won't know until I talk to him," Bella returned. Putting down her glass Bella noticed Riley Biers coming towards the table. "Wonderful! Just what I don't need tonight."

"What?" Alice asked totally in the dark about what was happening.

"Remember that guy who I said wasn't my type?"

"Yes."

"He's heading this way. Are you ready to leave?"

Bella's sudden severe reaction was hard for Alice to ignore. "Are you okay? You're shaking."

"I really don't have time to go into it right now, let's just get the hell out of here." Bella was already standing reaching for her coat as she spoke.

"And where do you think you're going?" Riley spat his breath reeking of alcohol.

"We were just on our way out," Alice chimed in unexpectedly feeling the need to intervene. Bella shot her a warning look she didn't quite understand.

"Was I talking to you bitch?"Riley's voice rose.

"What do you want Riley?" Bella tried desperately to remain calm. She knew that right now was not the time to have a run in with him, especially not in the middle of the diner with no back up for her and Alice.

"I thought you were too damn busy with that paper to have time for anything else?"

Bella chose her words carefully as not to give too much information away when it came to Alice. "I finished early. We were grabbing a bite to eat. I didn't know that I needed your permission to eat now too!"

"I told you I needed to see you tonight," he forced.

"Riley, we aren't a couple anymore. I don't know how else to make you understand. I don't want to date you!" Bella found herself screaming. By now most of those around them began starring towards the table.

Riley looked around at those looking back at him. "You can't keep doing this to me!" he stressed grabbing Bella roughly by her forearm. "This isn't finished! Not by a long shot!" he said tossing their half full glasses across the table.

Once Riley was safely out the door, Bella broke down into a flood of tears. Alice could do nothing more than hold her why she cried. All the while her mind spun with the events that just took place.

Bella and Alice were parked in front of Hampton House when Alice finally asked Bella if she was alright. The drive back was a quiet one. Bella offered no explanation and Alice knew better than to try to pull someone into a conversation before they were ready but found herself doing just that. "Stop me if you don't want to talk, but what happened back there?"

"I don't even know where to begin." Bella's hands were still shaking. "Let's just say Riley isn't taking our break up all that well."

"Ya think?" Alice tried not to sound mocking but that was an understatement. "How long have you been broken up?"

"Almost six months."

"A little slow on the uptake is he?" Alice tried to add some levity to the conversation.

Despite the tension, Bella felt herself smile. "Yeah people have said he's a bit hard headed."

The warm spring day had cooled considerably and Alice suddenly felt chilled. "It's getting cool out here. Why don't we go inside and talk? You look like you could use a cup of tea and a good heart to heart."

Bella was dumbfounded. This was the first time since her mother had died that anyone ever bothered to find out if she was okay. "I'd really like that, thanks."

"Get comfortable while I get the water started."

Bella sat down on one of the couches in the main room usually used for group sessions. It was kind of eerie in the center at night, eve a little spooky too.

"Here we go," Alice said putting two cups of tea on the table in front of them.

"Thanks, I'm usually the one getting the tea. This is a very nice change."

"I've been on your side of the conversation many times so it's to return the favor," Alice smiled.

"I want to apologize for losing it back there at the diner. It's just that no one understands. I have tried to explain but everyone thinks I'm nuts for giving Riley the boot."

"Why? From what I saw he's a creep."

"Let's just say that he's got a lot going for him on the surface. However if you look a little deeper he has quite the dark side."

"Exactly what are you saying here, Bella?"

"Nothing." Instantly she knew she had said too much.

"Are you saying he's hit you?" Alice questioned.

"No…not really hit me. He had left his fair share of bruises. And let's just say my first time was a little less than romantic."

Alice gasped, "You have to tell someone, Bella."

"I am, you."

"I'm glad you are confiding in me but you need to talk to someone like Carlisle, someone who can help you."

"That's not really necessary."

"Yes it is!" she stressed. "You should know that if you want to be a social worker you have to help yourself before you can help anyone else."

"Alice, no one would believe me. Riley has everyone so brainwashed that they think he's a god. I mean I told you it's me everyone thinks is the crazy one."

"I don't! I watched you tonight. You were scared to death. I think there's more to this than a couple of bruises."

Bella knew that Alice was only trying to help but she was starting down a road that she had blocked off travel to a long time ago. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should talk to Carlisle." Bella agreed if for no other reason than to appease Alice and hopefully change the subject.

"I really do think it will help you. It always does. Even if you think that you have already handled it in your own mind. You'd be surprised what Carlisle can draw out of you."

"Hey, I thought I was the only one here tonight!"

Bella looked up to see the guy with the uncontrollable bronze mane standing in the door way. He eyed Alice and Bella carefully. It was hard for him to miss the tears that stained Bella's porcelain skin. He had an instant need to hold her, comfort her mixed with anger for who or whatever made her upset enough to cry.

"Am I interrupting something?" Alice was outwardly shocked at the concern she heard in his thick velvet voice. Truly out of character of the person before them.

"We just needed a quiet place to talk. It's been a rough night," Alice said.

Edward hesitated in the opening a moment longer at war with himself. "I'll just crash in the back then," he finally said.

"What's he mean crash in the back?" Bella asked with confusion on her face.

"Sometimes he stays here." Alice would have given anything to avoid the inevitable next question.

"Do all the volunteers stay here?"

"If we need to."

"Alice, what are you talking about? What do you mean?"

"Bella," Alice swallowed hard around the lump in her throat, "I need to tell you something, but please keep an open mind okay?"

"Sure."

Bella was about to have her world rocked and she didn't even know it was about to hit her. "Well," Alice wished there was a better way to say this instead of just coming right out with it but she didn't have another choice. "The guy who just went to crash in the back…and the guy whose file you were so interested in," Alice paused searching for the words that would somehow make this less of a shock. "Well they are one in the same. That was Edward Masen."

To say Bella was blown away by those words was an understatement. In a million years she would have never guessed that those two people would have been one in the same. The idea itself seemed completely unthinkable. The image that she held in her mind of Edward Masen didn't mirror the one that she had seen in the flesh before her. Bella didn't even know where to start processing it all.

"Bella, are you okay?" The last thing she wanted to do was tell Bella any of this but she felt she didn't have another choice.

"I'm just a bit stunned. It's hard to believe that that was Edward Masen…I mean 'the Edward Masen'. I just expected something totally different than what I saw. I suppose I expected to see some hood." The fact that those words escaped Bella's lips disgusted her. There she sat making judgments just like everyone else would have done. "That's horrible of me to think that but honestly that's what I thought I would see, from what I read about him."

Alice sensed that Bella was embarrassed by her own words. "Hey, stop that! Don't look like you are the worst person known to man. Everyone has their ideas of what they expect. It doesn't make you a bad person to think that. Look if it had been that friend of yours, Rosalie, right, who had thought Edward was so hot and had just been delivered the news you were what do you think she would have done?"

Bella had to laugh, "Truthfully she probably would have run screaming from the room."

"Yeah I am guessing you are right. But see you didn't do that. You were actually upset to think that you had stereo typed him."

"Yeah I guess." Bella still didn't sound completely convinced.

"I'm pretty sure Edward is a good guy, not that he shows it that much. His defense won't let him but deep down there has to be something good about him or Carlisle wouldn't have taken him in. You know as well as I do he's had his share of tough breaks. We all have or we wouldn't be a part of this program."

"You too?" A shockwave rippled through Bella like an aftershock of an earthquake.

"Yes, I bet if you dig a little deeper in those files you will find one on me. Carlisle likes to use kids who have graduated from the program as volunteers."

"How is Edward working here then? I know he isn't anywhere near being ready to graduate."

"Apparently a condition of him being here is that he helps out around the facility doing repairs and what not. He has nothing to do with any of the kids.

"I had no idea any of you had been in the program." Bella was still trying to come to terms with it all. Once more she was looking in the eyes of a person with a story to tell and she had totally missed it. That had her seriously rethinking her career choice. It seemed that she wasn't as good at this as she thought.

"That's okay really. I don't make it known to too many people that my father used to pimp me out to support his drug habit along with my own. It's not much of a conversation starter," she laughed.

"That's horrible. I am sorry."

"It's not a time I choose to relive, but Carlisle helped me a lot. I also needed to learn to help myself too. It wasn't an easy road. I had a lot of setbacks. More than I care to admit really. Lucky for me Carlisle's no quitter and he never let me quit on myself either. He found me a great foster home and I've been living there for a year now. When I graduated the program he asked me to stay on and help with his cases similar to mine. Surprisingly enough I like it. Hey," Alice stopped short. "Do you realize that I just spilled my guts to you? You really are easy to talk to. We've been talking for an hour and I've told you more than Carlisle was able to pull out of me in our first six sessions."

"Maybe, but you have come a long way since then. I think now you're just ready to deal with your life head on."

"Perhaps, but I think that you had the right idea about wanting to volunteer here. Carlisle could really use someone that has a clear view of things. I really think you should talk to him about it."

"I will," Bella agreed.

What Alice said about volunteering made all the sense in the world to her, yet she was scared to death to broach the subject with her father. Bella knew all too well what his reaction would be. "Alice, it's after midnight! I've got to get home. My dad's going to have the National Guard out looking for me."

"Crap! I didn't even realize we had been talking that long." Hastily Bella reached for her coat and keys. "Hey, wait a second; let me go get Edward to walk you to your car."

"No needed really." Bella was so NOT ready to see him again after all that she now knew.

"Yes it is," Alice stressed. "Did you happen to forget what part of town you are in?"

Bella let out a heavy sigh of defeat knowing her new found friend was right. "I'm just nervous. I don't think that I can be that close to him just yet. I hate to admit this but he can do things to my pulse even I didn't know could be done." Bella smiled softly her face beginning to flush.

"Just close your eyes and get in the car," Alice laughed. "Right now getting you home in one piece is the most important thing."

"Okay," Bella relented as she watched Alice head off to find Edward. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Crash****Into****Me**: Chapter7

Edward watched as the red taillights of Bella's car headed away from him. He stood there until their incandescent glow dropped into the distant horizon. The sense of loss he suddenly felt was overwhelming to the point that it was if he couldn't breathe. How could only a few brief encounters with her have turned his world upside down? Yet so many thoughts and questions ran rampant through his mind. Hell he had barely had a full conversation with the girl, yet Edward couldn't shake the connection to her that was engulfing him. He shook his head as if by doing that he would somehow rid himself of such ridiculous thoughts. However he found the harder he tried to push her image out of his memory the more it came to sit squarely before him.

He wasn't able to erase the shell shocked look he saw in her eyes as she slipped behind the steering wheel. It haunted him as he settled himself on the end of the sofa she had occupied only an hour before. What was it about this girl he barely knew that made him want to protect her, made him want to take every hurt she ever had away? It had been a lifetime since Edward had wanted to put himself out there for another person. And right now he wanted to do just that. "Damn!" he whispered frustrated with himself.

The clanging of the cups against the stainless steel sink in the kitchen told him that Alice was still there. With very little thought of what he was going to say Edward headed towards that room in search of anything that would bring him closer to the girl he now knew as Isabella Swan who had taken up residence in every vacant space in his brain.

Bella had a hard time putting Edward Masen and the boy with the tosseled bronze hair out of her head. It amazed her still that what she once thought were two different people were actually one in the same person. As a matter of fact she was blown away by it. Nothing about the Edward Masen she had read about corresponded with the imagery that her mind and heart played with regards to the person she had believed to be nothing more than a repairman, and someone she secretly wanted to get to know better.

There was no denying the facts. Bella still wanted to get to know him better, but now she sat there questioning her reasons why. Was it because she felt sorry for the life he was leading? Was it that she thought that she could turn his life around somehow or was it that she was actually attracted to him? Deep in her heart Bella knew it was all of those things. And the one that had the most buoyancy continually bobbing to the surface was the almost instant attraction she felt for him. She did her best to push that under the surface and concentrate on what was starring her in the face ~ the hell his life was. It was all there in black and white. She couldn't help but feel Edward needed someone, anyone to show him that people could love and truly care about someone other than themselves. She wanted to be that person and that thought alone scared the hell out of her.

As Sunday morning ebbed into Sunday afternoon, Bella sat on her bed desperately trying to get some work done. It surely would have been far easier if Rosalie hadn't once again changed their plans. As usual Royce King and spending time with him had come first, Rose could have cared less that she was supposed to be with Bella right now working on the research for their psychology paper. Bella was left to her own devices when it came to putting the information together and she was failing miserably. Every time she picked up the folder that held her notes from Edward's file all she could see was him standing next to her car closing the door.

Closing the file, Bella laid back her head sinking deep into the feather pillow. She shut her eyes and there was his face but when she opened them it made not a bit of difference since his image was still there like a specter hanging over head. "UGH!" she groaned pulling the fleece throw over her face. It was no use she knew she wasn't going to be getting anything. Throwing in the towel, Bella went to the kitchen. Maria had gone to visit her family that afternoon but she always left some sort of goodies in the fridge for Bella to snack on. After fixing her plate she headed into the family room.

Charlie Swan had departed early that morning for a business trip, leaving Bella alone to rattle around their expansive house. The solitude was nice yet in a way it was unnerving as well. Today of all days she could have used the distraction of her father, any distraction really to keep her mind from racing back to thoughts of Edward Masen. There was very little else she could think about expect Edward's gorgeous face.

"What are you doing?" she said aloud thinking how utterly ridiculous she was being. Why was she even obsessing over him? It wasn't like she was about to embark on some great love affair. Hell he just walked her to her car as a favor to Alice. He probably had a girlfriend anyhow and there Bella sat driving herself nuts for no good reason. Edward hadn't even given her an inkling of interest in her and there she was already planning their romance. "Get a life Swan!" she scolded herself as she flipped on the television set across the room.

A loud knocking on the door awoke Bella with a start. When she had fallen asleep she hadn't a clue but it was better than agonizing over Edward Masen.

"Hey." Rosalie said breezing by Bella as she opened the door.

"Hi, Bella." Riley slid in on Rosalie's coat tails.

"Rose?" Bella questioned feeling still in a bit of a fog at being suddenly snapped awake. "What's going on here?"

"We were driving around and decided to stop and kidnap you." Those words had Bella eyeing Riley cautiously. Kidnap – that would be just his style. "We're going to the park. Come on, you have to go with us. It's gorgeous outside!"

Bella's immediate reaction was to say no. Spending the afternoon with Riley and the gang wasn't what she had had in mind, especially after how horribly he had acted on Friday night, yet she found herself saying yes anyhow. Sitting in the house all afternoon playing out scenarios for her and Edward wasn't getting her anywhere either. Bella peeked out the window. Rosalie was right it certainly was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Bella, you look stunning," Riley whispered softly. Bella felt her stomach turn end over end. "I'm really glad you decided to come." Casually he draped his arm over her shoulder.

A chill ran down Bella's spine. "It's not a big deal," she said offhandedly moving out of his reach.

"I noticed you were by yourself today."

"Dad's on a business trip."

"Are you lonely?" he inquired, "I could always come and keep you company," his sheepish grin slowly growing.

"I don't think so," Bella returned flatly.

Bella now wished she had stuck with her gut and hadn't joined them after all. She should have known better nothing good could come of it. Give Riley Biers an inch and he'd take a mile. She looked across the field towards the lake in the center of the park and for a second her heart skipped a beat. She could have sworn she saw Edward Masen, though it was too far to tell clearly. It could have also been nothing more than an optical illusion on her part seeing as how Edward occupied her every waking thought lately. She shook her head trying to forget the whole thing.

"Come on Bella, I know that you have to miss me. We were so good together. You know it and I know it. Yeah, sure we had some problems, but I promise you that's all in the past." He grabbed for her hand. "I miss you. I want you back!"

Even for Riley, this was laying it one a bit thick. "I wish you would just give it up. It's over. How many times do I have to say it? How many ways do you need to hear it? And as far as our problems being in the past, I have my doubts." Bella replayed Riley's horrible behavior at the diner not that long ago. He had once more shown his true colors and she knew that things would never be any different.

"I know I was a complete ass the other night," he said as though he was reading her thoughts. "I really am sorry. It's just I thought you were blowing me off again. I want you to give me another chance," Riley's inflection was rising with each word he spoke. "We belong together. I'm the only guy for you."

"I don't think so," Bella returned coldly. "If this is why Rosalie asked me here, so that you could please your case, FORGET IT! It's falling on deaf ears."

She turned her back on him letting her eyes again wander to the lake. The figure she had thought she had seen moments earlier was gone. A wave of disappointment filled her. Yet upon taking a closer look, she noticed that the person was actually heading in their direction. Much to her delight, Bella had been correct in her assumption. It was indeed Edward. Her heart skipped a beat and cheeks flushed with excitement. There's was no denying that Edward Masen had taken hold of her in a way that no one ever had before. Bella knew that how she was feeling had nothing to do with feeling sorry for him but everything to do with how alive he made her feel; alive in a way she hadn't felt in years.

"Edward, hi," she said catching him off guard.

"Bella." He couldn't stop the smile that played at the corners of his mouth at the sight of her. As much as he tried to push the feelings he was having for her deep within him but he couldn't refute that Bella had the power to stop time for him. "How are you?" he asked thinking back to just a few nights ago. The picture of her tear stained cheeks assaulted him.

"Good and you?"

"Living," he countered doing his best to pull his tough façade into place again.

Riley caught sight of the scene unfolding before him and was anything but pleased. He was definitely a good judge of a guy on the make and he was sure that the guy talking to Bella had set his sights on Isabella Swan, his Bella to be exact.

It only took a few long strides until Riley was standing next to the pair. "Hey pal, hands off! SHE'S MINE!" Riley forced possessively placing his arm around Bella's waist drawing her in for a passionate kiss.

Edward hesitated for a moment weighing his options. Alice had filled him in on what little she knew about Bella's troubles. His gut told him to snap the neck of the arrogant ass that stood before him, but instead he just turned and walked away. He knew that in the long run it would be easier on everyone, especially him, if he was to simply disappear.

Bella was crushed to see Edward turn on his heel and walk away. Wrestling herself out of Riley's bear hug she screamed, "HOW DARE YOU!" as she slapped him square across the jaw.

Her actions stunned him for an instant but with each passing second Riley's rage grew. He had had enough. Bella had taken far too many liberties in the last week but this was the last straw. Blinded by his own fury Riley grabbed her by the throat. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he screamed. "NO ONE DOES THAT TO ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT, NOT EVEN YOU BELLA!" His grip tightened around her throat as he spoke.

As Rosalie and Royce returned from their romantic stroll around the lake, they could see an unsettling scene unfolding before them. Their slow gait quickly turned into a full tilt run. It wasn't until they were almost on top of them that they realized that it was Riley who had Bella by the throat.

"Riley! What are you doing?" Rosalie screeched.

"Hey buddy, ease up," Royce said reaching for his friend's arm.

It was if Riley had just been snapped out of a trance. He looked at his hands and then at Bella's shell shocked expression. Riley starred at those around him and it as like he didn't understand what he had done. But Bella knew different. This was what she had run from not so long ago. Before she could even let the others talk she ran. Ran as fast and as hard as she could to put as much distance between her and Riley as she could get.


	8. Chapter 8

**Crash****Into****Me**: Chapter8

Bella found herself on the stoop of Hampton House. Her hands wound their way to her neck still feeling Riley's grasp cutting off her breath. Her body began to quiver defeated she dropped heavily against the stone steps. Finally she saw the irony of it all and why this placed called to her. She was no different than any of the kids there. She had spent all this time doing abuse never wanting to see what was right in front of her but there was no denying it now. She wasn't any different than them and that recognition scared the hell out of her.

"Bella?" Alice questioned as she approached the front the building take out bag in hand.

"Hi Alice."

She sensed something was amiss in Bella's voice even though she was doing her best to put forth a sense of calm. "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bella looked away as the tears threatened to fall off her thick lashes.

"I don't think so," Alice countered. "Come on let's go inside. What's the matter? What happened?" she asked again absently placing her thinks on the front counter.

Bella didn't want to talk. She didn't want to have to admit what she finally knew in her heart to herself let alone anyone else. "It's nothing. I guess I was just a little disappointed."

"Disappointed," Alice parroted.

"Edward sort of blew me off this afternoon. I thought maybe we might get to know each other better. Apparently he didn't think so." Bella didn't bother to explain the true circumstances behind Edward's walking away or any of the events that followed. "I was hoping for a chance. Stupid, huh?"

"Bella," Alice said eyeing her new found friend carefully. "Are you sure that's it? He'd probably kill me if he knew I was going to say this but Edward's been asking a lot about you lately. I'm surprised he just blew you off." Any other time she would have believed that Edward was being true to form in his badass character but something about the expression that Bella wore told her there was more to this than met the eye. "I know he wanted to get to know you better too." Alice's promise to Edward of silence was suddenly null and void. Bella needed to know what was on Edward's mind and maybe she would find a way to open up and tell her what really happened.

"Well, I guess not today," Bella said never wavering from her account of the events.

"Edward's out back splitting logs for Carlisle. Why don't you got talk to him?"

"I really don't think that's such a great idea right now."

"Bella," Alice reached for her hands. "Are you sure that you're okay?" Alice noticed bruised that were starting to appear on Bella's neck. "What happened?" she gasped.

"NOTHING, NOTHING HAPPENED!"

Alice knew the last thing she should be doing was pushing but the fear she felt for Bella outweighed the session rules. "I'm going to go find Edward." That so wasn't what Bella wanted to do but standing there avoiding Alice's pointed questions was something she wanted to do even less.

As she pushed her way through the back door, Bella didn't even know what she was going to say to Edward, if anything at all. For the longest time she sat on one of the stumps just outside of his line of sight. She'd never been so afraid to open her mouth to speak and by far his appearance at the moment did nothing to help her ability to speak.

She could see the curves of every muscle in his chest and arms through his thin black tee shirt. His power and strength came through with each blow of the axe. A force beyond her control propelled her forward to where he was now working on stacking the wood he had just cut.

Bella was careful to keep her neck covered as best she could. She could feel the stiffness already setting in and imagined that the bruises were soon to follow.

"Hey," was all she could muster.

"Hey, surprised to see you here," he said quickly looking up and then instantly went back to the chore at hand.

"What happened today? One minute you were there and then I look up and you were gone." Bella forced herself not to cry.

"You looked like you were busy." Edward's tone was gruff in an attempt to cover his feelings about what he had witnessed.

How was she supposed to explain Riley without giving away what had really happened or without dissolving into a fit of tears? "It's not what you think, really. I was hoping that we might be friends."

Bella's faint smile rendered Edward powerless. He had wanted to hang tough, to throw up his walls and just say to hell with her but he couldn't. Every emotion that swirled within him had him spinning as if he were child's toy top.

"Friends huh? Maybe," he said casually until he saw the disappointment in her coco colored eyes. "I think I'd like."

Upon hearing those words, Bella let her guard down and in doing so she dropped her hands from around her neck instantly revealing the bruises from Riley's assault. Those black and blue marks weren't lost on Edward. Bella caught the look in his eyes and knew the bruises she feared had begun to show already. Quickly she tried to cover them but it was too late. "I'm so clumsy," she stammered. "Would you believe I got tangled in the ropes in gym class on Friday?" Bella tripped over her tongue trying to come up with a believable lie.

She wasn't fooling him. Edward knew all too well those were certainly not rope burns but in fact bruises. Bruises that you could only get when someone put their hands around your neck. Edward's blood began to boil. He threw the axe in his hand hard against the ground its blade stuck in the soft dirt. Bella jumped at his response.

The idea of that guy from the park, whoever the hell he was putting his hands on Bella let alone around her neck caused Edward to see red. Edward was now piecing together some of the other things that Alice had told him with this latest event and knew that this was only a small part of the puzzle. It killed him to not let on that he knew anything more than what she had been willing to tell him.

"I guess you need to be more careful," Edward gave a little laugh hoping to hide his anger.

"That's what my instructor said too." Bella actually smiled for the first time that afternoon.

"Hey you two," Alice called interrupting them again; "It's time for a group session."

"We better get in there. Carlisle hates when anyone's late."

"I think I'm going to head home. I've really got to get some work done on my psychology paper," Bella said looking away. The last thing she needed in her current emotional state was to be sitting in the middle of some group session.

"Come on stay awhile," Edward prodded, "It might do you some good. I'd like you to stay." Again he heard words escape his lips that were beyond his control.

She was powerless to resist his dazzling smile. "Okay," she relented. "I guess a little while couldn't hurt."

"You go ahead in. I need to put some of this junk away. Save me a seat."

"Okay, see you inside."

Edward found it difficult to remove his gaze from Bella as she walked away from him. He felt a sensation so foreign to him filling his heart. He couldn't stop it from happening no matter how hard he tried. He hated to know that someone had wrapped their hands around her throat. The fury that was building inside of him threatened to overtake him. Edward knew how that felt and how afraid she must have been. His only hope was that she would let him in enough to help her. That thought in and of itself sent the once hardnosed Edward Masen reeling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Crash****Into****Me:** Chapter9

Bella watched as the members of Hampton House milled into the room used for group sessions. Consciously she hung back suddenly not wanting to join them. As elated as she was that Edward asked her, wanted her to stay that's exactly how fearful about being there as well. Bella wasn't eager to lay her new found revelations about her life out before a room full of virtual strangers and all of the sudden she didn't much feel up to listening to theirs either. In fact all she wanted to do was find the nearest hole and crawl in and bury herself. But it appeared Edward had other plans. As he walked passed her into the room, Edward gently reached for her arm taking her deeper into the crowd. The tug of war between her head and her heart waged on. She was utterly ecstatic by the fact that what she wanted to be happening with Edward indeed was, but she couldn't squelch the part of her that was overly anxious about what to come next.

Carlisle cleared his throat attempting to quiet the noisy room, "Good afternoon everyone." His words were met with 'heys' and 'hellos' from varying voices around the room. "Just to review, so everyone's on the same page," he started, "There are no secrets in this room. You have the freedom to discuss whatever you want or need to with no fear of what's said here leaving this room. So does anyone want to start?" "A petite brunette raised her hand. "Go ahead, Angela."

"I had a lousy day. I cut class and got high with Jessica and Lauren…."

"Angela!" a voice from across the room thundered. "What are you doing telling everyone that?" All eyes shot to where the tall blonde beauty sat.

"As Carlisle just said we have no secrets here," Victoria confirmed Carlisle's earlier words. "Are you ashamed of what you did? Is that why you don't want any of us to know?" she went on to question her.

"HELL NO!" Lauren spat. She was still relatively new to the program and hadn't quite gotten past the confrontational stage yet.

"So then what's the problem?" Victoria inquired.

"It's not anyone's business what I do! I don't give a crap if she wants to rat herself out but she didn't have to take me down too."

"This is a safe place. Everyone needs to feel free to talk about anything, even if that means someone else in the program." Carlisle continued to drive the rules home for the angry blonde across the room.

"TO HELL WITH THIS FUCKING PROGRAM!" Lauren growled storming out of the room.

Victoria stood up in an attempt to follow but Carlisle motioned for her to stay. He knew all too well that Lauren needed some space. She was a tough case and he hadn't been having much luck with her in the month or so that she had been there. "I'm sorry, Angela, go ahead," he focused the session back to Angela.

Alice, who was sitting next to Angela, placed her hand on her shoulder as if to urge her back into the conversation. It was easy to see that Lauren's outburst had rattled the already shaken girl. "It's okay Angela. We are here to help. We're all friends here." Alice's voice was soft as she spoke only to Angela.

Bella looked at the young girl who couldn't have been any older than herself. She watched her fidget in her spot as if she was searching for the strength to explain away the horror. "It was awful." That was all she managed to get out before breaking down into a flood of tears.

Bella felt every muscle in her body tense. She had never been to a group session before and given the day she had just had herself she doubted that she would be able to handle the emotions that were running high in that room today.

"I know I shouldn't gotten high," Angela sighed as she wiped the tears from beneath her eyes. "But I didn't know what else to do. It was like the whole world was closing in around me. I knew in my heart I should have come here but this little voice inside my head just kept whispering _escape__…__escape__…__escape._ So that's exactly what I did. Only problem is I can't get the pictures to go away. Every time I close my eyes they are there haunting me."

"What's haunting you?" Carlisle asked.

"That BASTARD!" Angela's voice dripped with the venom of hatred.

"Who are you talking about?" Alice asked.

Carlisle knew the answer but he wanted Angela to finally admit it out loud. The bastard she spoke of was her father. The man had been abusing here since a few months after her mother's death. It was funny how death either brought a family closer or it tore them apart. In his line of work Carlisle rarely got to see anything but the torn remnants of what once was.

Angela's mother had been on her way to pick up her daughter from a gymnastics meet across town when she was struck and killed by a drunk driver. Angela's father blamed his daughter. He reasoned that if she hadn't been involved in so many extra activities his wife would have still been alive today. In the days following the accident his treatment of Angela steadily worsened. In the beginning the abuse was merely verbal yet it stepped up to the physical and now it appeared to have escalated further.

"Who are you talking about," Alice asked again.

"MY DAD…MY DAD, OKAY?" Angela was practically shouting.

Bella watched as Alice wasn't even rattled by Angela's anger yet she felt as if she was about to jump out of her skin. She found herself replaying the day's events over and over again in her mind like a video stuck on instant replay. It was as if the room had fallen away and she was back standing in the park wondering just how far Riley would go this time. With each move of her head her neck ached. Each wince in pain brought a picture of Riley's face as he squeezed the very breath out of her.

"What happened?"A voice from the other side of the room asked.

"He just kept coming after me. I had come to expect getting wailed on but this, this was different," she cried. "He was drunk, angry and looking to make someone, anyone pay for his embarrassment. I just happened to be the closest thing he could get his hands on." Angela wiped away a single tear that had trickled down her cheek. "He kept yelling something about no one being too good for him. That he could have anyone he wanted. You'll pay for snubbing me – he kept screaming as he chased me around the house. He was a wild man," she struggled for breath as the images she was invoking were so vivid. "It was nothing like anything that has ever happened before," Angela was now sobbing as she did the best she could to finish the tale of events. "He finally tripped and I thought that that was my great escape. I let my guard down. He wouldn't give up. He grabbed for me and caught my pant leg. It was horrible. I would have rather taken a beating any day over what….." her voice faded into the next wave of tears.

Carlisle knew all too well what was about to come next and that certainly wasn't the sort of thing that should be discussed in a group session. Safe haven or not that wasn't the place for Angela to relive her ordeal. Carlisle wanted to preserve all of his patient's dignity. They deserved at least that much. "Angela," he said taking her in his arms and holding her tight. "We can finish this in the back. It's going to be okay, honey."

With his words, Carlisle opened a new set of floodgates that Angela was unable to hold back any longer. The room watched as she cried like a small child. Gingerly, Alice and Carlisle guided her to his office while Victoria continued with the session. However, the room was quite somber. Angela hadn't finished the story of what happened but all of those in the room knew what was about to come next if she had spoken.

Bella found herself shaking, shaking so hard in fact that she was rocking in her seat. It was then that Edward noticed the dazed look in her eyes. He knew that somewhere in her head she was reliving her own nightmare. The idea of what it might have been caused his body to become ridge with anger. The voice in the back of his head told him that he needed to get Bella the hell out of that room. Yet that wasn't about to be easy to do. Victoria was a stickler for the rule of the center. They had gone one too many rounds already.

He moved from the floor to the empty chair adjacent to Bella. Instinctively he slipped his arm over her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. But in her current state she didn't even notice. "Are you okay?" he finally whispered. Absently she nodded her response. "Are you sure?" Edward wiped away the tears that had traveled their way down her cheeks.

She smiled at his gesture of kindness. With that one touch, all the fears and concerns about the image of the person she had read about on paper vanished. Easily Bella laid her head on Edward's shoulder not moving for the rest of the session.

When it was over and the room started to empty Bella felt as if she was a different person from the girl who walked in earlier. She had somehow drawn strength from Edward Masen. As improbable as it seemed that's exactly what had happened. His kindness had opened up a part of her that she hadn't even realized she had walled off. With his simple actions he brought to life a portion of her soul that Riley had killed.

Bella knew by no means this was the end of her journey but in fact just the beginning but she found a renewed intensity to reclaim the life that she had let Riley steal. It was undeniable to her even more so than previously that she wanted to make a difference. Sitting in that room listening to stories, she sensed how her mother must have felt all those years ago. It was hard not to get wrapped up in it all. If she closed her eyes she could almost feel her mom's blood coursing through her veins. Bella knew that if she didn't go talk to Carlisle now about volunteering she never would.


	10. Chapter 10

**Crash****Into****Me**: Chapter10

Edward had a tough time letting Bella out of his sight. He couldn't shake the ominous sensation that consumed him since watching her rather severe reaction to what Angela discussed with the group. Yet how could he explain following her into Carlisle's office? He couldn't and he knew it. Not to mention there was a bit of a war waging within him. How he had reacted to her went against everything he was or had become. It killed him to do it but for his own defense he had to step back. He watched as she knocked on the door and disappeared inside the office. Instantly Edward felt a hole in his heart.

"Carlisle," Bella said stepping into his office. She saw the expression of sheer defeat he was wearing. She imagined what his continued talk with Angela must have been like. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she hesitated not knowing if this was the right time to broach the subject given what he had just been dealing with.

"Sure, come in." Looking up Carlisle noticed the bruises on her neck that she wasn't going the best job at hiding. He feared what she too might reveal. He was noticeably taken off guard.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I know it's not a typical request and I understand I don't fit the profile of your standard volunteer, but I would like to that, volunteer here."

This was definitely not what he thought he was going to hear. "Then you know that the majority of the volunteers are kids that have been in my program?" he asked.

"Yes. Alice told me. I still think that I could do work for you here. This is my dream. I want to make this my career. I want to be a social worker.

"I'm not sure about this Bella," he said. Carlisle was well aware of who her mother had been. In fact he could hear Renee's compassion in her daughter's voice but there was a part of him that couldn't see his way clear to allowing this. "Doing research for a paper and actually living the experience are two totally different things."

Bella cast a disappointed look in his direction. She had wanted this so badly – needed it really. She had to take control of her life again. She needed the safety this place made her feel. She went on to explain about her mom and her work at various rehab centers throughout the area. It wasn't until after hearing her heart felt words regarding her mother that Carlisle revealed that he had known Renee. He actually had been working at the same rehab center when she had been shot. Carlisle recalled that fateful night and just how much the rehab center had lost when Renee died. He now realized it wasn't just the center that had lost so much so had her daughter. Starring at Bella Swan was like looking at a carbon copy of Renee.

"How about I make you a deal?"

"Anything."

"Let's do this on a trial basis. You can continue sitting in on the group sessions and we'll see how things go."

"That would be great. Thank you so much, Carlisle. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Carlisle looked at the bruises and Bella's neck and they troubled him. "Hey what happened?" he pointed at her bruises. "Those look pretty sore."

Bella presented him with the same story she had fed Edward. She was almost beginning to believe the lie herself, however; Carlisle was far from convinced. But she was too excited to notice his look of concern. She was walking on air when she left Carlisle's office. Edward had been hanging around at the end of the hallway watching the office door. He approached her just as she was making her way toward the exit.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, great why?" she returned.

Edward couldn't help but do a double take. The sudden change in Bella's demeanor was a bit hard to believe. "It was a pretty rough session and well," he paused, "you looked a little upset before."

"I will admit it wasn't anything like I expected, but it was okay. I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"Get used to it?" he mimicked.

"Carlisle said that even though my research is done I can keep coming here if I want. I like it here."

Surprised Edward stood silent for a moment. Secretly, happy at the thoughts of seeing Bella on a more regular basis yet anxious in the same breath. He couldn't help but wonder why she said she liked it there. He was pretty sure most of the people there didn't have that initial reaction. It left him with an eerie feeling.

Edward looked once more at the striking girl before him and couldn't miss the bruises that were so prevalent on her neck. At the moment his defense mechanisms took a backseat to his gut instincts that told him to be on the lookout for her. He was sure there was ore to her account of how she got those than she was letting on. Edward couldn't shake the incredible urge he had to shield her from anything that would bring her harm. He was unnerved by this need to protect her. He had lost his feelings towards anyone other than his own survival so long ago that the emotions that Bella Swan brought out in him left him wondering just who he was anymore.

"Are you leaving?" he asked casually pushing his mixed thoughts into the background.

"Yes, I have to get home. My psychology paper isn't going to write itself. It's due soon and I haven't really done much more than the research part of it."

"Can I walk you to your car?"

I'm fine, besides it looks like Carlisle is waiting for you."

"He can wait a minute."

"I'll be fine. See you around, though, right?" she asked pensively.

"Sure."

When Bella checked the answering machine in her father's study, it blinked with seven messages. She could only imagine who they belonged to. The very last thing she wanted to do was be subjected to Riley's numerous apologies. She had finally been able to put the afternoon at the part out of her mind. She definitely didn't want to be forced into remembering it all over again. She didn't have much choice though there was a slim chance that there was something other than Riley's voice on there. One message was from Maria saying that she wouldn't be back that evening. She had a family emergency that she had to take care of, one from her father explaining that his trip would be longer than expected and he wouldn't be returning until late Wednesday evening. There were four messages from Rosalie, who much to Bella's surprise sounded rather concerned about her friend. But the one that shocked her the most was from Royce King. He was the one apologizing for Riley. He said that Riley knew that she wouldn't want to hear from him but that he was so sorry about what had happened earlier. Royce explained that Riley didn't know what had come over him. He would do anything for Bella to forgive him.

"How about leave me the hell alone?" she spoke to the tiny machine as it sat on the desk offering no response.

Bella shook her head in disbelief. This was the dance they did. The steps were so familiar. But this time she wouldn't be his partner. She was no longer going to play victim to his bully. Something inside of her today snapped. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that she had finally admitted to herself exactly what Riley had been doing to her all these months or that she didn't want to end up like that young girl she listened to this afternoon. Listening to Angela's account of her attack reminded Bella far too much of her and Riley. She couldn't fathom what she would do if she found herself in a similar position as Angela. It was Bella's plan to never let Riley that close again to find out.

Climbing the stairs to her room, all Bella wanted was a nice long hot shower. She hoped that might help the stiffness that had found its way into her neck. She was aghast at the bruises she saw when she took a long hard look in the mirror. It was difficult to miss the clear image of a hand print sprawled across her pale skin on the left side of her neck. The story that she had told Edward and Carlisle about what had happened to her was crazy and that they believed it was even more insane.

The scalding water washed over her body. Bella tilted her head back allowing the water to cascade across her neck as if that would somehow wash away the marks from Riley's assault. She had been in the shower for over an hour when the water ran cold against her skin. Just as she was turning off the shower, she heard the phone ringing in her room. Quickly she dried off and reached for the receiver. "Hello," she said almost out of breath.

"Thank god you finally answered. Where the hell did you go? Royce and I were so worried about you. We looked everywhere we could think of." Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her friend's over dramatic tone.

"You may have been worried but I think you might want to check with that boyfriend of yours. Not sure he was as worried as you think."

"What on earth of you babbling about? You ran off, but Royce really let Riley have it. We couldn't believe what he was doing!"

"You know what Rose," Bella sighed not ready or wanting to rehash the day's events, "It's been a really long day. I just want to curl up in bed and forget all about today."

"Are you really okay?" Rosalie questioned with as much concern as she could muster.

"I've been better."

"Bella, what the hell really happened?"

"Can we please just talk about it tomorrow?"

"I guess," Rosalie paused. "You are my best friend. I just want to help."

"I know." Bella wanted to believe her friend but past experiences had taught her better. "Right now all I want is to go to bed. Thanks for your concern." Bella heard how detached her voice sounded and Rosalie was too embroiled in her own relationship with Royce and all that trappings that that entailed to notice anything else. Bella had no doubt that eventually Riley would find a way to make everyone believe that again this was her fault. She couldn't help but feel totally alone in the world. No one would ever have the privilege of seeing the Riley Biers she had and in her heart Bella knew it was time to cut her losses and move on.

"I'll meet you by the lockers in the morning, okay?" Rose asked.

"Sure, see you then."

Bella placed the phone in its cradle, turned off the light and crawled into bed. Falling asleep was a welcome relief.


	11. Chapter 11

**Crash****Into****Me:** Chapter11

The warm morning sun poked its way into Bella's room waking her from the peace she had finally found in slumber. The moment she arose from bed her neck throbbed. Over night the bruises had blackened further. Just by looking at the image that stared back at her from the mirror Bella knew that no amount of make-up would hide them. She started to cry softly as her eyes were fixated on her reflection. There was no way she could go to school. How was she supposed to hide this? And the story she had concocted yesterday wouldn't never pass muster with the clear outline of a hand print in the bruises. Dressing quickly Bella headed out before Maria arrived back from her weekend with her family.

Bella had no idea where she was going. Suddenly she felt helpless, confused and utterly lost. This wasn't the first time she had been forced to hide Riley's bruises, but it was the first time she was forced to relive the event each and every time she looked at herself in a mirror.

How on earth had she allowed herself to get caught up in all of this? She knew – Riley had played a part and she fell for it until it had been too late to get out. At the start he had been the perfect gentleman. Anything Bella wanted he had done. Flowers, candy, concerts – Riley was so attentive, so protective, however; eventually his true self slowly crept out.

She had let herself be convinced that somehow everything Riley did was her fault. He would tell her how much he loved her, how he didn't want to lose her. But in reality all he was doing was controlling her and he was still doing that very thing to this day. The stunt in the park proved it in spades. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to end this? Riley wasn't about to take no for an answer.

Maybe Alice was right, perhaps she should talk to Carlisle. That thought frightened her. She could only imagine what he would think of her. Knowing who her mother was how could he even begin to understand the place she had ended up? At one time Bella had been a take charge kind of person so how did she end up being nothing more than a victim? Someone who let the man who claimed to love her, abuse her. As disappointed as she was in herself, Bella couldn't wrap her mind around what her mother must have thought of her looking down on her daughter from heaven.

Bella was crying so hard now she had to pull over to the side of the road. She missed her mom so much. Right now she needed Renee more than she ever had before. Bella longed to feel her mother's arms around her, telling her that everything was going to be all right.

"I need you," she sighed laying her head against the steering wheel. "I need your guidance. Things are such a mess right now," she cried again, "I am such a screw up mom. God, how I miss you!" A knock on the side window of her car, startled her. She looked up to see Edward Masen peering in at her. Quickly she wiped away her tears before putting the window down. "Hey," she said weakly.

"What are you doing here?" he quizzed noticing her tear soaked face.

Bella looked around to see that she was parked near Port Angeles High School. Embarrassed she answered, "To be honest I don't have a clue. I was just driving around."

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I could say the same for you," Bella quickly retorted.

"Monday, Wednesday and Friday I only have classes half day then I go over to Hampton House to work for Carlisle. Okay warden?" he teased surprised that his defensive nature hadn't gotten the best of him.

"I'm sorry," Bella replied.

"Forget it. Are you okay?"

"Yes…no…who the hell knows. It's been a lousy day so far."

"You want to head to the center with me?" Edward asked with a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Bella paused for a moment, "I'd like that."

"Think you could give me a lift?" Edward asked sheepishly.

"Oh I get it, you just needed a ride." Bella grinned in his directions suddenly feeling a little light hearted.

"No, no that's okay then," Edward said backing away from the car hands in the air as though someone had a gun trained on him.

"Come on, get it," she made her best attempt at sounding nonchalant.

The easy exchange between the two was a welcome change for both of them. The was the first time all morning Bella even felt like smiling and for Edward he hadn't had this easy banter in more years than he could count.

They rode the half mile to the center in sudden awkward silence both wanting to speak but neither knowing where to begin. To her amazement, Bella was finally starting to relax. It was bizarre the calming effect that Edward had over her. The self doubts that had been colliding in her brain before vanished. It was though everything else in the world had fallen away, leaving only her and Edward.

"So what were you really doing outside of my high school?" Edward asked gaining what little toughness he could wield around her.

"I really don't know," she answered honestly. "I just started driving and I ended up here."

"You were crying when I came up to the car," he said starting to finally believe that she wasn't part of some bigger plot Carlisle had against him. "You want to talk?" As the words rolled off his tongue, Edward did a double take in the rear view mirror just to be sure he was really doing the talking.

The softness in his voice had Bella wanting to tell him everything. "I was just thinking about my mom. She died a few years ago. I miss her. Sometimes I wish that things in my life were different. I keep thinking that if she were still here they be. I guess I was just asking for some divine intervention," Bella laughed at the thought.

"I can get that," Edward offered. "My parents died when I was twelve. I wonder what my life would be life if they were still alive. It would have to be better than what it is; at least I hope it would be."

"I'm sorry." Bella felt an instant rush of empathy for him.

"No big deal." The armor plating went up. "It's the hand I was dealt."

It was then that Bella heard the coldness in his voice. It was that coldness that brought about an urge in Bella to lean in and kiss him softly. To tell him that life sucked and she understood yet she hung back. Both of their lived were far too complicated already. She didn't know if either of them could handle anymore, but the thing that was drawing her to him kept pulling her closer. "We're here," she announced.

"I'd better get inside and get to work," Edward said jumping out of the car as quickly as he had gotten in. "Carlisle's probably wondering where I am."

"Catch you later?"

"Maybe," he offered. The harshness of his tone stunned her. Minutes ago she had felt they were forging a friendship and now she wasn't so sure. The whole encounter had left her downright confused.

Edward kicked himself as he made his hasty exit. The question as to why he pushed Bella away just now ran circles in his head. He stole a backward glance at her. There was no mistaking the hurt he saw in her expression, but he kept running, running was Edward Masen's specialty.

The voice inside of him echoed how special he already knew she was. He had an overwhelming sense that she needed someone in her life as badly as he did. She needed a person to listen to her and he just trashed that in an instant. Yet he was scared, scared to get too close, scared of his life spilling over into hers. His life with Caius was very ugly and even though Edward didn't know her whole story he did know that she had ugliness of her own to deal with. So why should he add to it? The bottom line to the struggle waging inside his soul was he was falling hard and fast for Bella Swan and that thought terrified him.

To say she was perplexed by Edward's abrupt change in mood was an understatement. Closing the car door behind her, she headed inside. The center was quiet as most of the participants were still at school. She made her way to the file room and pulled out Edward's folder wanting to get to know more about the guy that occupied the bulk of her thoughts. She began reading some of the most recent additions.

Entry #3  
>Edward arrived here at 1:00. He was stoned even though he<br>refused to admit it. I could tell he had been crying. After  
>long periods of strained silence he told me that Caius<br>kicked him out the night before. I asked him why. He was  
>silent again finally saying that they argued about his parents.<br>Caius told him to stop whining about them that they were dead  
>and took a swing at him. After that Edward fell silent again. So<br>I brought him to my place for dinner. We both fell asleep watching  
>baseball and when I woke up he was gone.<p>

Entry #4  
>I haven't heard from Edward in over three days. I have to admit<br>that I am beyond worried about him. The other night was the first  
>time I have ever seen him break down with regards to losing his<br>parents. I want to believe it was a breakthrough for us but now  
>I am not so sure. There is something happening in his life right<br>now, I just wish he would let me in to help.

Entry #5  
>The police found Edward for me. Their report said that he'd been<br>snorting cocaine. He had been beaten pretty badly. I assumed  
>that Caius was responsible. Edward wouldn't talk about it. I squared<br>things away with the police through Detective Cheney, Edward is  
>skating on thin ice. He spent the next few days at the center.<p>

Entry #6  
>Edward has retreated inside himself all over again. Each time<br>we make a few steps forward there are always a dozen back.  
>This is Edward's last shot to make this work for him or I have no<br>other choice but to turn him over to the juvenile authorities.

That's where the entries ended. It was just about a week ago. Bella was confused because what she just read and the guy she had just been talking to didn't mesh in the least bit. It was like they were two totally different people. Sure, there was no denying that Edward indeed had given her mixed signals moments ago but he didn't seem to be withdrawn.

Walking out of the file room, Bella caught sight of Edward heading into Carlisle's office. She was torn. Should she wait for him or leave? Truthfully she had her own life to deal with and was unsure that she needed anymore drama than she already had. But she was unable to stop the disappointment that slowly seeped into her bones. Earlier she had felt the strongest connection to another person she ever had before. She thought that they were good for one another, hell even had a few things in common. But now she was less than sure and it saddened her. Bella's feelings for Edward had been growing by leaps and bounds even if she had chosen to deny their happening.

She looked down at her watch. It was nearing four o'clock in the afternoon. The realization that she had spent the entire day longing for two people she could never have, her mother and Edward. Again she was consumed by such sorrow. Before there was an opportunity to run into him again, Bella mad a hasty exit from the center.

"Bella, Rosalie's been calling you all day long," Maria greeted her with a concerned look. "she said you that you never met her at school today. Is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"She had me worried about you. She sounded like she thought something happened to you."

"I'm fine," Bella said fingering the scarf that strategically hid the bruises on her neck. "I must have forgotten to tell her I had to finish up some research for our paper."

"She sounded pretty concerned," Maria pressed sensing the girl she had known since she was a baby was being less than truthful.

"You know Rose. She's the queen of drama." With that remark Bella remembered that auditions for 'WEST SIDE STORY' were this afternoon at five o'clock. "Oh my gosh," she said.

"What?" Maria questioned.

"I totally forgot about the play. If I hurry maybe I can still make it on time. Be back later," Bella stated running out the door as fast as she had come in.

Bella headed over to the theater. Part of her was petrified at the mere thought of running into Riley but she was doing what she could to stay true to her resolve to reclaim her life. She'd be damned if Riley Biers was going to stop her from performing in this year's play.

The room was dark and quiet. Jessica and Eric were on stage auditioning the required scene. Bella took a seat closest to the door and waited for her turn. She tried to spot Rosalie in the darkened room but was having very little luck with the task. She sat quietly watching each performance.

Bella was lost in thought when she finally heard her name being called. Instantly she was sick to her stomach when she saw Riley already on stage. Images of his hands against her throat came flooding back. Bella willed herself to move forward her legs like lead weights as she eventually made her way on stage.

"Alright, we will be reading from Act 2 Scene 4. Riley you can start reading anytime," Miss James instructed.

Riley began rendering himself to the part of Tony. The sweet words of the play were nothing like the person speaking them. Bella was barely able to speak her lines when it came time. She couldn't imagine playing this romantic scene with him. Her words were harsh and expressed hate than the love that Maria was to feel for Tony. They were desperate star crossed lovers, more like her and Edward not this monster in front of her. "Miss James, could we start over please?" Bella asked stopping her dialogue in mid sentence.

"I suppose. Is there a problem Miss Swan?"

"No not really. I just finally found my inspiration."

"Fine. Start at the top again."

On this run through Bella imaged the boy standing before her was not Riley Biers but the incredibly handsome Edward Masen. Bella found herself at the end of the scene kissing Riley the way she had longed to kiss Edward earlier that day. It had been effortless. She was starring into those piercing green eyes that belonged only to Edward. Riley Biers was the furthest thing from her mind.

Riley was taken aback by the intensity of their kiss. He was so glad he had connived his was into getting to audition with Bella. If she had known what he had done he was sure she wouldn't have gotten on stage with him, yet she kissed him with such passion. He was certain all was forgiven.

"Thank you both," Miss James said, "I will have the cast list posted once all of the auditions have concluded.

Bella walked off the opposite side of the stage as Riley. No matter how it had looked up there she never the less wanted nothing to do with him. Unfortunately Riley had other plans. He had seen that kiss as an open invitation. Quickly he raced up the isle to catch up with her.

"Hey," he said softly.

"What do you want?" she questioned, long gone was the sweet innocent Maria she had played minutes earlier.

"Can we talk?"

"About?"

"Hey what gives?" His confusion was evident. Riley didn't know what to make of the sudden antagonism.

"What do you mean?" Bella was annoyed by this entire conversation. On the stage she had made up her mind that it was time to talk, really talk to Edward and Riley was just getting in the way of her getting to Hampton House.

"That kiss you gave me back there, and now you're acting all mad. What the hell is going on?"

"I was acting Riley. Up on that stage I was acting but this – here and now isn't acting."

"This doesn't make any sense."

"Oh really?" she mocked.

"How could you have kissed me like that and have just been acting? We have history together. You can't expect me to think that it didn't mean anything."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you most definitely got the wrong idea."

"Come on Bella, you know that I love you. You mean everything to me." Riley's voice was soft and caring, but Bella wasn't buying it this time. She wasn't about to be taken in. She needed to be free of him for good this time.

"Yeah, you love me alright," Bella untied the scarf from around her neck to reveal the bruises. "If this is what you do to people you love than I would hate to see what happens to those you don't," she said with a dead pan face.

What he saw didn't faze Riley in the least. It was almost as though he expected to see them. It wasn't the first time that he had seen bruises. He watched his father keep his mother in line that way when he was much younger. Mrs. Biers had finally understood her place and his father no longer needed to handle things in that manner. Riley knew that Bella would come to know that also. He would do what it took to make her see her place and to keep her there. Far too many times already she had made him look like a fool without action on his part. It was time to let her know who was in charge.

"Yeah," he said nonchalantly, "What do you want me to say?"

Bella was stunned. She had actually expected him to apologize for what he had done to her. Yet there wasn't even so much as a trace of remorse. "How about an I'm sorry?" she spat at him.

Before he was even able to respond Bella pushed the heavy door open walking out of the theater.

Riley resisted the urge to follow her. A new plan forming in his head, a better way to get her back and then teach her what it truly meant to be his lady. This would work out better, much better he thought as he looked on at her retreating frame.


	12. Chapter 12

**Crash****Into****Me**: Chapter12

Bella had locked herself away from the world for the next several days. Between the bruises she couldn't hide and the confusion that was bantering around in her head, Bella's resolve to gain control of her life again posed another series of obstacles.

Maria watched and waited curiously. She resisted the urge to push the young girl. For several months now she observed how detached Bella appeared to be from those around her. She had tried to fill Renee's rather enormous shoes only imaging she fell short most of the time. Just looking into Bella's eyes Maria was sure that she needed her mother and it broke Maria's heart to know that was the one thing she wasn't able to give her charge.

Thoughts of Edward clouded Bella's vision. She was unable to control the anticipation she felt for what she so hoped to happen between the two of them. Each thought she had in her mind of him brought a smile to her face and a twinkle to her coffee colored eyes, yet the gladness that she let his image bring to her was over shadowed by the thought of her father.

Charlie Swan would hit the roof if he had known the thoughts his daughter was currently entertaining. His ideal mate for her came to the package deal of Biers Manufacturing. Charlie and Riley's father had been college buddies and now arm and arm as business partners. Both men assumed that the union of their children would cement their families further.

Bella sat staring at her reflection in the vanity mirror. Her bruises were finally beginning to fade but the memory they invoked was still very vivid. How could she explain it all to her dad? What were the right words to use to make him understand what a monster lurked just below the surface in Riley Biers?

How easy would it have been for her right then and there to lock the gates to her heart once more, shutting down any and all emotions that had the potential to cause her world to spin out of control? Yet she wasn't able to do it. The persistent thumping of her renewed heart wouldn't let her turn back now.

Bella pulled on her favorite pair of Levis and sweatshirt. She desperately needed to clear the cobwebs from her head, not to mention get to work on her psychology paper. It was due in less than a week and she hadn't even begun to put anything substantial down on paper. Throwing her notes in her backpack, she headed for parts unknown. "See you later," she said to Maria reaching for the knob of the side door.

"Where are you off to?" she countered hoping the Bella was on her way to school. Maria was certain that her boss would be on the warpath if he were to ever find out that his straight A student of a daughter had taken to skipping school.

"To work on my psych paper." That had been Bella typical response to most questions as of late.

Maria eyed her quizzically. "Okay," she said wondering just exactly what this project had to do with Bella's mood. "See you later then."

"Bye."

How or why Bella had ended up at the part baffled her. It was like a force outside of her guided the direction her car had taken. She sat down at the picnic table and looked towards the lake. She half expected to see Edward coming towards her, but it didn't happen. It was mid afternoon and the only people occupying the park were a few old men feeding the pigeons.

She pulled out her notes and outline spreading them on the table before her. Her eyes scanned the words on the pages. Most everything that she had written had been in one way or another tried to Edward. The task of concentrating on anything other than his was fruitless. Each time she looked at the pages of notes the picture of his face flashed before her eyes.

Bella reprimanded herself for losing her nerve a few days ago. After her run in with Riley at the auditions she had every intention of speaking to Edward. But somewhere between the theater and Hampton House her conviction settled into doubt. She was afraid of looking foolish; fearful of opening herself up to a person she knew very little about. In fact what she did know about Edward should have sent her running for the hills. However the nagging voice coming from the center of her heart wouldn't give up the space it had claimed in her head. It quietly replayed all the gentleness that Edward had showed her. It spoke her mother's words of looking the surface to reveal the truth below.

It was her last encounter with Edward that had let her confusion reign supreme. The coldness that ebbed into his voice and actions had her wondering if she could have read his signals all wrong.

Bella closed the notebook in front of her. There was no use in trying to work. She wouldn't ever get passed this current road block without facing Edward. If her intention was to take back control of her life then that meant all aspects of it. She gathered her belongings and set out to talk to Edward.

"Hi, Alice."

"Hi, Bella"

"I'm going in the back if anyone needs me. By the way have you seen Edward today?" she asked hoping not to sound too anxious.

"No," Alice hesitated not wanting to let on that Edward hadn't been in for days.

"When he gets here could you let him know I am looking for him?"

"Sure."

Alice watched Bella walk away from her. She was sure that there was something between Edward and Bella but she couldn't put her finger on it. Alice hoped that the trouble Carlisle was having with Edward again wasn't due in part to what did or didn't happen between them.

All Bella's attempts at writing a rough draft for her paper produced nothing but a full page filled with scribbling of Edward's name. She looked down at the paper and felt silly like she was in fifth grade all over again when she had had a crush on Mike Newton.

"Bella," Alice's voice startled her. "Carlisle asked that you come join the group session."

"Sure, be there in a minute." Quickly she gathered her things and joined the other.

Bella took the open seat next to Angela. She took notice of how much better the other girl appeared to be at this session than the last one Bella had attended. As a matter of fact so did Bella. Even with the unresolved issues she had with Edward, she felt as if the inner strength she had lost months ago was slowly making its return. Bella thought how great it was to see how well Angela was handling what happened to her. There was no doubt in her mind that it was due in large part to Carlisle Cullen. He did wonderful work at the center. In many ways he mirrored the image she had of her mother. Bella felt a kinship with him she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Who'd like to start?" Victoria asked.

Angela raised her hand. "All right Angela, go ahead," Carlisle smiled.

"I have to say thank you to all of you. Especially you Carlisle. I really needed you guys the other day. I want you all to that I am finished this time, no more drugs no matter what. I know now that I have to get away from my father," she sighed. Carlisle knew how tough this was for her. "I love him. He's still my daddy but I can't let him keep on hurting me. I just want you all to know I am thankful for this place."

"Wonderful," Victoria said. Bella gave Angela a sideways glance and smiled. Her words of truth spoke volumes to Bella. She too was very thankful for the center and the people she found there. "Who would like to go next?" Victoria continued.

Tyler raised his hand and the session went on, but Bella couldn't keep her thoughts focused on what was going on around her. She continually searched the sea of faces for Edward. She wondered where he was. She knew from what she read that he was required to attend these group sessions. If the last entries in his file were any indication he hadn't been doing that. The words juvenile authorities loomed large in Bella's head. She stared hard at the doorway to the room ad if by doing so that she could somehow will Edward to walk through it. She felt the tears spring to her eyes when she saw a shadow appear, but her heart fell the minute she realized that it was only Alice.

"Bella," Alice bent down beside her, "I think you better come with me."

"Excuse me," Victoria barked not at all liking the disruption Alice was creating. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Alice lied, "There's a phone call for Bella. I'm sorry to disturb everyone."

"You should have explained and taken a message. You know better than this," Victoria's anger was fueled by the fact that this interruption had something to do with Bella Swan. Victoria completely disagreed with Carlisle's decision to let her volunteer. She didn't care who Bella's mother was, Victoria's gut told her they were opening themselves up to a world of trouble.

"Sorry, but it sounded rather urgent." Victoria held the urge to roll her eyes. Bella hesitated knowing that she was making an enemy of Victoria.

"Go ahead, it's okay, just join us when you are finished," Carlisle said shooting a warning look in the direction of his assistant director.

"What's going on?" Bella asked when she and Alice finally reached the hallway. "First you say I need to come with you and then you say I have a phone call? I don't get it."

"I had to come up with some excuse to get you out of there. Especially after Victoria started nosing around.

"Huh?"

"Edward's in the back."

"I know I said I wanted to talk to him when he got here, but I didn't mean you had to get me immediately." Bella did little to hide her confusion.

"Bella, listen to me. He's not doing too well," the tone of Alice's voice told Bella all she needed to know. "He asked to talk to you."

"Why me?" she countered suddenly panicked.

"Hey, I don't know what's going on with the two of you, but it looks like he had the shit beat out of him. He wanted you so I got you."

"I better go get Carlisle," Bella said turning away.

Alice reached for her arm. "He doesn't want Carlisle. He just wants you. Come on." Bella looked back towards the room where she knew Carlisle sat. She was torn yet she continued following Alice without further discussion. "Are you ready for this?" Alice questioned upon reaching the door. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Yeah…yes I'm fine," she answered turning the doorknob. Her original intention was to talk to Edward but this wasn't exactly the scene she had envisioned. There was no hiding she was petrified. Bella was certainly no counselor and she knew in her heart she was far too close to Edward to be objective.

She should have turned around and went to get Carlisle but her feet had taken root. Edward asked for her. That concept rendered her motionless knowing that this was her one and only shot and if she betrayed the trust he had placed in her she would possibly destroy whatever might have been.

"Good luck," Alice tried to sound reassuring.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to need it."

The sight of Edward before her took her breath away. She was horrified. He looked like as though he had been attacked by a gang. It took everything within Bella's power not to run and comfort him. At that moment all became crystal to her, she could no longer deny the love she held for him. It didn't matter who he was or where he came from she loved him just the same.

Her desire to tell him that flooded her. She wanted to assure him that all would be okay. It was as if finally admitting her true feelings for him had given her such freedom. The agonizing that she had done over the last week evaporated.

"Edward," she said softly. He continued looking down at the black and white tile floor. "Edward, Alice said you wanted to talk to me." Once more her words were met with silence. "Come on, Edward, talk to me. Please, I want to help but I can't if you I don't know what's going on." Bella tried to remain composed as he continued with his silence. "If you won't talk to me than I have no other choice but to let Carlisle know that you're here."

Bella turned and headed for the door when she felt Edward's hand grab her wrist. "No, I just want you." He voice was a hoarse whisper.

Easily she slipped to the floor beside him. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Damn it, Edward!" she forced. "I can't help you if you won't talk to me." Bella was frustrated now. "I want to help. I care what happens to you," she cried.

"Oh really, you do?" he asked almost sarcastically still keeping his face to the floor, "Why should you give a damn about me?" he spat back. "Nobody else does!" His sudden hostility caused her to move back.

"I do care," she stressed. "A whole lot more than I think you know. If this is how you are going to act why did you ask for me anyway?" she questioned.

Edward shielded his face hoping to hide the tears that hung on his lashes below his jade colored eyes. "I don't know what happened!" he barked, "Everything is such a mess! My whole god damn life is a screwed up mess!"

"Edward, talk to me," Bella pleaded. "Tell me what happened." She couldn't make heads or tails of any of this and she feared that she was going about everything wrong but she couldn't stop now. She only wished that he would let her get Carlisle. Her fear about making a mistake with him out weighed her desire to counsel him. "Come on! You wanted to talk to me so talk!" she pushed.

"This was a mistake!" Edward said turning his back to her. He couldn't do this. He couldn't drag her into his hell. In his moment of weakness he had wanted her, needed her but now that she was right within his reach he feared his touch would taint her.

"Fine," Bella threw her hands up in defeat not knowing what else to do. "Then you leave me no other choice than to go tell Carlisle you are here."

"Go ahead! I should have known you wouldn't be any different. Who's kidding who here? You don't give a rat's ass about me. Go run to Carlisle see if I care!" Edward's voice had turned to ice. It was easier for him that way. Easier to throw up that wall and lock her out.

Edward's venomous words stopped Bella cold her own anger beginning to grow. "HEY!" she shouted, "You're the one who wanted me. Now you won't talk so what else am I supposed to do? Do you realize that you are skating on thin ice here? I admit I don't know much about how the center works but I do know that Carlisle has been doing his best to keep your ass out of juvie!" Bella stated firmly suddenly stunned that she was revealing things she had read in confidence. "So the choice is yours – talk to me or talk to Carlisle. I don't really much care anymore!" That was a lie and Bella knew it but somehow she pulled it off so well that even Edward believed her.

He hadn't yet lifted his eyes to meet hers. Bella paused waiting for any sort of response from him. She fought the urge within her to reach out and touch him. There was a part of her that forced her to stand her ground with him. Suddenly, it was a contest of wills to see just who would break first. After what seemed to be an eternity Bella got up and went for the door. Just as she was about to reach it Edward spoke. "No wait. Don't go."

"Fine, but are you going to tell me what happened or not?" She was starting to sound as cold as he had.

"I found this box."

"What? I don't understand," Bella said looking at him with an odd expression. A box this is all about a box?

"He said it was lost. That everyone said they had never seen it," Edward continued as though she hadn't spoken. "He lied. Not that I should be surprised," he laughed yet the sound held no amusement. "I can't believe I hadn't found it until now. I had been in that closet a million times since moving in with him." Bella knew by 'him' Edward was referring to his Uncle Caius. "It was shoved it the back under some dirty old army blanket. I don't know what made me open it," he paused, "it was like I couldn't stop myself."

"What was in the box?" Bella asked curious as to what had brought about all of this in him.

"Everything. All of it the pictures, my medals, my mom's diamond ring…my life before it was in that box." Edward sounded like he was outside of himself reliving it. "I dug through it all. Every memento, everything that was my parents was in that box. He said it was gone!" Edward clenched his jaw the rage radiated from his eyes. "I turned around and there he was just staring at me with the shitty grin he always wears! Something inside me snapped and I lunged at him swinging. I couldn't take it!"

"So he beat you because you wanted the things that belonged to your parents….belonged to you?" Bella found it lubricous really but somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if her father hadn't done the same thing….not the beating but he had removed every article that would have reminded him of his wife. It was as though she hadn't existed.

"You could say that," Edward's words pulled her back from her thoughts. "Carlisle found me wondering around and took me to his place….."

"Why'd you up and leave?" she cut him off and swiftly realized she had said too much.

"How'd you know I left?" he questioned curiously.

"Don't you always run?" She did her best to cover.

"Carlisle didn't need me hanging around," he said with a generic response.

"That's a pretty lame excuse don't you think?"

For once there was no snappy comeback. Edward was silent. "I didn't want to talk. I knew that Carlisle would and I just didn't want to deal with him. So I left."

"We both know he wouldn't have forced you to talk."

"You think I'm stupid? You think I don't know that I am half way out of the door as it. Carlisle need to report something on me and soon. He would have forced me to talk. He needs me to talk."

She certainly wasn't going to get anywhere continuing down this road so she went back to the task of putting the fragments of his story together. "So after you left Carlisle's what did you do?"

"Go wasted," he said it so nonchalantly. "I lifted a couple of buck from this passed out drunk in an alley and bought an ounce of weed and got high."

"Why? What did that solve?"

"Beats me, but it sure did make me feel good." Edward knew what it solved. The high drown out his mother's soft laughter and father's booming voice that echoed in his head. It squashed how much he missed them and the life their deaths took away from him – if only for a little while.

"Edward?" Bella couldn't comprehend the sense in his statement because for her there was none.

"What?" he stared at her puzzled. "I meant it. There's nothing in the world like that feeling. I guess it's 'cause you don't have to feel anything." Edward was desperately trying to make Bella see how much he needed that. He needed to continue feeling nothing to survive in his world.

"Then what happened?" she continued looking for a way to remain composed.

Edward carefully weighed how to tell her what he did next. If she hadn't understood the marijuana she wasn't about to grasp what happened next, but there was no turning back now. He had already pulled her into his world he might as well finish what he started.

"I ran into a friend of mine and well he hooked me up with some coke. I have to admit I was really flying high then."

"I just don't get it. Why?"

"It's EASY!" Edward was so cavalier about his actions.

"EASY….EASY!" Bella wanted to shake him. "Is that the way you look at it? Well I guess getting high is a lot easier than being a real man and facing things head on!"

"You bitch," he spat, "You're one to talk. Giving me that bullshit story about a rope and gym class as to how you got those bruises on your neck. What do you take me for a real idiot?" The minute the words were out of his mouth Edward regretted them. He had taken a low blow against her but she had pushed him so hard.

Bella swallowed hard forcing the bile that was burning the back of her throat into the pit of her stomach from where it had come from, looking for some way not to be as hurt as she was by his words. She herself knew how ridiculous her story had been but she never expected that he would throw it in her face that way. The worst part she knew he was right. She wasn't any better than her was at facing things head on. It was just that her coping mechanisms were far less self destructive than is.

"The only reason I am a bitch is because I am telling you something you don't want to see. What happened to you this time?" she asked surprised by her own even tone of voice.

"Caius and I got into it again. Only difference being this time he was the one to get decked."

"He did this to you?"

Edward had finally revealed his badly beaten face to her. She wondered how he could even see her through his swollen eyes. A wistful thought passed through her mind, she suddenly missed looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Hell no! I was gone before he had a chance to even touch me."

"Who did this then?" she asked almost reaching out to touch his swollen features. No matter what she had heard this afternoon she was still completely drawn to Edward Masen. All she wanted at that moment was to be closer to him.

"I went to score a little more coke. I met up with this dealer I know who said he would cut me in if I delivered a package for him. I took him up on the offer, but I ran into some trouble with his connection. This guy was trying to weasel his way out of giving me all the money. Things got a little heated between us and just as they got going hot and heavy six guys stepped out from around the corner." He stopped there.

"They did this to you?" she whispered.

"No, I did it to myself!" he retorted sarcastically.

"You don't have to get smart with me. What are you doing here anyway? You seem to have all the answers, covered all the angles," Bella said harshly.

Edward looked away from her knowing that whatever chance he may have had with her was long gone. He had sabotaged it with one conversation. "I thought, well, never mind. I just thought I could talk to you but it seems like you could care less." Edward threw up his defensive shield again.

"Damn it Edward, I do care! Why do you think I stayed back here with you and didn't run to Carlisle at the first sign of trouble? I care so much, but you make it so damn hard when you have this wall around you. You may not think the drugs are an issue but I do. I think it goes much deeper than just doing it for the high or the kicks. I want to help but there's no way for me to get in. You won't let me or anyone for that matter. Why won't you let anyone help you?"

"I wish it were that easy. I can't let anyone get close enough to hurt me again. I won't. I know you lost your mom, Bella but this is so different. You don't have the right to tell me what you think about me or my so called problems. I can't believe I thought you would get it!"

Bella was stunned silent. She hadn't expected him to explode the way he had. A major part of her recoiled at his anger she was shielding herself for what she thought would be next. If it had been Riley sitting in front of her, Bella knew all too well what would be coming. This was too much for her. She would have to tell Carlisle that she was wrong in thinking she could handle this job. She had been wrong in her abilities as well. Bella felt the hot tears trickle down her cheeks. She willed them to stop but they wouldn't.

Edward was powerless to do anything more but watch helplessly as Bella cried. The words he had said not only shocked her but him as well. She was the one person he felt the closest to and yet he had ripped her apart. Deep within he knew it had only been her intention to help him. She had been right about so many things that she said. Why was it he couldn't just let her in?"

Edward moved closer to her gently placing his hand on her knee. "Bella, I'm sorry. God, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. It's the last thing I wanted to do. It's just I can't explain it. It's kind of like a wounded animal. You know when they are hurt they try to hurt those that want to help them. I can't say I'm sorry enough. Please Bella, say you understand. Please say that you can forgive me." He was unable to hide his own tears.

Bella turned and stared at his face and knew that he meant every word he had just told her. This wasn't some off handed apology that she had grown accustomed to from Riley. This was real and something deep inside of her knew that after all of this she could trust Edward. She wanted to hold him, tell him that she truly understood.

As if he was reading her mind, Edward leaned forward brushing his lips to hers for a sweet lingering kiss. She was taken aback a bit at first, but then the real world came crashing down around them. She knew as much as she wanted to be with him that there was no way of it happening. Their lives were so different she didn't know if they could meet in the middle. She ran from the room as fast as she could.

"Bella, wait!" Edward called.


	13. Chapter 13

**Crash****Into****Me**: Chapter13

Still somewhat in a state of shock, Edward watched Bella tearing out of the room as fast as her feet would carry her. "DAMN!" he growled shoving the chair beside him causing it to crash to the floor.

The mixture of emotions passing through him was dizzying. He toggled between anger and elation, anger winning the first round. How could he have kissed her? How could he have tall her all of what he had? Why was she able to push the right buttons bringing down his walls? With each attempt to raise them, Bella Swan could lower them faster.

Edward knew all the answers to his mind's endless parade of questions. For the first time in his life he wasn't thinking about himself. It was Bella's tears brought on by his angry words struck a chord in him causing him to be thrown back to a time in his life he had long forgotten.

It was on the playground, his father had watched in silence as Edward and his friends' taunting of a girl caused her to flee in tears. It wasn't until he had gotten his son alone that he explained to his son the proper way to treat a girl. Somewhere between that day and subsequent years since his father's death Edward had forgotten that. It wasn't until he saw Bella's tear stained face that it all came flooding back.

Edward paced around the room searching his mind for a way to put all his abstract thoughts into some thinkable order. The one thought that sprang forth over and over again was his feelings for Bella that consumed him. It was no elation's turn to take center stage. Lightly he brought his hand to his lips recalling how soft hers had felt against his. How easy it had been to want to be close to her. Those ideas frightened and excited him in the same breath. He knew that even if Bella ever spoke to him again there was more to this equation than just he and her- his life and all that entailed. He slumped back into the worn sofa cradling his head in his hands as if to admit defeat.

The breeze was cool as the sun made its decent from that sky that evening. Bella crossed over from Port Angeles into Forks the stark reality of their differences finally hitting her. Her heart sank. She was sure as much as she wanted Edward Masen in her life, she was even more certain that it wasn't going to happen.

She could still feel his lips on hers. They were warm and welcoming such the total opposite of any kiss Riley had given. Why had she run? Isn't that what she had wanted him to do all along? That was the intention of the talk she had wanted to have with him. So why was she suddenly running from it as if she had been shot out of a cannon no less? The answer to that question was all around her. The differences between them smacked her square in the face in any direction she turned. The worlds they came from were nearly polar opposite. Yet Bella couldn't help thinking the worlds might have been different but the people, she wasn't as sure about.

She noticed her father's car in the driveway as she approached their house. He had come home a day early. That did little to calm Bella's already frayed nerves. She was looking to use the time until his return to sort out the confusion in her head. Wiping her eyes she pasted on the happy face she knew her father expected to see.

"Hi dad," she said kissing him on the cheek, "How was your trip?"

"Profitable," he remarked looking up from the newspaper for a moment.

"I'm glad. Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" she questioned. Up until she saw him Bella hadn't realized just how much she actually missed him while he had been away. Most of the time they understood one another very little, but no matter what the disagreement he was still her father and she loved him.

"I wish I could Bells, but I need to meet with my partners and give them the details on what's going to happening in the next several weeks. I have a business dinner set up for this evening." Bella did little to hide her disappointment even though she wasn't at all surprised by his response. The fact that business always came first in the Swan house was a given. "Dinner's at the Country Club. You are more than welcome to come along if you'd like."

"I don't think so," she said hearing the sarcasm in her voice. "I really need to finish up my psychology paper," Bella quickly recovered with a voice she knew her father would find more acceptable. "I guess I'll just crash here tonight. I'm glad you're home." She kissed him again before heading off to the kitchen. Maria looked up from the recipe she was working on. "What are you making?" Bella asked peering into the bowl.

"Nothing yet. I was just reading over this recipe for homemade salsa to see if I had all the ingredients. I thought since there wouldn't be any need for dinner tonight I would give this a whirl," Maria said with a smile.

"So do you have everything you need?"

"Everything but the jalapeno peppers."

"You want me to run to the store?"

"No, I can go."

"Come on Maria, do you really want to fight the six o'clock after work rush at the store?

"Well," the housekeeper paused, "to be honest, no not really," she laughed.

"I'll go. I'll be back before you can miss me."

Bella would have been willing to do just about anything rather than sit down to toil over the notes for her paper. She had been right on the money with her assessment of what the market would be like. It was full of all those working mothers rushing around trying to grab something quick for dinner before having to bolt out the door again to one practice or another.

"Here you go," Bella said swinging the bag of peppers as she came bursting through the door. She was startled to see Rosalie sitting at the table. "Hi," she almost whispered.

"Hi," Rose returned not saying any more until the pair had reached Bella's bedroom.

"I was surprised to see you here." Bella wasn't sure what else to say. She had been ducking her friend for days and could only imagine her fury at that.

"I see at least you are still alive and well. I thought you might have dropped off the face of the earth," Rosalie quipped. "Why didn't you meet me the other day? Bella what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you certainly haven't been in school, but I know you went to the auditions for the play. I mean hell Riley can't stop talking about your kiss. What the hell's going on?"

What the hell was going on? Bella wasn't sure herself anymore. Since she had met Edward and got involved with Hampton House the world as she knew it had been turned upside down. The problem was she was still in the process of determining if it was better or not. Added to the confusion was the fact that Riley had revealed his true self in front of Rosalie and Royce which complicated things ever further.

"I wish I could explain." There was no need for Bella to go through the gory details of her relationship with Riley when knew full well that it would only come back to haunt her. And knowing her friend the way she did Bella was somewhat embarrassed to admit that on some level she bared many striking similarities to the kids they were reporting on. Friendship or not Rosalie would at this as a prime opportunity to take what she knew about Bella and run with it. Bella surely knew that she, not Riley, would be the one that came out of all it looking bad.

"I wish you'd try."

"It doesn't really matter. It's been taken care of, okay?"

"Like hell it has! Riley thinks you two are a couple again." With those words Bella's heart climbed into her throat while her stomach dropped to her feet. "He's flying higher than a kite. Are you back together with him?" 

"NO!" Bella's voice boomed throughout her room. "Where would he have gotten that idea?"

"From you" Rosalie remarked.

"FROM ME?" Bella countered flabbergasted.

"So you are telling me you never kissed him at the auditions?"

"Yes I kissed him, but for god sakes it was part of the damn play! I was playing my part, nothing more!"

Bella knew that was a lie of sorts. She was playing a part but she very well knew that she kissed Riley as if she loved him, too bad though he didn't have a clue she was thinking about Edward the entire time. How was she supposed to explain that one to Rosalie? Bella knew that was just one more tidbit of gossip that Rose would have enjoyed getting her hands on.

"Well acting or not Riley thinks that you two are an item again." Bella dropped against the edge of her bed. What had she done? Why was it around every corner there was another wall she had to scale? "Bella, what happened between the two of you in the park the other day?"

"Let's just say it was a difference of opinion and let it go at that."

"A difference of opinion?" Rosalie's voice echoed disbelief. "Are you kidding me? I was there it was much more than some difference of opinion."

"Can we just drop this, please?" Bella begged.

"Hey, I'm trying to be your friend, hell I thought I was." For once Rosalie was making an attempt at being the friend Bella needed but she just couldn't let her in. Rosalie was too close to it all to know the truth.

"You are my friend. I appreciate what you are trying to do but I can handle this."

Rosalie opened her three ring binder and handed her portion of their paper to Bella. She was angered by Bella's lack of respect for the effort she was making. She was risking a lot when it came to her relationship with Royce by trying to run interference between Riley and Bella. "Here." She handed the papers across the bed to Bella.

"You're finished?" There was no disguising the astonishment on Bella's face.

"Yes and I have been for a couple of days. You would have known that if you had bothered to meet me the other day," Rosalie said coldly.

"Thanks. I'll read it over tonight." Bella took the papers in her hand.

"Whatever."

Bella sensed that her lack of wanting to include Rose in her personal business elicited her icy demeanor. "See you tomorrow," she said closing the front door knowing that this was the beginning of the end to what once was a lifelong friendship.

Bella settled under her comforter and began to look over Rosalie's paper, but she couldn't surrender her thoughts to the task at hand. Knowing that she had left an opening for Riley to take charge of her life again frightened her. This was just one more complication she didn't need. Throwing Riley into the mix with her father and Edward no less was a natural disaster in the making.

She drew her eyes back to the task at hand. As she read Rose's report, she was amazed. It was far better than she had expected it to be. There were certainly a few corrections that she needed to make but overall the presentation of the report was wonderful. It was too bad she couldn't say the same of her own work. Bella had been so wrapped up in the goings on of her own life that she had lost sight of her obligations. As hard as Bella tried to concentrate on her notes, they appeared to be nothing more than a mass of letters that didn't form a single readable word. Once more she found herself in another situation that had gotten completely out of hand. What originally was to be a project was suddenly consuming her whole life. Bella knew that she couldn't give up what she had started at Hampton House, not to mention there was the tie she felt to Edward. The more she tried to deny it the more prevalent it became. Even though she was sure it wouldn't work, that didn't change the feelings that had taken up residence in her heart. Edward's feathery kiss was all that Bella could think about. She prayed for it to have meant something. Even with the loud voice screaming at her from the inside her head she couldn't stop her heart from wanting this.

"Bella, phone," Maria called to her.

"Hello," she said picking up the phone from the bedside table.

"Hi Bella," Alice's voice spoke.

At the sound of her voice, it dawned on Bella that she had run off without so much as a word to anyone. "Hi," she returned weakly.

For the moment the phone was silent neither girl knowing where to start, "Bella," Alice finally sighed, "Did you talk to Edward?"

"Yes."

"Did you let Carlisle know he was here?"

"No."

"Why not?" Alice's tone was angry. "He had a right to know that."

"I know, I know," Bella searched for the right words, "Things got a little crazy and I left."

"You left? I thought you said you wanted to help?" Alice did little to hide her annoyance at how Bella had handled things. "If you haven't figured out already Edward's in real trouble here. Carlisle can't keep covering for him. He's gonna get his ass thrown in jail."

"I told him that Alice, are you telling me that he's gone again?" Bella was mortified.

"Oh yeah long gone, just like you." There was no mistaking that Alice was well beyond angry at her.

"What should I do?" Bella asked.

"I'd say the first thing is you get down here and talk to Carlisle. He has a right to know what the hell's going on. Especially since he's the one sticking his neck out for Edward."

"You're right," Bella sighed the events weighing heavy on her mind. She had completely blown her shot to help Edward and she knew it. "I'll be there."

Bella set the phone down cradling her head in her hands. The flow of tears came without warning. She had made an utter mess out of everything. The state of confusion overtook her. The feelings she had for Edward were beginning to run so deep that her heart ached. If she had just left well enough alone he would still be at the center safe and in jeopardy of heading to the juvenile authorities.

It was almost half past eight o'clock when Bella got back to Hampton House. She headed straight to Carlisle office. She could hear him on the phone as she entered doing his best to do damage control and buy himself and Edward a little more time. He was shocked to see her when he turned his chair. "I'll have to get back to you as soon as I know something," he said into the phone.

"Hi," Bella's voice was timid.

"Hello." By his tone she knew she was in as much trouble as Edward. "Alice said you saw Edward tonight. Why didn't you come get me? We had a deal only group sessions. I never agreed to let you talk one on one to anyone," Carlisle said with very little emotion and that frightened Bella more than if he had been yelling at her.

"I didn't plan it this way, Carlisle," she explained. "God, my first instinct was to run from that room and get you, Victoria hell anyone but me…."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Edward had other plans. He wanted me."

"Why?" Her sentence had him curious as to the answer.

"I wish I knew. I brought him here the other day and we starting talking about our moms. You know little things nothing major. I don't know maybe he thought he could trust me. I really don't know. I told him that he was in real trouble here. I told him that he needed to see you," she stressed.

"Then where the hell is he?" Now Carlisle's anger burst forth.

Bella gathered her strength and began telling Carlisle what she knew. She recounted what Edward had told her about the night that he had brought him home after finding Edward badly beaten, why and what he had done when he slipped out of Carlisle's apartment, and about his last beating that had brought him back to the center. Carlisle was quiet through it all.

"There's one more thing," Bella stated, "We we finally were really talking to each other Edward kissed me. Carlisle, I didn't know what to do. I just ran. I mean if I hadn't done that he might still be here right now. I'm sorry. I know that I screwed up."

"Well, in some ways yes and others no," Carlisle said, "You got more out of him today than I have been able to in the whole time he's been here. I should be thanking you for that. At least now I have something to move forward with in my efforts to keep him here." Carlisle made no mention of the fact that Edward had kissed her. He certainly didn't want to complicate things more. What stood out foremost in his mind was that Bella had been able to reach Edward when others hadn't and to him that was far more important.

"I have a proposition for you," Carlisle continued, "How would you like to help me with Edward's case?" Her eyes widened with disbelief. "I mean just talking to him and being his friend. Maybe then I could get a clue as to what is really going on with him."

Bella mulled over the idea. She wasn't sure if she should do it or not. She was already feeling far too connected to him and yet she was still so unsure of his feeling for her. The last thing she wanted to do was wear her heart on her sleeve. But the inner voice in her heart urged her forward not wanting to miss an opportunity.

"What would I have to do?" she asked.

"Nothing different than you did today. Just be there and listen when he needs you too."

"I think I can do that," she returned.

"Okay, no go on and get out of here. I have to go find Edward."


	14. Chapter 14

**Crash****Into****Me**: Chapter14

The ride home had Bella thinking about what Carlisle had asked of her. She was admittedly torn. There was a part of her that was jumping for joy at the idea of getting close to Edward, but there another that was afraid of getting hurt. She had made up her mind though. The games that she and Edward had been playing were over. She wasn't about to continue with them any longer. It was time she laid her cards on the table with him and let the chips fall where they may so to speak.

"Good morning," Bella's voice was chipper. Last night she had finally managed to complete her psychology paper. That pleased her very much.

"Well good morning to you too Bella," Maria returned. She was happy to see that the dark cloud that had been shadowing her for such a long time seemed to be starting to lift.

"Hi dad," she said kissing the top of his head.

Her mood had taken a drastic turn over night. It was a relief to have made sense out of the nonsense that had been filling her mind lately.

"Bells," Charlie said clearing his throat. "I wanted to talk to you about how you have been spending most of your free time. I think it's unhealthy for a girl your age to spend all of her time locked away in her room. I know you have been working on a school paper but you need to get out more.

Bella searched for an answer to his comments. Her father didn't have a clue as to what she had really been doing and if she had told him, well, that was a fight she just wasn't up for this morning. Especially since in her mind she had everything worked out. "I have just been working so hard. I've really gotten into my subject that's all. I'm okay though, really," she reassured him.

"What's the subject," Charlie asked sipping his coffee.

"Well," she paused, "It's about all types of physical abuse and some of its after effects. You know like alcoholism, drug use, prostitution and sometimes runaways. It's been an interesting couple of weeks." In more ways than one Bella thought to herself.

The look of disapproval was written all over his face, "Bella," he strained to keep his composure. "You know how I feel about those subjects. I am just glad to hear this is all coming to an end soon."

"It's not actually over yet." Bella hadn't a clue why she was about to open up this proverbial can of worms but she went right on doing just that. "Dad," she swallowed searching for the right words knowing that there were none. "I have been getting my research material at Hampton House in Port Angeles." She had her father's undivided attention now. "I have asked the director, he knew mom, if it would be all right if I did some volunteer work there –"

Charlie's angry voice echoed off the kitchen walls as he stopped his daughter mid sentence. "NO! NO, I will not stand for such a thing!" he yelled adamantly. "I can't believe you would totally disregard my feelings and do something that you know I am so completely against."

"Dad, you don't even know anything about this place. Can't you at least let me explain?" she countered more forceful than she expected.

"There's nothing to explain. I won't let another member of my family be taken from me. End of discussion!"

Bella was rendered momentarily silent. She searched not only for the words but some way to say them. The feelings Hampton House brought about in her were so strong that she couldn't even begin to fathom no longer going there. Bella had to believe that Renee would have been elated to know that in the grand scheme of things it appeared as though her daughter had found her place. Bella had no intention of letting her father rob her of that. "I love you dad and I respect you too, but I can't say as I think like you do. I have to believe that there is more to life than what is right outside my door. You can spout all the ugliness you want and I can't argue with you. I know the world is cruel, scary as hell even, but Dad," she sighed, "It's real! So much more real than this sheltered existence that you want me to live. Can't you understand that I need this? Dad, I want this and really you couldn't stop me even if you tried."

"Isabella Swan, I will not stand for this!" The mixture of rage and fear poured forth in his voice. "I will not lose you to some strung out punk with a gun in his hand….." The thoughts of his wife's death clouded his head as his voice trailed off. "I will protect you not matter what it takes."

"You can't protect me! I want to do this. I won't quit!" Bella quickly got up from the table storming out before Charlie had a chance to say anything more.

"Bella! Bella, get back here right now!" he yelled, yet she was long gone.

Maria stood quietly watching and debated on speaking or remaining silent. This was the storm she had anticipated coming for some time now. Listening to Bella moments before was like Renee had been reincarnated in the Swan kitchen through her daughter. She imagined that Renee Swan was looking down from heaven smiling at her daughter's determination.

"Charlie," Maria spoke softly, "Bella's your daughter and you are going to handle this how you choose to but before you push her further away how about giving an old woman a chance to speak her mind?" Charlie nodded. "If you force this you aren't going to do anything but continually push Bella away. Can't you see how much she misses her mother? Can't you see she's searching for a connection to Renee? For her to do that I think she needs to keep this volunteer job." Maria hesitated with her final comment, "And if you search your heart you know that Renee would be quite proud of her."

"Maria, I don't think I could handle it if I lost her too," Charlie choked on his forming tears.

"I know." She reached out gently touching his hand, "But you can't control this."

Once again Bella was headed in the opposite direction of school. She didn't want to be forced into sitting through class after class when her heart was far from in it. Going to Hampton House wasn't high on her list either. It was like her dad's angry words had brought back all of her self-doubt where she and Edward were concerned. Her father would never accept Edward. Bella couldn't fathom spending the rest of the time fighting for him or hiding him. That wouldn't be good for either one of them. So much for her resolve to discuss what had happened between them the other day.

Bella parked the car in the already crowded mall lot. There was a nagging voice in her head prodding her to go to school, it was just one more thing to make her dad angry, but she couldn't bring herself to go. She scolded herself for letting her secret out of the bag. She knew what his reaction would be but she kept right on with her words. It was if she was outside of herself watching the scene play out beyond her control to stop it. Charlie Swan certainly didn't disappoint in his reaction. As angry as she was at him right now, Bella had to cut him some slack. She was all he had left now.

Bella wandered in and out of each store not paying much attention to anything. Her thoughts were drawn continually to her helping Carlisle with Edward. She wondered exactly how Carlisle intended on explaining all of it to Edward. Maybe she should just do it herself, that way she knew no matter what happened between them she started out on the right foot.

She hadn't even noticed that she spent the entire day milling around the mall. It wasn't until she caught a glimpse of Rosalie, Royce and Riley walking into the music store that she realized that school had to be over. There went another day down the tubes she thought but Bella really could have cared less. Things in her life had spiraled so far out of control, Bella didn't know if she could ever begin to set them right again.

Just when she thought that she had taken the situation with Riley back under her power, he was running around thinking they were a couple again. Which if she thought about his reaction had for once actually been her fault. She lingered too long outside of the store and just as she turned to leave Riley was on her heels.

"Hey, where have you been keeping yourself lately?" he asked with a bright smile.

"I've been busy," Bella kept her tone cool. Thanks to Rosalie's heads up she planned on not adding any more fuel to Riley's fire.

"I've missed you at school. I was starting to really worry about you."

Bella was noticeably taken aback by this sudden new and improved Riley. "I'm fine just busy."

"Did you finish your psychology paper? You know it's due tomorrow right?"

"Yes, I did." Bella eyed him cautiously.

"So does that mean you will be in school then?"

"Yes."

"Great. See you then."

Riley was gone as quick as he had come up to her. She was in awe. The guy who she had come to know as Riley Biers wasn't at all like the one she had just had a conversation with. She had to laugh wondering just who had taken over his body. There were no rude comments, no attempts to get close to her, not even the remotest sign of the monster she knew so well. Things just kept getting more and more confusing.

Bella was glad to see her dad wasn't home as she pulled her own car into the drive. She wasn't by any means ready for round two. Maria was sitting at the kitchen table when she walked in. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hello," Maria decided long before Bella came home that she wasn't going to mention this morning's argument she witnessed between her and her father unless the young girl opened the conversation.

"How was dad after I left?"

"To put it bluntly, he's scared for you."

"Maria, what am I going to do?" The anguish in Bella's voice was palpable. "I can't stop volunteering. The people aren't like what dad thinks. There are some really wonderful people there. Like I said the director even knew mom." Maria understood why Bella had been so insistent. The place that she had found was her connection to Renee. "How can I get him to believe that I'll be okay?"

"Honey, I think you are asking for something we both know you are never going to get. He's a stubborn man. He's already lost one woman in his life. He doesn't want to lose another."

"I know that," Bella sighed. "He acts like he's the only one who lost something! I did too! I lost the one person who knew me inside and out. I finally found a place where I feel close to her again, and he wants to take that from me too. I can't give it up."

"I wish I knew how to make this better. I wish I had a way to help you."

"Maria, look around," Bella made a grand gesture with her arms. "There's nothing left of my mom in this house. When she died he took everything away. It was as if she never existed. How could he do that?" she cried finally saying out loud things only in her thoughts until now.

"Bella, everyone grieves in their own way. I'm not saying that the way your father has handled things was right or wrong. It was just his way."

"As far as I can tell, his way and my way aren't even close," Bella said matter of fact.

"I know, I know." Maria patted Bella's hand softly.

This was the first day in over a week Bell had been in school and today she hadn't wanted to be there anymore than she had before but she had to turn in her psychology paper. Bella owed Rosalie at least that much. Her hairs stood on end when she saw Riley sitting in her seat as she entered the room. After yesterdays encounter at the mall, Bella was definitely waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Can I have my seat please?"

"Sit on my lap. I've got great news!" Riley looked like he was about to bounce out of the seat with excitement. But she wasn't about to fall for his trap.

"Think again! Get out of my seat!" It hadn't taken much to turn him back into the Riley she had always known.

"I was just teasing," he said getting up from her chair, "You want to hear the news?" he questioned again with a grin on his face that looked like the cat that had just swallowed the canary.

"Okay, okay what news?" she returned no in the least bit curious truly only wanting him gone.

"Guess who is playing Tony in this year's school drama production?" Riley's voice squeaked with an excitement Bella hadn't heard since they were kids.

"I don't know, who?" For one reason or another she was playing along.

"ME! It's me!" Suddenly he was bouncing off the walls like a kid in a candy store.

Before he could continue Ms. Roberts walked into the room. "Let's take our seats please. Well I hope that everyone is ready to turn in their papers. I trust that for many of you this was quite a learning experience."

It certainly had, Bella thought. Each day that passed she learned more about herself and those around her. No matter the outcome she was glad that she had chosen Hampton House to do her research. Bella held her anticipation that the best was yet to come, at bay. There was a tapping on her shoulder. "Here," Eric handed her the papers from the rest of the row.

"I feel you all are entitled to a break. The rest of the period is yours to do what you wish." Her words were met with a round of cheers.

Riley took the seat next to Bella, "Guess who was cast as Maria?" He was busting at the seams.

"I don't know," she sighed. She was sure it wouldn't be long before his true self surfaced again and she didn't have any desire to be around for that.

"Come on, take a guess."

"Riley, give it a rest. If you have something to say would you just say it."

"Well, Miss James said they had a spectacular audition. They lit up the stage were here exact words." Bella still didn't have a clue what he was babbling on about. She had been there for most of the auditions and she hadn't seen anything all that marvelous. "So, do you know who it is?" he asked anxiously.

"No idea."

"It's you! Bella she cast you and me in the leads. Can you believe it?"

Bella was in a complete state of shock that meant six weeks of rehearsals, love scenes and ultimately spending the majority of her time with Riley Biers. The thought of it made her sick to her stomach. So much for getting him out of her life she thought. If she hadn't been so upset she would have been impressed apparently she was a far better actress than she ever realized.

She made her way to the theater before heading to the center. Sure enough Riley had been telling the truth. There was her name in black and white. She still couldn't believe it. Bella couldn't let this new turn of events cloud her thoughts. She didn't have the time or energy for Riley to take up any more space in her head. Bella needed to get to Hampton House and to Edward before the doubts that lay dormant in her mind got the better of her good intentions.

As she walked through the doors of the center, she felt a sudden rush of panic. The thought about what she was doing could mean for her, for both of them hit her full force. She had lulled herself into not thinking about Edward's kiss but being there right now brought the memory flooding back. Suddenly she was apprehensive about what he would say when she questioned him. Would she the gentle Edward who had come to mean everything to her or would she be forced to endure the person whose anger had bitten her once already?

"Hi, Alice." Bella hadn't spoken to her since their phone conversations the other day. "Have you seen Edward around today?"

"Yes," she returned rather coldly. "Carlisle sent him out on an errand."

"Could you tell him I want to see him when he gets back?"

"Whatever," Alice retorted thinking here we go again. She couldn't believe what a disappointment Bella had turned out to be. The friendship that had been budding all the sudden was snapped out of existence by a late spring frost.

Bella went to the filing cabinet and pulled out Edward's file. She was looking for an further entries that Carlisle may have made. Before she even had a chance to open it Edward walked through the door.

"Alice said you were looking for me."

"Yes," she hesitated. The remnants of his beating were still so clear on his face. Bella's chest tightened with anxiety unsure of what she was about to say and how it might be received. "Could you sit?" Edward too was dealing with his own anxiety and didn't know what to make of the tone in her voice. He hadn't seen her since the other day and had a bad feeling about the way this conversation was starting out. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day."

Before she was able to continue Edward stopped her, "No, Bella, let me start. I'm sorry I put you in such an awkward position. I didn't mean to. It just sort of happened."

"I'm not sorry. I'm glad that it happened." Her soft smile showed her relief that it was the gentle Edward sitting before her.

"What?" He was overwhelmed by her words.

"I said I was glad."

To say that confusion reigned in him was an understatement. This wasn't at all what he had expected to hear. But now that he was faced with the words he longed for he felt the walls closing in on him. The thoughts of exactly what he might be drawing Bella into by including her in his life caused him to stop and rethink everything.

"Believe me," she sighed, "At first I wasn't so sure. There were so many things that I couldn't get passed in my head, but the one thing that wouldn't go away was this pictured of you that was always in my mind's eye." Bella knew she was walking out on a limb but sitting across from him now she couldn't stop herself. Having Edward that close only made her realize all the more that she couldn't imagine never seeing him again.

"I have thought about this so much my head hurts. I don't care about the consequences I know in my heart that I have to do this, I have to give us a try. I wasn't truly sure of how I felt until you kissed me other day. Things were pretty intense with you then and I wasn't sure if you really meant to kiss me or if it was the heat of the moment kind of thing. All I know is right now I want to get to know you better and see where things go from there."

Bella's words spilled from her mouth so fast Edward had trouble keeping up with them. The shockwave that consumed him took his breath away. There she was – this beautiful creature knowing all she knew about him and still wanted to have him in her life. That thought nearly sent his head rolling off his shoulders. "You're kidding right?" he questioned wondering if maybe he had heard her wrong.

"No," she said simply. Bella was as serious as she had ever been about anything in her life. She looked into Edward's eyes searching for any sign of what was really going through his mind. Why hadn't she just let it all drop? He's just looking for a way to let me off the hook I just hung myself on, she thought to herself as Edward looked away.

Without warning he came forward and placed a deliberate kiss on Bella's mouth. The sensation was soft, sweet and filled with a mixture of passion and relief felt by both of them. "Do you still think that the first one was done in the heat of the moment?" Edward asked.

Bella was unable to speak. She was consumed with a sudden unexplainable peace. All that pent up doubts and fears that she had been carrying with her vanished. The calm was welcoming.

"No," she responded nestling herself into the folds of his strong arms.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Edward heard the words pass over his lips before he could stop them. Things were moving so fast now. It was like a small snowball that was steadily picking up momentum as it thundered down a mountain.

"I would like that," she answered looking up at him. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity to Bella, she was excited about going out on a date. There were no feelings of dread at the thought of it. She wasn't able to stop the smile that took over her features.

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Perfect," she said.


	15. Note

To those reading Crash Into Me…..I wanted to be sure that there is interest in this story. I have seen many readers adding it to their "Alerts" and "Favorites" yet my feedback has been slim. While I write for the enjoyment it brings me….I would be lying if I didn't say that I also enjoyed reading what others think of my creations good or bad ( I don't mind some constructive criticism). So if there is a true interest in this story please let me know. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 15

**Crash****Into****Me**: Chapter15

Edward stood there watching Bella's retreating form. The stunning revelation that in less than twenty-four hours he would be out on a date with her sent his heart racing and his mind looking to make some sense out of the euphoria that had caused his body to sing. It amazed him that through all the pain that encompassed his life day in and day out, he had been given such a sweet angel. How could he in good conscious draw Bella, his angel of salvation, into the depths of his hell?

There were so many things in his life that could hurt her. He had to wonder about the things in her own life that had hurt her as well. He still couldn't shake the ominous feeling that he had gotten from that very first encounter with her at the park. The bruises had faded from his sight but in his memory there were ever present. With that thought in mind he wasn't able to not move forward with her no matter his fears. He intended to look out for Bella's best interests, which was more than Edward could say had been done for her until now.

Bella walked away from Edward as if she had been walking on air. The events had played out far better than she could have ever dreamed. She was about to have a full fledged date with Edward Masen. The thought alone caused her body to grow warm and cheeks flush. The only thing left for Bella to do was set things right with Alice. She deserved an explanation for how Bella had been acting these last few days.

"Hey," Bella said entering the main room where Alice sat reading a book. "You think we could talk?"

"I guess," Alice returned flatly.

"I know you are angry with me and you have every right to be. I've been a lousy friend these past couple of days. I apologize for leaving you in the lurch the other day with Edward. You have been a good friend to me in the short time I've been here. You deserve better than the way I treated you."

"I just don't understand what's been going on." Alice turned and gave Bella her full attention.

"To be honest neither did I for a while." She half smiled. "I'm sure you figured out that I was crushing on Edward. I mean I didn't do much to hide it. Actually I hadn't stopped thinking about him since that first day I saw him and thought he was a repairman."

"Yeah, I know all of that. But what's really going on with the two of you?"

Bella took a deep breath and began recounting the events to Alice. She told her about the park and what an ass Riley was to Edward; how she had brought him to the center one afternoon and about the budding friendship that was forming. "I couldn't stop thinking about him. So that day I told you I wanted to talk to him well let's just say all hell broke loose. To make a long story short out of the blue he just kissed me. Well I freaked even though that's what I wanted him to do – I was dumbfounded and I ran. It was the wrong thing to do and I knew it but I did anyhow."

"So what did Carlisle say when you came back to talk to him?" Alice was happy to see that finally both of their hidden feelings were finally out in the open.

"I told him everything I just told you. I thought for sure he was going to tell me that I wasn't welcome here anymore but he didn't. In fact he asked me to help him with Edward. He said I was the first person in weeks to get through to him."

"What did Carlisle think of Edward kissing you?" Alice was curious on just how he handled that since she knew he had a strict policy on such things.

"Come to think of it, he never said a thing." Alice was definitely puzzled by that. She didn't understand what Carlisle was thinking. "I finally talked to Edward about him kissing me. I was terrified. I thought for sure he was going to blow me off. That didn't happen though. I got just the opposite really. He said he liked me all along." Alice watched Bella's excitement. She looked like she was about to burst at the seams. "We have a date for tomorrow night. Can you believe it?"

"Yes – yes I can. I have known for a while now that Edward thought you were great."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"He wanted me to keep my mouth shut. I have to say I think he was as scared of you as you were of him."

"If I'd only known these last few days would have been less agonizing."

"No one said life was supposed to be easy," Alice commented.

"Yeah, I guess. Alice, do you think that we could start over? I am sorry if I ever made you think that I was blowing you off. I would like us to be friends, good friends. I really enjoy your company."

There wasn't a moment's hesitation in Alice's response. "Of course. I was just so confused. Nothing that was happening made any sense. I knew from the start you would make a great counselor. I just didn't get what was going on with you and Edward. Then you didn't tell Carlisle about him being here that day that was suspicious. I was starting to think that maybe you weren't any different from that friend of yours and this was all a joke to you."

"NEVER!" Bella stressed. "I was just utterly overwhelmed."

"Let's just say all is forgiven and forget about it." Alice leaned forward and hugged Bella completely relieved that she had been wrong about her new friend's motives. "So a date huh?" she arched her brow.

The pair went on talking for some time. Bella was glad to have worked things out with both Alice and Edward. She was beginning to feel as though she had a family there.

"I wanted to talk to you for a second," she said running into Carlisle as she was making her way to the door.

"Yes," he answered.

"I wanted to ask you about Edward. Did you tell him about me helping you out?"

"It's been taken care of. There's nothing for you to worry about." Carlisle looked away as he spoke. He had no intention of letting Edward in on his new found secret weapon. Knowing Edward Masen the way he did, Carlisle was sure that was the quickest way to defeat his whole plan.

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure that it's all out in the open. How is this really supposed to work?"

"Just like I said. Just be his friend. You and I will try to get together one a week to compare notes.

"Sounds easy enough. Okay well then see you later."

Carlisle didn't like lying to her but he couldn't take the risk of laying his cards on the table. Edward's future depended on how Carlisle handled his case and he knew that one more false move there would be nothing he could do to keep Edward out of jail.

The following day Bella was a bundle of nerves. She had spent the better part of the day watching the clock and waiting for the phone to ring. With each passing hour Bella's doubts about Edward calling her took hold. Each time it rang she jumped to get it only to find a business partner of her father's on the other end. By the time six o'clock rolled around she couldn't stop herself from thinking that it all had been a cruel joke and it had been played on her.

Sitting by the phone willing it to ring was doing little for Bella's frazzled nerves. She headed for her room. Pressing play on the CD player the sounds of Paramore engulfed the room. She threw open the door to her closet as she let the beat of the music seep its way through all of her doubts. As she looked at the abundance of clothes hanging before her, she didn't have a clue what to wear. She didn't know where there were going or what they would even be doing so picking an outfit was a difficult task. She toyed with many possibilities not wanting to be too casual yet she didn't want to be over dressed either. Finally giving up she pulled out a pair of worn Levis and a fisherman sweater that her father hadn't even noticed she had inherited from his closet.

Here eyes wondered to the bedside clock. It read half past six. The knot in her stomach continued growing tighter. She walked into the adjoining bathroom and started the shower hoping that the beating of the warm water against her body would relax her. Bella pushed back any negative thoughts about tonight. She wouldn't let the qualms play tricks on her, not this time. She focused on the wonderful time that she planned on having with him. Maybe he had gotten hung up at Hampton House doing something for Carlisle; he could have had something he had to get done first, Bella was doing her best to come up with any reason but the one that pushed its way to the front of her mind. The one that had Edward going another round with his Uncle Caius. The thought of it made Bella shudder even under the steam of the hot water. There had to be a better life for Edward. There had to be a place that he wouldn't be subjected to such torture. She planned to bring that up to Carlisle the next time they talked. She knew that he had helped Alice get away from her dad why couldn't he do that for Edward too.

Just as she started to rinse the mountain of shampoo from her hair, she heard the phone ringing off in the distance. "Hello," she said breathlessly.

"Bella?" the uncertain voice belonged to Edward.

"Yeah," she readjusted the towel around her head and body as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Is something the matter?" he asked noticing the distraction in her voice.

"No. I was just in the middle of taking a shower when I heard the phone ringing." Bella didn't want to admit that she had been worried that he and Caius might have had words again or the even bigger thought that he had changed his mind about their date.

"So we're still on for tonight?" he asked pensively his own fears coming into play.

"I guess that's really up to you," Bella remarked in a noncommittal tone.

"I hope so," he said trying to keep the walls that were his defense from going back up.

Bella let out a heavy sigh, "You want to hear something funny?" she questioned, "I thought maybe you were ducking me. That you changed your mind about our going out."

Edward felt himself smile. She was having the same doubts and fears he was. The thought was a comforting one. One that gave him great hope for the things to come for them.

"Nope – not breaking the date. I was just at the center, Carlisle was … well let's just say he's making up for a lot of lost time with me."

"You got things straightened out with him?" Bella asked not wanting to sound pushy but her curiosity got the better of her.

"I think so."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Well I guess I should let you go finish your shower. By the way do you think we could meet at the movie theater? I can't get my hands on a car tonight so I can't really pick you up. I'm really sorry about that. Not exactly how I wanted our first date to go."

Bella heard the anxiety in his voice. "Listen we could just take my car. I could come pick you up."

"I don't think so. You coming here isn't such a good idea. This place is usually a war zone. I don't want to take a chance."

"It'll be okay. What's ten minutes going to hurt?"

A lot…Edward thought but as Bella continued on with her barrage of reasons for her to just pick him up he heard himself agreeing to allow it. "Fine," he relented, "I'll see you then, bye."

Edward was overwhelmed how easily it seemed that Bella could get anything that she wanted from him. The idea of bringing her into his world distressed him. He knew she was walking into the belly of the beast without a clue of what she had the possibility of facing. He was happy to see that his uncle was nowhere to be found. The one thing he didn't want was a run in between Bella and Caius.

Bella stood in front of her full length mirror and gave her reflection the once over. She was pleased with what she saw not because she look she looked good but more because the girl who looked back at her finally appeared to have her life back in control.

"Where are you headed?" Charlie asked as Bella made her way down the stairs.

"To the movies."

"I'm glad to see you haven't cut yourself off totally from the rest of the world. Not to mention I am happy to see you have pulled yourself away from that place," he remarked coldly.

These were the first civil words her father had spoken to her in days. She didn't even want to resume the conversation from the other day. If he had known who she was headed out to the movies with lord only knew what lengths he would go to try and stop her. "Bye," she closed the door behind her.

Bella pulled against the curb at the address Edward had given her. As she entered the building the hallway was dim lit only by a bare bulb. In the darkness she nearly tripped over a drunk who hadn't the energy obviously to make it to his own apartment. As she approached Edward's door, Bella feared knocking wondering if the whole building might collapse around her.

The door swung open and Bella was greeted by a man she could only imagine was Caius. Much to Edward's horror he had returned home just moments earlier. He had wanted to be long gone with Bella before the bastard ever got there.

"Well what do we have here?" the dirty man slurred. "What's a pretty little thing like this doing on my doorstep? You aren't here to see me now are you?"

"No," Bella countered rather weakly. "Is Edward here?"

"Now what would you want with a loser like that when you could have me?" Caius put his arm around Bella's shoulder. Her body tensed under his touch.

"Take your hands off her!" Edward growled through clenched teeth.


	17. Chapter 16

**Crash****Into****Me**: Chapter16

Edward rounded the corner to see Caius towering over Bella pawing at her with his filthy hands yet it was the look of terror in her eyes that had him seeing red. "Take your hands off her!" Bella turned to see Edward standing across the room. She was relieved to see him but in the same breath she was frightened. Edward standing up to Caius always spelled disaster. "Didn't you hear me? Get your filthy hands off of her!"

Edward's words had the opposite effect and served only in Caius tightening his grip on Bella's shoulder. She flinched under the pressure. "Now Edward, you wouldn't want me to have to hurt this lovely young thing now would you?" His words petrified her. This was definitely not how she had envisioned their date beginning.

"This is between you and me Caius! She has nothing to do with it!" Edward was careful in not saying Bella's name. The last thing he wanted to do was give his uncle any more information than necessary. "Just let her go!"

What Edward had feared most was happening right before his eyes. Caius would use whatever means necessary to get to him and he had no intention of letting him use Bella as bait. Without warning Caius dropped his arm and walked over to where Edward was standing. His hand made contact with Edward's jaw with such force that the sound of it bounced off the walls. Bella felt the urge to run to Edward but her fear had caused her feet to take root. "You know better than to mess with me boy!" He raised his fist again to Edward's face. Bella couldn't do anything but cover her eyes. Caius landed hard on his jaw. "Go on – get the hell out of here! I don't want to embarrass you in front of the little lady," he cackled. "Get out of here!"

Edward rushed forward grabbing Bella and was out the door in a flash never once looking back. In the safety of the hallway she broke down into tears. "Oh man, baby I am so sorry," he said drawing her shaking body against his, "I knew it was a bad idea having you come here." He was kicking himself for ever letting her talk him into it. "I didn't want you to ever have to meet that BASTARD!" Edward's voice seethed. "Shit you didn't need that! "I'm so sorry Bella." Edward did his best to calm her.

"I was so scared," she cried.

"So was I – scared for you that is. Me, hell I am used to the ass. God, if he had hurt you, so much as a hair on your head…I…I would have killed him!" Edward's voice was full of rage. "I promise you that will never happen again!"

Bella eyed him carefully. She had gotten just a glimpse of what Edward was forced to deal with on a daily basis. The little she had seen made her wonder how he had survived this long. "Forget it okay? It's over, Edward." Bella forced his eyes to meet hers. The rage she saw was ever prevalent. "Let's just try to forget about it. Don't let him ruin this. All I want is to go out and have a good time. Please, can we at least try?" she pleaded stroking his bruised face.

Edward wasn't sure he could switch gears as quickly as she wanted him too. The images of Caius touching her, scaring her were ever present. "Okay, I'll try," he gave her a weak smile. "But I mean though, you will NEVER come face to face with Caius ever again!" Edward gently kissed her forehead thankful that his uncle hadn't made good on his threats.

"So, you ready for that movie?" she asked in an attempt to lighten the rather dark mood.

"I think we might have missed it," he countered looking at his watch.

She did the same, "I guess you're right. So where to now?"

"What would you think about taking a walk in the park?"

"Sounds nice."

"Let's get the hell out of here." Edward took her by the hand wanting to leave the encounter with Caius in the dust of the surroundings.

The park was just about deserted when they arrived. Bella was please though. Spending time alone with Edward was exactly what she wanted. The thought of running into anyone else what had happened with his uncle left a bitter taste in her mouth. "Look at that sunset," she commented. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"Like you," he whispered. This was the first time this evening that Edward had taken a good look at the girl before him. She was even more breathtaking than he had recalled. He wasn't able to pull his eyes from her.

"What?" she asked not really paying attention to his words. She had been so busy gazing up at the sky. The red, orange and yellow lit up the evening horizon.

"Nothing, you just really look great tonight." Bella blushed but backed away suddenly. "Bella?" he questioned puzzled, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she returned never looking at him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." The thought of opening up to Edward right now terrified her. She knew all too well he had his own set of problems to handle. He didn't need to be dragged into hers too. He had already figured out that someone had been responsible for her bruises. She just wasn't ready to open those wounds again.

"Bella," Edward began knowing that he should stop but couldn't. The sudden distance between them had him wanting to close the gap. "Are you sure that you are okay? I'm sorry if I said something to spook you. It's just that you look incredible."

"I just don't like being stared at," she said sharply.

"I'm sure you're used to it though. You are beautiful. There's no denying that."

"SO!" she spat, "That doesn't mean that I have to like it. Do you have any idea what it feels like to walk into a room and have all the guys stop what they are doing and stare?" her voice was tense.

"Bella," Edward stifled his laugh, "Did you hear what you just asked me? I can safely say no I have never had a room full of guys staring at me." He couldn't stop his laughter now. It wasn't appropriate but he was laughing none the less.

Bella had to laugh too. The question had been a ridiculous one. "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. This had nothing to do with you. It's not your fault. It's just me. I get touchy when I notice people starring at me," Bella was trying to pull all of her scattered emotions into one sentence.

"By people – you mean guys, don't you?"

"Yes," she commented looking away from him again gathering the strength to explain her actions. "You know that they aren't just looking for the sake of looking. There is always some motive behind it. There's a hidden agenda always," she stressed. "My mom always told me to walk with my head held high and be proud of who I was, but lately that hasn't helped me all that much." Bella had grown so accustomed to what Riley's stares meant that she had difficulty no seeing the same thing in all of the others. At first his deep blue eyes had been mesmerizing but as time wore on they grew menacing and she hated them. "Nothing good ever comes from them."

Edward reached for Bella's hand unsure of what to make of her abstract words. He imagined that most of what she was eluding to was tied up in the guy he had seen her at the part with. His anger towards a person he didn't even know began building slowly in the pit of his stomach. The only thought he was able to focus on was the fact that Bella had been traumatized and he wanted to set the world right for her again

"Look at me." He brought her eyes to meet his own. "You don't ever have to worry about me. There is nothing more behind my intentions other than that I think you are incredibly beautiful, inside and out," Edward smiled.

"If it was only that easy to believe," she quipped still unable to forget the hell her life had been at the hands of Riley Biers.

"Bella," Edward swallowed hard as he embarked on his next sentences. He was treading down a path that he hadn't traveled in years. A path that was leading to him becoming a part of another person's life and as frightened as he was his heart wouldn't let his feet stop. "Admittedly, I know very little about your life. I do know that whatever it is it's hurt you pretty badly. Somewhere inside I have a good idea what it might be but it's your call if you want to tell me or not."

Bella hung back wondering if she could actually tell Edward about Riley and the pain she suffered. She couldn't forget how angry he had been at the thought of his uncle hurting her. She didn't know if telling him about Riley would help. It might only serve in making his life all that more difficult.

"Bella, I'm not in this for whatever you think I am. God," he gasped, "can't you see what a great person you are? I just want to get to know you. There isn't a hidden agenda with me. I like spending time with you that's all," Edward heard the earnest way he spoke. Suddenly he was so aware of the remnants of the man his father taught him to be.

Still Bella hung back. She couldn't get passed the feeling that this was exactly how things had started with Riley. He was all compliments and flowery speeches in the beginning. But she knew all too well how that had turned out. She didn't want to take herself from the frying pan into the fire. As much as she already trusted Edward, she couldn't let down her defenses just yet.

"Hey, you still with me?" Edward asked snapping his fingers before her face.

"Yeah."

"I didn't mean to push you. I just want you to understand that I don't want anything from you. I just want you Bella, only you."

She looked at him and softly smiled. With those words the walls around her heart slowly made their decent. "You know what Edward Masen?"

"Yes?" he waited for her to continue.

"I actually believe you." Without warning she pulled his body into her own. Hesitating for but a moment Edward brought his mouth to hers. Effortlessly she willingly returned his advances. Soon she felt his lips travel to the nape of her neck. Each gentle touch from them sent a shock wave of excitement throughout her body. She felt his hands tremble as he caressed the small of her back. That touch combined with his hot breath on her neck left Bella with an overwhelming sensation of sheer desire. She hadn't felt this alive in years. She was without an ounce of fear for the man standing before her. It was a strange sensation but one that she took immense pleasure in.

"I think we should take a walk," Edward said pulling himself away from their embrace. It pained him to do that but he knew that Bella wasn't mentally ready for what was potentially happening between the two of them.

They made their way around the park in a comfortable silence. In that silence Bella knew that she needed to help Edward understand her fully. Along with the fact that she needed to free herself of the burden of Riley Biers that she had been carrying for far too long now. "There's something I need to explain. I need you to understand that I have a lot of issues of my own to deal with, especially where men are concerned. So please understand when I say that this has to go slow for us. I don't want to jump the gun, get scared and bolt. Do you understand?"

"We can take all the time you need. I think I will like just getting to know you Bella." Edward flashed his brilliant smile as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." They headed in the direction of the lake neither wanting the night to come to an end.

"One last kiss?" he asked as they made their way back to where the car was parked.

"Most definitely."

Edward embraced her tightly burying his face in the soft folds of her chestnut hair. He drank in her sweet small. He couldn't seem to get enough of it. She looked up at him just as he bent his head in for another kiss. His lips were warm and soft as they grazed across hers. The electricity surged again down her spine.

"Are you cold?" he asked noticing her shiver.

"A little," she lied.

"Here." Easily Edward draped his jacket over her shoulders.

"Thanks."

"This is where I leave you," he stated as they pulled up in front of his building.

"I can at least walk you to the front door can't I?" Bella would have done just about anything for this night to not come to an end.

"No way!" His conviction was firm. "I don't want to chance you running into Caius again. Once in your lifetime is enough."

"Please, Edward," she pleaded.

This time he stood his ground amongst all of her repeated attempts at getting him to change his mind. "I would love for you to be able to, but I can't take the chance." He leaned across the console and left her with one last lingering kiss. "Bye for now. See you at the center."

"You bet."


	18. Chapter 17

**Crash****Into****Me**: Chapter17

The weekend had flown by for Bella. All of her thoughts circled around her date with Edward. If she didn't think about her run in with his uncle Caius it had been sheer perfection. The safety she found in Edward's arms was a comfort that had eluded her for so long not that its effects were dizzying. The vast difference between Edward and Riley was astounding. It amazed her still that even after all that Edward had been through in his life he was by far more of a gentleman than Riley could ever dream of being.

"How was the movie the other night?" Charlie asked as Bella made her way into the kitchen.

"Fine." She had no intention on elaborating.

"Who did you go with?" he off handedly asked. His pointed interest sent up a red flag in Bella's mind.

"A bunch of kids from school."

"Did Rosalie go with you?"

"Yes." Bella looked away unbeknownst to her that she had walked right into her father's well laid trap.

"Oh really?" he arched his brow as he took another sip from his coffee cup. "Then could you please explain to me why she called here looking for you?"

Bella scrambled for a quick cover as her face clouded over, "I really don't know. Royce and her saw a different movie than the rest of us I know that. I didn't get to talk to her much. Who knows maybe she wanted to find out if I liked the one I saw." She knew her cover sounded as lame as the one she had used about her bruises but her dad had taken her completely by surprise. This was the best she could do on such short notice.

"It was pretty early when she called. As a matter of fact, it was just after you walked out the door. And she didn't know a thing about the movies!" Charlie Swan did little to hide the controlled anger in his voice.

"Just exactly what are you trying to say?" Bella questioned cutting right to the chase.

"I want to know what you really," he stressed the word, "did the other night."

"I went to the movies," she repeated to his disbelieving face. "Are you saying that you don't believe me?"

"With the way you have been behaving lately, I think it's safe to say that I should be covering all the bases," he returned without actually saying he thought she was being less than truthful.

Utter bewilderment consumed Bella. Up until this point Charlie Swan paid very little attention to his daughter's comings and goings. It wasn't until now, when she had actually found a purpose for her floundering life that her existence was no longer taking a backseat to one business deal or another. "I don't know what you expect me to say." She searched her words carefully. Lying had never been one of her strong suits. She was sure that her father would see right through her.

"I expect you to answer my question. It's not that difficult a thing to do. Where were you?"

How was she supposed to tell him the truth? Things were just in the beginning stages with Edward. She didn't want to make waves and most definitely didn't want her father doing his best to put a stop to one of the best things in her life at the moment. "I told you all there is to tell," Bella stood firm.

"Bella," he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "I wish I understood what was going on with you lately."

His sudden concern threw Bella into a bit of a tailspin. His words sounded so false. "Are you kidding me? When have you ever had the time to understand me? Up until the time mom died I was lucky that you even knew you had a daughter. So forgive me if I'm having trouble understanding where all this sudden concern for me is coming from," Bella seethed at him. "You have barely spoken her name in this house since her death. I miss her! Do you?" The tears that Bella tried to hide came forward with little effort on her part. "I don't get it. It's like she was never even here. How could you do that? How could you just rip her out of the house like she had just been some annoying guest you were glad to get rid of?"

"It wasn't like that Bella," he stated in a calmness that only served to upset her further.

"Yeah right!" she mocked. "You need to back off! You don't even know me. What right do you have to make demands on me!" All of Bella's pent up anger at hoe her dad had handled things since her mother's death had come spilling forward with a tidal wave force.

"My right?" he repeated, "My right is that I'm your father!"

"You certainly have a lot to learn about being a father!" Bella retorted as she walked out the door letting it slam behind her.

"What was that?" Charlie turned to ask Maria who had only been witness to the final scene.

"I think you know," she answered.

Bella had attained a bit of composure as she made her way to school. Her dad surely pushed all the right buttons this morning forcing a total meltdown of his daughter.

"Hey, where were you the other night?" Rosalie asked as Bella opened her locker door, "Your dad said you went to the movies. Who'd you go with?"

"Since when did my business become a number one priority in everyone's damn life!" Bella countered harshly.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Rose spat back.

"Like you would care anyway."

"I don't need this," Rosalie quipped not willing to stand for her friend's rudeness.

"Hey wait," Bella called after her, "I'm not mad at you. Dad and I had a blow up this morning. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"That's better," Rosalie said content with the apology. "I was calling the other night to see if you might have wanted to double with me and Royce."

"Double with who?" Bella asked as if she didn't already know the answer.

"Riley. I was thinking since the two of you will be working together for the play that maybe it would be nice to get back in the swing of things with him.

Riley emerged behind them as if Rosalie's speaking his name had caused him to appear. "I told her it wasn't a good idea," he spoke, "I know that you aren't interested in me that way anymore. I got the picture finally."

Bella looked at him with disbelief filled eyes. Her amazement of him lately never ceased. "I'm glad. It will make working on the play much easier."

"Well, I'll see you at practice then," he commented as he turned to go.

"Whoa, who was that guy?" Rosalie asked apparently as shocked by Riley's words as Bella had been.

"I wish I knew," she offered still eyeing him curiously.

Bella went through the motions of school that day her thoughts toggling between her desire to get to Hampton House, namely Edward, and the sudden change in Riley's demeanor. The whole idea of him saying he understood it was over set her world off its axis. The last commitment standing between her and getting to where she truly wanted to be was the first play practice. She slipped into the cool darkness of the theater. Miss James was down front with the majority of the case and crew. Bella walked down the aisle to join the group.

"Sorry I'm late. It slipped my mind that we were to start today."

"Bella, I need you to understand that our adherence to our schedule is very important. If you can't handle that please let me know now and we will give the part to the understudy."

"No, it's not a problem. It won't happen again."

"Good."

The practice was a short one, much to Bella's delight. The main emphasis was spent on going over schedules, introducing the actors and understudies, explaining the concept of blocking – jus basic routine information. Bella was glad to see it come to an end. She was anxious to get to the center.

From the corner of the darkened room, Edward watched the light stream in from the open door, "Hi ya Bella," he said through what she wasn't sure was a hiccup or a giggle.

She swallowed hard around the lump that suddenly filled the back of her throat. Not again she thought to herself. There he was in the corner opposite her slumped over playing with his tattered shoelace. She felt the tear sting her eyes. There was no mistaking that Edward was somewhere between drunk and high. How could he have done this again, she wondered?

There was no fear this time for her. She easily walked over to him placing her hand on his shoulder. Edward reached up to return her touch. His fingers trembled. Bella looked down at him and knew this time she had to have some backup.

"Carlisle…Carlisle…" she yelled as she made her way from room to room.

"What's the matter Bella?" Victoria questioned emerging from her office.

"I need to talk to Carlisle." Bella's nervous energy made standing still difficult.

"He's not here. What's going on?"

"It's Edward," she brushed aside the tears that fell as she spoke his name. "He's in the file room and he's pretty messed up."

"Beaten?" Victoria asked.

"I'm not sure. I do know that he's high, drunk hell I don't know. Please help me." Bella begged.

The fact that Carlisle had brought Bella into the center angered her, but at the moment there wasn't time for Victoria to entertain that emotion. Her obligation was to help Edward Masen. Yet the fact that she and he weren't on the best of terms served to complicate things all the more. In her opinion, Carlisle had given him one too many chances.

By the time Victoria and Bella returned to the room, Edward had moved into one of the leather chairs. The tremors had increased and Bella noticed the sweat forming on his brow. The panic she had before was now turning to fear.

"Edward, it's Victoria," she spoke softly, "I'm here to help you."

Edward lifted his face and Bella gasped. It was battered and bruised. Once more she wasn't able to see his piercing green eyes. She wasn't able to stop the torrent of tears that began to fall. "Bella, love, please don't cry. I'm okay." The pain he saw in Bella's expression forced him to gain the strength to pull himself together.

"I think you are far from okay," Victoria stated working her way across the room towards him.

"Stay away from me," he growled. "You're the last person I want help from!"

"You know what Masen?" Victoria's anger got the better of her, "You don't run the show here. Personally, I think you're a lost cause. Come to think of it you are Carlisle's cause not mine! So if you don't want me, fine. I can deal with that. You're on your own honey," Victoria spat to Bella making a quick exit from the room.

"Victoria wait!" Bella called after her. All of the sudden she was cemented to the spot her shoes occupied on the floor. Bella had her doubts about her ability to go through another drill with Edward like she had the other day. She hated seeing him like this.

"Bella?" his voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm here."

"Come sit beside me."

The impulses within rendered her helpless to do anything but rush forward to him. "Edward, what's going on? What happened? Why'd you do this again? Why did you have to go and get high? Why? Can you please just answer me that?"

"You wouldn't get it," he answered with a shame he hadn't felt in years.

"That's not fair. You haven't told me a damn thing of course I don't get it," she cried. "The other night we trusted on another. So trust me now," she pleaded softly.

Edward looked into her deep chocolate eyes. They begged him to tell her everything. Easily she stroked his face, gently moving across the bruises. Absently, he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips kissing it softly.

"Edward, please let me in."

The anguish in her voice sent the walls that divided her from him crumbling. "Caius, it's always about him. I'm so glad that I made you stay in the car. The bastard started in on me the moment I walked through the door. He was all over me asking question after question about my pretty new girlfriend. Of course I refused to tell him a damn thing and that pissed him off. S he thought that smacking me around was the way to get what he was looking for but I still never said a word. Finally, he said then he would just have to find you himself. That you needed more of a man than I would ever be. I had to do something. I had to stop him. I wasn't going to let him come after you and hurt you!" Edward was still holding her hand against his cheek.

"Edward, he couldn't have found me. He couldn't have hurt me. Not to mention I am not worth getting the crap beat out of you."

"But you are! You are worth all of it and more!" he gasped. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since that first day I laid eyes on you. I know you're scared of people. I know that whatever happened to you was bad, but Bella I care about you. I would never let anyone hurt you!"

She didn't know what to make of his declaration. Anything could have been possible when you factored in the drugs and alcohol coursing through his system at the moment. She had the greatest desire to believe every word though.

"That still doesn't explain why you are sitting here as high as a kite." Bella wasn't about to let it drop. His actions were jeopardizing everything that Carlisle was working so hard to gain for him.

"What else did you want me to do?" he spat. She sensed his anger at her lack of understanding. "I needed an escape. I thought you understood that."

"No Edward, I will never understand that. I will never understand that you think that drugs are an escape. It's an illusion that you choose to buy into. It doesn't make what's wrong in your life just vanish. The only thing that your escape gets you is another set of problems to deal with. You could have called me, why didn't you call me?" she asked.

"It was like three o'clock in the morning. You actually thought I would have called then?" His voice conveyed that he thought she would have hung up on him or better yet just have blown him off.

"You could have called me," Bella stressed again. "You can call me anytime day or night. I'd much rather have you woke me up instead of you running for the drugs. I care too much to sit back and watch you slowly destroying yourself. Did you mean what you said before?"

"Huh?"

"Did you mean what you said about your feelings for me? Even the part about not being able to stop thinking about me?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either. It tears my heart out to watch you going through this. You always seem just out of my reach. I want to understand. I guess in many ways I do," she sighed, "but the drugs well that's the part I just can't wrap my brain around."

"I don't have a better explanation though. It's how I deal. Right or wrong that's how it is for me."

Bella searched for some way to penetrate this wall. She wanted to ask him to stop, to stop for her. The voice in the back of her reminded her that option wouldn't work. For Edward to quit he had to find a way to do it for himself. "Do you think we could maybe try it my way for a while?"

"And what way's that?"

"Well instead of getting drunk, high or whatever – call me first. No matter when it is pick up the phone and call me. Talk to me. At least give me a chance to help before you go searching for that elusive escape of yours."

"I don't know," he paused, "That's a pretty tall order for you. You don't know how heavy things get in my life. Do you really understand what you are asking or what you are setting yourself up for?"

"Yes I do! It doesn't matter how tough it is. You are worth it. And if there's any chance for you and me we have to at least try it my way. Understand?"

Edward had long since forgotten how nice it was to have someone care about him. All the memories of times past when it have been his mother's comforting voice that pulled him through some of the worst times in his life flooded his senses. His heart wouldn't deny him the opportunity to feel that way again. "Okay, we'll try it your way."

Edward pulled her into him. He was encompassed by a calm that he knew he could only find in Bella Swan. "I love you," she whispered.

"What?" he questioned knowing what he thought he heard but needed her to repeat it.

"Maybe you should stay here for a few days. At least until things cool down," she returned too afraid to restate her earlier words which fell from her lips without much thought at stopping them.

"Sure," he said disappointed in the fact that his ears had deceived him.

"I really need to get going. Promise me you will talk to Carlisle the minute he gets back."

"I will. I guess I'll need to get to him before Victoria does."

"Good idea. I can't imagine that she's going to put a positive spin on anything that happened tonight."

"She never liked me much anyway," he joked.

"Apparently, she doesn't care for me all that much either. I'll talk to you soon?" she questioned leaning in to kiss him. "Just remember we have a deal. We try it my way for a while okay?"

"I won't forget."

"Bye." 


	19. Chapter 18

**Crash****Into****Me**: Chapter18

Edward eased his body back against the chair as Bella turned to blow him one more kiss before leaving. God how he wanted this to work. How he desperately wanted to be able to things her way. But could he? Could he really stop? He hadn't had any reason up until now to even want to.

The image of her face before him brought clarity to the rambling thoughts that thumped through his head. The idea that she cared for him was so unthinkable. Yet all of her actions pointed to that fact. How in the middle of his mixed up messed up life could he have gotten lucky enough to find someone like Bella? It just didn't make much sense. Edward leaned his throbbing head back and decided not to question fate.

Bella found her house full of her dad's partners and business associates upon arriving home. In the midst of their arguments of the past few days, she had completely forgotten the dinner party he had decided to throw to kick off his new business venture. Her attempt at slipping by the crowd unnoticed was stopped by Howard Biers. He blocked her just as she reached the staircase. "I hear you and my son are playing the leads in this year's production," he said placing his hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

"Yes, yes we are." She didn't want to linger much longer. Her dad was already making his way towards them. Charlie Swan flashed his daughter an evil stare as he came to stand alongside of her.

"So Charlie seems our children are destined to be together." Mr. Biers pulled Bella under his arm. "They make such a lovely couple. Can't wait to see the grandchildren," he chuckled.

Charlie chortled right along with him before he turned his attention to Bella. "Excuse me Howard; I need to speak with Bella privately for a moment."

"Certainly. I will grab you when you are finished. There's something I need to discuss with you about this deal."

"Fine. This will only take a minute," Charlie returned, "Bella where have you been?" he barked. "You know this dinner party is very important. I needed you here. Then when you do finally show up, look at you," he gestured, "Look at how you are dressed."

"This is what I wore to school today," she countered. "I forgot about the party okay? We had our first play rehearsal today and it ran late. I couldn't help it." Bella heard herself lying again but this wasn't the time or the place to discuss where she truly had been.

"That's funny, Riley was home hours ago," Howard Biers piped in from his sideline perch.

Charlie shot her a look of complete disbelief. Before he had a chance to say what she knew he was thinking, she excused herself to go change. Returning fifteen minutes later in a soft paisley skirt, turtle neck and wool blazer. She looked like the picture perfect daughter that Charlie Swan wished he had.

Bella made the ceremonial rounds that she had grown accustomed to over the years, yet as soon as the coast was clear she headed to the kitchen to see Maria. The room was full of people her dad had hired for the party but Maria was at the center of it all not so willing to relinquish her rights to her kitchen.

"Hi," Bella said coming up behind the older woman.

"Hello," Maria's voice was distracted by the entire goings on around her.

"Need any help?"

Maria looked at Bella as she knew she would. Charlie would have had a coronary where he stood if he saw his only daughter refilling the buffet table or passing hors'douvers. "No I think everything is fine."

"Okay," Bella started to walk away.

"I think I can pull myself away if you want to talk," Maria offered sensing distress in the young girl.

"I'd like that," Bella smiled in relief.

The pair made their way to the study. It was the one quiet place in the house. Bella walked pensively around her father's desk fingering all those things most precious to him. The fact that there wasn't even one picture of her mother there didn't surprise her. Absently she wiped away a tear that had slid down her cheek.

"Bella," Maria began, "Dear, what's been going on with you lately?" she decided it was time to lay it all out on the table.

"I wish I knew. I'm just so frustrated with him, Maria…."

"Who your father?"

"I want him to care enough to try to understand me. I miss mom so much. Why can't he see that?" she cried.

"And why can't you see that every time the man looks at you he sees his wife? Can you imagine how hard that must be for him?"

"Maria, I can't do this anymore. I can't play this role he expects me to play. I don't give a damn he sees my mother in me!" she choked on her tears, "I need him to see ME! The real me. The person I truly am."

"I think you may be asking for something you can't ever have," Maria returned matter of fact, "Your father, he needs to forget what stole his wife from him. And whether I agree with him or not, he's not going to just let you walk into something that he feels is going to steal you from him too."

"Maria, I'm already there!"

"What are you saying?" Maria had her own suspicions but she wanted to hear Bella confirm them.

"I am my mother's daughter and my dad – well he better start getting used to it."

Before Maria had a chance to respond the door to the room swung open and Charlie entered larger than life. "What the hell's going on in here? I am hosting one of the biggest events in my business career and my daughter and housekeeper for God knows what reason are sitting in my office," his voice was cruel.

"Mr. Swan, I'm sorry but please calm down."

"CALM DOWN?" his voice boomed.

"Dad, don't be mad at Maria. This is my fault."

"Why doesn't that come as any shock?"

"Don't do that," Bella shouted, "You don't even know what's going on and you are already passing judgment….."

"I don't have time for this now," he said cutting her off mid sentence. "Do you think that both of you could put in an appearance where you belong for my sake at least?" He exited the room without waiting for an answer.

Upon Maria's suggestion Bella took a few minutes to freshen up in her room but there was no disguising the detached look in her eyes. Underneath it all Bella was a volcano of emotions waiting to erupt. By the time she made her way back downstairs the living room had cleared a bit. She was shocked however to see Riley standing beside his father.

"Hi," he said coming up to her.

"Hi," she offered him a surprised look, "I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"Mom thought it might be a good idea if I came to see if dad might need a ride home. She knows how good he is at bending the ole elbow." Riley flashed his million dollar smile. She found herself smiling back. His scheme was finally beginning to get a foot hold.

"So how do you think play practices are going to go?" Bella asked making the best of an awkward situation.

"They should be good. I'm actually pretty excited about it. It's going to be great working with you. I know we will make a great leading couple."

Bella relaxed a bit for the first time that evening. She and Riley continued to talk for the remainder of the party. It astonished her that the time had passed so quickly and moreover that Riley had been a complete gentleman. She didn't know where this new and improved Riley had come from but she certainly hoped he was here to stay. Working on the play together would be much easier this way.

"Come on, son," Howard Biers said slurring his words a bit."

"Right dad. I'll be there in a second," he said turning back to Bella. "Do you think that maybe we could run some lines anytime this week?"

His request caught her off guard. She off handedly touched her neck recalling not that long ago Riley had set out to hurt her. Bella was well aware of what letting him close to her was a disaster in the making.

Riley spoke as if he was reading her private thoughts, "About the other day," he paused, "I – didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. Things just got a little out of hand."

"I'd say more than a little," Bella countered.

"I was wrong. It was even more wrong of me not to apologize for my behavior. Please can we at least try to get passed this for the sake of the play?" It wasn't until that very moment that Bella remember how sweet Riley could be when he chose to.

"I don't know. It's more than just what happened the other day. Things well…let's just see how things go. I can't make any promises."

"Riley!" Howard Biers' voice barked. "I said let's go!"

"I'll be right there."

"I said NOW!" The man returned to the foyer to seize his son by the arm.

"Just promise me that you'll think about what I asked," Riley said to Bella again.

"Fine, I'll think about it."

"Great." Bella closed the door behind him. "YES! That was easier than I ever thought it would be," Riley said smugly as he made his way to the car.

Leaning against the closed door Bella was still reeling from Riley's sudden personality change. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss with it. She just wasn't able to put her finger on it. Knowing that a leopard never truly changes its spots being weary of Riley was a given yet this new version of him would certainly help in making the school production run smoothly. She had to laugh. Each time that she thought she had a handle on her life someone went and changed the rules of the game.

"Bella, I would like to have a word with you please," Charlie stopped her before she was able to head up stairs to her room.

"Yes," she returned with a cold stare.

"I want an explanation as to why you were late coming home."

"I thought I already explained that. Practice ran late." No matter what Howard Biers had eluded to Bella had chosen to stay with her original story.

"Well according to Howard, Riley was home long before you were. Can you explain that please?"

"So what now you are choosing to believe your business associates over your own daughter? Well isn't that just perfect?" Bella turned away from him.

"What do you want from me?" His voice rose with each step she took.

"Well for started I want a father! Not just some man who pretends to be one in front of his colleagues. I want to find that man my mother fell in love with. Hell I'm beginning to wonder what she ever saw in you. And…." Charlie Swan's hand struck Bella hard across the face before she was able to continue.

Bella cupped her jaw with her own hand starring at her dad in disbelief. The thought that her father would ever hit her had never come into play before yet suddenly it was a glaring reality. Her eyes darted around the foyer in search of her coat and keys. Once she found them she was gone before she ever heard him say wait. Charlie turned to see Maria standing in the kitchen doorway. She had been witness to the entire scene. Her heart ached for both of them. She was sure that both parties were hurting and neither knew how to reach out to the other.

"Maria, what have I done?" He walked into his study closing the door softly behind him.

Hampton House was quiet when Bella walked through the front door. It was after ten o'clock and she hadn't expected there to be many people there. She had asked Edward to stay and at the moment she had hoped he had done just that. She needed desperately to feel his arms around her.

She headed in the direction of the main room where she figured he'd be but he wasn't there. Methodically she made her way around the building. He was nowhere to be found. Keeping her racing mind in check was becoming an arduous task. She didn't want to imagine that he had gone home to face Caius again.

Bella settled into one of the sofas in the main room. The few kids that had still been there hadn't seen Edward in hours if at all. She was worried enough now that she even thought of calling Carlisle or worse yet going over to Edward's house. She didn't want to face his uncle alone but she wanted to find Edward more. So much for the deal they struck that afternoon. The apprehension of where or what he might be doing was getting the better of her.

She pushed open the heavy front door. Finding Edward was her only concern. Her first stop would have to be his apartment. Just as she was about to slide behind the wheel of her car Edward appeared heading up the sidewalk. She let out an audible sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here so late?" He kissed her cheek. "And all by yourself no less. Don't you know how risky it is for you to be out here alone?" he said protectively putting his arm around her waist.

"I wanted to see you. I looked all over the place for you. Where were you? I was scared that maybe you went home or something. I was even on my way to your apartment," she said never taking a breath.

"WHAT? Don't even think of doing that. I don't ever want you to go there again, especially not alone!" he stressed. "Caius would eat you alive. Promise me no matter what you'll never do anything like that, not so much as even think it," he said looking Bella square in the eye.

"I was worried about you," she muttered.

"Promise me," he said again. "I know Caius much better than you do Bella. The further you stay away from there the better. Come on let's get inside it's getting cold out here." Edward draped his jacket over her shoulders.

"Where were you?" she asked again as he sat a cup of coffee in front of her.

"A buddy of mine plays soccer for school and they had a home match tonight. I went over to cheer him on. What did you think I was doing?"

"Well," she paused, "I don't know. When I couldn't find you here all these wild images ran through my head. Especially after how I found you earlier," she said weakly dropping her eyes again to the floor. She was ashamed in admitting that she expected Edward to be getting high.

"We made a deal right?" he countered not in the least bit fazed by what she suspected. "I told you I would try it your way. I don't do back on my word." Edward lifted her eyes to meet his.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just promise me that you won't come looking for me again in the middle of the night. It's not safe for you to be wandering down here by yourself."

"I promise."

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you because of me."

"This wasn't your fault really."

"Then why are you here?"

"I don't even know where to start," Bella's voice trailed off as she thought about what to say. "Things got a little crazy at home tonight. My dad and I don't see eye to eye on a few things. He asked me a question and when he didn't like my answer he decided to back hand me. He's never done that before and well I just didn't know what to do. I grabbed my keys and stormed out. I ended up here. I wanted to see you." She leaned against his warm frame.

Edward kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry," he said containing is anger at what he had heard. "Are you okay now?"

"Better thanks."

They sat together for the longest time not saying a word to one another. Bella was content being wrapped in Edward's arms. She relished the secure feeling she found there. She could have stayed there forever. He made her feel safe. It was as if the world ceased to exist as long as they were together.

Edward was enjoying their closeness too. There was no question that he would have done anything for Bella. He was certain there had been more to her fight with her dad than she had let on. Much in the same way it have been with the bruises on her neck, but at that moment the only concern he had was that she was safe in his arms. She was warm, soft and all Edward wanted to do was hold her, kiss her and be connected to her.

"Oh my gosh," Bella's voice broke the comfortable silence.

"What?" he returned startled, "What's the matter?"

"It's going on midnight. Shit, Edward, my dad is going to blow a gasket."

"Bella, calm down."

"Talk about things going from bad to worse," she stood up, "Let's just add this to the growing list of failures that my dad has for me."

He hated hearing her put herself down. She was such a wonderful person but she wouldn't allow herself to see that. "It can't be as bad as you think. I bet he's gone to be already." Edward was doing his best to a lay her anxiety.

"I've got to get home!"

"I'll walk you to your car, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." She sounded so distracted her mind again searching for a believable lie to tell her father when he asked.

"Hey, look at me," Edward averted Bella's eyes to meet his. "I know things are bad for you right now, but know that I am here for you," he whispered suddenly fearing his own deepening feelings for her. "I will do whatever it takes to protect you," he kissed her lips lightly, "Always."

Bella smiled knowing this was why she had driven half way across town in the middle of night. She needed to see his smile and find the reassurance that suddenly Edward Masen was the only one able to provide her. "I know," she returned his kiss, "Just remember the same goes for you."

Edward closed the door and watched as her car faded into the distance. He felt as though he had stepped into a movie of sorts. Everything that was happening around him seemed to be beyond his control. The only thing was he never wanted this film to come to an end.


	20. Chapter 19

**Crash****Into****Me**: Chapter19

Bella sat in the driveway steeling herself for the enviable fight she knew was to come. Both her head and heart spoke of how out of line she had been with her dad. Yet at the time there had been no other way of handling the fury that consumed her. The disappointment that she felt for her dad was getting harder and harder to hide.

Gingerly opening the front door, Bella saw the thin strip of light filtering from under the door to Charlie's study. Shutting the door behind her, she loudly placed her keys on the foyer table. This was to ensure that he knew she had returned home. However there wasn't even as much as a stir from behind the other side of the door. Bella was filled with relief and frustration that her dad hadn't found it necessary to finish their earlier confrontation. She climbed the long staircase to her room knowing that things in their house would never be the same.

On the other side of the study door Charlie Swan sat tears covering his cheeks as he gazed into the one and only photo he had kept of his wife. Renee had been a beautiful bride. He knew what a lucky man he had been in finding her. She hadn't been the bride his family would have chosen, but to Charlie that made no difference.

She had a wonderful way of lighting up any room she entered. Charlie had met her when he was just a junior partner. They were and unlikely pair. She was an activist while he was a conformist at heart. Renee had been demonstrating against the project that the firm he worked for was doing its best to push through the Port Angeles City Council. A senior partner and he were doing their best to stress all the positive features that the project would bring to the area, mainly many needed jobs. Renee however saw it as but another way for Port Angeles to be taken advantage of. Over the years she had watched company upon company, the sewage plant, the coke works and the landfills that littered the area do the very same thing all in the name of the hopes of something better. Renee finally had enough and organized a group against this particular endeavor.

She hit Charlie where he lived and breathed from their first encounter. She wasn't about to let him use any of his political legal-ezz to put one over on her community. She fought the good fight and to everyone's amazement won. She and her little group had been successful in stopping a multi-million dollar project dead in its tracks. Charlie was more than a little angered at first, yet the more time he spent listening to her the more he found himself secretly willing her to win. Renee had thought she had seen the last of Charlie Swan upon the project's defeat but a month or so later he found his way back to her.

In the time they had spent apart, Charlie hadn't been able to remove Renee from his mind. He asked her on a date and she accepted much to his surprise. He was sure of what her thought her opinion of him was. However, Renee was quick to correct him by saying that they needn't see eye to eye on everything to enjoy one another's company. Their romance was a swift one. Charlie was well aware of how different their backgrounds were but the pull to have her in his life was a strong one, so strong in fact he couldn't let her go.

Renee kept Charlie grounded in reality. They were soon married and had a child. He had taken his fair share of ribbing regarding his choice of a wife but none of that mattered. He knew in his heart that he could never have done any better than Renee.

She stayed true to her activist ways all throughout their marriage. She was a strong willed woman with convictions on just about every subject. In the beginning that hadn't presented too much problem for Charlie, but as he climbed the corporate ladder his wife's out spoken nature was a thorn in his side. He made every attempt to overlook it but when she ventured into the juvenile sector, that's where Charlie thought he needed to draw the line. He knew she put herself in danger every time she walked out the door and went to work.

Charlie should have known better than to dissuade his wife. It hadn't worked all those years before and it hadn't worked not even on the day she died. They had had a huge fight that morning, him leaving for work on a very sour note. He had said some terrible things to Renee, thing that he would never get the chance to apologize for. That day at work he had picked up the phone numerous times to call her and say he was sorry, but each time something pressing came across his desk and he hadn't been able to do so. Charlie thought off handedly that they would talk that evening and things would eventually be resolved. To his horror she never came home that night. Renee Swan died in the trauma unit of the ER before he was even able to say goodbye.

His last words to his wife haunted him to this very day. He had removed all things that reminded him of his wife in the days following her funeral. He couldn't bear to look at her collectibles, her books and certainly not her pictures. It ate away at him every day that the last thing Renee heard from his mouth was that he was sorry he ever married her. The thought it again sent a new tide of tear falling down his cheeks. Charlie most certainly knew he was losing his daughter to the same world that he had lost his wife without a clue of what to do next.

Bella was shocked that the next morning nothing was mentioned of their argument or the fact that she hadn't come home until well past midnight. It was almost like it hadn't even happened only serving to reinforce her opinion of her dad. How he was more concerned with how they appeared to the outside world rather than how they functioned inside the walls of their own home.

Each day had been a struggle for her to function finally turning a corner with Edward she was now facing the formidable hurdle of her father. Absently she wondered if she was ever going to catch a break.

Bella sat in study hall making a worthless attempt at committing the required lines of the play to memory knowing that Miss James was expecting them to be doing run throughs without holding the script.

"Hey," Riley said positioning himself in the seat along side of her.

"Hi." His presence startled her.

"You have time to run some lines with me before practice?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "I'm not having much luck myself. I doubt I would be that big of a help to you."

"Who are you kidding? You are great at everything you do!" Even for Riley this was laying it on a bit thick and Bella knew it. "I talked to Miss James and she said that any of us could use the theater during study halls to get in some extra practice. I thought since we both have one now we could take advantage of it."

"I don't know," Bella hesitated uneasy about being alone with Riley. She couldn't shake the nagging feeling that there was more here than met the eye.

"I promise….best behavior. Just working on the play, that's it." Riley held his arms up in the air as if he were surrendering to the enemy.

"I guess I could use the extra practice," she relented not wanting to be the laughing stock of the practice that afternoon.

"Great! I'll let coach know where we are going."

Bella and Riley spent the next few days of study halls practicing in the theater. Much to her surprise they were accomplishing a great deal on their scenes. She was actually starting to lose that familiar sense of dread she had ever time she saw Riley. Bella's heart totally belonged to Edward, but it was nice to feel less afraid of Riley Biers.

He watched Bella make her way out of the theater. His plan was working perfectly. Slowly he was gaining her trust. It galled him to be giving her the upper hand at the moment, yet he reminded himself that there was a purpose for everything and soon Bella Swan would regret the day she ever thought she could make a fool of him.

"Hey Rosalie, wait up a second," Bella called.

"Hello," the tall blonde returned coolly. She and Bella had barely spoken since the day that she had given her portion of their paper to Bella.

"I'm on my own for dinner tonight," Bella offered.

"And?"

"I was wondering if you might want to come over tonight and we could cook together like we used to."

"Why?"

"I was hoping we could spend some time together." Rosalie's less than enthusiastic response had Bella rethinking her offer.

"What, nothing better to do?" Rose retorted.

"Listen, if you don't want to just say so. Spare me the sarcasm okay?"

Rosalie mulled over the idea eventually deciding that spending the evening with her once friend was better than being alone. Royce had to be at Forks University that night to finalize his early admittance. "I guess," she relented.

Bella bit her tongue to stop the words 'don't do me any favors' fall from her lips. "Meet me at my house around five o'clock?"

"Sure."

"Bring a recipe with you. I will find one of Maria's specialties."

"Sure whatever, I have to go," Rosalie countered seeing Royce exiting the science labs.

Bella leaned against the row of lockers torn between being glad Rosalie accepted her invitation and worrying about it. Her need for a little girl talk won out. She wasn't able to deny the history that she and Rose shared. Bella rationalized that it was normal for people to go off in different directions while remaining friends.

She had some time before she and Rosalie would be cooking the evening away so Bella set off in the direction of Hampton House. With the busy schedule the play was forcing her to keep, Bella hadn't seen Edward in days and she missed him terribly.

"Hey Alice," Bella said leaning over the front counter, "Have you seen Edward?"

"He's out back."

"Thanks," she said turning away.

"Hey wait a minute. I think you should talk to Carlisle first."

"Why?" Bella asked suddenly remembering the disastrous events that Victoria had been witness to a few days ago.

"Victoria's on her broom again," Alice tried not to smile.

"Great!"

"What happened between the two of you the other day?" Alice asked cautiously.

"To make a long story short," Bella sighed, "She was less than thrilled that Edward preferred talking to me rather than her."

"That's putting it mildly. She's been reading Carlisle the riot act for days now."

"Damn," Bella said softly, "I guess he's pretty ticked."

"I don't think so. I know that he and Edward have already talked. Apparently he must be pretty much over whatever happened. It's Victoria who's the one having a hard time with it."

"Thanks for the heads up. If you see Edward before me could you let him know I'm here?"

"Sure. By the way how'd the date go?" she asked. Bella's face instantly was filled with a happy goofy grin. "That's funny 'cause that's the same response I got from Edward too. I can assume that all went well?"

"Yeah, I think it's safe to say that."

"Come in," Carlisle answered Bella's knocking.

"Hi, Alice said you wanted to see me," Bella said hesitantly.

"Yes." She wasn't able to read his expression. If he was happy or unhappy with her was unable to tell. "Here read this." He pushed Edward's file across the desk toward her.

Before her was the account of what had taken place between her, Edward and Victoria the other night. Apparently Edward had come to Carlisle and told him everything. She was shocked to even see that he had made mention of his and her deal of talking before his running off half cocked.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bella questioned. "I thought that's what you wanted me to do…to be his friend."

"No Bella, you did an excellent job." She felt the breath she had been holding slowly escape from her chest. "I just really wanted to thank you. It's obvious that you and Edward have a strong bond forming. That's exactly what he needs."

"I'm sorry that we offended Victoria. I didn't mean for that to happen. I was scared. I didn't want to screw up again and she was the only one here."

"Don't be worried about Victoria. I can handle her. It's you that I am rather impressed with. Your mom would be proud as well."

"Thank you," Bella gushed at that compliment, "So what did Edward say when you told him that I was helping you with his case?" she asked determined to be certain that she and Edward didn't have any secrets.

"He was cool," Carlisle said without ever looking directly at Bella.

He didn't like the fact that he was being less than honest with her and Edward for that matter but he couldn't risk telling Edward his plan and losing him through the cracks. Carlisle knew Edward well enough to be sure that had he had any inkling that Bella was even remotely tied to his efforts he would shut down all over again. Carlisle knew if that happened again his hands would be tied and be forced to turn Edward over to the juvenile authorities. He had no intention of letting that happen.

"Good to know. I should go find Edward before I have to head home."

"He should be out back. I have him making some repairs to a few bookshelves."

"Thanks. Talk to you later."

"Guess who?" she asked covering Edward's eyes from behind with her hands.

"Stop that!" Again there was coolness to his tone that Bella didn't immediately pick up on.

"Come on guess," she continued to play.

"Enough Bella!" he barked shoving her hands away from his face.

"Edward?" She was totally shocked by his abruptness. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" she echoed. "It seems like a hell of a lot more than nothing to me. A few days ago were closer than I thought two people could be and suddenly today you are acting as if I am the enemy."

"You said it….that was a few days ago."

"Huh?" Bella pulled back and stared at him oddly.

"I haven't heard from you in days!"

Bella was certainly taken aback. This wasn't at all what she expected. "Okay let's back up here. First let me just point out that you have a phone and could just as easily have called me. I didn't hear my phone ringing off the hook in your attempt to get in touch with me," she said all of the sudden an anger she couldn't explain had taken on the force of a wild fire. "Do you hear me jumping down your throat? Secondly, I got the lead in our production of WEST SIDE STORY so forgive me if my afternoons are filled with one practice or another. And lastly, I didn't think that I needed to report my every move to you. I am sorry if you thought differently!" she seethed mad at herself for falling into her same old trap when it came to men. There she was apologizing once more for something that she hadn't even done. For this relationship to work, she knew she had to take a different approach.

"I was worried," Edward's voice was suddenly much softer. "You were so freaked out about having to go home and face your dad. I just thought….." his words trailed off.

"Thought what?" she asked.

"I thought maybe he had hurt you. You said he was pretty angry when you ran out. I know what would have happened to me. Then when I never heard from you again I started thinking the worst." Edward did his best to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

"Why didn't you call me then?" she questioned feeling horrible for the things she had just said. The baggage that both of them carried was going to make this relationship a hard one to pull off.

"I figured I'd only make things worse if I called."

"Edward," Bella reached for his hand, "I know what you thought but really my home life, even though right now it sucks, well it's nothing like yours. I know that I pushed my dad into a corner and that's why he hit me. I played all the angles just right with him. It was completely my fault. And you were right, he didn't even bother to come out of his study, as a matter of fact, he hasn't spoken to me. You don't have to worry about me, really," she stressed. "Can we just forget about all of this?"

"I think so," he offered relieved in the fact that Bella was safe and in his arms again. "So what are you up for tonight?"

"I'm supposed to be making dinner with my friend Rosalie. You want to join us?" Bella asked before even realizing she said it.

"I don't think so," he laughed. "You don't sound 100% sure of your cooking skills."

"I know I can cook. It's Rose who I am not so sure about."

"Thanks anyway but Carlisle has me swamped with things to get done around here. I'll take a rain check though."

"You have to eat," Bella pressed powerless to stop herself.

"I'll grab something later."

"I could bring you some of what we make. That is if it's edible," Bella laughed.

"If you want," he said looking forward to the chance at seeing her again that day.

"It's a date then. I'll swing by later with everything."

"So, the lead in the play huh?" Edward grinned with pride.

"It came as a total shock to me."

"Not to me. You'll make a perfect Maria."

"I hope so. I'll be back later with your dinner."

"Bye Bella."

Edward watched as she disappeared into the building knowing fully that his heart completely belonged to Isabella Swan.


	21. Chapter 20

**Crash****Into****Me**: Chapter20

Bella heard the knock on the back door as she sat the pan of lasagna into the oven. "Hi, so what are we making?" Bella asked wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"It's this Chinese dish. It's really good but I think we might need to go to the store I doubt that even Maria has some of this stuff lying around."

"Let me look at the recipe. I think you might be right," Bella laughed. "I just need to set the timer on the oven and we can go to the store."

"What did you make?" Rosalie asked peeking through the glass in the oven door.

"Lasagna."

"Oh my favorite."

"I know." Bella purposely prepared a dish that she knew would be well received. "I'm glad that you decided to come over. It's been a long time since we had just a girl's night. I have missed this." Bella leaned in to hug her friend.

"How long does the recipe say it's takes to make this dish?" Bella asked as she put the bags from their half hour trip to the market on the counter.

"I think fifteen minutes, but let me check. Yep that's it."

"Are you kidding me? It took twice that time just to find all the stuff we needed.

"I'll set the table while you get started."

"Bells, you and I both know that I am NOT the cook here. How about I set the table and you make this Chinese thing" Rosalie smiled slyly.

"I thought we were going to do this together," Bella laughed.

"You want to be able to eat this dish right?"

"Yes."

"Well then let me suggest again that I set the table and you do the cooking."

"Whatever," Bella shook her head as she grabbed the recipe card from Rose's hand.

Once the preparations for dinner were complete and the table set, Bella and Rosalie sat down to their meal. In the sudden quiet the air was strained at best neither of them knowing what to say to the other.

"You were right," Bella said taking a sip from her glass, "This Chinese dish is excellent. You will have to let me copy the recipe for Maria. She'd love this."

"Yeah, no problem."

"So how are things going with you and Royce?"

Rosalie looked at her friend leery of her question. The last thing she wanted was another one of Bella's lectures on the evils of Royce King and Riley Biers. However, Rose had noticed that lately Bella had had a change of heart regarding Riley. Secretly she hoped that they would be double dating again soon.

"Things are good," she said noncommittal at best.

"I asked him to go to the cast party when the production is over."

"Is he coming?"

"Yes. He said he wouldn't miss it for anything. Then he asked me to go to the prom with him." Rosalie's face radiated with a smile.

"Are you going to go?" Bella asked.

"What do you think?" she joked.

"I would say that you gave him a definite – maybe," Bella chuckled. Rosalie's napkin glided across the table hitting Bella in the face. "I guess you said – yes."

"Of course! We have a really good time when we're together. I know you told me to watch out for him but he's really great. Bella he kisses like a dream." Rosalie continued while Bella thought about Edward and what his kissed were like. They were soft, sweet and never demanding as Riley's had been. Edward was so gentle in every way when it came to her. His gentle way with her was a polar opposite of his life and how he dealt with it – and Bella understood that. Deep down though she was sure that the bad boy image he wanted all to believe wasn't truly the person he was.

"Hey, Bella, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, sorry I was lost in thought for a minute."

"About?" Rosalie questioned.

"Nothing important really." Bella thought better of revealing her thoughts.

"Where have you been keeping yourself lately? I hardly ever see you at school and you're never out on the weekend. What's going on with you? I have seen you hanging out with Riley again. Tell me, are you two back together? Is that where you have been spending all of your time lately?" Rosalie's excitement at the thought was self evident.

"NO!" Bella said feeling like she was back on the same old hamster wheel. "Riley and I aren't back together. We have just been running lines for the play. I am thankful to think that' he's finally gotten it through his head that there isn't a relationship there anymore. It's nice 'cause his obsession with me would only complicate things all the more," she said more for herself than her friend.

Bella's thoughts were drawn to her budding relationship with Edward. She was bursting at the seams to tell someone, anyone about the feelings she was having for Edward Masen. Even though Rosalie Hale was the last person she would entrust with this information, Bella was afraid if she didn't tell someone soon it would all evaporate into a dream like haze.

"So then if it's not Riley, what is it?"

"Nothing special." A smile that Bella couldn't hide crept across her features.

"What gives?" Rose questioned knowing that her friend was never able to keep a secret.

"Nothing."

"Come on, I know better than that. There's most definitely something going on. I can just tell. What is it, a guy, what?"

Bella hesitated. Opening up to Rosalie about Edward was like poking a sleeping lion. The reaction that the name Edward Masen would bring about surely would take the wind out of Bella's sails but she moved forward with the information none the less. "Yeah, you could say that it has something to do with a guy."

"Enough with the games already. What gives?"

"I met the greatest guy. He is gorgeous, the most stunning emerald eyes, this funky bronze tussled hair. He's so good to me, Rose. It's such a change from what I have been used to." Bella rattled off so fast Rosalie was barely able to keep up.

"So when do I get to meet Mr. Wonderful?"

"What do you think I'm crazy or something? If I let him within ten feet of you you'd want him for yourself," Bella laughed.

There was no mistaking the angry look that clouded Rosalie's crystal blue eyes. "Bella Swan, I can't believe you think that little of me!" she raged. "I'm perfectly happy with Royce. I know that you and I have been less than friendly lately but I thought you knew me better than that. What's happening to you?"

"Oh my gosh would you calm down already? I was only teasing for heaven sakes."

"It wasn't very funny. 

"I'm sorry….I thought you could at least take a joke."

"So what's this guy's name anyway?" Rosalie continued as though her anger had been turned off with the flip of a switch.

"Edward," Bella said silently praying that Rose wouldn't make the connection.

"Edward? Edward what? There are at least four maybe five Edwards in our class."

"He doesn't go to Forks. He's a junior at Port Angeles." The look on Rosalie's face showed Bella already that her friend disapproved.

"Okay well then, what's his name?" Rosalie asked again.

"I said Edward."

"Edward what?" Rose's patience was wearing thin.

"Masen," Bella finally said sighing heavily preparing for the other shoe to drop.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Rosalie paused for a moment, "wait, Bella, that isn't the same guy you met at that awful place you forced me to go? Oh my god Bella, it is isn't it?" Rosalie's voice dripped with disgust. "He's an addict for god sakes!"

"You seemed pretty into him when we were working on our paper," Bella returned her jaw clenched in anger.

"That was different and you know it. To read about him and hell even talk to him isn't anywhere near the same as being seen in public with him. I can't believe that you have sunk so low."

"Why did I even bother? I know that you would react just like this. I forgot that I was dealing with a pack of rich snobs. I have never once before found anyone that treats me as good as Edward has."

"I doubt Riley would see it that way."

"Need I remind you of the other day when you witnessed firsthand Riley with his hands wrapped around my throat? Or did you conveniently forget about that fact?" Bella started to cry softly.

"Bella, Riley explained about the other day. It really wasn't what it looked like at all. Royce and I just jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"What other conclusion could you have come to?" Bella shouted in total disbelief.

"He said you two were practicing one of the scenes from the play and things got carried away."

"And you believed him? I didn't think that even you were that stupid!"

Rosalie fumed at Bella's words. "You yourself just said how things between the two of you are getting better. So what the hell was I supposed to think? Besides you never told me a damn thing about that day in the park!"

Bella's tears were now rolling down her cheeks. Revealing Edward's true identity had been a mistake from the very beginning. Rosalie's reaction was clear proof of that. "What am I supposed to do let Riley man handle me because he's acceptable?"

"Bella, you are talking about dating some hood…."

"Get out! Rose just leave – leave now! I just wanted to share this. I wanted you to be as happy for me as I am for you. Since it appears that you aren't capable of doing that please just go!"

"Have you forgotten that not so long ago you were less than happy for me? As I recall you did your damnedest to get me to walk away from Royce. So why should I be any different when it comes to Edward?"

"GET OUT!"

"Bella….."

"GO! Just go."

Bella picked up the glass on the table and in anger hurled it into the sink with such force it shattered. Crumpling to the ground she was overcome with so many emotions that there was nothing that could be done to stop the onslaught of tears. She was angry at herself for even making an attempt she had known better of all along but the elation that Edward Masen had brought into her life had given way to a momentarily lapse of reason.

Gingerly she cleared away the broken pieces of glass, cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher. Bella made up a plate as promised for Edward. She had every intention of going to him immediately yet seeing her reflection in the mirror she thought better of the idea. She needed to give herself some time until her foul mood had passed.

Bella's hand rested on the speaker as her room was flooded with a driving drum beat and guitar riffs. She hoped that those sounds would drive out her nasty mood. The original intention of the evening played out nothing like the actual event. Somewhere deep within Bella wanted to rebuild her friendship with Rosalie. Maybe she had been naïve in thinking that Rose had the capabilities of being anyone other than who Bella knew her to be.

The pain of knowing she was truly alone in the world brought a stabbing ache radiating in her chest. The emptiness she felt at the moment was overpowering. She was a lost soul out of place.

The hours passed without much thought. She had been lost in her own barren world. It wasn't until she noticed the shades of pink and orange adorning her walls that Bella realized that it was nearly dusk. Pulling a brush through her hair, she set off to see Edward.

"I was beginning to think you were going to let me starve," he joked as Bella made her way through the front door.

"Sorry," she returned with a lifeless voice.

"Baby," Edward said as he drew closer to her, "Hey what's the matter?"

"Nothing." Bella was physically in the room with him but he knew for sure her mind was in some far off place.

"You seem pretty out of it for it to be nothing."

"Fine… I'm not fine okay?" The booming sound of her voice startled Edward. He was typically the one doing the yelling.

"Bella?"

Looking into his confused face, she snapped back to reality. "Oh Edward, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to - it's just my friends well they never cease to amaze me."

"What do you mean?" he asked never acknowledging that Bella had even raised her voice.

"I think I just lost my best friend today. Maybe she was never my friend to begin with."

"What makes you think that?"

"I really don't want to rehash it again okay?"

"Sure," Edward said, "Just remember that I promised to be there for you too," he stroked her cheek.

Bella tried to swallow the golf ball sized lump that sat in her throat. How was she supposed to explain her fight to him? How was she supposed to make him understand that she and Rosalie were nothing alike? She wasn't about to take the chance of his not understanding. She couldn't jeopardize what she had with him. Certainly not for Rosalie's opinion of him.

"I better put your dinner in the microwave."

Bella sat beside Edward as he quietly watched her. He was doing his best to understand what was going on with her. The agony in her eyes was so vivid. He didn't want to push but he couldn't stop wondering if maybe there was more to this than just some girlfriend squabble.

"Bella," he gently took her hands in his, "Babe, please tell me what's really going on," he pleaded.

Looking deep into his eyes the last thing she wanted to do was torment him with Rosalie's warped perception of the world yet both her heart and head were screaming for her to be honest with him. Both their lives were so complicated enough without adding half truths to the mix.

Bella took a deep breath and began her tale of the evening she had spent with her friend. She was careful in choosing the words she used to describe the things that Rosalie had said. As well as all of her counter remarks.

"Is that what you think about me too?" he questioned hoarsely.

"NO!" she cried. "Haven't you heard anything that I just said? What Rose or what anyone thinks for that matter doesn't make a damn bit of difference to me. Edward, I want to be exactly where I am. I want to find out where this is going to take me – take both of us." Bella watched as he turned away in an attempt to clear his thoughts. "Edward," she whispered, "look at me." She forced his eyes to meet hers. "I have never met a person who as treated me better than the way you do. You are too important to me to let you slip through my fingers. Do you understand? I don't care what anyone says or does. I want to be with you and to hell with the rest."

Edward struggled to believe her words. He knew what the masses thought of him. Hell he made sure his attitude most of the time contributed to that perception. But knowing that Bella's friends were forcing her to choose between him and them – the walls that he had allowed her entry through we begin to rise again.

"Edward?"

"I just don't want to make things worse for you," he murmured turning away not wanting her to see the tears that stung his eyes.

"You won't. You aren't. You have done the very opposite."

"I want to believe that."

"Then believe it!" she forced.

"I thought you were going to tell me to get out of your life," he choked on his private thoughts.

"No way!"

"I just can't believe that you want me. That after all you know about me and you still want me in your life." He pulled her in close to his chest. With their lips just inches apart Edward held back in kissing her savoring the intense moment between them. Bella drew in a slow deep breath waiting for what she wanted to come next. On cue Edward placed his hand on her smooth soft cheek the pad of his thumb stroking it gently. Suddenly he brought his mouth down to hers with such force that the experience left Bella breathless.

"You are the best thing that's happened to me in a long time, Bella Swan."

"You too," she returned snuggling against his chest.


	22. Chapter 21

**Crash****Into****Me**: Chapter21

No attempt was made by either Bella or Rosalie to speak to one another since their blow up. Bella stood her ground for once in their friendship. She wasn't about to be the one doing the apologizing this time. That resolve though left Bella rather lonely day in and day out at school. She did her best to cover her feelings but with each day that passed it became increasingly more difficult.

She picked up her head just in time to see Riley heading in her direction. She was shocked that she was actually glad to see him. The change in him had been astounding and she was finally seeing a glimpse of the guy she once knew him to be. It was just such a relief to no longer fear him.

"Hey there doll. How's my leading lady? You ready for some more practice?"

"Yes. I can use all the practice I can get. I can't believe that opening night is in a week. Do you really think we can pull this off?" she asked pensively. The idea of standing on stage in front of the entire theater was getting the better of her.

"We are more than ready. You and me, Bell, we are going to light up that damn stage," he countered with his male vibrato showing.

"I'm glad one of us is so confident. Personally, I'm scared to death," she smiled.

"I hear through the grapevine you have a new guy in your life." Riley remarked casually.

Bella held her breath waiting for what she was sure was to come next. It certainly hadn't taken Rosalie long to open her big mouth. "Yes I do."

"I'm glad to see that you are happy again," Riley said with such a sweetness a person should have been able to see the sugar drip from his lips yet underneath the blood in his veins threatened to boil over.

He nearly hit the roof when Rosalie had given him her rendition of the conversation she had had with Bella about the new love of her life. If it wasn't bad enough that she had found herself a new guy but to then find out he was some scum from Port Angeles well that was just too much for Riley's ego to stomach.

Bella leaned back and stared at Riley with amazement in her eyes. Where was the outlandish behavior she fully expected him to exhibit? If it hadn't been for her vivid memories of the things he'd done to her in the past she would have thought she'd dreamt it all. That sensation was eerie in a way though. Like she was walking outside of her own life, but considering how close opening night was she thought better of rocking the boat.

They walked to practice together. The room fell silent the minute they entered yet erupted into a million whispers. Bella wanted to scream. Obviously Rosalie had seen to it that the entire school knew about her and Edward now. At the heart of it all Bella didn't really care what anyone thought of her. She hadn't been happier in she didn't know how long and that happiness came from being with Edward. No one else needed to approve. In fact it was their loss that none of them were big enough people to give others a fair chance.

"Okay, okay, everyone let's settle down please," Miss James spoke. "We have just about a week before opening night. I know that everything is progressing nicely, but I'd like to step up the practice schedule. I want to try to run through the entire play at least three or four times this week." Her remarks were met with a resounding groan from those in the room. "Settle down. It's important that we are sure that we have everything down perfectly. The only way to do that is to perform the play from start to finish."

"Can you believe this?" Riley whispered in Bella's ear.

"No."

"At this rate we will never get out of this theater," he said quietly.

Bella had been thinking the very same thing. Between school and this relentless practice schedule she hadn't seen Edward in over a week and it didn't look like it was going to change in the upcoming week.

Sitting with her Trig book laid before her she couldn't stop thinking about Edward. Trigonometry was Bella's least favorite subject so it was easy to get lost in anything but it and it was by far much easier to get lost in the image of Edward's exquisite face that danced before her. Taking another sip from the soda can that sat beside her she settled in for a long night just as the phone rang on the table beside her. "Hello," she answered.

"Hi," the voice that met her ear was Edward's. "What have you been doing lately?"

"Practicing for that play. Miss James is a workaholic to say the least. But right now I am trying to get my trig homework done."

"Then I guess you won't be doing much else tonight, huh?" he questioned.

"Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Nothing. You sound like you are going to be tied to the books all night," he teased.

"I'm sure I could be persuaded to untie myself. What did you have in mind?" she asked again.

"I thought that maybe this time we could actually get to see that movie."

"I'd like that. When should I be by to get you? I promise to stay outside and wait for you," Bella said cutting him off before he could say what she was coming next.

"No way! Don't even go there. I'll get a ride and meet you at the movie house."

"Are you sure? I mean I can just wait outside…."

"I'm positive. I'm not taking even the slightest chance with you this time. I'll see you in an hour. Bye."

Bella waited outside of the movie house for Edward to arrive. She watched as many faces she recognized from school milled by her. She caught her breath when she saw Riley heading in her direction.

"Hey, you all alone tonight?" he asked stopping in front of her.

"No," she paused, "I actually am waiting for someone."

"Oh the new beau. I thought maybe we'd catch the flick together, guess not though."

"Sorry, maybe next time," Bella heard herself say. She found it hard to fathom that after all that she and Riley had been through they might end up as friends.

"Hey baby," Edward said grabbing her by the waist from behind.

"Hi." Both her voice and face lit up at the sight of him. She was thankful that Riley had gone before Edward arrived. She wanted nothing to spoil this evening.

"You okay?" he asked noticing her furrowed brow.

"Yeah," she said absently still thinking about what a complete turnaround Riley had done.

"You sure?" Edward wasn't entirely convinced.

"Uh-huh," she nodded even though she couldn't help but think that every time she thought she had the rules to the game pegged there was always a new set.

The movie was one of those no plot action films with a lot of killing. Bella enjoyed herself just the same. Sitting next to Edward, she was happy. Frankly she would have been happy anywhere as long as he was at her side. "That was a great movie, don't you think?" he said exiting the movie house.

"Please, tell me you are kidding right? That was the WORST," she stressed, "movie that I've ever seen." Playfully Bella punched his arm.

"It was GOOD," he countered laughing.

"You're nuts!" she offered back.

"Oh am I?" Edward raised one eyebrow in protest.

"YES – you are," Bella continued.

"Is that so?"

"YEP…. …."

As she was about to continue, Edward picked her tiny frame up over his shoulders and began walking in the direction of her car. "Excuse me," he said. Bella looked down to see who they had just bumped into. It had been Riley.

"Watch where the hell you are going!" he smarted off.

"I said excuse me," Edward mouthed back.

"Like that would be enough. I want an apology."

Edward's street defenses kicked in full force. He wasn't about to take anything from this arrogant prick standing in front of him. "Think again asshole," Edward barked.

Riley was just about to run the gambit on the hood he saw before him but when he looked up finally he saw Bella draped over this guy's shoulder. "Oh my god Bella, are you all right? For god sakes put her down! You're going to hurt her," Riley ordered tugging at Bella's body.

"Am I hurting you Bella?" Edward asked in a mocking manner.

"No, I don't think so." Bella let out a giggle that she could no longer hold at the back of her throat.

Her reaction only served to enrage Riley all the more. The voices inside his head repeated for him to stay calm. He couldn't risk blowing all the progress he had made with Bella so far. The plan he was setting in motion was far too important to him to blow it now.

"Riley, this is Edward. My new beau as you called him," Bella informed as Edward brought her to ground level. "Edward, this is Riley Biers. A friend from school as a matter of fact he's the male lead opposite me in the play."

"Nice to meet you," Edward extended his hand to Riley who reluctantly accepted.

Edward now recognized him as the guy from the park. All the bells and whistles sounded in his head screaming for him to whisk Bella as far away from this guy as he could get her. There was not a doubt in Edward's mind that it was Riley Biers who was responsible for those bruises on Bella's neck and lord only knew what else.

"So you're the new love of Bella's life? Well, welcome to the exclusive club," Riley said slyly. "She was my lady for a year and a half. She's a good girl when she wants to be." Riley heard his words and knew that he wasn't hiding all that well the disgust he was feeling lately for Bella. "No really, no you're one lucky guy," Riley adjusted his tone noticing the steely glances that Edward was throwing his direction. "She's a great girl."

"You don't have to tell me how special she is," Edward pulled Bella against him and kissed her passionately. Edward had many reasons for doing so. Part of him did it for the reaction that he was sure it would arouse out of Riley but the bigger reason was that he wanted Riley to understand what was no longer his.

As Riley watched the scene unfolding before him his head spun. It took every fiber of his being to stay rooted in place. All he wanted to do was beat the hell out of this guy kissing his Bella. Riley thought about all the things Rosalie had told him about the guy Bella had fallen for. How she had professed that she had finally found someone who treated her the way she deserved to be. If this was how she thought a woman should be treated no wonder she had been so hard to keep in line he thought. The pair continued kissing as if Riley wasn't even there. His blood boiled with each new thought that raced through his mind.

"Well it looks like the best man won," Riley said all the while gritting his teeth. "Catch you at practice." He turned and went without the confrontation that Bella had expected. Yet, if Bella and Edward had hung around long enough, they would have been witness to Riley's rage. A rage that was strong enough to send his hand failing through the side window of his car.

Through out the rest of their date Bella never thought about Riley again, but Edward n the other hand wasn't buying his act. The whole situation didn't sit right with him. Guys like Riley didn't just change their ways.

Edward thought that he had pushed the right buttons with him but Riley hadn't taken the bait. The thought of how much time Bella was spending with him due to the play had Edward more than a little concerned. He wasn't jealous but worried and there was an ominous feeling he couldn't shake.

"Hey can I ask you something?" He hadn't brought up her bruises since that first confrontation between them, however at the moment Edward needed to get some things straight in his mind about everything

"Sure," she absently returned as she nibbled on his ear a fact that didn't make it any easier for him to concentrate.

"So you dated that guy? The one we ran into tonight."

"Yeah, we dated." Bella stopped what she had been doing and turned to face him curious as to where he was going with all of this. "So," she paused, "Are we a little jealous?" she teased poking him in the ribs.

"No..no it's not that really," he hesitated searching for the right words, "I don't really know how to say this so I will just come out with it."

"Edward, just ask me. We have a deal to be honest with each other. So just ask."

"I'm worried about you."

Bella returned his remark with a quizzical look. "Why?"

"Hear me out okay?" He waited for her response.

"Sure."

"I have a bad feeling about that Riley guy. I know he was the one who put those bruises on your neck." Bella looked away not able to face him. "I remember him from that day in the park."

Bella swallowed hard thinking that she had finally put that awful day behind her. She knew it was difficult concept to grasp but she was actually beginning to believe that Riley was changing. She knew that she would never have the feelings she once had for him, but she hoped that they could move in the direction of finally becoming friends again. She needed to believe that.

"Come on baby, look at me please," Edward lifted her doe eyes to meet his, "I also know about the night he harassed you and Alice. I talked to her about it after you had gone home. She was pretty adamant about how shaken you were by him. She made it pretty clear what a piece of work she thought he was."

Edward watched the color drain from Bella's face as he continued. He knew what his words were doing but he couldn't stop them. He couldn't squash the feeling that if he didn't warn her that well – he didn't want to think about all the possibilities of what could happen. "I hate to keep bringing this up but at that first session you sat in on the one with Angela. Well the entire time she was talking it was like you were reliving your own private hell," Edward sensed the tension in Bella's posture as he went on. "I don't like it that you have to spend so much time with this guy. He's not on the up and up. I can just feel it."

"I know how things look," she began, "Yes – yes things with Riley haven't always been the greatest. And yes I have had my share of bruises inflicted by him." Edward's fists tightened at his sides with those words. "I understand what you are saying, but I don't think he's in this to hurt me anymore. I really think he just wants to get through the play without too much hassle. Us being civil makes that all the easier. To be honest he's been great helping me run lines, going over blocking, hell anything I ask of him. He's like a completely different person."

Edward wasn't sure who she was trying harder to convince herself or him. "Come on, Bella, are you hearing yourself? Doesn't that all seem a bit strange to you? My street senses are screaming something just isn't right here."

"Really, it's okay."

"Bella," he choked, "I don't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't stand it if I thought that I could have stopped something from happening."

The agony in his plea surprised here. "Please," she took his hands in hers, "Please don't worry. I really do know what I'm doing here. I'm not a total nut case," she said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Edward was not yet convinced. He remained quiet on the way back to Hampton House. He had finally gotten her to agree to drop him off there. She was relentless in her pursuit of bringing him to his apartment each and every time they were together. It seemed that she always has to prove something. That's what made Edward all the more worried about her gallant attitude towards Riley and his new found renewed friendship.

"Hey you're awfully quiet." Bella tilted her face to be directly in front of Edward. They locked eyes just for an instant before she kissed him, kissed him with enough intensity forcing him to hear his heart beating in his ears. He thought for sure Bella could hear its pounding as well. Without realizing it he was returning hers with one he never imagined being capable of. The sudden rush of emotions flooded him. He certainly had girlfriends before but none of them had ever elicited such a world wind of passion in him. None of them before had ever made him want to better than he was, yet Bella Swan had done just that. Through her eyes he saw himself in a completely different light.

Bell stopped at Riley's locker the next day just before practice. She was shocked to see his hand was bandaged. She touched it lightly before speaking. "What happened?"

"Something stupid. I didn't something dumb in the garage and ended up with some stitches. It's no big deal really."

"Does it hurt?" she asked softly.

The concern that Riley was hearing from Bella was mind blowing. He couldn't have asked for this to be working out any better. All he had to do was bide his time a little longer then he could make his move blowing her safe world to bits.

"It's a little sore," he smiled yet if she had looked closer Bella could have seen the evil that lurked behind his eyes.

"Exactly what were you doing?"

"Working on my car. You know the '69 vette that my dad bought me a while back? It still needs a little fine tuning. I guess I just got a bit carried away."

"Guys and their cars, I think you guys treat them better than you treat us," Bella half laughed before realizing what she had said. She waited with baited breath for his response. She had known better than to go there. Riley and his car had been a bone of contention between the two of them.

"You're probably right."

He continued to amaze her on a daily basis. She knew that all of this was going to be okay. Things had taken a turn for the better finally. She no longer feared him, she had Edward and the great thing that was going on with him, the only true regret she had was that she and her father had yet to speak since his dinner party. There had been a great many awkward silences and tense moments these past weeks but nothing that amounted to them making amends.

"Hey, we better get to practice before Miss James has our butts in a sling," Riley said eyeing his watch.

"Oh god yeah, you're right. Let's go."

"Nice of our leads to join us," Miss James said as Riley and Bella slipped into their respective places as she continued. "Today is one of the days that I would like to run through the entire production. We are getting down to the wire here. I need to be sure that everyone knows exactly what to do. Before we get started, I want to tell everyone that the kick-off party the Drama Department was planning before the first show has been canceled. I thought it was inappropriate. I instructed them to have a final cast party instead. The party will now be after the final show next Friday evening. With that said let's get started people."

The whole run through of the play took over two and half hours. Bella was fully connected with her character as the scenes between her and Riley improved daily. Letting down the walls that stood between the two of them for some long had enabled Bella to put on a spectacular performance. In each love scene she got swept away by the romance of the story. Even though she and Riley had reached some common ground, it was still Edward's face she used as inspiration for each of those scenes. Miss James was truly moved by their performance.

"Well, that's a wrap everyone. Two more run throughs before opening night and I think we'll have this down to a science. As for Bella and Riley, let me just say that if you two continue to give such stellar performances we will have sold out shows every night. I have to say you two were excellent choices as the leads."

"Did you hear her Bella? Did you hear what she said about us?" Riley's excitement radiated from every pore in his body. Praise wasn't something that he was accustomed to. In his whole life he had been praised for very little he had ever done. The words of Miss James had Riley feeling contentment with himself that he had never known before. He couldn't resist the urge of leaning in to kiss Bella. The idea seemed so natural but she pulled away quickly taken a bit off guard by his actions.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he stammered.

"No, no it's okay. I know you are excited. I just didn't anticipate that's all," Bella backed away as she spoke.

"No, I'm sorry, really I am," he said again sensing that Bella was pulling back from him as she had done in the past. He couldn't let that happen. Not with all the progress he had much in such a short time. "You're right I am excited. I thought we were good but to hear Miss James say it out loud well it just sent me spinning."

It was hard to miss how truly delighted Riley was by all of this. Bella just felt awkward suddenly and the silence between them was deafening. "I really should get going," she said looking towards the theater door.

"Sure," he said. As he watched her retreating back he slammed his fist against the door. He despised the fact that she had pulled away from him. On stage she was such a willing partner kissing him like they had always been lovers only to have her recoil from him moments before as if he had some deadly disease. Riley knew he couldn't hold this together much longer. It was time to step up his plan before all was lost.


	23. Chapter 22

**Crash****Into****Me**: Chapter22

Bella walked into Hampton House with a foreboding sensation hanging over her. All the way there she debated on telling Edward about Riley's impromptu kiss. She was sure it would only reinforce how he already felt about her spending so much time with him as it was. She reasoned herself out of discussing it with him. The play was almost over and when it was all of this would be behind them anyway. She was also pretty sure that Riley had just let himself get caught up in all the excitement, especially Miss James' words of praise.

"Hi Bella," Alice said as she made her way passed the front desk. "Look!" she thrust her left hand at Bella. Looking closely she saw an angora clad class ring on Alice's finger.

"WOW!"

"It's Mike's. We have been seeing each other for six months now and he finally gave it to me last night," Alice gushed. Bella smiled this was the first time she had ever seen Alice this happy. She was glad thinking everyone deserved a little goodness in their lives.

"That's so great Alice," Bella hugged her best she could from across the counter. "Hey is Edward around?"

"Once couldn't you just ask me something else?" Alice teased her friend. She was so glad to have been wrong about the two of them. They had been good for each other. "He's out back playing with the little kids."

"Thanks," Bella said.

She gave Edward a high sign as she entered the back yard. She smiled brightly as she watched him playing tag with all the little ones. Sitting on a rock nearby Bella thought how lucky she was. The love she felt for Edward consumed her. This was the first time that she finally believed in that elusive emotion again.

"Jeff, you want to take over here for me?" Edward motioned across the yard. "Hey you," he placed a kiss on cheek as he sat down beside her.

"Hey," giving him a returning peck.

"How was practice? Everything going okay?" He had been asking that question on a daily basis.

"It was great. Miss James is totally taken by our performance. She thinks that we're going to sell out all the shows. Oh by the way there's a cast party after the final show. I would love it if you would come with me."

"I wouldn't miss it. I can't wait to see you perform."

"I would like that. I will just give you my dad's ticket. I'm sure he's not going to be using it."

Edward frowned hearing the disappointment in Bella's voice. "Are you telling me that you two haven't patched things up yet?"

"No, not yet we haven't. I don't think we've spoken a full sentence in two weeks. I've given up on even trying anymore."

"I'm sorry, baby," he comforted.

"Don't be. It's not your problem."

"Oh but you see it is. I know how unhappy this makes you. And when you aren't happy well than I'm not either." He pushed away a strand of hair that had fallen covering her beautiful eyes.

"Do you have any idea how sweet you are?"

Edward scoffed at the remark. "Well you certainly are the first person to ever think that."

"You can't fool me Edward Masen. You want to be all mucho and tough but underneath you are a teddy bear. Besides I don't care what anyone else things. You are my sweetie."

"Oh am I?" he laughed. "So do you need any help with running lines or anything?"

"Yeah that would be great. I can use all the practice I can get," she sighed still less than sure of her acting abilities.

Bella pulled the script from her backpack turning to the scene that she and Riley had used to audition with. She had used Edward that day as inspiration and she felt it was more than appropriate to have the real thing now.

Edward took great pleasure in helping Bella. The scene they acted out was great and he had been so right in assuming she'd make the perfect Maria. The only catch for Edward was that as much as he was looking forward to watching her performance, watching her do that particular scene with Riley made Edward's stomach somersault. He was grateful that this all would be over soon.

"Hey what time is it?" he asked.

"Almost half past six, why?"

"I have to get going."

"Where?" she quizzed.

"My buddy has another soccer game tonight. I haven't missed a game yet.

"Well don't let me keep you," she joked pushing him away playfully.

"You could come with me. It's usually a pretty good time."

"Sounds like fun. Do I have time to go home and change?"

"If you make it quick"

"Can do. I'll meet you back here in a half hour?" she asked.

"I'll be waiting," he smiled as she hurried away.

"Where are you off to?" Maria asked as Bella bounced down the staircase.

"A soccer game."

"Soccer? I didn't know you liked soccer."

"Actually it's my first game," Bella admitted.

"So what's with the new found interest in soccer? Or should I have said who is your new found interest?" Maria smiled almost all knowing.

"No one, why?" Bella countered in her best attempt to cover her excitement.

"Isabella Swan, come clean. I know I am getting old but I am certainly not senile just yet. You can't fool me. I know you have someone special in your life. It's been written all over your face for weeks now. Surely you haven't been spending all of your free time at Hampton House….."

"Maria," Bella sighed, "Could we please not go there?"

"That's not what I meant. I am just glad to see that you are happy. For a while there I was getting pretty worried about you."

"At least someone in this house is," Bella remarked off handedly.

"That's not fair Bella. Your father is doing the best he knows how."

"If that's his best then I'm not all that impressed," she quipped.

"Bella," Maria began, "Can't you see that you are being as stubborn as your father is? Nothing is going to get resolved by you two avoiding one another. The gulf between you is only going to widen."

"Maria, please can we not rehash this again? What's done is done besides I am already late as it is."

"Bella," Maria reached for the young girl's arm, "You can't run from this forever. Sooner or later you are going to have to face our father."

"My vote is for later." With that said Bella left without another word.

Edward was pacing the sidewalk in front of the center as Bella pulled up. "I'm sorry that I am late. Maria picked the very moment I was walking out the door to discuss me and my dad. I had a hard time getting away from her."

"That's okay. We still have a few minutes. Besides the field is only a couple blocks away," Edward offered reaching for Bella's hand.

She found a parking space in the lot adjacent to the field. Her comfort level was running at an all time low. This would be the first Port Angeles even that she had ever attended. Even though Forks and Port Angeles were well known rivals, Bella had never been to a game that hadn't taken place on her home turf. Charlie would never condone such a thing. Bella laughed to herself wondering what he would say if he could see her now. Gratefully there wasn't a chance of that happening. He was out of town again completing the last of his business for his new project.

Bella looked around her instantly feeling like a fish out of water. As the eyes of all those around her traveled the length of her body. She was sure that everyone there knew she didn't belong. It was easy for Edward to sense how nervous Bella was. Easily he draped his arm around her shoulder and went in search of his friends.

"Hey!" Edward tapped the shoulder of his friend. "James this is Bella." James let out a low deep wolf whistle as he eyes Bella from head to toe. Edward felt her posture stiffen at the sound. "Easy there buddy!" Edward glared at him. He recalled the things Bella had told him how she felt about most guys. He did his best to comfort her. "James is a friend of mine from school."

Bella vaguely wondered if this was one of the friends that she had read about. She hoped not but had a strong feeling her suspicions were correct.

"Let's go grab a seat," Edward suggested.

Her attempt at following the game was fruitless. Sports of any kind were not her strong suit. Edward did his best to explain things that were happening on the field but she wasn't paying all that much attention but rather reveling in having Edward close to her. That was all she really cared about.

She scanned the surrounding bleachers feeling as if she had stepped into a foreign country. As much as she knew she should have been looking at this place and Edward's friends, she couldn't get passed all the things she had read about them. It clouded her perception of things. Bella couldn't stop herself from wondering exactly what the guys sitting next to her and Edward were really thinking about her as well.

"Go Jasper go!" Edward screamed, "He's a hell of a player," Edward turned to say to Bella, "The team would have never made it this far without him."

"They owe it all to Jazz the machine," James piped in.

"Hey they are ahead by four, let's go grab something to eat," Edward suggested. "Having a good time?" he asked handing Bella her hotdog.

"Yeah I am. I didn't realize that you knew so much about the game."

"We, me and James, do only cause of Jasper. He taught us everything we know. He's our best bud. We all played when we were younger but Jasper is the only one of us who ever did anything with their talent." It was hard for Bella to miss how much Edward admired his friend as he spoke of him.

"Edward…" Bella heard a sugar coated voice ring through the air. Looking up she caught sight of a girl in a black leather jacket standing before them. "Where the hell have you been keeping yourself?" she moved in closer to Edward ignoring Bella's presence entirely. "Don't tell me they have you locked up at that center still?" she cooed. "Want a 'j'?"

Admittedly the temptation for Edward was strong. The joint was just within his grasp. Its sweet aroma made the deal he made with Bella seem like a distant memory.

"Nah," he finally uttered, "I gave 'em up."

"What?" her voice was loud and disbelieving. "You of all people? I can't believe it! What have they done to you at that place? Come on one puff ain't going to hurt."

"Nope I told you I quit!" It was increasingly difficult for Edward not to reach for the joint in her outstretched hand.

As the conversation continued, Bella sized up the girl carefully not knowing what to make of her. To Bella she looked as if she thoroughly enjoyed being a hood. The black leather jacket, leather motorcycle boots and joint sandwiched between her fingers to Bella were all signs that she took pleasure in being a juvenile delinquent, that she loved showing how tough she thought she was. Looking into her face Bella couldn't muster one ounce of compassion for this girl.

"I'll be right back," Edward said as he walked away following the nameless girl around the corner.

Bella's blood ran cold enough to freeze in her veins. She was certain Edward was about to go back on his word. "Edward," she pleaded.

"It's okay really. Nothing to worry about," he came back to kiss her softly. "I know how it looks but I promise you I remember our deal. I just have to take care of this now."

"Who is that?" Bella asked turning to James.

"Tanya," he said as if Bella should have known who that was."

"And?" she was waiting for a further explanation.

"She's Edward's old girlfriend," James snickered, "I'd say it looks like he's moved up in the world. Where did he find you?" James tried to pull Bella in closer to him. She was gorgeous; Masen had all the luck he thought to himself.

Bella struggled to remover herself from James's grasp just as Edward came around the corner from the side of the building. The look of fear on her face brought his feet from a simple walk to an all out run. "What the hell are you doing?" Edward raged taking Bella under his own arm immediately she fell limp under his grasp.

"I just thought…well you were off with Tanya….I thought she was fair game, man," James countered as if he'd done nothing wrong.

"Think again!" Edward's steely gaze cut through James like a hot knife cut through butter. "I should rip your head off!" Edward moved forward grabbing him by the collar of his jacket.

"Edward, stop!" Bella found her voice again. "No harm done really." She didn't want Edward starting a fight with his friend over her. She had been there with Rosalie and it wasn't pretty. She felt it was better to just let it drop.

"Like hell no harm done. Look you are shaking," Edward's voice softened.

"It's okay really." She reached for his arm to reassure him. "Let's just go watch the rest of the game. You don't want to disappoint Jasper do you?"

"Are you sure?" Edward couldn't believe that she was okay with what had just happened. Remembering their talk he wasn't sure that she wasn't thinking about that again. More importantly he couldn't believe that James would have been such an ass.

"Yes," she repeated. "Let's get back to our seats," Bella said pulling on his arm all the while looking back at James and the smirk he wore so proudly on his face.

Bella sat in silence for the remainder of the soccer game feeling like she had been in a head on collision with a Mack truck. She was having a rough time getting passed what had happened with James. Edward did his best to soothe what he was sure was her frazzled nerves but nothing at the moment was working. She just wanted more than anything to go home and forget about the whole thing. The questioned that loomed large in her head now was would they ever have a normal date. First there had been Caius, than Riley and now Edward's ex-girlfriend and James. She was beginning to believe they were doomed.

"Do you mind if we stick around to talk to Jasper before we go?" Edward asked not knowing what Bella was really thinking.

"If you want." She pondered what kind of person Jasper might be.

Her encounter with Jasper had been a pleasant surprise. He had been nothing but a perfect gentleman saying all the right things and by the time they parted company Bella had relaxed a great deal. Edward was relieved to see the change in her demeanor as they pulled up in front of Hampton House.

"I'm sorry about James. I don't know what the hell was with him tonight."

"It's forgotten, really. Jasper's a great guy by the way. I liked him a lot."

"Yeah his is. We've been friends for a long time. We do almost everything together. If it wasn't for him and his family god knows what would have happened to me. Probably a hell of a lot worse than what has."

Bella searched for a logical way to bring up Tanya in this conversation. She needed to know exactly what she had meant to Edward and what exactly they had been doing on the other side of the building that night.

"Edward, I need to ask you something."

"Sure."

"That girl tonight," Bella paused, "James said she used to be your girlfriend."

"Yeah she was. But that was a long time ago."

"Well, it was hard to miss the fact that she still thinks of herself as that." Bella was sure she sounded paranoid but she couldn't stop herself.

"I'm the last thing Tanya wants. She was just messing with your head is all. Looks like she succeeded too," Edward touched the frown lines forming around Bella's mouth. "I told her to give it a rest. She was just pissed that I wouldn't take a hit off that joint. There was a time I was her number one sidekick."

"So you are saying you didn't smoke that joint with her?"

"What?" Edward's voice showed his disappointment in her lack of faith in him. "No I didn't. Do you really think that little of me? We have a deal; besides what the hell did I need to escape from? I was with you what more could I have wanted? I actually enjoy spending time with you. I thought you knew that."

She looked at him and knew she'd hurt him again. She could have kicked herself but all of this was still so new to her she had trouble determining which end was up most of the time. "I didn't know what to think," she started, "This girl – she came out of nowhere and you didn't even introduce me….."

"I was doing my best to spare you. Tanya can be a card most of the time. She likes to play people. I thought that I was doing you a favor, then my good buddy James decides you're fair game. I should have kicked his ass!" Edward's voice hardened again.

"Forget about that okay? I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have doubted you. Man do I feel like a jerk," Bella hung her head in embarrassment.

"I don't have such a great track record. Who could really blame you for thinking the worst?"

"I am sorry though," she apologized again.

Edward stopped her lengthy apology by pulling her body against his chest nuzzling his nose in the soft folds of her hair. He sighed deeply thinking how soft and sweet it smelled. The warm spring breeze encircled them. He let his fingers run through her feathery hair easily stopping to caress her face. Their eyes met and locked on one another. Bella wasn't able to breathe the world suddenly had stopped spinning. A sensation of wanting to be with Edward in every sense of the word consumed her. He kissed her cheeks gliding towards her neck and then bare shoulders. Even in the warmth of the night, Bella felt herself shiver. The fire that filled her body was maddening. She found herself returning his kisses as she ran her hands along the outline of each of his muscles beneath Edward's thin shirt. He trembled too under her touch.

"Do you want to go inside?" he whispered. Bella only had the ability to nod her agreement since she had no voice at the moment.

The pair made their way to one of the sofas in the main room. The center was dark and quiet. Without either thought or control Bella absently began to unbutton Edward's shirt lacing her fingers through the same bronze colored hairs on his chest. She heard his breath hitch in his throat when the tips of her fingers easily caressed his taut nipples. The thought that she was enticing him excited her all the more. Instinctively she brought her mouth down hard on his. She had never wanted anyone in the way she wanted Edward Masen right then.

In all her experiences with Riley, it had always been about him or what he wanted. The feelings coursing through her presently were nothing like she had ever felt before.

Edward's own desire for Bella had him kissing her in a way he also had never done before. This was the very first time for him to experience such a pull of emotions. It wasn't like he hadn't sex before. He had many times but this wasn't just sex to him. This was a connection he couldn't find words for. His kisses deepened into ones that were strong and demanding but not in such a way that they frightened Bella. They only served to say what she knew that Edward was unable to say aloud. Gently he laid her body against the sofa his hands finding their way to the softness of her skin. He was so nervous that he felt his own hands shaking. Bella shuddered with each effortless brush of his fingers.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered. He didn't want to push her into something that she wasn't ready for.

"Yes," she murmured lifting her head to kiss his chest again.

Before they were able to continue the overhead fixture flooded the room with a bright white light.

"What the hell is going on here?" Victoria bellowed.


	24. Chapter 23

**Crash****Into****Me**: Chapter23

Bella and Edward looked at Victoria wearing expressions of children who had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Both scrambling in their current state of undress, they came to stand before Victoria and Jeff.

"What the hell is going on here?" Victoria yelled again.

"Nothing!" Edward returned with the same force.

"What do you take me for Masen? Some kind of idiot?"

"We're sorry Victoria," Bella stammered still caught in the heat of her moment with Edward. "Things got a bit carried away. It was wrong to be here." They were already on thin ice as far as Victoria was concerned. This surely would their break through.

"You're sorry?" Victoria echoed her disbelief, "As if you think that sorry could actually make up for this."

"What else can we say?" Bella asked in all seriousness.

"How about how inappropriate you being here is…."

"She did!" Edward offered harshly.

Edward's attempt at defending Bella only served to infuriate Victoria all the more. "You are through here. As far as I am concerned you will have nothing to do with this center. I will see to it. You were here to do research and that's been completed. You waltz in here thinking you can change things well I for one am not buying it. I am sure that once I discuss this with Carlisle both of you," she seethed turning towards Edward as well, "will be out on your ear." She exited the room on that note not giving Bella or Edward a chance to defend themselves against her attack.

"Shit!" Edward said under his breath.

Bella fell back into the depths of the sofa hugging a pillow close to her chest. She rocked back and forth in an attempt to keep herself from crying. Again she felt as if she had stepped into a nightmare. A nightmare of her own making. There was no doubt that Carlisle Cullen would hit the roof when Victoria told her version of the night's events. Edward joined her reaching for her still shaking hand.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked gently.

"God," she cried. "What have we done to ourselves now?" she covered her face with the palm of her hands.

"I'll take the blame for this," Edward offered. "It was my idea to come inside."

"I didn't exactly say no did I?" Bella countered. "Besides you have so much more to lose than me. I will talk to Carlisle in the morning. I'll tell him that I understand if he wants me to stop coming here."

"NO! No you can't do that. I need you here," Edward's voice was pleading. "You're the reason that I'm hanging in with this. Without you I leave too!" he said adamantly.

"Edward, you can't do that and you know it. You have to be here or you will end up in jail. Is that what you want?"

Going to jail – that idea was something from what seemed like light years ago. With Bella as part of his life, Edward couldn't recall the things he had done that would have put him in jeopardy of being thrown in jail.

"No, but … I'll work this out. Don't worry. Everything will be okay." He cradled her body close to his hoping to come up with some way for both of them to get out of this.

Early the next morning Bella headed straight to Hampton House, knowing it was in the best interest for all of those involved. Surely she needed to do some sort of damage control after last night's incident. It thrilled her to know that Edward wanted to take care of this. It showed her just how far he had come but she couldn't help feeling that she needed to try as well.

Bella let her eyes quickly glance to the empty room. The smile that broke on her face was one she had no control over. Last night for the first time she had been totally, completely at ease with another person. If Victoria had not interrupted them Bella knew the connection that she and Edward had been about to make would have been perfect. As she continued on her way to Carlisle's office, Bella ran head on into Victoria, "Excuse me," she muttered not wanting to meet the red head's gaze.

"Carlisle wants to see you immediately!" she said with a smirk.

"Actually I was just on my way to talk to him," Bella countered with a sudden confidence she hadn't any idea where it had come from.

"I'll warn you now this will be the last time you step foot in this place."

Bella was timid as she knocked on Carlisle's door. When there was no answer, gently she pushed it open. Carlisle was sitting with his back to the doorway staring intently at the back wall of his office. "Carlisle, do you have a minute to talk to me?"

"Sounds like I'm going to need a lot more than just a minute."

"Before you kick me out could you at least listen to my side of the story?"

"Who said I was kicking you out?" Carlisle returned confused.

"Victoria already said I have one foot out the door as it is."

Carlisle shook his head in disgust. "You know how Victoria is. She spoke her peace. Yes she wants you and Edward gone. I told her I would think about it. I thought about it and I decided that you were the best thing to happen to Edward. So Edward is staying and you are staying. Besides Edward said in no uncertain terms that he was gone without you," Carlisle had to laugh. "You would have thought he was the one in charge of this place not me by the way he stormed in here this morning."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I knew he wanted to talk to you. I didn't want him to do that. He needs to be here with or without my being here."

"Don't apologize Bella. Don't you understand what wonderful things you have done for Edward by just being his friend? Well I guess now I'd have to say his girlfriend," Carlisle chuckled.

Bella had to blush sure that Victoria had given him all the gory details. "I never thought things would get that intense between us."

"Why do you keep apologizing?"

"I didn't think you would be too comfortable with the fact that Edward and I are a couple now. I mean I guess we're a couple."

"Oh yes sweetie, you two are definitely a couple. Edward did nothing but sing your praises this morning. And you are right, I normally don't condone romances at the center but this is different. You are good for him. So let's just not have any more late night romps here again and we will call it even."

Bella blushed again at his poignant comment. "Deal. I better get to school before someone misses me."

"Bella," Carlisle began before she was able to leave, "You are doing a great job. Edward is lucky to have you."

"Thanks."

Carlisle felt a twinge of guilt as he watched Bella leave his office. His head knew that keeping her involvement from Edward was the right thing to do. She wouldn't have stood a chance at getting close as she had to Edward if he had known what Carlisle's master plan truly was. Yet the logic of his actions didn't stop them from tearing at his heart for lying to Bella. It was easy to see how pleased she was with herself and there was no denying that she was making inroads with Edward that he would never been able to make.

Edward had been waiting outside the center that morning when Carlisle had arrived. He had already received a rather colorful version of the story from Victoria the night before. He was curious as to what Edward would have to say about it all since his assistant director painted less than a pretty picture of the scene. As she spoke to him, Carlisle was doing his best to surmise if she had been angrier about it or embarrassed at what she walked in on. Not to mention that he knew that there was no love lost between Victoria and Edward. Victoria had tried to no avail to get Carlisle to see the light as she put it and drop Edward's case from the first sign of trouble. He was certain that there was more behind her words than just what she said. The only thing that Carlisle wasn't able to shake was her final statement. 'You are taking a big chance with this girl. You could lose your state license over all of this'.

Those words bantered about his head late into the night and were there again when he awoke this morning. He didn't want to see them as a threat but the words left little room for interpretation. He didn't want to believe that Victoria's intentions were to turn him in if he didn't side with her but recalling her angry face this morning he was less than sure. His only hope was that the young woman he trained to be the assistant director was more committed to all the good they had done at Hampton House.

Edward's honest confession to Carlisle of what had taken place the night before overwhelmed him. Edward had no clue that Victoria had already filled him in on all the pertinent details. He told him everything, and even a few things that Victoria had known nothing about. Like Tanya, his refusing her joint, James's attempt at putting the moves on Bella that ultimately led them to the center where things got a little out of hand.

Weeks before Carlisle had been lucky to get Edward to stay in the same room with him even though he had been well aware that doing jail time loomed large in his future if he didn't cooperate to a person who was now volunteering information. Carlisle couldn't look passed the fact that this change had been Bella's doing and hers alone. His pangs of torment about keeping his plan silent vanished again. He would find a way to tell them both, together, when they had come far enough to handle it. His next hurdle would be much more difficult – telling Victoria his decision.

Bella rushed across campus slipping into Mrs. Roberts' psychology class in the nick of time. She slid into her seat as the bell sounded overhead. Riley gave her a quick wave and Rosalie turned her head trying to make sense out of what was happening between the pair of them.

When she told him about Bella's new boyfriend, that he was some hood from the wrong side of the track Riley had gone ballistic. Yet now all Rosalie witnessed was a cool calm and collected Riley treating Bella as if he was completely in the dark about Edward Masen. Her attempts to pump Royce for information fell flat. All he said was that Riley had finally realized that things were over with Bella and that he had to make the best of it. To Rosalie that just didn't sit right. She was sure that Riley would have gone off on Bella like she had. Hell why did she even care? Rose thought to herself. Bella had made how she felt perfectly clear and Rosalie had no intention of being in a place where she wasn't wanted.

"Settle down everyone," Mrs. Roberts said holding a stack of papers in the air. "I'd like to return your papers. So, if you could please get with your partner I will do just that."

Bella and Rosalie eyed one another from across the room each uneasy about having to approach the other. As always Bella made the first move. "Hi," she said drawing a chair next to Rose.

"Hi."

"I hope we did well," Bella said trying to make the start of a conversation.

"Well with all your first hand experience, I'm sure we aced it," Rosalie's words said with a bite to them.

"I'm sorry you still feel that way," Bella countered.

"I'd like to call your attention to what I feel is a superbly written paper." Mrs. Roberts remarked stopping in front of them. "These two worked very hard and I want to share with you all what I thought was a wonderful paper."

Mrs. Roberts handed them their graded paper. A large red A+ sat just below their names. She continued passing out copies of their work to the others in the class.

"Although there were others skillfully written, I wanted you all to read one that was well thought out also. Ms. Swan and Ms. Hale put forth exemplary effort and I wanted you all to get a chance to experience it as well."

Bella felt her face flush from Mrs. Roberts' words of praise. "I guess your slumming actually worked in our favor," Rosalie said making but another stab at Bella's relationship with Edward.

"Give it a rest, would you?" Bella turned away not letting Rosalie take this moment away from her. She was proud of the fact that they had done so well.

Riley sat in the corner of the room reading Bella's paper. He felt his hands tighten around the pages with each word he read. Line by line showed him how much following through with his plan was necessary. It was essential that he put Bella back on the straight and narrow. As he read further, Riley came across a section that was devoted to someone named 'Jake' who in reality was clearly Edward Masen to anyone that knew him. Bella had been true to her word and didn't use any names from the files at the center. Riley was revolted by what he read as well as disturbed by the fact that Bella was so close to these people. Riley looked around the room and wondered what everyone was thinking. Rosalie wasted no time in spreading the gossip of Bella's new found love. After what he was sure half the school would read in her paper, Riley didn't want them all drawing the conclusion that Bella thought he wasn't good enough for her. He couldn't let them all think that she had left him in the dust for some piece of trash.

Riley shook his hands at his side and searched for a bit of composure before approaching Bella. "Hey, nice work the two of you did," he said lightly touching her shoulder, "Roberts was pretty impressed. All that praise for the two of you."

"How did you and Royce do?"

"Let's just say not nearly as well as you did," Riley half laughed. The bell sounded and Bella got up to leave. "Wait a second," he grabbed her by the arm. By instinct she immediately pulled away. "Easy, I just want to ask you something." Bella relaxed her frame a bit thinking old habits were hard to break.

"So what did you want to ask me? I have to get to trig."

"About the cast party, don't you think it's a good idea if the leads show up together?" She looked away also sure what was coming next. "Bella would you be my date?"

"I'm sorry Riley, I can't. I already asked Edward to come with me. Hey listen I have to run. Sorry though."

"DAMN!" Riley slammed his books down on the desk. He sure as hell didn't want to spend the entire night watching Bella and her boyfriend parade in front of him. He had to do something.

Victoria did a double take as she glanced out the back door of the center. She couldn't believe what she saw. She went storming into Carlisle's office without as much as a knock. "I thought we were on the same page here, Carlisle!" Victoria fumed. "We decided that Masen and that Swan girl were no longer part of this center!"

"Excuse me," Carlisle said into the receiver. In her tirade Victoria hadn't taken noticed of him being on the phone. "Give me a second and I'll be right with you." He turned away not really looking at her.

Victoria paced in front of the large desk. Each minute longer his conversation continued the more the fury inside her built. She hadn't expected him to go back on his word to her.

"Now what seems to be the problem Victoria?" he asked placing the phone in its cradle.

"You know damn well what the problem is! And it's out back playing with the kids. I can't believe that he's still here! I understood that you were going to take care of him and that girl," Victoria spat.

"Would you please slow down? I understand your disapproval of what you walked in on last night but I don't think it would be in anyone best interest to cut Edward or Bella loose. That's not the solution."

"And just why not?" she interrupted.

"Victoria, what's the real problem here?" he asked cutting to the chase.

"What? What do you mean what's the real problem?"

"I want to understand what you have against those two."

"Nothing!" she said less than believable. "I just don't think that having Bella here is a good idea. I think that you are asking for trouble."

"So you have said before. So should I assume from your remarks the other day that you are going to turn me in for it?" he pointedly asked.

"NO!" A look of horror filled her face.

"Then why don't you back off and let me do my job? I have a master plan for all of this and besides if you hadn't noticed Bella has been good for Edward. Hell for a lot of the kids here," he added. "Why can't you cut her a break for god sakes?"

"How do you see her as being good for him? You think when she drops him like yesterday's news that you're not going to have to pick up the pieces?" Victoria was trying beyond hope to get Carlisle to see reason.

"Why do you think that's going to happen?"

"Carlisle, do you have a clue who this girl even is or where she comes from? I mean her father is the CEO of the largest Mergers & Acquisitions firms in the state. What the hell does some rich girl like that want with a guy like Edward Masen? Except maybe to shock daddy with."

"You needn't tell me who Bella is or where she comes from. None of that means anything to me. What does mean something is how she has gotten Edward to be more open and at least now he's trying to help himself. That's what is the most important thing here. Besides Victoria," he paused, "I'm in charge here. I make the call and Bella and Edward stay. If you don't like it there's the door!"


	25. Chapter 24

**Crash****Into****Me**: Chapter24

Bella frantically flew around her room doing her best to be sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Opening night had finally arrived and she was frazzled to say the least. The practices had come to a close and the real test was about to begin. She was beyond scared; petrified was a better word to describe her anxiety. What if the words weren't there when she opened her mouth to speak them? What if she forgot her marks or tripped and fell during the dance numbers? At the moment she was seriously questioning why she had even done this in the first place. In all of her jumbled thoughts her father had entered the room without her even noticing.

Charlie smiled watching her totally lost in her own world. "Good luck tonight or should I have said break a leg?" he said keeping things on a light note. It had been so long since they had spoken to one another. He had spent the last weeks replaying his wife's final day over and over in his mind. He didn't want to make the same mistakes with Bella; didn't want to have the similar regrets with her.

"Thanks," she replied absently.

"I hope you got me good seats. I wouldn't want to miss my baby's starring performance."

Bella stopped to stare at him. She had only just given his ticket to Edward yesterday. "I'm sorry dad; I didn't get you a ticket. I didn't think that you would be able to come."

"No, I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"That's a surprise. You've missed almost everything else," Bella said under her breath.

"Bells, please don't do that. I am trying."

"Too little too late." She was sorry she said that the minute the words dropped from her lips. The gaze that fell over Charlie's face showed how wounded he was by her remark. He turned to leave her room without saying another word. "No, wait!" she said touching his arm. "I'm sure I could get you a seat next to Maria. I'll talk to Miss James and see what I can do. Check the box office before you go in."

He was surprised by her sudden change of heart but decided it was better left unquestioned. "Thank you and good luck sweetie," he leaned in to kiss her cheek, but Bella turned away before he was able to finish the action. She wasn't ready to make amends just yet.

The theater was a beehive of activity everyone running a mile a minute in an attempt to have all things in their proper place. Miss James was the calming force for them all. After all the weeks of preparation, she was certain that everything would go off without a hitch. She had more than enough confidence in her leading actors. Riley and Bella had amazed her as to how well they had come together to make the pairing of Tony and Maria shine.

Bella had been able to secure one more ticket for her dad. She hated to admit it but having her dad see her performance that night was something she wanted more than anything. Her reason for never broaching the subject was she had just been too afraid of him disappointing her again to go out on the limb and ask him.

Bella found herself pacing before the stage door in a desperate attempt at recalling her first line. She was drawing a complete blank when there was a light tap on her shoulder half expecting to see Riley motioning her inside but instead there was Edward's handsome face before her.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Oh my god, I am so glad to see you. I can't do this," she stammered. "I can't get up on the stage. I don't remember any of my lines….." her words came forth in rapid succession.

Edward fought against the laugh that was forming in the back of his throat. She was so cute at the moment like a child that was afraid of going into school alone for the first time.

"What?" she cried as he grinned at her.

"Nothing, you are just so damned cute."

"No, I'm nuts! I was nuts to think that I could go through with this. I think I'm going to be sick," she leaned her head against his shoulder trying not to cry.

"Hey easy," he spoke as he ran his hand along her back, "You'll be wonderful!" She shook her head with a negative response. "Bella, look at me. Baby please look at me," he said again as she kept her eyes averted towards the ground finally complying with his third plea. "If you are half as good tonight as you were when we read those scenes together you will knock this place on its ear."

"You think?" She was still so unsure of herself.

"Definitely!" Edward pulled her body next to his as reassurance. "I have something for you," he took out a tiny box from his jacket pocket.

"You didn't have to," she said.

"I know. I wanted to. I've never had a girlfriend that was a stage star. I thought I should do something special for you."

Bella couldn't stop from kissing him. "Well what is it?"

"Open it," he smiled.

She lifted the lid of the small box revealing a gold chain holding a golden charm of the theater masks. "Oh Edward," she gasped, "It's…it's beautiful. I love it. Thank you." She threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "Could you put it on me?"

"Sure." Bella pulled up her hair as he fastened the clasp.

"Bella – Bella where are you?" the voice belonged to one of the stage hand.

"Out here."

"Come on get in here. Miss James is about ready to go over the last direction before you go on."

"Be right there," she called. "I have to go now."

"Okay."

"Meet me after?" she asked him.

"You bet. Hey Bella," he pulled her in for one last kiss "You'll be great!"

Bella was in complete awe of just how fast the production went. One minute the curtain was going up and in the next it was going down. She and Riley were on stage for their third round of applause. Absently her fingers grazed the charm at her neck. She couldn't wait to be in Edward's arms. They walked off the stage hand in hand knowing they had done it and done it well.

"Wonderful you two. I told you that you would sell out the show. Wait the next few performances will be standing room only," Miss James said confidently.

"Can you believe this? Can you believe this?" Riley was literally bouncing off the walls. "Did you hear that applause? They loved us!"

"I know…I know," she was laughing. "I was so scared at first. Then it was like Maria took me over."

"You make the perfect Maria," Riley agreed his hand still wound through hers. He couldn't stop himself. Everything about this evening had overtaken him. Having Bella so close to him all night on stage brought about so many emotions that he couldn't control himself. Riley pulled her to him kissing her softly. Bella pulled away as Edward came to stand behind them.

Edward wondered what was stopping him from walking over and ripping out this guy's throat. It took all that he had in him to stay where he was and let Bella handle things. She really believed that Riley was a changed man and even though he wasn't buying it he thought better of making an issue out of Riley at every turn.

"You were wonderful," Edward said as he drew closer to them. Bella tried to pull away from Riley yet he wasn't willingly letting her go. "You both were really good," Edward took Bella by the hand leading her to him sensing Riley's displeasure at his arrival.

"Yeah thanks," gone was the excitement in Riley's voice. He detested the fact that Bella fell so easily into this guy's arms. The mere thought of it made his skin crawl but watching it made him nauseous.

"You ready to go grab a bite to eat?" Edward asked Bella.

"That'd be great. Just let me change my clothes. You think maybe we could swing by and pick up Alice and Mike?" she questioned walking towards the girls changing area.

Before Edward had a chance to respond Riley was speaking, "Hey Bella, wait. Don't you remember we have the cast party?" Both Edward and Bella looked strangely at him. Riley knew he was reaching but he would have done anything to keep Bella with him and away from her new found love.

"Riley, the party is after the final show. Did you forget that?"

"Yeah, oh yeah that's right. In all the excitement I must have forgotten." Riley refrained from looking in Edward's direction. He could feel the cold hard stare that Edward's eyes were throwing his way. He just wanted to get Bella alone. This game of cat and mouse was getting a bit old even for him.

"So can we pick them up or not?" Bella asked awaiting Edward's answer.

"Yeah, sure no problem. I burrowed Jasper's car tonight so it should be fine."

Burrowed car Riley thought to himself. What a loser. Bella needed some waking up and quick. She deserved so much better than the piece of trash standing before him.

"I promised Alice I would try to get her tickets. She says she's dying to say she knew me when," Bella laughed kissing Edward's cheek. "I'll be back in a minute. I promise."

Standing back stage it was Edward's turn at feeling uncomfortable. Port Angeles by far didn't have the funds to put on a full scale production such as the one he had just watched. He was pretty much invisible to all those that ran about him tending to their own business. Looking up Edward noticed Riley Biers standing in the corner eyes burning holes through him.

Edward toyed with the idea of going over to him or staying put. He was fighting his deep seeded reaction of taking him down fast and hard finally the calm voice in his head reasoned with him to stay where he was. Edward wished he could get a better handle on him because there was something about Riley Biers that just wasn't right.

Bella emerged from the dressing area minutes later. Kissing Edward she went on her search for tickets for Alice. Again Edward stood alone on the stage. This time however Riley took it upon himself to come forward and join him.

"Let's get something straight!" he snarled knocking shoulders with Edward. "You may be the man of the hour but I'm the one Bella wants – needs. It's only a matter of time until I make her understand that."

"I think you've showed her enough. You have showed her what kind of guy she DOESN'T need. And for the record," Edward said as the fire within him grew, "YOU EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER AGAIN!"

"What – you worried about that little kiss you saw earlier?" Riley couldn't resist twisting the knife a little deeper.

"You know damn well that's not what I'm talking about! I don't know who the hell you think you are fooling with this act of yours but it sure as fuck isn't me!" Edward growled. "I know for a fact that Bella has been your punching bag when the mood struck you and up until this damn play started she was scared to death of you! So let's just say this serves as a warning to you. I don't trust you and until this is all over I don't plan on letting Bella out of my sight!"

"Hey," Bella hesitated, "Everything okay?" The scene she had come upon was beyond intense. For the first time in weeks she saw that look she knew all too well on Riley's face. One that meant he was angry, very angry. His hands were clenched in tight fists at his sides as his blue eyes blazed a trail of fire at Edward.

"Yeah," Edward said ignoring Riley completely, "Did you get the tickets?"

"Uh-huh, but not until the final show. Alice will have to wait until then. I hope that's okay with her."

"I think it will be fine. See ya Biers," Edward said leading Bella out the door not ever looking back.

"Edward, what was going on back there?" she asked as he closed the driver's door of Jasper's '68 Camero.

"Nothing why?" He was doing his best to sound nonchalant.

"I don't know but Riley was looking pretty pissed. I know something was going on. Please tell me what happened between the two of you. I have told you that there's nothing to be worried about. Riley and I are only friends," Bella said to reassure him.

"I don't know about that," Edward countered.

"What are you talking about?" Bella questioned. "I'm sorry that you saw him kiss me, it took me by surprise to. I am sure he was just caught up in the thrill of opening night. It certainly didn't mean anything."

"Bella, that's not what worries me. I mean seriously I had to watch you kiss him on stage all night. That's not it at all. I just think that you need to keep your guard up when it comes to him. I don't think he's as done with you as you think. I just don't trust the guy."

"So what happened between you two?" She asked wondering what had made Edward feel this way.

"Nothing specific, just promise me," he said taking her hands in his for emphasis, "that you will be careful when it comes to him."

"I still think you're crazy," Edward arched his brow at her comment, "But I promise," she relented still not really understanding.

On the drive to pick up Alice and Mike, Edward couldn't shake the nagging feeling that ate at him regarding Riley. The way he looked when eluded to making Bella understand shook him to his very core and Edward wasn't easily scared but this was different. If this had only involved him, Edward knew he could handle whatever Riley threw his way, but he was sure that Riley was too much of a coward to do anything man to man. His targets were always someone he could over power.

Edward stole a sideways glance at Bella. She was busy singing along with the radio completely lost in her own world. He couldn't imagine that anyone would ever want to hurt her, yet he knew the facts – Riley Biers had done it before and Edward certainly knew that he wouldn't hesitate to do it again if he felt it was necessary no matter what Bella believed.

"Here," Bella handed Alice the tickers as she settled into the back seat with Mike. "Sorry they are for the final show but Miss James said we sold out all the other nights."

"Great thanks," she put them in her purse for safe keeping. "So Edward, what was it like to see your best girl up on stage?"

"Huh?" He was still caught up in his own worries.

"I said did you like the play? How was Bella"

"She was great – wonderful." Edward absently patted her hand as they continued down the road.

Edward may have been sitting next to her in the booth yet Bella could tell he was miles away lost in his own thoughts. There was more to what had happened between him and Riley. She knew it in her gut. That worried her. Trouble was the last thing she wanted or needed. Bella felt safe again finally and it was something she hadn't felt in a very long time. The play was almost over and she and Riley would part company, leaving Edward nothing to be concerned about, Bella repeated to herself silently.

Winding Jasper's Camero into the back lot of Forks High, Edward brought it to rest alongside Bella's black Saab. Cutting the engine he turned and looked at her. Her beauty held him captive for a moment. He got lost in all the unfamiliar feelings that she brought out in him. Gently he caressed her cheek.

"What?" she said realizing how intent his gaze was.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about you. How really great you were tonight. You made me totally believe that you were Maria."

"Thank you," she blushed. "I'll let you in on a little secret," she giggled.

"What?"

"You want to know how I do it. Play Maria so well that is?"

"How?"

"I pretend that you're the one on stage with me not Riley. I say my lines to this image of your face I hold in my memory."

There was no containing the smile that filled Edward's face. The idea that she was thinking about him the whole time elated him. "That's interesting," he said trying to hide his pleasure. "I was wondering why those kissed looked so intense up there," he teased.

"Edward, no matter what you think about Riley," she paused, "You are the only one in my life. I am totally happy right here with you. I don't need anything or anyone else. Don't ever forget that, okay? Riley is my past but you are my present and I hope my future. That is if you'll have me," she hesitated with those last words.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" he pulled her in for a passion filled kiss his hands traveling to the small of her back. She moaned softly in his ear. Edward ran his soft lips easily across her neck and shoulders until Bella thought she might explode. A set of bright headlights caught their attention. It was campus security.

"I guess that's our cue," she laughed.

"What you don't want a repeat performance of last time?" Edward said mockingly.

"I can only imagine what my dad would think about getting a call like that."

"Hey how are things with your dad? You haven't said much about him lately."

"Actually, I think they are getting better. He came to see the play tonight. Can you believe that? I thought for sure he would be too busy to come."

"See, I told you he would come around."

"I guess. I just hope this means that maybe we can straighten things out. I'm pretty tired of the silent treatment."

"Maybe he is too," Edward added cautiously.

"You're probably right," she said thinking to the many times Maria had said the very same thing. "Hey I better get going."

"Hang on, I'll walk you to your car."

"Edward," she looked at him in an odd fashion. "My car's right there," she pointed to the vehicle that was no more than two feet from them.

"I know, but how else am I going to get one more kiss?" he laughed.

Edward had another reason for his actions. Bella's safety. He wasn't about to take any chances with her. He waited until even the faintest lights of Bella's car could no longer be seen before he returned to his own starting it again. It mattered very little to him what Bella's ideas were about Riley Biers. Edward intended on standing his ground and making sure that she took no chances where he was concerned.

"DAMN!" Riley growled slamming his fists hard against his steering wheel. He had sat in the parking lot all night waiting for Bella to return to retrieve her car. It was time that he made his move. Riley by far had had enough of Edward Masen. It was time that it came to an end, yet now he was forced again to come up with his next strategic move.


	26. Chapter 25

**Crash****Into****Me**: Chapter25

Tanya climbed the staircase to Edward's apartment. Unlike Bella the surroundings didn't faze her. What was all around her was common place in her world. She beat hard on the door until she got a response.

"Bella, I thought I told you never to come here again. Caius is too….." Edward said pulling a tee-shirt over his head as he opened the door to a person who wasn't Bella. He had just spent the last twenty minutes doing battle with her as to why she shouldn't come and pick him up. "Ah, hey Tanya. I thought you were someone else."

"So I noticed," she countered entering the apartment with an invitation from him. She walked to the sofa and made herself comfortable. "Where's Caius? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Out I guess. What do you want Tanya? I've got somewhere to be."

"So where'd you pick up the little PRINCESS?" she hissed. "She looks too precious to be from this neck of the woods. You want?" she asked holding out a plastic baggie full of one pill or another.

"No."

"What the hell's with you lately?" she spat, "Since when do you turn down a joint much less one of these?" she shook the bag again.

"I told you the other night. I'm not into that anymore. Is there anything else that you wanted?" he asked growing more and more impatient. He knew that if he was late in meeting Bella she would take it upon herself to come get him herself. He shuddered at the thought.

"Why?"

"Why?" Edward echoed not understanding what she was getting at. Her response had nothing to do with the question that had been asked.

"Why would you quit?"

"I made a deal with Bella….." Edward hadn't stopped himself from talking soon enough. He was pissed at himself for letting Tanya have any more information than she needed.

"So that's the PRINCESS' name. Bella – Bella – Bella," Tanya said sarcastically as she made her way around the room.

"Enough!"

"You interested in what I dug up on your girlfriend?" Tanya's tone was sardonic.

"Nope, can't say as I do," he countered. Tanya would have been the last person he would have put his trust in. He definitely wasn't about to take her word on Bella.

"I think you'll find it interesting. Your precious new girlfriend – she's a rich bitch from the hill." Tanya watched the expression on Edward's face instantly darkened. He now wore a cold hard mask. She knew she had his full attention now. "So what do you think of that?"

"I think you're full of shit! You didn't even know her name until a few minutes ago." Edward was noticeably unsettled by Tanya's comments.

"So bad ass Edward Masen hooked himself up with a rich bitch from the hill. Wonder what the guys will say when they get a load of this one?" she enjoyed cutting him deeper.

"Tanya you are so full of it!"

"You think so? I did some checking around Edward. What I found out would shock the fuck out of you."

"There's nothing to find. Bella's a senior at Forks High. She's helping out at the center – nothing more nothing less."

"Who are you trying to convince Edward me or you? Besides James did some digging on his own….."

"So what is this some scheme you and James cooked up so he could get his hooks in Bella?" Edward growled all the while the things that Tanya said rolled end over end in his head. "That's never going to happen. You might as well forget about that" Edward had regained a few of his senses. He knew that Tanya was here to stir up trouble and nothing else. That's what she did best.

"What's her name?" Tanya pressed.

"You already know that, Bella."

"Bella what?"

"Bella Swan, why?" Edward hadn't a clue what she was getting at.

"Swan – Edward – Swan. Can't you even put two and two together?" Tanya was frustrated by his dense behavior. "You are telling me you have never heard of the Swan Building downtown?"

"Yeah so?" Edward said not wanting to see the fact as they were laid out before him.

"Yeah so?" she mocked him. "So that's her Edward. She's that Swan. She lives on the hill, hell the highest part of the damned thing."

"You're wrong! This is some mistake – a big mistake. You're wrong Tanya – dead wrong!" Edward couldn't think straight at that moment. As hard as he tried to deny the words he heard his head wasn't letting that happen.

"Sorry to burst your perfect little bubble, but I got the bitch dead to rights!"

"You have to be wrong. If she's that fucking rich what the hell is she doing working at the center and driving some beat up old Saab? She wouldn't have any reason to even step foot in a place like that. People like that barely come across the tracks much less speak to us. You are wrong Tanya!" he repeated like by saying it so many times somehow made it true.

"So you really didn't know?" she asked.

"You're only here to start trouble. I know that's all this is about! It's not true. What you said about Bella – it's not true!" he stammered.

"Have you ever been to her house; ever been introduced to her family or friends? Tanya's barrage at him was an attempt at getting him to see what a fool he had been and that Bella Swan had been playing him from the word go.

"GET OUT!" Edward's voice shook the walls.

"Why – cause you know I'm right? Is that it?" she cackled.

"GET OUT TANYA!"

"Tell Caius I said hey." Edward slammed the door on her in disgust. A smirk slid across Tanya's face. "Score one point for me, zero for the little PRINCESS!" she hissed.

"This had to be a mistake, Tanya has to be wrong. She has to be," Edward whispered in disbelief.

Edward should have met Bella hours ago, but he couldn't bring himself to face her. All she had ever talked about was honesty and well if what he had just learned was indeed true – well then to hell with her! That very thought though sent a stabbing pain radiating through his chest.

The coincidence of his Bella not being the Bella Swan, well that was just too surreal not to be true. Yet there was still a force inside of Edward that wouldn't believe it still. He couldn't and still know he had a future with her. None of this made any sense. If indeed Bella's father was one of the richest men in the county why was she driving a beat up Saab? Why had she stuck around Hampton House? Rich kids didn't do stuff like that. The absurdity of it all baffled him. Bella never once acted like the other rich bitches he had run across in his time. She was more like one of them, him, Alice, Jasper, than some rich kid. Alice had taken to Bella from the very start. None of this added up he thought to himself. Edward brought his fingers to his temples his head aching from all his rambling thoughts beating the inside of his brain.

He caught sight of James as he rounded the corner next to the drug store. He had to get to the bottom of this so he quickened his pace to catch up with his friend. "Hey, James wait up!" Edward called.

"Hey Edward, how's it going?" he said as if he didn't already know. Tanya had made a beeline for him the moment she had left Edward's apartment. She took great pleasure in replaying how badly Edward had taken her news.

"Been better," Edward offered running his hands through is thick bronze hair, "I need to ask you something man."

"What?"

"Did Tanya come to you with some bull shit story about Bella being from the hill?" Edward prayed to a God he had long stopped believing in that this was some elaborate joke concocted by Tanya to get his goat as he waited for his friend's response.

"Yeah, she did why?"

"I need to know exactly what you told her about Bella," Edward's voice was hoarse with his impending anger.

"Why? What's wrong?" James said playing dumb.

"Nothing, I just need to know what the hell Tanya is up to now!" Edward forced his rage building deep within him.

"You know Tanya – she's full of snide remarks. She wanted to know everything about your latest conquest."

The hairs on the back of Edward's neck bristled at that word. Bella was the furthest thing from a conquest to him. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her name was Bella Swan and that you stopped me before I could find out anything else good." James joked with regards to his attempt at making a move on Bella.

"I oughta drop your ass right now!" Edward bellowed at him.

"For what?" James countered with as much force, "You must have forgotten Edward's everyone's fair game around here. If she was supposed to be off limits than man you should have kept her hidden away. Hell, I'm surprised you didn't considering where the hell she comes from," James added slyly.

"What? What the hell are you talking about? Where she comes from?" Edward was still in a bit of denial his mind unyielding to the facts before him.

James pulled from the inside pocket of his jacket a newspaper pictured of Bella and her father at a charity benefit just about a year ago. Tanya knew damn well that Edward would head straight to James looking for answers. She wanted the deck to be stacked against Edward's PRINCESS.

"Here look for yourself," James shoved the paper into Edward's hands. The image that starred back at him stunned Edward silent. There she was no denying what was right there in black and white. The caption for the photo read, Mr. Charlie Swan and daughter attended the opening of the new ER Trauma Center for which Swan Industries was a major contributor.

Edward stood speechless. There was no denying it now. No matter what his heart wanted to believe his head wasn't allowing it. Not with the cold hard facts right in front of him. Edward couldn't do anything more than crumple the thin paper in his hand as if by doing so it would somehow magically make it all go away.

"Sorry man," James said watching Edward's face drain of all color. He hadn't realized just how much this was going to affect him. He hadn't understood the depth of feeling that Edward had acquired for Bella in such a short period of time. If he had known James would have never agreed to help Tanya in the first place.

"It's not your problem. It's mine now. I'll deal with it!"

Edward's walls were higher than they had ever been before and closing in on him fast. He walked the streets of Port Angeles in a vain attempt at making sense out of the senseless. All of this was plain craziness. The first girl that he had let get close to him ever – turned out to be lying to him and making a fool of him all along.

All this time he had been so worried about her all the while Bella and her friends has been laughing about him behind his back. What an ass he had been. He could have kicked himself for letting her get so close. He wouldn't be making that mistake again anytime soon. Edward felt the overwhelming urge for a joint, some blow anything that would make this all vanish. To hell with his deal with her – to hell with her he thought. Just as he turned to head back to find James he ran head long into Jasper.

"Hey," Jasper said trying to high five his friend.

"Yeah," Edward grumbled.

There was no mistaking the look on Edward's face. Jasper had seen it all too often. He knew his friend was about to head down that dangerous road once again. The change he had noticed in Edward since meeting Bella had been remarkable. Jasper didn't like to see that it looked as if Edward was sliding backwards again.

"What's up man?" All Edward could do was push forward the crumpled newspaper picture of Bella in Jasper's direction. "Yeah, so?" Jasper wasn't at all seeing what the issue was.

"She's rich! Her father owns a multi-million dollar company!" Edward said exasperated.

"I still think I am missing something."

"Jasper, she never even mentioned it!" Edward's voice took on a shrill tone.

"I still don't get it. You told me yourself how great she is. That you had never found anyone else like her before. What's changed that?" Jasper asked not seeing how who Bella's father was or wasn't made a difference in the scheme of things or in how Edward felt about her.

"I can't be with someone like that….."

"Someone like what?" Jasper cut him off totally at a loss.

"She lied to me. She played me for a fool, Jasper!"

"That doesn't sound like the girl I met the other day. She was sweet and open not to mention the fact that the girl has it bad for you Edward," Jasper said with a smile as he slapped Edward in the shoulder.

"You don't get it!" he returned with a voice full of anger and angst at Jasper's last words. "She's all into honesty and us telling each other everything. How could she forget to tell me she was the daughter of Charlie Swan? For god sakes he's one of the richest men in the county." Edward still couldn't fathom the thought.

"I think you are making way too much out of this. Have you even talked to her about it?" Edward shook his head. "I think you both deserve to at least talk about it before you just decide to throw it all away. Edward," Jasper rested his hand on his friend's shoulder tentatively. "I know you don't want to throw this away. At least talk to her man."

"I can't!" he returned adamantly.

"Yes – yes you can. You have to."

"Not tonight," Edward countered. "I think I should just head home."

Jasper saw the look in Edward's eyes that he knew all too well. Edward wasn't going home. Home was the last place on his mind. Edward was looking for a way to score anything that would enable him to forget everything that had just happened tonight.

"Why don't you come home with me? Mom's making a killer dinner. She'd love to see you."

Edward hesitated weighing Jasper's offer with what his needs were screaming for. Something was different about that voice in his head this time. It was duller than it once had been. Edward looked at his friend. "Yeah, yeah sounds good."

Meanwhile, Bella had been sitting at Hampton House for the past three hours waiting and wondering if Edward was alright.


	27. Chapter 26

**Crash****Into****Me:** Chapter26

Bella was perplexed about Edward's behavior last night. He knew that with her hectic play schedule for the following week, this was one of the only times that she would get to see him. It didn't make much sense that he hadn't bothered to show. "Hi there," her dad said as she shut the front door, "You got in so late last night," Bella braced herself for yet another lecture she didn't need. "I didn't get a chance to tell you how wonderful Maria and I thought you were. I was completely mesmerized by your performance."

"Thank you," she tried to hide her shock. This wasn't at all what she expected. She couldn't help but wonder when the other shoe would drop.

"Howard and I were talking this morning and we were both saying how good you and Riley looked together." Okay here comes the other shoe Bella thought to herself, "I was wondering if it was Riley how kept you out so late last night."

"No," Bella remarked with more disdain than she had hoped for.

"Oh," Charlie was noticeably disappointed. "I was hoping that this play would help you two find your way back to one another."

"Sorry dad, Riley and I are just starting to be friends again after a lousy break up. I think we should just leave well enough alone."

"Bells, I worry about you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I promise you I'm not going to get hurt. For once in my life I know exactly what I want and surprisingly enough how to get it," she stated firmly.

"But…"

"Can we please not do this again?" she pleaded, "I don't want to fight. Can't you please just trust me to know what I'm doing?"

"Honey, you don't understand what it means to be a parent…"

"Sorry to say but neither do you," with that acid comment Bella left the room.

Maria stood on the sidelines observing the exchange between father and daughter. For one brief moment she thought that the two were making strides to finding each other again, yet Bella dashed that in one cold harsh sentence. She watched her employer quietly turn and walk back into his study shutting the door behind him like he had done every night since his dinner party. There was nothing she could say to make this right and she feared that Bella had a great deal more to get off her chest before her and her father would be able to ever meet in the middle.

Bella sat on the edge of her bed debating what to do next. She wanted to phone Edward at home yet she couldn't stop herself from rethinking his repeated words to her time and time again. She had tried the center again only to have Jeff inform her that Edward still wasn't there. The wild thoughts that ran through her mind forced her to pick up the phone and dial his number. What if he and Caius had another fight or worse yet Tanya decided to tempt him again. That idea forced a shiver down Bella's spine.

"Hi, I'm looking for Edward. Is he there?" Bella asked.

"Edward?"

"Edward Masen. Is he home?" Bella said again.

"No, I don't think so," the voice was barely above a whisper.

"Do you know where I could find him?"

"Hell no!" the voice booming in her ear belonged to Caius who had whipped the phone from the hand of his latest bed partner. "Don't care where the low life is…"

"Wait please!" Bella begged as she heard the dial tone resounding in her ear.

She paced her room torn on what to do next. If Edward knew what she was contemplating he would have had her ass for it yet she didn't know what else to do. Heading to Hampton House would be her first avenue. She only hoped that he had shown up there. If that didn't work then she wouldn't have any other choice but to hunt up his friends James and Jasper. Bella slipped into her jeans and sweatshirt and crept down the stairs. Just as she reached the last step her father emerged from his study.

"You're up awfully late," he remarked.

"Having trouble sleeping," this wasn't a complete lie. "I thought I'd make myself some tea. Can I get you one?"

"No thanks. I'm just in here to get some more ice."

Her dad's gait was a good indication that he had had one too many scotch and waters, minus the water, that evening. Without so much as another word to her he was gone. She felt a tug at her heart. Her desperation to reach out to him was so great, yet she didn't know how to do that and still be the person she was becoming. Yes – she could easily slip back into the role of good little daddy's girl but if she did do that the biggest and best part of her would die in the process.

Bella stood in the doorway of the kitchen for a long time not sure of what to do. In the worst way she wanted to find Edward and make sure he was safe and all right but sneaking out of the house at that moment was far too risky. There was no doubt that her dad intended on making a night of it in his study.

"Please mom," Bella looked up to the sky, "watch over Edward tonight," she whispered to herself.

A home cooked meal and a good night's sleep had helped Edward physically but mentally he was still a wreck. He kept playing his conversations with Tanya and James over and over again in his mind like a record skipping in the same spot. Even with the proof he now had, Edward didn't want to believe it. What was he supposed to do now? He had fallen head over heels in love with a person who wasn't who he thought she was. He couldn't let himself forget that she had been lying to him all this time; keeping things from him. Being made to feel foolish wasn't something that Edward could ignore. The good points that Jaspers had illustrated about Bella bounced around his head but they weren't able to slide by the fact that she had lied to him all along.

Quietly Edward dressed as to not wake Jasper and head in the direction of Hampton House if she had fooled him than it was safe to assume that she had taken Carlisle in as well. He couldn't wait to see his reaction when he delivered the news about Miss Bella Swan.

"Hi Edward," Alice said in a chipper voice. "There's about a dozen messages here for you from Bella. She seems pretty upset. She said you never showed up last night and she's worried."

"Great," he returned sarcastically, "Is Carlisle in yet?" He totally ignored Alice's comments about Bella. It had been wrong of him not to let her know he was all right but at that second he didn't really give a damn.

"He went across the street to grab some bagels, why?"

"I need to talk to him."

"What about Bella? Aren't you going to call her?"

"Mind your own damn business!" he spat at her.

Alice was stunned. It had been some time since she had come face to face with this Edward Masen. It gave her every indication that something was gravely wrong.

"What should I tell her if she calls again?"

"Tell her rich ass to drop dead!"

"Edward?" Alice gasped unable to say more. Edward walked into Carlisle's office slamming the door behind him.

"I think we need to talk," he blurted out jumping up the minute Carlisle entered the room.

"Take it easy man. At least let me get my coat off," Carlisle half laughed until he saw the determination in Edward's eyes. "What is it?" He settled behind the desk and waited for Edward to explain.

"What do you know about Bella?"

"What do you mean?" Carlisle suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I mean do you really know who she is or where she comes from?" Edward's voice cracked

"Why don't you start by telling me what you know?" he had no intention of letting the cat out of the bag if he didn't need to.

Edward placed the newspaper picture that he had been carrying around with him on the desktop. Carlisle read the caption just as Edward had done over and over again. He knew the jig was up.

"Did you know she was a rich bitch from the hill? Hell the richest fucking one of them?"

"Yes – yes I did," Carlisle said directly.

Edward fell back against the chair startled into silence. That certainly wasn't what he had thought he was going to hear. He had been sure that Bella had fooled him as well. Now it truly looked like he was the only one not to know. "You're kidding me right?" Edward said laughing yet there was no humor to its sound.

"I'm sorry Edward, no joke."

"How come you didn't tell anyone? We had a right to know!" he shouted, "Besides what's someone from the other side of the tracks doing here anyway?" If Edward had stopped long enough to listen to his words he would have heard how absurd they truly sounded.

"Edward, please sit down. Let me try to explain," Carlisle walked around to the front of his desk sitting on its edge. "She originally came here looking to do research for a school project."

"Tell me something I don't already know!" he shot back.

"Well it's a pretty lengthy story…."

"I've got all the time in the world."

"Bella's mother, she was a friend of mine. Actually we were colleagues at a rehab center before I came here. Renee was an exceptional lady. Bella is a great deal like her. So when she asked if she could stay on and help out, well I just couldn't refuse her. You have to understand that she's looking to fill the void left by her mother's death. This place was good for her and it was good for you too."

"What do you mean good for me too?" Edward's eyes darkened with each passing second.

Carlisle steeled himself for the inevitable reaction before he spoke, "I asked Bella to help me with you."

Edward suddenly looked as though someone had shot him through the chest horrified that all this time he had been nothing more to Bella than some pet project. The thought of it all left him reeling and breathless. Edward got up and headed for the door. He wasn't about to sit there and hear more of how he had been made a fool of by everyone. He had enough of Carlisle, enough of this damn center and most importantly enough of Bella Swan and her lies. He didn't give a damn if he ended up in jail. Nothing mattered to him anymore.

"Edward, wait!" Carlisle pushed the door closed again with his hand before Edward had been able to exit, "Hear me out."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really. Come on sit down." Edward dropped his lifeless body down on the sofa. "I wasn't having any luck with you. You have to admit you were a pretty tough one. Nothing I did was working and Victoria was little if any help."

"So," Edward was indigent.

"Well when Bella came to tell me about her first encounter with you and how you kissed her," he paused looking for a way to explain away his actions – that he had known all along could prove to be his downfall. "…well I thought that I would take advantage of a good thing. It was obvious that you found her attractive and I used that to my benefit," he said. "It was wrong I know, but man you had me pushed to the wall. I was left with little options." Carlisle paused trying to gauge Edward's reaction knowing his next statement would most definitely send Edward over the edge but it was too late to stop now. "I asked Bella to be your friend, to talk to you just like she had that first time. Edward, you have to know that Bella is nothing like the person you are labeling her to be."

"So, you're telling me that she has been doing this the whole time? She's been my friend hell my girlfriend because you told her to?" The thought brought total devastation to Edward's world. "This can't be happening!" he punched the wall. "Both of you made a fool of me! What an ass I have been all this time!" Edward threw open the door and was gone before he even heard Carlisle's final words.

Bella sat her books on one of the tables in the main room and headed down the hall towards Carlisle's office. Alice told her of Edward's wicked mood and couldn't help but wonder if that was the reason for his not showing up the previous evening. Just as she round the corner she came face to face with an openly angry Edward.

"Hey, I was worried…." She began.

"Save it!" he growled grabbing her by the arm pulling her into one of the side rooms. "We need to talk!"

"Edward, you're hurting me," tears sprung forth in her milky brown eyes.

"Yeah so?" his voice took on a sardonic tone.

"What the hell's going on with you?" she questioned rubbing her arm when he finally let go.

"Why don't you tell me Miss Isabella Swan? You know of Swan Industries!"

"What are you talking about?" she countered still more than a little confused."

"Don't give me that innocent look. You've been lying to me this whole time. I can't believe I let you suck me in – that I was sucked in by the likes of one of you….."

"One of you?" Bella echoed his words. "What are you talking about?" she repeated.

"Stop with the games already! I talked to Carlisle. I know everything!"

"You know everything? Mind clueing me in please?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled.

"Tell you what?" she heard herself shouting back.

"That you were some rich bitch from the hill?"

"What?" Bella's voice quieted, "Rich bitch?" she parroted. "What does it matter where I live?"

"What does it matter? It matters. Shit, I told everyone that would listen that I would never so much as spit on one of you!" There were those words again.

"One of you?" Bella couldn't disguise the hurt that filled her voice. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Me – Edward Masen – tough street wise guy let some PRINCESS," he chose Tanya's description carefully. "make a fool of him. How the hell am I ever supposed to save face now? How can I explain letting myself be made a fool of?" Edward heard his hurtful words but much like their first encounter he couldn't stop them from coming.

"A FOOL OF YOU? You have got to be kidding right?" Bella was stunned and searching for a way to make this all stop. She never once imagined that who her father was or wasn't would present such a problem for them. Yes, she had wondered in the beginning what impact their separate worlds would have on one another yet she never figured on such a collision course.

It had been nothing for her to look past Edward's many problems once she was no longer able to deny the love that she felt coursing through her veins for him. She never once thought that it would be money that would be their downfall – money that really wasn't hers in the true sense of the word. The entire situation flabbergasted her.

"Fuck no I'm not kidding!" he growled, "It's not bad enough to know that you are rich but now I know that you took me on as some damn charity case. You felt bad for me. Felt bad that Carlisle was having a tough time with me," he spat. "So, everything that I told you – you ran back to him with? Talk about twice the fool!" Without thinking Bella reached out to touch him sensing the pain that overpowered him. "DON'T!" he yelled pulling back. "Don't touch me. This is finished," he said walking away from her.

"Edward…Edward….WAIT!" she cried until her sobs covered her voice. This was unreal to her. In the blink of an eye everything had fallen apart without even sure what had truly taken place. The only thing that glaringly stood out was that she had lost Edward and underneath it all she couldn't help feeling that it had been Carlisle's fault.


	28. Chapter 27

**Crash****Into****Me**: Chapter27:

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you," Bella said closing the door behind her. He wasn't at all surprised to be seeing her. He knew that this was coming. He hated to admit it but Victoria had been right. This entire thing was blowing up in his face.

"I expected you sooner," he said solemnly.

"Would you please tell me what the hell's going on with Edward? He just basically ripped me up one side and down the other for trying to help him. What's going on here?" Bella was visibly exasperated.

"I think part of this is my fault."

"How?"

"I have misled you. I let you believe that Edward knew you were helping me. But he didn't know. He didn't have any idea. I never told him. I knew him well enough to know that it wouldn't help him knowing. I was wrong, so wrong."

"Damn right you were!" she raged. "I trusted you Carlisle. I wanted this to be above reproach. I wanted to start out on the right foot with Edward. Now that's all been trashed. He won't even talk to me!" she held back the tears that threatened to burst threw at any moment.

"Bella," Carlisle began delicately, "You have to take some of the responsibility too."

"How so? You told me not to worry, that you had taken care of everything." Bella couldn't help wondering if there would ever be a man alive who would ever own up to his own misdeeds without somehow trying to place the blame on a woman.

"Edward came in here this morning totally blindsided by the fact that you were wealthy. You never told him? I mean your father is Charlie Swan for god sakes."

"I didn't think it was necessary. I mean listen to how you just now said my dad's name. I just assumed that everyone knew. I thought it would be common knowledge. Hell I didn't think it even mattered," she gasped still confused as to why it did.

"Bella, do you know how much you sound like your mother right now? I am sorry about all of this. Give him some time. He'll come around," Carlisle pulled her in for a hug. His only wish was that he believed his last words. Edward Masen was a tough one and Carlisle knew that this wasn't going to be easy on either of them.

"Sharon, have you seen Edward anywhere?"

Bella asked not at all ready to heed Carlisle's words of giving Edward some time. Time was something she knew he didn't need more importantly she was pretty sure what he would do with that 'time' and that scared her.

"Yeah, he's out back with the little kids in the sandbox."

"Thanks," Bella stopped by the window. She saw Edward's image through the sheer liners. He was helping Agnes build a sandcastle. Gone was the angry person who confronted her before. She was almost afraid to go and speak to him.

"Edward, we need to talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you!" he returned without even so much as a look in her direction. He knew if he looked at her he would be forced to recall how much he loved her and right now he couldn't let that happen.

"Well then at least listen to what I have to say." He remained silent as she continued, "I finally figured out what you were talking about. I am sorry. I thought that Carlisle told you about my helping him. Edward, in fact, he told me that he talked to you about it. I wanted you to know from the very beginning. I thought that us being up front about everything from the start was the best way to go," she said with an anguished filled voice. "I am sorry that you found out the way that you did but I was just as surprised as you."

"So much for being up front about everything – didn't you think telling me who you really were and where you were from classified as being up front? Or what would it have ruined the blissful feeling you got whenever you thought about how good helping this poor pathetic street scum made you feel? I don't need your fucking pity! Just stay the hell out of my life!" The old Edward Masen had returned with full force.

"I didn't think it was necessary to tell you. Hell my name should have said it all. This is totally ridiculous. I shouldn't have to justify my feelings for you against my father's bank accounts. I've never pitied you either Edward. I've done everything but that. I'm in love with you…you dope. If you don't choose to believe me fine, but I never thought I was making a fool of you."

"Save your bullshit for someone who gives a damn!"

She wouldn't let him see her cry. Before the tears could fall passed her lashes she exited without a word to anyone.

Bella took every chance she got to attempt to talk to Edward. But he had always been too busy or just flatly refused to be anywhere around her. She ached inside. She longed for him to hold her, kiss her again. She wasn't complete without him.

"You ready for tonight's performance?" Riley asked coming up behind her.

"I guess," she returned in a noncommittal tone.

"You okay?"

It wasn't hard to tell that in the last few days Bella had lost her newfound spark and even though she was still performing the part of Maria perfectly something was missing. One of the stage hands called them to the stage before she had a chance to answer his question.

That evening's performance was as spectacular as all the previous nights. Bella and Riley received a standing ovation. There were only two shows remaining before the play was to come to an end. On one hand Bella was overjoyed to see it all coming to an end doing the play night after night only served to intensify her longing for Edward. She saw his eyes in every scene. Yet on the other hand when this was done there would be an even bigger gaping hole in her life.

"You need a ride home tonight?" Riley asked Bella as she sat in front of the dressing room mirror.

"No I have my own car. Besides I have somewhere I need to be."

"Bella, are you sure everything's okay?" Riley was losing his patience. This plan of his was wearing thin on his already raw nerves. He needed to wrap it up soon.

"Yeah – yeah I'm fine," she said with a distant voice.

Bella walking into Hampton House with a heavy heart. She had to try to talk to Edward on last time. She couldn't continue going on like this.

"Alice, hi."

"He's in there," Alice pointed to the main room before Bella had even finished her question.

"How is he?"

"I think you still have a battle on your hands."

"Damn!" Bella commented under her breath. "Alice, I need to ask you something."

"Okay."

"When you found out my last name was Swan why didn't that send you running too?"

"Why?"

"Well it seems to be what Edward is so hung up on. He thinks I am one of them, whatever the hell he means by that," she cried.

"I have known who you were from the beginning and I knew you were so much more than your name. I really didn't really care who your dad was. I have never even met the man. Bella, if Edward is what you want then fight for him. Make him remember the person he met and fell for, not the person he thinks you are because of your last name."

"That's good advice, but will it work? Better yet you think you could just tell him for me?" Bella grinned sheepishly.

"I already did. I don't think he listened though. Good luck," she patted Bella on the shoulder as she headed to face Edward.

"Edward, please wait," she pleaded as he tried to walk away. "Please talk to me. I feel awful about all of this. I understand that you think I betrayed you. I didn't do it intentionally. I really thought that Carlisle had talked to you about me. I would have never hurt you on purpose. And about the rich thing…..well I don't even know what to say about that. I can't change that anymore than you can change who you are. I really thought you knew. I'm sorry."

Edward was bowled over as he tried to digest what he had heard. It would have been so easy to fall back into her arms and his heart desperately wanted to do just that but his head would have no part of it. "Did you forget? I told you to save the BS for someone who gives a damn!"

"Edward, please, I want to be with you. Why do you insist on punishing me for something that is beyond my control? Can't you remember that I'm Bella – just Bella? The girl you gave this beautiful necklace to just days ago?" She brought forth the golden charm from beneath her sweater.

"You knew you were keeping things from me! You knew you were doing it but kept right on doing it. How do you expect me to trust you again?" She heard his voice waver, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But, Edward…."

"JUST GO!" he bellowed throwing his hands up in the air.

Bella didn't hesitate. She turned and ran for the door tears streaming down her cheeks. Edward watched her retreating form swallowing hard around the lump clogging his throat. What had possessed him to be so cruel? She didn't deserve his hatred. All Bella was doing was her best to explain but all he could do was throw it all back in her face. He couldn't deny the connection that there was between the two of them. It ate away at him to think that he was losing the one person he was the closest to. Bella had given him purpose. A thing that he hadn't had in ages. He had a reason now to be the person that Jasper always said he knew he was inside. No matter all the logic that Edward was using he still wasn't able to let himself get passed this. He just wasn't able to let himself forget. Secrets and lies were such a big deal for him. He thought that Bella understood that. He had been lied to most of his entire life since his parents died. He had just never expected Bella to do it too. There was no way he could forgive her, he just couldn't.

Edward leaned against the cold brick wall of the center still wrestling with what he saw as betrayal. It wasn't fair. He had put so much faith in her. As much as he couldn't forgive her but he couldn't forget her either. Without realizing it tears dampened his cheeks for all that he had lost with her. "Why – why – why?" he whispered drying his face with the back of his hand.

The tap on his shoulder caused him to look up to see Jasper standing beside him. "Hey, I wanted to know what happened to you this morning. Mom had breakfast all ready but you were gone."

"Sorry. I had to talk to Carlisle. I had to let him know what I found out about Bella."

"Well how'd that all go?" Jasper questioned leaning against the building next to Edward.

"He knew. All the time he knew and the worst part is that she was helping him with my case. God, this is such a mess," Edward covered his face again fearing that tears might fall again.

"Okay, so she was helping him. What does that really matter?"

"Why can't I make you understand?" Edward questioned bewildered.

"No, it's you that needs to understand. She was the best thing to happen to you. You know it, I know it and no doubt that Carlisle knew it too or he wouldn't have asked her to help. So get off your high horse about the money and think about the girl."

"I wish it was that simple."

"It is! You're just too damn stubborn for your own good."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. The girl you introduced me to was genuine. She adored you and as far as I could see she didn't act like some rich bitch to me."

"I know," Edward returned softly his head finally relenting a bit.

"So then what's the problem? She doesn't give a hoot where you came from. Why are you giving her such a hard time about where she's from?"

"Jasper, I know we have been friends forever, but in case you haven't noticed you and I aren't really running in the same circles that often anymore. This thing with Bella is only going to come back to haunt me over and over again. They're just not going to accept her."

"Well, then buddy if you ask me you need to find some new friends. Because the way I see it you're the only one that loses here besides Bella." Jasper started to walk away. He couldn't get through to him no matter what words he used and could no longer take this conversation. "You know you're always welcome in my house," he said just as he rounded the side of the building.

Again Edward buried his face in his hands trying desperately to make sense of it all.


	29. Chapter 28

**Crash Into Me**: Chapter 28

Since her break up with Edward, Bella waded her way through the fog that had taken over her life. She felt numb but she was angry too. She was so mad at Edward for how he cut her off but more for why he had but she missed him so terribly that her body physically ached. All Bella wanted was for him to listen to her, really listen. She wracked her brain for days searching for something that hadn't already been said, something that she thought might make a difference. His irrational behavior was driving her crazy.

"Can I sit down?" Bell knew the voice belonged to Riley without looking up.

"Yeah, sure," a lifeless voice answered him

"Bella, I've asked you this dozens of times already but," paused, "are you okay? You seem so out of it."

"Well things have been better," she sighed not knowing why she suddenly thought she could confide in Riley Biers.

"What's the problem?"

"Edward and I had a fight….I mean I think we broke up….hell I really don't know what's going on. I just know I feel lousy about it all."

"I'm sorry." A light bulb clicked on in Riley's brain. Here was his chance to make his move finally with Edward Masen out of the way he could slide right in and make this all come together.

"I just don't understand. It really wasn't my fault but I can't get him to see that. He won't listen to me!" she cried.

"Bella, I don't want to sound like a complete jerk, but why do you even care? You have to know that you can do much better than him."

"You mean like you?" she glared at him crossly. If this was the way Riley intended on helping her deal with this, he'd have been better off to get up and go right then.

"No – really," he said to Bella's much disbelieving face, "why do you always think that I'm talking with my ego? I told you that I know it's over between us. I will admit that I wish it wasn't but I have faced the facts as they are and I am doing my best to deal with it. I worry about you. I realize I treated you rotten while we were a couple. I'm sorry for that really I am, but I can't go back and change what I did. But I certainly don't want to see you be hurt by anyone else."

Riley had impressed himself even by his little speech. This was working far better than he had hoped for or could have planned if he had tried. Her saw her earlier frown turn upwards into a faint smile. She was way too easy to play he gleefully thought to himself.

"Riley, you hurt me. Hurt me in ways that I can't even begin to explain. It's just hard to forgive and forget. Can you understand that?"

"Yes, yes I can. Besides you know me I am never able to deny a beautiful girl anything." He leaned down kissing her gently on the cheek.

Rosalie had watched the whole scene unfold and was stunned by what she had witnessed. This was one of the first times, outside of the play that is, she had seen them be civil. The idea that Bella had let Riley kiss her, even if it was on the cheek, completely floored her.

"Hey," Bella looked at Rosalie in shock as she settled in beside her.

"Give!" Rose said.

"Give? What are you talking about?"

"You and Riley, what's going on? Don't you dare say nothing. I just saw him kiss you. Come on what gives? And what about that guy for Port Angeles? That was pretty short lived."

"Riley and I were just talking about old times."

"So what – are you saying that that hood from Port Angeles is history? I'm so glad that you came to your senses and saw Riley was a much better catch."

The storm brewing inside Bella took on volcanic force. Regardless of what was happening with her and Edward she wasn't about to tolerate Rosalie's insolent words towards him. Bella reigned in her temper before speaking, "Rose, let's just drop the subject before we get into another argument."

"So you are still with him then?" she countered truly disgusted.

"And if I am?"

"You know what I don't have time for this? I have to meet up with Royce anyway. It's your life to ruin."

Bella watched Rosalie as she stormed away from her knowing that the only way her life would be ruined is if it never included Edward again.

Bella's Saab rolled to a stop in front of Hampton House. She was there for one last vain attempt to get through to Edward. She needed to do this before finally making the resolve that all was lost.

The front counter was vacant and the center was quiet. Looking at her watch she realized that she had arrived during the middle of a group session. Quietly she entered the large room and sat down on the floor among the others. Carlisle smiled in her direction glad to see that she hadn't given up just yet.

Her eyes probed the group trying to locate Edward. Her eyes locked on him sitting alone in the corner of the room just on the fringe of everyone. She felt her heart tear apart piece by piece. He looked more lost than she ever remembered. His body was minus any physical scars but if she looked close enough the distant look in his now dull green eyes told her all she needed to know. This was far worse than anything that Caius could have inflicted on him. This time Bella knew he wore his bruises on his soul and it had been her fault. The urge to go to him wrapping her arms tightly around him consumed her.

"Bella hello," Carlisle's voice broke through her private thoughts. "Nice to have you with us today." She looked at Edward who's only reaction was to glare at her then turn his back. "How about starting us off today?"

Victoria was having none of this. She stood up and exited the room. She wasn't about to be party to this any longer. If Carlisle's intent was to keep Edward Masen and Bella Swan involved then she wasn't about to wait around for the inevitable fall out.

"I don't have anything to contribute Carlisle, really." Bella's private thoughts were not for public consumption at the moment.

"Come on, Bella," Angela prodded.

Bella looked at the tiny girl before her recalling how brave she had been the first time she had sat in. Bella wondered if she could be as brave. She looked at Edward across the room knowing this was her last shot at him. A way to get him to listen without being able to run from her. "I guess there is something I would like to discuss," she started. "I want to talk about differences in people. I know this couple – these two people I know are so different but they are the same. From the outside you would have thought that their lifestyles were so completely opposite that there would have been no chance for them, but somehow they found each other despite it all."

Carlisle's eyes darted between Edward and Bella. He knew where she was going with this and why but he also knew all too well that this wasn't the way to endear Edward to her. It would only serve to push him further away from where she wanted him to be. However there was no stopping her now, she had the entire room's attention.

"Believe me the road they walked was rocky and they had their fair share of arguments. But the biggest one came as a complete shock. She hadn't mentioned who her father was. She didn't really think it would make a difference but apparently it did…."

"Why?' a random voice from across the room asked.

"Her father is wealthy and welds a great deal of power. It wasn't left out purposely. She just naturally assumed that it was a known fact. Honestly she thought it wouldn't make a difference. She didn't think she needed to restate the obvious. She was blindsided by the fact that who her father was would make a difference," Bella purposely said it again hoping to drive her point home. "But unbeknownst to her it definitely did. It made all the difference in the world. This guy pushed her away and she was completely crushed. It didn't matter what she did or how she tried to explain he just kept pushing and pushing her away refusing to listen to anything she had to say…."

"That's bullshit!" Edward retorted, "I did listen. I just don't believe you!" He hadn't realized what he had actually said until the room fell silent around him all eyes were fixed on him. The sudden fact that he had lost it in front of them all sent him dashing from the room.

"Edward – wait – please," Bella begged.

"Bella," Carlisle said certain in the fact that she was about to run out of the room, "We should discuss this."

"NOT NOW! You are as much to blame for this as me!" she shouted racing from the room.

"Okay everyone, let's settle down and get back to the session," Alice suggested, but the room was slow to quiet. What Bella had let them to believe had stirred up quite a few questions.

"Edward – Edward are you out here?" The fenced area in the rear was dark, "Edward are you here? Answer me please!"

"What is it about you? Do you get off on making a fool out of me? I hate you!" he seethed.

The venom in his words stung her. "I didn't know any other way," Bella knew the lameness of her own sentence. "I needed a way for you to finally be forced to hear me out. Edward, don't you get it? I love you and want to be with you. It shouldn't matter the family I come from. It didn't before you knew. I haven't changed and we were happy then. Actually moving forward together. I thought that we both wanted. I apologize for how I handled things in there, but I was desperate. You weren't listening to me. I was just looking for some way to make you understand. How was I supposed to make you understand that I love you Edward?"

"Bull shit! All of this is just bullshit! You will never learn will you? I don't want to hear any of this. Admit it, you were out to hurt me from day one!"

"You know what Edward, that's what's bull shit here! The first time I laid eyes on you I couldn't get you out of my head. Even after finding out everything about you…none of that mattered to me. All I knew was I wanted to be with you. Hell I drove myself half crazy about our different backgrounds. But in the end all that made any sense to me was that I couldn't imagine me without you. I thought we deserved a shot at making one another happy. Until a few days ago I thought that we were. Surprise – surprise! Why are you being so damned stubborn?"

"Save it! I'm not buying it!" Edward moved into the outreaching darkness. He couldn't let Bella see his face knowing if she did she would have known how deeply her words affected him, yet that made no difference. He was unwilling to change his position about it all.

"Why do you have to be so spiteful?" she brushed away an obvious tear. "I never wanted or meant to hurt you," she cried bewildered. "Why can't you see that?"

"I just can't! I won't!"

The finality of his words was like a knife through Bella's heart. She admitted defeat as she walked passed him completely composed knowing at this point crying wasn't the answer to getting what she wanted – nothing was.

Edward watched her depart from the yard. It was all he could do to stand and watch her walk out of his life. There was a nagging voice in his mind asking if hadn't he forced her to that point? He continually rebuffed her attempts to set things straight. What choice did he really give her? Yet now he was losing the best thing to walk into his life in maybe forever and couldn't do a damn thing about stopping it.

"Where's Bella?" Carlisle startled him.

"Don't know. Haven't seen her," he lied.

"She ran out looking for you and you're telling me you haven't seen her?"

"I haven't seen her!"

"Might I suggest that you and I speak then?"

"Thought we did that the other day?"

"You left before hearing a vital part of my explanation. First let me start by again apologizing for my role in this whole mess. I know involving Bella was a mistake but you had me backed into a corner."

"So you said," Edward added sarcastically.

"Well what you really need to understand is that Bella had every intention of telling you from the very beginning. You see she thought that you knew she was helping. I told her that I told you all about it." Edward stared at him disbelieving. "As for the part about her being rich, well I think that you are obsessing way too much on that."

"What makes you say that?" Edward's edge suddenly vanished the reality of Carlisle's confession and how it mirrored Bella's was finally sinking in.

"Really – think about it how many rich people do you actually know?"

"None," Edward hated to admit.

"Well then don't you think that maybe you need to come down off that high horse of yours?" Carlisle asked looking Edward directly in the eye. "At least cut Bella some slack. She was doing what she thought was best for you. Why don't you take off those damn blinders you insist on wearing and see what a great girl you have in her before someone else does?" With that thought Carlisle left him to his own devices.

Almost immediately Edward wanted to take off in search of Bella. Everything that Carlisle had just said rang in his ears. He was finally able to see what a complete jerk he had been, yet his pride was the only thing that kept him rooted where he was. Between Carlisle and Jasper, Bella Swan had one hell of a cheering section. Edward knew they were right in everything both had said and forced him to see, yet he was still too stubborn to get past it and go after her.

Bella found herself making a path to the park – the sight of their first real date. The connection that they had made that night wasn't one that Edward cared to see any longer. That thought tore at her very soul. Bella had no idea she could hurt this much. Not even after her mother's death had she felt this utterly alone. Her forward path brought her to the Port Angeles soccer fields. The faces of Tanya and James leapt to mind and what a disaster they had proven to be. The only bright spot in that whole evening had been meeting Jasper. She knew the instant that she met him what a wonderful friend he was to Edward. She could only hope was that he could find a way to help him now. Bella was kicking herself now for not going with her guy instincts from the start and telling Edward herself rather than leaving something that delicate up to another person. She imagined from his reaction that it would have been pretty but at least he wouldn't have the fact that he thought she lied to him to stand on.

She wondered if they might even have ended up talking about the money issue that Edward was so hung up on. None of that mattered anymore for at the moment she had lost everything that had come to mean so much to her. Without knowledge of where her feet were carrying her, Bella found herself standing over her mother's grave. The sight of the headstone brought on an uncontrollable wave of sobs, she couldn't tell if the tears were for the loss of her mom or Edward but either way she felt totally alone and utterly isolated from the world.

She sat there talking to the flower covered grave. She told Renee everything; her anger vented at her father's lack of understanding; her rage at herself for letting Riley turn her into a person she barely recognized; her desperation at the downward spiral of events with Edward. The was so much pouring forth by the time that she had finished talking Bella found herself feeling as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders.

Her one sided conversation had even brought clarity to whether she should stay or leave the center. It would be torture seeing Edward day in and day out knowing that she had lost her chance with him, but she knew in her heart that she had to stay on. Renee Swan hadn't raised a quitter. The one true thing she had learned from working at Hampton House was running away from a problem never solved it. Fighting it was the only thing to do and that's exactly what Bella intended on doing.

"Alice, is Carlisle in his office?"

She nodded. "Bella," she paused but Bella was on a mission and didn't hear the word.

"Yes, come in," Carlisle looked up from the file he was reading. "Bella," he sounded shocked to see her, "I didn't think that you would come back."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," Carlisle was even more surprised to hear that she still would want anything to do with him after the fiasco he had made of things.

Bella sat on the edge of his desk and began at the very beginning of everything that had transpired so far. She found herself even speaking of Riley and the role he played in her life and how suddenly he had become her friend again. Carlisle like Edward couldn't shake the bad vibe he got from the total 180 degree turn Bella described.

"I know this is a lot to ask – but I would really like it if I could stay on here."

"Of course you'll stay on here. You have been a great asset to the center not just to Edward. Besides how do you expect Edward to see how wrong he's been about you if you just up and vanish into the night?" Carlisle smiled.

"I wish that were true," she sighed, "I just have to accept that I screwed up on this one and move on. He's not going to come around. You know that as well as I do."

"Don't be so sure sweetie. Let's just keep an open mind okay?" Bella wished she had Carlisle's confidence.


	30. Chapter 29

**Crash Into Me**: Chapter 29

"Hey you," Riley said putting his books down beside Bella.

"Hi."

"Can you believe that tonight's it? That's it's the final show?" he asked.

"No not really. It went by so fast. I have to admit even with how scared I was in the beginning it turned out to be really great."

"So the two of you call a truce?" Royce questioned walking up to them.

"Not in so many words – but yeah I guess we have," Bella answered.

"Well then, why aren't the leads going to the cast party together?" Royce placed his emphasis on the word together.

"Bella already has a date," Riley said.

"Well actually," she paused, "plans have kind of changed. I was planning on going solo tonight."

"Then I ask again – why aren't the leads going together?" Royce offered once more.

"I guess we could do that," Bella answered much to Riley's shock.

"Huh? Did I hear you right?" he asked putting his hand to his ear feigning deafness. Hell this was working out better than if he planned it himself.

"Yes – that is if you have changed your mind and don't want to go with me now."

"No – no I still would love to go with you. I'm just surprised is all."

"Well, now that that's settled I really should go home and get ready. See you later."

"Did I hear her right? I'm not dreaming am I?" Riley still needed to pinch himself. This all had been way too easy.

"Nope, I heard her too. She said she'd be your date."

Riley leaned back in his chair while a sinister smile crept onto his face.

It hadn't dawned on Bella until she walked into her room and saw the desk calendar that she had made plans with Angela for after the play that evening. In all the confusion of what was happening with Edward she had been too scatter brained to remember the cast party. Seemed without Edward in her life there was very little to be concerned about.

She tried numerous times calling the center to leave a message for Angela yet the phone had been busy for over an hour. She decided that it would be quicker to just drive down and give Angela the message in person.

Alice gave Bella a quick wave hello as she finished up her conversation, "Listen Mike, I've got to go. You'll pick me tonight right? I love you too."

"I'm glad to see someone's love life is going well," Bella off handedly remarked.

"Still nothing with Edward huh?" Alice asked sympathetically.

"No nothing. I know that I am to blame for a big part of this, but it's just that I am tired of beating my head against a brick wall. I think I'm better off if I just close the door and move on," Bella said solemnly.

"I wish I had some magic answer for you. Edward's bullheaded to say the very least. The sad thing about all of this is that even a blind man can see how much he still cares about you."

"Apparently, that's not enough. Let's just forget about it okay? I can't change it and I'm getting a headache just thinking about it."

"Sure. I can't wait to see the play tonight. I'm so excited. Did you know that there was even a small review of the production in the local paper?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, Riley cut it out. He must have made a thousand copies no lie."

Alice's eyes narrowed at the mention of Riley Biers' name. "I forgot he was the male lead."

"You don't have to worry," Bella countered knowing exactly what her friend was thinking. "Things with him are okay now. I know you aren't going to believe me but he's finally coming around. Anyway the real reason I am here is I need to leave a note for Angela," Bella said directing the conversation away from Riley. "We were supposed to hang out tonight. Don't know where my head was but I have to let her know that I need to change the day."

"Sure," Alice handed over a post-it pad to Bella. "Hey after the play is over do you want to go grab a celebratory dinner with me and Mike?"

"Thanks, but tonight's the cast party. We are all expected to be there."

"That's right Edward mentioned something about you asking him to that."

"Yeah I did, but that isn't happening now. So Riley asked me. With us being the leads he thought it would be good for us to show up together. Since things obviously fell through with Edward I figured why not."

Bella's fingers were drawn to Edward's charm that hung around her neck. She hadn't taken it off since the night he had put it there. It was the one thing that she had to remind her of how much he cared, once.

"Bella, are you sure about this date thing with Riley?" Alice questioned anxiously.

"Like I said don't worry. I have everything under control. Besides he's actually changed. I know – I know," Bella responded to Alice's disbelieving face, "But it's true."

Bella hadn't seen Edward standing behind the swinging doors that connected the front counter from the inner offices. When their eyes finally met, she wasn't sure if what she saw was hurt or anger in his piercing green eyes. Not that it mattered much now. She certainly didn't intend on making an ass out of herself again by chasing after someone who so obviously didn't want her.

Edward didn't linger to hear the remainder of the conversation. The name Riley Biers danced in his ears. Why him of all people? Edward had a hard time imagining Bella with anyone else, but Riley well he invoked a completely new set of emotions. He didn't want Riley Biers within a hundred yards of Bella. That gut feeling that he had had all along about him was stronger than it ever had been before. The mere thoughts of Riley hurting her again sent Edward's thoughts racing. The sad part of it all was he had little to say about who Bella chose to date. He had relinquished that right when he pushed her out of his life.

"Edward, are you okay?" Lauren asked as he ran head long into her in his haste to exit the center.

"Yeah, I'm fine why?" he questioned in his gruffest tone.

"You're crying." She stated softly. Lauren was more than shocked by what she was witnessing. Edward Masen wasn't one for any display of emotion other than anger. Edward wiped the back of his hand across his cheek and was shocked to find it damp. He was astounded that tears had escaped his eyes without his knowledge. The words he heard from Bella had affected him in a way he hadn't expected. Suddenly his head relented all of its noisy protests and allowed his heart to come forth with the love that he held for Bella all along. The idea of letting Riley within arms' reach had been the final needed element pushing him to do what he had wanted to since Bella' last try at making him understand. Moreover he wasn't about to let Bella's ex-boyfriend beat her again. It was time to swallow his pride and get her back that is if she would still have him.

Alice and Mike settled into their seats and waited for the curtain to go up. Alice's thoughts traveled back to her earlier conversation with Lauren. The idea that she had seen Edward crying make little if any sense to her, unless of course he had somehow heard her conversation with Bella.

She toyed with the idea of discussing it with him but stopped herself fearing the worst. Knowing his stubborn streak as she did, Alice thought for sure her attempt wouldn't do anything but serve to push Edward further away.

Bella's performance as Maria took Alice's breath away. She had never expected to be as moved as she had been. It amazed her how well Riley and Bella fit their parts to a tee. Watching Riley on stage, it was difficult to remember that he was the same guy who had spent the better part of his time terrifying and controlling Bella. At that moment the pair was Tony and Maria, star crossed lovers. Alice found herself in tears.

As the curtain closed for the final time, Alice was dragging Mike back stage in search of Bella. "YOU WERE SPECTACULAR!" Alice hugged her friend. "I can't even put into words how great you were. That article in the paper didn't do either of you justice," she added as Riley made his way to Bella and her friends.

"Thank you," he returned, "Bella, we have to get going to the party," he pulled at her arm.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute. I have to grab a few things from the girls changing area," Riley glared at her. "I won't be but a minute. I promise."

"Fine, I'll wait for you by the door."

"So you really liked the play?" Bella asked turning her attention back to Alice.

"Liked it? We loved it!"

"I'm so glad. It's hard to believe it's finally over." Bella's smile began to fade.

"What's wrong?"

"Well now that the play is over and Edward and I are over. My life is going to be pretty empty again. It's just a little depressing."

"I wouldn't be so sure that you and Edward are over just yet." Bella gave her a questioning look. "Seems that for one reason or another Edward is pretty upset. Lauren actually said she thought he was crying."

"What does that have to do with me?" she questioned knowing that something had to be wrong. Edward wasn't one to let his guard down like that.

"Well that was right after you mentioned going to this party with Riley. I don't know what if anything he heard but I wouldn't count him out just yet. That is if you still want him."

"Of course I still want him!" Bella nearly yelled, "I just have to get through tonight first."

"Are you having second thoughts about going to this cast party with Riley?" Alice silently prayed her friend was.

"No, no it's not that really. I just hope that I'm not getting ahead of myself with Edward. We can't even be sure if that's what's going on with him. It could be anything when it comes to Edward."

"Bella, don't underestimate yourself. I know that Edward still cares about you. What can it hurt to give it one more chance?"

"Bella!" Riley's loud voice permeated the air, "Are you coming already?"

"Hey I have to go. I promise you; tomorrow I'll come to the center and try one last time to get things straight with Edward."

Alice was filled with mixed emotions as she watched Bella heading for the door. She was sure that there was a chance for her and Edward but more importantly she wished that Bella would have blown off this party and Riley to do it.

"Hey, glad to see the two of you finally decided to show up," Royce laughed. "This whole thing is in your damn honor."

"Bella got sidetracked by some adoring fans," Riley commented dryly.

Alice's remarks paraded through Bella's mind with little control over stopping them. This had been what she had wanted from the beginning of this incredible nightmare with Edward. She was desperate to believe that Edward still had feelings for her. She looked over at Riley suddenly questioning why she was even at this party with him. Her only thought at the moment was how much she wanted and needed to be with Edward. He had the power to make her feel completely alive. Bella forced herself to believe Alice had been right and that she wasn't wishing on a star.

"Hey, you in there?" Rosalie asked waving her hand in front of Bella's dazed eyes.

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"Looks like Riley wants to dance with you."

"Looks that way."

Riley's arms encircled Bella's waist drawing her close as they slowly danced to the soft music. Once more her mind wandered to thoughts of Edward. Each time she closed her eyes his handsome face filled the canvas of darkness. Riley drew her closer brushing his lips against the softness of her neck. Bella didn't resist for she was too caught up in her own fantasy of Edward. As the music took and upbeat swing she and Riley parted, Bella was stunned to see Edward walking through the doorway.

Bella readjusted her eyes much in the same way she had done that first time in the park when she wasn't sure if what she was seeing was real or all an illusion. To her great relief Edward was anything but an illusion this time. "What are you doing here?" Bella sounded stunned as she walked up to him.

"I was invited wasn't I?" he smiled relieved that he had made it before any of the thoughts he had been entertaining had been able to happen.

"Yes…but…I didn't…I don't know what to say."

This was too good to be true. The idea that Edward had all of the sudden forgiven her when only days ago he had been hell bent on punishing her for everything was surreal. However she melted under his striking gaze. It mattered nothing to her why or what had brought him there. She was just elated that he had come.

Edward took her hand in his pulling her into his body. The electric pulses that coursed through her at Edward's touch sent her head spinning like a top. Without a thought Bella wrapped her arms tightly around his waist fearing that if she didn't he would evaporate like some magic trick. Burying her nose in his chest, Bella drank in his scent. She had missed this so much. She let out a long sigh, a sigh that she had been holding onto since the beginning of the end began for them. Edward places his fingers under her chin bringing his lips to hers. It was the sweetest kiss that she had ever recalled partaking of. Everything that had transpired between them in the ensuing days was washed away by that one intense kiss.

"What the hell's going on here?" Riley snarled as he yanked Bella hard by the forearm. His elaborate plan was unraveling before his very eyes. Edward held his temper even though it took a great deal of effort on his part. The look on Bella's face told him that Riley was being less than gentle with his assault.

"Thanks for playing backup Biers, but the first string is here now," Edward countered knowing how smug he sounded.

"Bella made it pretty clear that the two of you were finished. That makes her fair game I would say!" Riley said grabbing Bella's other arm.

"Riley, let me go!" Bella made her best attempt to remove herself from his grasp.

"You heard the lady. LET HER GO!" Edward's voice grew louder with each word. By now most of the cast and crew were standing on the sidelines watching and waiting to see what was coming next.

"Riley," Royce pushed his way through the crowd, "What's the deal here buddy?"

"No problem," Riley offered, "This scum was just leaving."

Bella's eyes darted from Edward to Riley then back to Edward. Riley was pushing the right buttons and she knew this wasn't going to be good.

"TAKE YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" Edward too steps towards them. There wasn't any time for games. He needed to get Bella away from Riley before things got even uglier.

"Take a look around," Riley said motioning to their surroundings, "This isn't some back alley and you don't have the upper hand here!" The Riley Biers that he had been so desperately making an attempt at hiding all these weeks finally emerged full force front and center. Venom dripped from each word that passed from his lips. "Whatever the hell she saw in you…I'm sure that I've already taken care of it. You couldn't have actually thought she had feelings for you – shit you did didn't you? Bella was slumming nothing more. What would the richest girl in Forks being doing with the likes of you?"

Bella cringed at those words. Riley had gone for the jugular. Bella saw the fury in Edward's eyes as he stood back doing his best to stop himself from dropping Riley where he stood.

"What nothing to say?" Riley smarted off again. "Figures didn't think guys like you were too fucking bright!" Riley looked around the room as the other joined in his laughter.

That had been the final straw for Edward. Before his conscious could stop his hand, Edward had his arm cocked and swung hard at Riley. To Edward's horror his fist landed squarely on Bella's jaw. The force of his blow sent her careening towards the floor. Riley stopped her just before her body made contact.

"Bella!" Edward screamed as the entire male cast and crew jumped him.

In the confusion Riley made his way out of the room unnoticed by all those around him.


	31. Chapter 30

**Crash Into You**: Chapter 30

"Bella – Bella are you okay?" Riley asked softly stroking the bruise forming on her cheek. The area was warm to his touch and throbbed beneath his fingers. "Oh baby I am so sorry."

"What the hell happen?" she asked confused as to how she was outside in his parked car.

"That asshole from Port Angeles punched you," Riley said leaving out some very pertinent details.

"What?" Bella wasn't buying that one bit. She knew Edward. Even after everything they had been through and how angry she had seen him be at her she knew he would never have struck her.

"Bella, sweetie, I love you baby. I've never stopped loving you."

"Riley, please don't start again. I thought you understood we agreed to be friends and nothing more. It's just not there for me. I don't love you."

"How can you say that?" he sounded truly flabbergasted, "You spent the last six weeks kissing me and getting close to me again."

"Riley, we were acting doing a play together for god sakes. We were the leads how else did you expect us to play our parts," Bella said reigning in her senses finally. "I'm sorry if you thought this was leading us somewhere. It wasn't."

"I know that you still have feelings for me. I know that you still feel something. You love me Bella. All I want you to do is show me how much," Riley easily slipped his hand under her blouse, his fingers gently reaching for her breasts.

"Don't!" Bella tried backing away from him, "Damn it, Riley, stop it!" she screamed.

"Come on baby lighten up already," Riley's tongue found its way to her neck as his body pressed hers into the seat. "Everything's okay….I love you….I never ever wanted to hurt you…just let yourself go Bella." His voice was but a whisper as he undid the last buttons of her blouse. She could hear the inhale and exhale of his breaths while she watched his hands play circles on her stomach. Riley was hungry for her. He couldn't get enough. He felt Bella's body tense beneath his touch.

Her mind raced with thoughts of how this had gotten out of hand so fast. She had been such a fool to have been taken in by his schemes and now she was paying a high price for her foolishness.

"TAKE ME HOME NOW, RILEY!" Bella pushed at his chest looking for any way to force his body off of hers.

"Think again my dearest Bella. You owe me this," he almost cackled. "Thanks to you and that little romance of yours with that two bit hood….well you did a hell of a number on my rep. So I intend to collect for damages. You can either cooperate or we'll have to do this the hard way!" Riley's voice was suddenly one Bella no longer recognized as the weight of his body came on her again pinning her against the passenger door.

"Riley, come on you're hurting me. Stop this please….," her pleadings turning into a hysterical cry.

In his present state Riley heard none of them. His only thought was of what he and he alone wanted. Forcefully his mouth crashed into hers as he began probing it with tongue. Riley reached down and drew Bella's skirt up around her waist revealing her lace panties. He let his fingers teaser her in a rueful attempt at arousal. Caressing her thighs he spread them as to rest his bulging manhood against her most feminine spot.

So many ideas bounced around Bella's head she wasn't able to think straight. The thought of how to take control of the uncontrollable was lost on her. While she had been unconscious, Riley had driven her to some deserted road. She had no idea where she was and from the looks of what she could see it certainly wouldn't have done any good for her to scream. Her only option was to lie beneath him and sob.

"Oh baby, don't cry. I promise you everything will be okay. Just let yourself go. Have some damn fun for once," he said cupping her breast with hand bringing it to his open mouth. She flinched and the action angered him. "GIVE IT UP FOR ME! IF YOU CAN GIVE IT TO THAT ASS FROM PORT ANGELES YOU SURE AS FUCK CAN DO IT FOR ME!" he seethed pinning her arms at her sides in one swooping motion.

"Riley, please," Bella begged, "God Riley don't do this….."

"GOD DAMN IT BELLA…..IF YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY FUN AT LEAST DO AS YOU'RE FUCKING TOLD," he countered hostilely.

"How can you do this to me?" she cried, "We're supposed to be friends…..," Bella was searching for anything to keep what she knew was about to happen from happening.

"I SAID DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!" Riley's enraged voice bounced off the interior of the car echoing in her ears.

"NO!" Somehow Bella had been able to free at least one arm and slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

"YOU LITTLE…" the remainder of his words was drown out by Bella's screams of pain as he swung wildly at her. "That'll teach you!" Riley pushed her out of the passenger door and sped off into the night.

Edward managed to escape the cast party with little damage done. The mob had been more worried about getting the hell out of there than they had been about much else. Yet in all the commotion Riley had been about to slip out with Bella virtually unnoticed. The idea that Riley had Bella, god only knew where, sent Edward frantically running in a thousand different directions knowing that finding her was paramount.

"Jasper….Jasper," Edward tapped on the window of the room he knew belonged to his long time friend.

"Edward? Is that you?" he asked his voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah man."

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't have time to explain but I need your help."

"Are you okay?" Knowing Edward's track record and how he had been feeling about what he thought was Bella's betrayal anything was possible.

"Yeah…yeah it's Bella. Come on I need you!" The urgency in Edward's voice and the mention of Bella had Jasper following without question.

"I'll be right out."

Jasper and Edward drove the streets all the while Edward replayed the night's events over and over in his mind like a movie he couldn't stop. There was no denying that he knew with all certainty that Bella was in trouble. From the beginning he never believed Riley's changed man routine. It picked at him that his own stubbornness had in all reality let this happen. With each hour that passed with no sign of Bella, Edward grew all the more anxious.

How she had managed to make her way to Hampton House was beyond Bella's recollection. She was only certain that she couldn't go home and face her family. The center was dark and quiet as Bella literally crawled her way into the back room. The very same room where on numerous occasions she had found Edward in the very same condition she was in right now. Bella found it funny yet it hurt too much to laugh.

She curled up in the furthest corner of the room and sobbed. Her body shook with each new wave of tears while the pain took on magnitude force. She had been a complete and utter fool. All this time Riley had been playing her. Letting her think – making her believe that they could be just friends – setting her up for the ultimate payback. Why on earth had she bought into his sudden change? Bella couldn't even remember but she had fallen for it hook line and sinker. She would have screamed if she had had the strength to do so. As she sat alone in the darkness, Bella's only thought was of Edward and how much she needed him.

Edward and Jasper had spent hours searching for Bella to no avail. He even called her house hoping beyond hope that she was there. He was told though that she hadn't returned home from the cast party. It was well past one o'clock in the morning surely the party had to be over by now. At Edward's urging Jasper parked his car in front of Hampton House. Something drew him there, like he a force that was beyond his control. His only prayer was that she would be there.

Instinctively Edward made his way through the darkness with Jasper following close at his heels. The sight that he came upon froze him in his tracks. Both he and Jasper rushed to Bella's slumped over body. Edward's stomach somersaulted as he dropped to his knees beside her.

"Bella, oh man, Bella say something…anything," Edward choked on his words. His best attempt at cradling her in his arms sent shock waves of pain throughout her battered frame.

The moment that their eyes met her tears came with tidal wave force. Her wish had been granted, Edward was there. "Edward," her voice was nary above a whisper.

Anguish filled him as he looked at his Bella – his beautiful Bella so badly beaten. Eyes swollen nearly shut, tiny traces of blood at the edges of her mouth, bruises trailing up and down every inch of her arms and legs. Edward swallowed hard as he saw the image of handprints in some of them. In a flash their images conjured up the memory of what Edward now knew was just the tip of the iceberg in the destruction inflicted by Riley Biers' hands.

The ever present thought that this was his fault bantered about his mind. He had known all along that Riley was capable of anything. Why was it that he hadn't done more that afternoon to stop Bella from going to that damn cast party with him? If he had only been able to get passed his own pride, if he had only just believed her from the start none of this would be happening.

"Edward, it's okay we found her. We'll take care of her," Jasper stated placing his hands on Edward's shoulders in an attempt to steady him as his own sobs got the better of him.

"It's going to be okay, Bella," Edward whispered into the folds of her hair, "Jasper and I are here. I promise you nothing is going to hurt you now!"

"Can you get up?" Jasper asked her.

Bella's feeble attempt at standing only left her lying on the floor. Gently Edward scooped her from the floor laying her fragile body on the sofa. It hadn't been until that very moment that he noticed Bella was barely dressed. Her blouse miss buttoned and skirt torn. He heard the sounds of his heavy breaths in his ears. The fire that ignited suddenly had him seeing red. He couldn't let himself think the thoughts that were forcing their way to the forefront of his mind. His effort to remain calm proved to be fruitless. Jasper also saw Bella's haphazard attire. His thoughts mirrored those of his friend. He knew that their focus needed to stay with Bella and Jasper did his best to make sure that Edward saw that as well.

"Bella, love, listen to me. We have to get you to the hospital." Jasper was glad to hear that he and Edward were on the same page a place where admittedly they hadn't been in a long time.

"NO – no my dad – oh god he'll kill me! Please just stay with me," she cried. "I want to stay with you Edward." He hated seeing the fear etched on her features. Fear he knew that Riley Biers had been responsible for. "Please just take me home with you….," she begged desperately.

"You know I can't do that. I can't take you to my place … shit Caius…. baby you need to go to the hospital really you do. It's the best place for you," Edward couldn't bring himself to say why that was though. He wouldn't let the words escape his lips.

"PLEASE – EDWARD NO!" Bella forced with all she had left. The scandal that would ensue from this would be huge and with the deal that her dad had on the table with Howard Biers; Charlie Swan would have never forgiven her if she ruined it.

Gingerly Edward moved Bella so that he was able to sit alongside of her. She winced as he sat her up. He had no doubt she had a few broken ribs to add to the battle scars. Edward stroked her hair gently rocking her in his arms until she fell asleep against his chest. Her sleep was anything but peaceful now and then she would cry out. Edward vaguely wondered if it was from the pain or the monster in her head.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Edward said quietly not to wake Bella yet Jasper knew the look in his friend's eyes all too well.

"That's not what's important right now," Jasper said as the ever present calming force. "Right now we need to decide what we are going to do with Bella. She needs to go to the emergency room, man."

"I know – I know but how can I make her go? You don't know her Jazz…she's a stubborn one."

"I'd say it takes one to know one," Jasper countered.

For the first time since this whole mess started Edward cracked a tiny smile. "Let's give her a little longer to rest," he said kissing her forehead.

The early morning sunlight poked its bright light through the blind covering the window as Bella began to stir. Her breath was stolen from her as she tried to move. Edward was there in record time helping her into a sitting position. She had never known pain like this before.

"Bella, you really should go to the hospital," Jasper said trying again but she only shook her head. In the light of day the full effect of what Riley had done to her was blaringly obvious. In all the times that Edward himself had been beaten he had his doubts that he ever looked as bad as she did now.

"Baby," Edward's voice was soft almost melodic, "Jasper's right. You need to have a doctor look at you."

"NO!" she asserted herself. It was weak at best.

"At least let us take you home. You can't stay here."

Edward was right and she knew it. Soon the center would be alive with people ad it wasn't a place she really would want to be. The only place that suited her right now was in Edward's strong arms.

"I can't go home," she gasped. "My dad….." her voice trailed off.

"I'm sure your dad is already on his way to work," Edward tried to reassure her. "Oh god Bella, I love you," he gently embraced her. The impact of all of this finally hitting him hard. "I promise I will never let you out of my sight again."

"Edward, I'm so sorry….sorry about everything," her words came out labored as another wave of pain crashed through her body.

"Don't worry, don't worry about anything. I promise you Bella to take care of you from now on. No matter what."

Jasper was happy to see that Edward had finally come to his senses. It was just a shame that it had taken Bella being hurt to do it.

"Edward, what are we doing? Taking her to the hospital or no?"

"I think she needs to go home. Look at her she can't take much more right now."

"But Edward, she needs to be seen by a doctor. We have to make sure…."

Edward's voice stopped the remainder of Jasper's sentence. "Don't worry," he couldn't yet bring himself to say the words aloud that they both were thinking. "I'll make sure everything is taken care of."

The fire in Edward's eyes indicated that there was no place that Riley Biers would be able to hide that he wouldn't find him. In a way Jasper almost felt sorry for the guy. He was as good as dead. Easily Edward picked her up in his arms carrying her in the direction of Jasper's car. The pain that he saw in Bella's eyes as he sat her in the passenger seat tore at his heart. He closed the door and turned to Jasper, "Here's her address. Be sure that she gets home and that's she safe. I have a little hunting I need to do."

"Edward, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Jasper couldn't help thinking that Edward was getting in over his head.

"I know what he did or tried to do to her. There's no fucking way he's getting away with it." Edward was calm as he spoke. The calmness, it was a bad sign and Jasper knew it.

"Bella!" Maria gasped opening the door to the sight of Jasper cradling the young girl in his arms much in the same way Edward had done earlier.

"Maria," Bella's voice was hoarse.

"My name is Jasper. I'm a friend of Edward's." Maria wasn't sure if that was supposed to mean something to her, yet at the moment she didn't care. All that mattered to her was Bella. "We found her at Hampton House."

Maria eyed the young man before her carefully. His vague explanation left a great deal open to interpretation yet looking at Bella in his arms there was no denying he was telling the truth. Surely if he had been the one responsible for her current state he wouldn't have chanced bringing her home.

"Thank you, thank you for bringing her home. We were so worried."

"Bella," Jasper said easily sitting her on the foyer bench. "You're home now. I have to go catch up with Edward. You'll be safe here I promise."

"Let's get you upstairs," Maria said while her eyes fixated on Jasper's retreating back.

Jasper quickly made his way to his car knowing that time was of the essence in finding Edward. He knew that his friend had slipped off the edge this time. He had seen it in Edward's eyes. The calm that had taken Edward over was eerie showing Jasper that Edward wouldn't care what he did to Riley Biers as long as he paid for his offenses against Bella.

"Bella, are you going to tell me what happened?" Maria's soft voice echoed in Bella's head. Maria gently stroked her face taken aback by the sight she saw before her eyes. Bella had taken on the appearance of a frightened child of abuse – bruised and battered. Maria willed herself not to cry.

"Oh Maria," Bella said again wrapping her arms around Maria's neck crying uncontrollably. "It was awful – Riley was so –"

"Riley? Riley Biers did this to you?" There was no disguising Maria's shock at this news.

Bella nodded. "It was horrible. He tried to….." the word caught in her throat. "He tried to …. rape me!" A new flood of tears felt once more. With those words the images of the night's events came tumbling back at her. There was Riley's body pressed against hers, there were his hands groping and touching every part of her body. There were the sounds of her own tortured cries as he pummeled his fists against her flesh. "When I finally was able to break free – he did – this," Bella held her arms open as if Maria wasn't already able to see the devastation. "What am I going to do Maria? What the hell am I going to do?" The silent tears fell again.

"First off are you all right?" Maria came and sat beside her on the bed. The idea of it all reeked havoc with Maria's thoughts. She couldn't imagine Bella had survived it all.

"I think so," she answered no all that sure in her response.

"We need to call you father. He was pacing the floors last night when you didn't come home." Maria reached for the phone on the night table.

"No! No, Maria please, you can't call him," Bella begged. "The last think I want to do is face him right now. Please give me a little time. That's all I am asking for is just a little time to get this all straight in my head."

Maria paused looking at Bella. Charlie Swan needed to know what had happened to his daughter but at the moment Maria couldn't put her young charge in front of what she was sure would be a mighty explosion. Charlie would be blindsided by the information that the son of his long time business partner had been responsible for almost raping his daughter. This was going to be a tough go all the way around.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Maria pressed again know that Bella needed to be seen by a physician.

"Yes, I'll be fine," she answered to Maria's disbelieving face. "Really I will be," she reassured her

"Who exactly was that young man who brought you home?" she asked helping Bella from her tattered clothes into her pajamas and robe.

"That was Jasper. He's Edward's best friend. I met Edward at Hampton House," Maria's eyes questioned, "That's another long story," a faint smile passed across her face as she said it.

"How about I make up some tea and you tell me about this Edward?"

Bella sat across the kitchen table from Maria wrapping her hands around the cup of tea letting its warmth seep through her fingers soothing her. There was no missing the fact that she was still quite shaken. "I've been seeing Edward for a while now. I love him. He's the most wonderful guy, so caring and treats me like I have never been treated before. Like no guy ever has before. Things between us were going so well that was until he found out I was Charlie Swan's daughter."

"You never mentioned it?"

"I didn't think I had to. I mean really most of the county knows the name Charlie Swan. I didn't think it was necessary and besides I didn't want it to sound like I was bragging. But Edward didn't see it that way at all. Maria, I tried and tried to get him to understand he just wouldn't listen. We haven't really talked, that was until yesterday."

"How does Riley fit into all of this?" Maria asked obviously lost in this explanation.

"Apparently he never got over the fact that I broke up with him. Actually he's been trying like hell to get back together with me then suddenly he just backed off. He told me that he understood and that if friends were all we could be he would take that. So I thought that we were cool. Turns out all he was doing was playing me for a fool….."

"Bella, honey, I have to say that you have lost me."

"Edward and I were supposed to go to the cast party together but since we broke up and Riley was being so sweet I decided to go with him instead. It made sense we were the leads why not go together? Things got way out of hand. Riley was violent I knew that, but I had no idea how deep it ran within him."

"Violent?" Maria echoed Bella's word, "What exactly are you saying Bella?" She looked away. What words could she use to express that she had turned herself into a product of domestic violence? She had hid it so well that now it seems surreal to admit to those around her. "Bella, has Riley hurt you before like this?" Bella nodded thankful that Maria needed no further explanation. "Oh sweetie, I am so sorry. All this time your father has been pushing you towards Riley thinking he was the perfect match. I am so sorry. All that matters now is that you are home now. Charlie will be too. He was worried about you last night. Why didn't you come home?" she asked hoping Bella would finish her tale.

"Riley dumped me off god knows where. I just ended up at Hampton House."

"You look exhausted. You should go get some rest. Your father will be home soon. You can talk to him then."

"Maria," Bella reached for the older woman's hand.

"Yes?"

"I love Edward and I know what Dad's going to say about him. I just got him back. I won't lose him again. Please, please help me. I know you stay out of most things, but don't this time. I need you behind me on this."

"Sweetie, I have always been behind you one hundred percent of the time. I wanted you to work this would with your dad on your own terms but it seems now that it's as good time as any for me to step forward. Your happiness is the most important thing. I will do what I can. No go get some rest."


	32. Chapter 31

**Crash Into Me**: Chapter 31

Edward walked the streets of Forks his rage seething within him. He had made his way to every hang out finally seeing Riley Biers' familiar muscle car parked in the lot outside of the diner. "BIERS!" Edward's voice boomed as he threw the door opening letting it crash into the wall, "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

Riley never even looked up. He sat staring intently at his hands replaying the events with Bella over and over in his head. His knuckles were bruised and hands scratched and scraped where Bella had dug her nails deep into his flesh. "I don't have anything to say to the likes of you," Riley said coldly turning to face Edward. He knew this moment was coming. There was no doubt in his mind that Bella had found her way back to Edward Masen by now. Riley knew it was only a matter of time before Masen sought him out.

"YOU CAN'T GET ME WITH THAT THIS TIME YOU PRICK!" Edward hissed grabbing Riley's shirt dragging him toward the door. Silence fell over the diner. Even with half of the football team there to back Riley up, not one person stepped forward making an attempt to stop Edward.

Outside Edward didn't hesitate in jacking Riley's body up against the side of the building. He drove his forearm into Riley's Adam's apple almost crushing it. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Riley said between gasps of air. His calm stare was quickly waning each second that passed under Edward's fury her grew wary of what was to come next.

"I WAS JUST WONDERING HOW IT FEELS TO BE PINNED DOWN. I WONDER IF BELLA HAD THE SAME LOOK OF TERROR IN HER EYES THAT YOU DO NOW." Edward let his full weight of his body come crashing against Riley's chest. "YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD MAYBE GET SOME HUH? DIDN'T YA? SO WHAT WHEN SHE WOULDN'T PUT OUT YOU BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HER?" Edward's eyes narrowed with the memory of Bella's torn skirt and blouse, bruises on her arms, face and neck, and the fact that he hadn't even been able to see her beautiful brown eyes because they were so swollen.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about," Riley stammered. "I didn't touch her. Shit you were the one who punched her not me!" he retorted trying to loosen Edward's grip on him. Yet the more he struggled the tighter Edward held.

"You know damn well that punch was meant for you!" Edward spoke through clenched teeth. "I WON'T MISS THIS TIME I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT!" Riley flinched waiting for Edward to land his first punch.

"I swear – I didn't touch Bella. Hell for all you know it could have been one of your scum bag friends. From what I hear anyone and everyone's fair game on your side of the tracks!" Riley kept talking hoping to buy himself a little more time. It wasn't working actually his voice only served to irritate Edward all the more. A large crowd had now formed around them yet no one was in too big of a hurry to come to Riley's aid.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING WISH SOMEONE ELSE WAS RESPONSIBLE FR THIS!" Edward slapped Riley's face with the back of his hand several times. "You're on the hook for this one Biers. Hook line and sinker and I'm just about to reel your ass in. I KNOW IT WAS YOU!" he bellowed. "You might have fooled Bella with your great presto change-o act but I knew better. I should have never let you anywhere near her! But that mistake can be easily taken care of!"

Edward raised his hand to strike Riley began to speak once more searching the sea of friends and classmates. His ego was getting the better of him knowing he was in for the beating of his life didn't put a stop to the words coming from his mouth. "You know what … what if it was me!" he spat still desperately trying to wrestle free of Edward. "I GOT WHAT I WANTED! SHE WAS GOOD TOO! She didn't want o cooperate at first so I had to rough her up a bit though…."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Edward roared throwing Riley to the pavement. He swung blindly at Riley not caring if he killed him. He needed to inflict as much pain on him as he had on Bella. Edward wanted him to pay for everything that he had done to Bella and not just what happened the previous night. He loosened his grip for but a moment, but it had been just enough for Riley to get himself out from underneath Edward's wrath.

Jasper slowed noticing the crowd gathered in the parking lot. He had been hunting all over town for Edward seeing the circle formed around two people and he knew he had finally found him.

He watched as he saw a blonde doing his very best to get back in his car; he saw Edward pulling him back to the ground. Jasper threw the car in park jumping out making his way to the group. Before Jasper had been able to get to them he watched as the events played out without his being able to do a damn thing to stop them. The blonde finally made it back into his car. Edward moved to stand in front of the vehicle; yet it didn't stop. In slow motion Jasper watched himself race to where Edward was laying on the pavement as the car sped away.

Maria poured herself another cup of tea making a valid attempt to come to terms with all that Bella had told her when Charlie walked through the front door. Maria gathered herself and bet her boss in the foyer what she had to explain to him would be far from easy. She watched him absently looking through the stack of mail lying on the sideboard.

"Mr. Swan," Maria began, "Bella's home."

"It's about damn time! Every time I think hat girl and I have turned a corner she slaps me in the face for my kindness. Where is she?" he questioned removing his suit coat.

"She's upstairs."

"Well, I think it's about time that I restate the ground rules of this house," he announced striding determinedly towards the stairs.

"Mr. Swan, wait," the distressed look on Maria's face stopped him. "First I need to prepare you for what you are going to see and more importantly what you are about to hear." He followed Maria into the kitchen where she poured him a strong cup of black coffee.

"Oh my dear, Bella, my little girl," Charlie Swan gasped at the sight of his daughter. No matter what Maria had told him, he wasn't at all prepared for what was before him.

"It's not as bad as it looks really." Bella did her best to sit up but the stabbing pain kept her down. The agony written about her face told Charlie of the great amount of misery she was in.

"Bells, Maria told me everything. Riley, he did this to you?" Charlie's voice conveyed that he still wasn't able to wrap his thoughts around the idea.

"Yes, yes it was Riley. He wanted more than I was willing to give him." That was the only way Bella knew how to explain what happened to her without saying the word rape again. The thought of the word caused her to feel nauseous.

"I can't believe this – can't believe any of it. I'm so sorry about all of this. I should have never forced you to see him. I had no idea that he was capable of such a thing. We have to get you to a doctor."

"No dad, really I am all right. I didn't go last night because I didn't want this to affect your business deal with Riley's dad. I know how much you despise a scandal. I couldn't do that to your deal."

"Bella, don't you know that you are more important to me?" Charlie was completely flabbergasted by his daughter's words. He was in utter disbelief that she had put his business above her own welfare.

"No, I don't know that," she returned looking away.

"How did we get here?" he asked. "How did we get the place where you think that I care about my business more than you?" Bella couldn't do more than shrug her shoulders. If she had known the answer more than likely this ever growing chasm between them would have narrowed by now. "Bells, you are the most important thing to me. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I should have known. I should have seen it coming."

"STOP IT! You can't blame yourself for my decision to trust Riley again. What happened to me was my own fault. I was the one who should have known better."

"You're my child Bella. I should have been able to sense things about you. Instead here I am running around putting deals together and being Mr. Big Shot when all this time my daughter was suffering."

"You don't have some magical power dad, things happen, people change, people fall in and out of love without any help from anything or anyone."

"This would have never happened if I had been stricter about your comings and goings. I should have put a stop to your involvement with that Hampton House as soon as I found out what kind of place it was."

"DAMN IT DADDY!" Bella was amazed that minutes ago she had thought that she and her dad had broken into new ground yet in the blink of an eye they were back to the same old place. "Have you forgotten so quickly that is was Riley Biers," she yelled, "who is responsible for this? It wasn't anyone from the center that you despise without knowing a damn thing about it. If you would just give them half a chance you would see that the people there are worth just as much maybe even more than the people that surround us on this damn ivory hill. Dad, you live in this world filled with vintage cars, high priced women and endless money. You don't even know what reality is. Rich kids do the same things as poor kids – hell ten times more often. You just never hear about it because they have enough money to make their mistakes go away. The way you stereo type everyone – you are missing so many great people."

"So what are you saying – that you aren't happy with the things that you have or more over the father you have?" Suddenly Charlie had been transported to the many fights he had had with Renee.

"NO YOU AREN'T LISTENING TO ME! I love you. I have always loved you. I just don't have the same way of looking at things as you do. I have a mind of my own and I know how to use it. I have my own opinions and you can't force me to think the way you do."

"You wouldn't be speaking to me in this manner if your mother were alive." The minute the words were out of his mouth he was sorry he had said them. Charlie knew it was a low blow as the tears formed in Bella's eyes.

"Don't do that – you don't want to go there. You know that it was who taught me to be independent. She's the one who showed me the world beyond my own realm. I think that she'd be damn proud of me. Hell she might even be rooting for me as we speak. Can't you just please try to understand?" Bella was filled with desperation at getting her dad to see things in a different light just even for a minute. "Please accept this – accept me," she pleaded. "Dad, I am in love with one of those undesirables as you would call them."

Even with the pain that wracked her body Bella rose from the bed to retrieve Edward's picture from her desk drawer. "This is Edward Masen. I'll admit to you that he has some problems and most certainly hasn't had the luxuries that I have had but I love him just the same. He's a wonderful person. It was Edward who made sure that his friend Jasper brought me home safely this morning. They helped me last night in a way no one else could have. I am treated with more respect and love now than I have ever known. Edward truly loves me. I want you to know that my seeing him isn't up for debate. I will keep seeing him no matter what you say or think about him!" Bella forced.

"I THINK NOT!" Charlie retorted, "I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS! My daughter will not be associated with anyone of that type of background," his angry voice echoed off the walls.

"MOM WAS!" The silence that filled the room was deafening

"Bella telephone, are you up to talking?" Maria's voice broke the tension

"Who is it?" Bella expected it to be Rosalie but when Maria said Alice's name her blood ran cold.

"Hello?" she panted as another wave of sharps pains ripped through her.

"Bella," Alice's voice quivered, "Bella there's been an accident. It's Edward."

Bella felt her mouth begin to water as she knew she was about to get sick. She did her best to steady herself against the desk to stave off the dizzy feeling that consumed her.

Charlie sat on the bed making an attempt to read her expression. Bella couldn't, did want to accept the news that Alice delivered. She felt the torrents of tears fall. Each effort at words caused her cries only to become louder. Charlie grabbed her before she fell to the floor. Alice continued to explain. "Danny was outside of the diner. There was some kind of fight and I don't really know but he's at Forks Hospital in critical condition. Jasper is on his way to our place to get you."

"Alice," she choked back the tears. "He has to be okay. He just has to be. We finally just made our way back to each other. Alice please – oh god please," sobs wracked her body. Bella was numb, so numb in fact that she didn't feel her own physical pain. She had to find the strength to be there for him. "Alice, pray for him please."

Bella put the phone down and stood amazed that she had found the power to move on her own. Tears blurred her vision as she searched for her clothes. Looking at the torn clothes that lay on the floor, Bella clearly understood who was responsible for Edward's injuries. If she had never fallen for Riley's trap, if she hadn't gone to the cast party with him none of this would be happening. She and Edward would have both been safe from him. Bella was feebly attempting to get dressed, even with the adrenaline coursing through her body the pain was clouding her thoughts.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Charlie asked staring at her intently. "We aren't finished young lady. From where I stand you still have quite a deal of explaining to do. I don't care what you about your mother and her background. I insist that you stop seeing this boy." Charlie went right on talking without taking notice of Bella's stress at the phone call she had received.

"SHUT UP – JUST SHUT UP!" she screamed as loud as she could without collapsing.

"ISABELLA SWAN!" he countered with his own booming voice, "You apologize right now."

"SHUT UP!" she stated again.

Bella left the room without another word. Each step she took was pain stakingly difficult. It took all she had to make it down the staircase. She had to get to Edward. He needed to know she was there and she needed to be there. The doorknob turned in her hand as she reached for it. Before Bella knew what was happening she fainted in Jasper's arms.


	33. Chapter 32

**Crash Into Me: **Chapter 32

Jasper was stunned at the door flying open and Bella tumbling into his arms. "Bella," he shook her, "Bella."

"Edward?" she questioned semi-conscious. The bright light of the day was harsh to her eyes.

"No Bella, it's Jasper." Reality came crashing back to greet her. He had come to take her to the hospital – to the hospital to see Edward. Bella found herself choking back her tears for the hundredth time.

Jasper studied the girl lying in his arms. She was so broken, so battered. The stress of the previous night coupled with Edward's accident was far too great a strain on her. He was even more certain now that he should have never agreed to come and get her yet Alice had been so insistent. "Bella, are you sure you are up to this? Maybe you should go lie down for a while. You don't look so good."

"I need to be with Edward. I have to be with him."

"The last thing Edward would want right now is you putting your own health at risk. You need to get some rest. He'd skin me alive if he knew you just fainted and I still let you come to the hospital."

"Jasper you can either drive me or I'll drive myself!" she forced making a weary attempt at standing on her own.

Edward surely had been correct in his assumption that she was a stubborn one. There was no way he was about to change her mind. He knew she was going with or without him and he definitely didn't want her behind the wheel of a car in her present state. "Okay, easy there," he reached to steady her. "Let's go." He didn't even wait for her response but rather gathered her in his arms and carried her to his car. It was funny to him that less than eight hours before he had been doing the exact same thing only going in the opposite direction.

Bella's thoughts ran rampant as the car weaved in and out of traffic on the way to the hospital. The bounced from her fights with Edward to Riley, the play, the cast party, Edward and Jasper finding her this past morning, all of it was flowing together in such a contorted way Bella didn't know what was real at the moment.

Jasper led Bella through the maze of corridors. As bad as he knew she looked he fought the urge of taking her directly to the emergency room yet he wasn't up for the fight he was certain she would put up. More importantly he didn't think her body was up for it. Jasper pushed the button for the seventh floor as the elevator doors glided closed. The nameplate beside the number read ICU. Bella couldn't distinguish if it was the motion of the elevator or the realization of just how badly injured Edward was that forced her stomach to lurch. She leaned into Jasper in an effort to steady herself as the elevator came to rest at the seventh floor.

"Are you really sure you are up to this?" he asked again recognizing how fragile she was right now.

Bella only nodded. She let Jasper take over guiding her in the direction of the nurses' station where they stood waiting for anyone to notice them. "May I help you?" a petite red head asked.

"Yes, we are looking for Edward Masen," Jasper responded.

"Are you a relative?" she questioned.

"No."

"Then I am unable to give out that information."

Bella pushed her hands hard against the counter to stave off the newest flood of oncoming tears. Her voice was barely above a hoarse whisper when she finally spoke. "I have to see him. I'm his girlfriend and his counselor from Hampton House."

"We already have someone claiming to be from Hampton House," the nurse responded eyeing them curiously.

"I'm sure that you do." Bella's voice had gained a newfound strength. "However I am also involved in his case. Could you please tell us how to find him?" Bella was growing more and more impatient.

"It's against hospital policy."

"I don't give a damn about your hospital policy!" Bella yelled. Instinctively Jasper reached for her as the room spun beneath her feet. The expression on her face showed him that she needed to sit down – needed to rest yet that wasn't about to happen without finding out where Edward was first.

"Please, can't you see how important this is to her? Can't you just tell us where he is?" Jasper pleaded with the nurse.

They young woman looked at Bella and suddenly relented, "Room 742, section C."

"Thank you," Jasper smiled.

It was a considerable distance from where they were standing to where they needed to be. Each step for Bella was difficult at best. He suggested that he carry her but she wouldn't hear of it. He was going to have his hands full with her he thought. Shaking his head as they finally came up to the room numbered 742.

Bella stood at the crest of the door for what seemed to be an eternity so afraid to go in. Jasper pushed the heavy wooden door open revealing Carlisle and Alice standing on either side of Edward's bed. Immediately Bella went to Carlisle embracing him.

"Oh god – why – why did it have to be him? Why now after we were getting everything right again?" Carlisle had no answers for her many questions. He ran his hand through her hair trying unsuccessfully to calm her cries.

"Bella," Alice started but ended in her own flood of tears.

Carlisle pulled back finally truly looking at Bella. "My lord what happened to you?"

Once again Bella felt the room spinning. She when for Jasper's outstretched arm but missed, luckily Carlisle steadied her. "Here sit down please," Jasper pushed the chair closer to her. "Bella, Bella are you all right?" he asked touching her face. She was noticeably pale and so cold.

He had promised Edward that he would take care of her and from the looks of things he was doing a lousy job so far. Edward had been so earnest about him wanting Jasper to keep Bella safe – that if anything happened to him that he was to take care of her. Jasper hoped that it would never come to that but at the time he agreed, he would have agreed to just about anything to keep Edward calm until the ambulance arrived. Bella made another venture at standing but Jasper kept his hand firmly on her shoulder. "Please, would you just take it easy for a minute?"

Bella's eyes were glued to Edward. The thought that paraded through her mind was has she had been the cause of all of this. It was all her fault that he was lying there fighting for his life. If she had just listened to him, if she had just seen Riley for what he really had been, Edward wouldn't have had to confront him at all. She looked up at Jasper eyes questioning, begging to go to Edward. Without question he aided her in getting up and over to his bedside. The tears came at an uncontrollable pace. The way the sobs wracked her body Jasper was sure that she would faint again. He wrapped his arms protectively around her waist just in case.

"Edward, I am so sorry. This should have never happened to you." Bella's tortured voice filled the room. "Not after all you have already been through. All of this, everything, it's my fault. Mine for not being straight with you from the very beginning, mine for thinking you knew who I was, mine for letting Riley back into my life, mine for letting you go after him and MINE if you die!" Bella brought her hand to his cheek brushing the hair from his forehead. Silently she willed him to open his eyes. She needed more than anything to see his eyes. Those around her watched as he laid her body against his chest and began to wail.

Jasper did everything within his power but nothing caused her to move. Finally Carlisle stepped forward, "Bella," he said soft by firm, "Come on honey, let's go get some coffee."

"NO – NO I HAVE TO STAY HERE. I HAVE TO BE WITH EDWARD!"

"Alice will stay. She'll be here with him. Come on now." Carlisle took her by the hand and led her from the room with Jasper in tow behind. He motioned for him to stay behind with Alice knowing she needed someone right now as much as Bella did. Jasper hesitated for a moment before returning to Edward's room.

Carlisle settled Bella at a table in the cafeteria before heading to the line to get them some coffee. As he inched through the line, he never once took his eyes off of her. His mind was doing its best to make sense out of the maze of senseless things floating through it. Bella looked in almost as bad of shape as Edward did. He couldn't help thinking he was to blame for this as well. His role in this whole mess was as large as Bella's if not larger. In the grand scheme of things his meddling had been the catalyst that sent Edward careening over the edge.

Carlisle slid into the seat across from Bella who was blankly staring out the bank of windows. In the bright light of day, he was able to get a good look at her face. He was shocked at what he saw. Her cheek was bruised and swollen, eyes black, blue and distended. There were visible hand prints on every part of her body. He moved forward to touch her only to have her back away. "Bella, please talk to me. Tell me what the hell happened to you."

She turned to him brown eyes filled with anger and anguish. "It's none of your damn business!" she spat. "Edward's lying there in that hospital bed and it's my fault. If I would have never come into his life he would have been better off." She brought her hands to her face waves of nausea running through her again.

"Bella, are you all right?" The tinge of green that had overcome her was evident to Carlisle. The look in her eyes when they met his own told him that she was anything but fine.

"Where do I even start?" she cried. "I know that I completely screwed up with Edward, but we were fixing it – we were in sync again," she choked on the words. "I should have just stayed away. He would have been so much better without me. He sure as hell wouldn't be fighting for his life like he is now."

"You're wrong. Edward's life has always been a fight. Can't you see that the minute you walked into his life you gave him a reason to want something better than what he had? He was merely a shell of the person he could be until you showed up. Bella in his short time with you he thrived. He was suddenly the person I had read about. The guy he was before his parents died. You didn't hurt him – you helped him. Really you did."

"I hurt him! God I hurt him so deeply. I lied to him. I knew I was going it but I just kept on doing it. Edward was right. I knew about all the lies he survived in his life and I still lied him. He deserves someone who understands him."

Carlisle leaned across the table wiping a tear from her battered cheek. "You are so wrong, honey. I lied to him too. You aren't the only one to blame here. I let you believe that Edward knew you were helping me. It was wrong but I really thought that I was helping him. I did everything to try to reach him. Nothing worked so I used the feelings that Edward had for you to my advantage. I never imagined that it would blow up the way that it did. I'm sorry Bella. I know how hollow those words seem now but my intention was to talk to you about this together. Edward blindsided me before I ever got the chance. He stormed my office one morning with a picture of you and your father at some charity function. He really thought he was bringing something to my attention that I didn't know. Needless to say he was shocked when I told him everything. Edward was so furious he stormed out before I had a chance to make him understand that you hadn't been a part of some big plot against him. So you see I feel even more responsible for this whole mess."

"Carlisle." Her voice quivered, "what am I going to do? I can't even imagine losing him too." A new cascade of tears fell on Bella's already tear stained face.

Her reference to the loss of her mother tore at Carlisle's heart. The pained expression on her face told him that she hadn't yet come to terms with Renee's death. Edward's condition was unstable at best; Carlisle prayed that he had enough strength to pull through. He didn't know what it would do to Bella if he didn't. "Bella, you need to know something." He needed to make her understand where Edward's mindset was when he was wheeled into the ER. "I talked to Edward when the EMTs brought him in. Bella, he loves you. All he could think about was you. He was so adamant about never letting anyone or anything hurt you."

She dropped her head to the table the cool surface was soothing against her feverish skin. The room spun again as she swallowed forcing the bile rising from stomach in search of an escape. The events of the last forty-eight hours were hitting her and hitting her with blunt force. She would have given anything to have been the one lying in that hospital bed and not Edward.

Carlisle came to her side helping Bella to stand once more. She doubled over in agony stabbing pains ripping through her rib cage. The force of the spasm brought on the lightheaded feelings causing Bella to go limp in Carlisle's arms.

When she opened her eyes, she looked to find herself lying on a stiff vinyl sofa in what she thought was a lounge of some kind. Even the slightest movement caused her to see stars. "Easy there, just lie back and relax. You just fainted again. Please tell me what's going on. What really happened to you Bella?"

Bella looked away from Carlisle's concerned gaze. The idea of reliving the nightmare one more time was unfathomable. She thought that if she could only push it far enough into the recesses of her mind that it would make it all go away. However Carlisle's probing stare wasn't about to let that happen.

"Well you obviously know the stuff that happened at the center me and my stupid attempt at getting Edward to listen. How could I have been so dumb? I didn't know what else to do. I tried everything to make him understand but I couldn't even get him to listen to me. Nothing worked Carlisle – nothing."

Carlisle knew exactly where her desperation had come from it was the same place his idea of using her to help him with Edward had been born. It was apparent that neither idea worked all that well.

"I felt like such a fool for chasing after someone who so obviously didn't want me. SO I accepted a date with Riley. We played the leads in WEST SIDE STORY so I thought it would be all right if we went to the cast party together."

"This is the Riley we have talked about before?" he questioned. She nodded. Carlisle now wished he had expressed his doubts regarding the change that Bella had thought she had seen in him. Too bad hindsight is 20/20 he thought to himself.

"He really had me fooled. I thought that he understood and came to terms with our break up, that we were becoming friends again. I couldn't have been more wrong. All through the party all I could think about was Edward. Going to the party with Riley had been a mistake from the get go. Whether Edward wanted me back or not didn't matter because either way I didn't want Riley."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that."

"Then by some miracle there he was…,"

"Who?"

"Edward. I looked up and there he was coming through the doorway. It was so strange like he had forgotten everything that happened between us. He wasn't mad anymore. He just wanted to be with me. I was speechless not to mention incredibly happy. Of course Riley wasn't. He and Edward argued – and well I don't remember all that much except ending up on some deserted road. He tried to get me to believe that Edward punched me. Then his master plan finally began to unfold right before my eyes. He wanted to make me pay for ruining his reputation by dating Edward. When I wouldn't go along with things go a little rough."

"Just how rough, Bella?" Carlisle asked even though by the looks of her he knew the answer.

Bella looked away again before she was even able to utter the words. "He tried to rape me." The calm way she spoke stunned him. "When I tried to stop him – he beat me and beat me," now the flood of emotions started. Carlisle gingerly brought Bella's body to his embracing her as she sobbed. "He dumped me off god knows where. I made it to the center where Edward and Jasper found me in the morning."

"Bella, honey, you really need to be seen by a doctor. I think you may have a concussion. This being lightheaded and fainting isn't a good sign at all." He drew back a worried expression filled his features.

"I can't not now. Not with Edward the way he is. I should get back to him." Bella's effort at standing was futile at best. She was only able to sit back down as the room somersaulted around her.

"Bella, you can't be any good to Edward if you get sick too. Beside you know he wouldn't want to see you like this. He would want you to be taking care of yourself."

"Why did he have to go after him? We were finally together again. Why couldn't he just let it all go? The most important thing was we were together again," Bella cried out in anguish.

"You already know why. Edward loves you Bella. He has since the moment he set his eyes on you. You know him well enough to understand that he couldn't let anyone get away with bringing harm to you. He did it because he loves you that much."

"Yeah and look where that love got him," she yelled, "He could die and all because he loved me!" her tone was so tortured.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME! Right now the most important thing is that you stay calm. Can't you see the more worked up you get the worse off it is for you? Each time you raise your voice or get angry I see that look on your face. You are trying like hell to keep from fainting. Please relax. This isn't your fault. Edward did what he did to protect you. He did it out of the love he feels for you. Do you love him?" Carlisle asked a question he very well knew the answer to.

"OF COURSE!" the inflection in her voice darted and octave higher.

"Calm – remember stay calm. Then the best thing for you to do right now is take care of yourself. Edward wouldn't want to know that you are putting your own health in jeopardy."

Bella sat back against the still vinyl digesting Carlisle's words. All of it made perfect sense. She could hear Edward's voice ringing in her ears telling her that she was sick and needed to care of herself. Both he and Jasper had wanted to take her to the hospital at first sight of her yet she had managed to talk them out of it. Before Bella could even begin to think of anything else she had to see Edward. She knew he was unconscious she needed for him to know how much he meant to her, how much she needed him in her life. Bella knew in her heart she couldn't live without him.

"Bella!" Jasper and Alice burst into the quiet room, "Thank god we found you." Her vision blurred and mind raced at the urgency in Jasper's voice.

"What happened? What's wrong with Edward?" She stood up too quickly losing her balance. Jasper's strong arms were there to keep her from falling. He hated to be doing this to her now but she had a right to know what was happening with Edward.

"Sit down first," he said lowering her body back towards the sofa.

"Please," she begged, "Please just tell me what's going on with Edward." The tears made silent tracks down her cheeks.

"I'm not really sure. He was awake for a little while then all of the sudden he just passed out. The nurses rushed in called for the doctor and we were ushered out of the room so fast I didn't know which end was up."

"Jasper," his name caught in her throat, "I'm scared."

"Me too Bella, me too," he knelt beside her squeezing her hand.

"Let's go upstairs and find out what they are doing for him," Carlisle suggested. All his hopes of getting Bella to see a doctor herself had been dashed in one fail swoop.


	34. Chapter 33

**Crash Into Me**: Chapter 33

Bella was positioned between Carlisle and Jasper as they waited for the elevator to arrive. Neither man knew how much more stress she could take. Her body had been pushed to its limit and well beyond. She leaned into Jasper resting her head against his shoulder tiny beads of sweat forming on her brow. Jasper caught Carlisle's attention each eyed the other knowing that she was getting worse by the minute.

"Excuse me," Carlisle began as he tapped a man from behind, "Are you the doctor in charge of Edward Masen's case?"

"Yes I am. Are you his father?"

"No but I am the closest thing he has to one." Carlisle went on to explain his relationship with Edward to the doctor who seemed satisfied with the clarification. The man in the white coat couldn't help but eye Bella from head to toe. His eyes quizzed Carlisle.

"Jasper, why don't you take Bella in to see Edward while I talk to his doctor?"

"NO!" Bella forced with all the strength her tired body could put forth. "Please, I have to know what's wrong with Edward. You have to tell me please," Bella was again sobbing as Jasper enveloped her in his strong arms

"If you want to see him, I might suggest that you go in before we take him to surgery," the doctor stated.

"SURGERY?" panic filled her voice.

"Go in and see him Bella," Carlisle squeezed her hand. Jasper nodded helping her inside.

"That girl," Edward's doctor stated, "she doesn't look all that well. Was she in this accident too?" he asked.

"No."

"She should really be seen by a doctor."

"I know," Carlisle sighed, "I was just about to get her to when Edward's friends came down to tell us that something was wrong. She's Edward's girlfriend – a stubborn girlfriend at that. She's not going anywhere until she knows that he's going to be all right."

"That's really not in her best interest. If could be awhile before we know anything about his condition. The surgery itself will take quite some time."

Carlisle hung his head low as the doctor continued his explanation of what lay ahead for Edward.

Jasper pushed open the heavy wooden door to Edward's room for a second time that day. The room was eerie, dark and deathly quiet. The hollow sound of the ventilator echoed off the stark white walls. Jasper pulled a chair closer to the bed and gently sat Bella down. She stared at Edward intently. His hair fell shaggy against his face and no amount of her pushing it back kept it in its appropriate place. She longed for his eyes to open. She wanted to see those intense green eyes that had the ability to see deep into her soul. She missed his mischievous grin and the soft way his fingers grazed her skin.

He was so still, so pale. Bella didn't have a clue how to reach him. She stood up causing the chair beneath her to crash against the hard tile floor. Jasper stood watching and waiting as she put her face within inches of Edwards. He was amazed that she was still upright as her breathing was labored exiting her body in short hard bursts. Jasper took note that against Edward she looked even paler than he did.

"Hey Masen you can't leave me, not now!" she choked on the words catching in her throat, "I need you! I love you Edward."

Since this whole ordeal began, Jasper saw a completely composed and in control Bella as she leaned forward kissing Edward's frigid cheek. "I'm sure that's the best medicine for him," Carlisle said entering the room.

"What's going on? What did the doctor say?" Carlisle motioned for Jasper to help her back into the chair. He didn't know what sort of reaction his news would bring but whatever it was it wouldn't be good. "Carlisle?" Bella's voice quivered as she reached for his arm willing him to speak, "Please, please tell me."

"Bella, they just don't know," he returned hesitantly.

"What? What do you mean they just don't know?"

Carlisle sighed bringing his gaze to rest on Jasper. What he had to say was going to hurt him as well. What his words would do to Bella however, well there was just not telling. He didn't think she could mentally or physically handle it. "They are unsure if he will regain consciousness."

Bella suddenly felt as if a thousand needles were simultaneously being pushed through every part of her body. The stabbing pain in her chest left her breathless. "He's got to be okay! He has to be. I can't – can't live without him. Did you hear that Edward? I won't be without you!" Jasper and Carlisle rushed to steady her. The room spun around her as all the dreams she had for them tumbled to the ground like some sand castle destroyed by high tide. Jasper encased her body in his embrace. "I CAN'T LOSE HIM TOO! I CAN'T LOSE HIM!""

"Bella, we have to go. They need to prep Edward for surgery."

Bella heard the words but their sounds took on a warped version of what she had heard. It sounded almost to her like a record being played at the wrong speed the sounds moving in and out of her eardrums.

She felt Jasper mover her body over the threshold of the door. She was numb so numb in fact that her body no longer carried any noticeable pain. Before they were able to fully exit Edward's room Bella came face to face with Riley Biers. She collapsed in Jasper's arms.

Jasper could hear his own heartbeat in his ears as he called out to Carlisle who had yet to leave Edward's room. "CARLISLE!" he yelled again, "Bella, Bella," he said tenderly shaking her to no avail. "Sweetie, please – come on Bella wake up," Jasper heard his own panic which only served to frighten him more.

"What" What is it?" Carlisle's question was answered the minute his eyes scanned the floor to see Jasper cradling Bella's limp body in his arms.

"I can't get her to come around this time. Something's really wrong – she won't wake up," hysteria rose in his voice.

"Take it easy," Carlisle assumed the take charge position all the while trying to reign in his own panic. "Bella, honey – it's Carlisle and Jasper – sweetie, wake up." He too was shaking her yet still no response. He looked up and noticed Edward's doctor heading for them. Without a moment's hesitation he went to him. "We need your help. Edward's girlfriend – she just passed out and we can't get her to come around." Carlisle, a man who thought he could control most things around him, suddenly heard the voice of a man completely out of control. His fear for Edward and now Bella was getting the better of him.

"Go get a gurney," the doctor barked instructions to the nurse who had been walking along side of him. "Could you please tell me what I'm dealing with here?" he asked. Carlisle pulled him aside and began relaying the story that Bella had only recently told him.

Riley stood to the sidelines watching the chaos ensue around him. He watched as Jasper gently placed Bella on the gurney the nurse brought to him. Bella hadn't made an attempt at coming around. The stark reality of what he had done; how badly he had truly beaten her slapped him in the face at that moment.

He shuddered thinking back the previous night's events still unable to fathom how things had spiraled completely out of control. First there had been Bella than his altercation with Masen, Riley felt as though he was losing his grasp on just about everything.

Jasper's frantic voice forced Riley back into the hospital corridor. "I want to go with her. I promised him that I would look after her," Jasper's tone pleaded with anyone to listen to him.

Carlisle's strong hands came to rest on his shoulders. "Let them get her settled first. I spoke with the doctor and told him what happened to her or what we think did." Carlisle raised his brow. "They are going to run a few tests, do a head CT and some x-rays. You can see her as soon as they are done with that."

"What if she comes to and there isn't anyone around her she knows? She's gonna freak!"

"Jasper," Carlisle squared his shoulders looking the young man straight in the eyes, "It's out of our hands right now. She's with the best possible team. They will take good care of her. Edward will understand you letting her go." Carlisle sensed the thoughts that were running a sprint through Jasper's tired mind. His promise to Edward loomed large inside of him.

"Let's go get some coffee and I'll make a call to Bella's father. I'm sure he would like to be here."

It wasn't until then that Jasper finally saw Riley lurking in the distance – instantly knowing who he was. He was the blonde he had seen Edward fighting with; he was the same person who had run Edward down without a single thought; he was the guy who had tried to rape Bella and beat her half to death. Jasper's blood boiled over igniting a wild fire in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't imagine what he was doing there.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU HAD THE NERVE TO SHOW UP HERE!" Jasper spit in Riley's face. "WHAT DID YOU COME TO FINISH OFF WHAT YOU STARTED?"

"Jasper, Jasper what's going on here? Who is this?" Carlisle inquired as to the stranger's identity. This young man looked like he had survived his own accident. Edward's fists had taken their toll on Riley before he had managed his escape.

"GO ON – GO ON TELL HIM YOU ARE!" Jasper bellowed.

Riley hesitated wondering what reaction his name would have from this man. "Riley Biers." This revelation brought perspective to Carlisle for Jasper's fury. "I came to see Edward."

"WHAT?" Jasper roared again. "HAVEN'T YOU WREAKED ENOUGH HAVOC ALREADY?"

"Hey man, I'm sorry. I never wanted any of this. I didn't mean to hurt him. I just had to get away from him. I didn't think he would try something as stupid as making an attempt to stop the damn car….," Riley's voice trailed off into the distance as the thud Edward's body made hitting the hood of his car rang like a bell in his ears.

"Too little too late don't you think?" Jasper stood his ground doing his damnedest not to finish what Edward started.

"If you never wanted any of this then why did you attack Bella?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"It wasn't supposed to be like that. She was supposed to be over him. We went out. I thought we could get back our old magic." Riley spoke as if he were saying lines of a script.

"Don't you think it's time to be honest?" Carlisle countered, "This wasn't the first time you have hurt Bella was it Riley? You know it wasn't and I know it wasn't. You know damn well this had nothing to do with getting her back as your girlfriend but everything to do with revenge – payback for some fictionalized crime you felt she committed against you. Riley, she told me – told me everything." Carlisle looked directly into Riley's eyes as he spoke yet the only think that looked back at him were a pair of ice blue eyes. "I have made the doctor well aware of what we suspect to have happened to Bella tonight. I can only imagine the amount of explaining that this will require to the police not only for what you did to Edward but what you attempted to do to Bella as well."

Those words brought a cold rush over Riley's body. It was his turn to have the room spin beneath his feet. It was all so unbelievable but yet there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it. "I really would like to see him. I just need a minute to talk to him," Riley said.

"YOU ARE FUCKING KIDDING RIGHT?" Jasper retorted.

"They are getting him ready for surgery now," Carlisle offered.

"It's that bad?" Riley's words were but a whisper.

"I'm afraid so."

"I didn't know that I hit him that hard. Oh god forgive me …," This was the first time yet so far that Carlisle had seen any sort of remorse from this boy.

"I have to see him," Riley forced the issue.

Carlisle nodded.

"NO – NO FUCKING WAY!" Jasper literally screamed, "You know that Bella wouldn't want this and neither would Edward."

The counselor in Carlisle came front and center. The odds for Edward at the moment weren't all that good. He imagined that Riley needed to make peace with him. "Jasper, relax. I'll go in with him. You go find Alice and the others. Let them know what's going on with Bella so they don't worry."

Jasper followed Carlisle's instructions yet didn't like it one bit.

Riley sat in the chair that had been Bella's earlier. The tears welled in his eyes without any control over them. Crying was something that Riley hadn't done since he was a small child. He had been taught a long time ago that crying wasn't for a man's man but for the spineless. This according to Howard Biers would be never be his son. All those teachings were suddenly null and void as Riley sat staring at Edward's lifeless body. The sight was more than he thought he could bear yet maybe it was the fact that he had been the cause of it all was what had truly been too much for him.

"Hey Masen," Riley struggled for the words. "I know that I'm sorry isn't enough but I don't know what else to say. Bella loves you man. I was an ass. I had no right to mess with her or you either. I can't take back the things that I did – god I wish I could. I really never wanted to hurt either of you. I just wanted Bella to see," Riley stooped know that this wasn't what he wanted to say. There was no way to apologize for the things that he had done. A simple I'm sorry wasn't going to fix any of this. Edward was fighting for his life and Bella, lord only knew what she was facing. "Please forgive me." Riley placed his hand over Edward's as if to shake it.

"Thank you," Riley addressed Carlisle as he walked by.

How hard that had been for Riley was abundantly clear to Carlisle. There was no denying a man like Riley lived by ego alone. Saying he was sorry and asking for forgiveness wasn't something that came easily to him. Carlisle didn't envy the road that lay ahead of that young man.

Carlisle walked into the waiting room joining the others from Hampton House. Mike was now sitting alongside of Alice making what he saw as a futile attempt at comforting her. The faces in the room all appeared a bit shell shocked at the happenings. It was then that Carlisle saw Victoria standing alone in the corner. "I didn't expect to see you here," he said approaching her.

"I know I made no bones about what I thought you were doing with the two of them was wrong, but I surely didn't want anything like this to happen," she returned.

"I'm glad you're here. It looks like we are in for a long night. I need to get in touch with Bella's family. They should know what's going on. Will you stay here with everyone?"

"Yes, of course. You go ahead and handle things."

Carlisle walked to the hall to find Jasper wearing a groove in the floor with his pacing. "Why don't we go get that coffee now?" he asked putting his arm around Jasper's shoulder. He was doing his best to stay strong for his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend but Carlisle could see he had just about reached his breaking point. Jasper sat down at a table while Carlisle went to call Charlie Swan.

"Hello," he started, "I would like to speak with Mr. Swan."

"He's out at the moment," a voice informed him.

"Well this is about his daughter. I think he should get over to Forks Hospital….,"

"What's wrong with Bella?" Maria's voice filled with the worst possible scenarios.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. I am with Hampton House. She came here to see about Edward Masen. He was in an accident. I don't know if you know much about what happened to her…."

"I know everything!" Maria spat eager to know if the young girl was all right. "Is she okay?"

"She's hurt pretty badly. She's passed out on us a couple of times. The doctor's thought it would be best if she was admitted for some tests. I think that it would be wise for her father to be here."

"I'll get in touch with him right away. Thank you for calling." Maria placed the receiver in its cradle praying that Charlie would be able to handle what she was about to tell him. The idea that Bella's being in danger from her affiliation with Hampton House would have nothing on the idea that she could meet the same fate as her mother.

Carlisle positioned himself in front of Jasper who was staring intently into his cup of coffee. "Hey how's the coffee?" he asked.

Jasper shrugged not even bothering to take a drink of it. His mind was fixated on Edward and Bella. Edward had already been in surgery for a little over three hours now and there hadn't been any word on Bella either. He was going stir crazy. "What's taking so long?" he barked impatience getting the better of him.

"It's okay, these things take time. The doctor said that we were looking at least six hours if not more for the surgery." This wasn't the answer that Jasper had been looking for and Carlisle knew that but it was the best he was able to muster while his own worries plagued him.

"What about Bella though? I thought for sure we would have heard something by now. All this waiting – it's driving me nuts!"

"Why don't we go see if we can find out what's happening with her then?" The pair stopped at the nurses' station to inquire about Bella. They were informed that Dr. Lathem had been assigned as her physician. He was due to be finished with his rounds any time now if they wished to stay and speak with him. The expression on Jasper's face told Carlisle they would be waiting.

"Dr. Lathem?" Carlisle questioned the man coming towards them.

"Yes," he returned.

"We were wondering if you had any news on Bella Swan's condition."

"Yes, we are just getting her settled into a room now. The tests have been completed…..,"

"So what did you find out?" Jasper broke in unable to wait as the hospital formalities ran their course.

"Easy," Carlisle turned to him, "Let the man finish."

"The x-rays showed that she has at least five broken ribs and a number of hairline fractures as well. The head CT showed a serve concussion, which obviously explains the lightheadedness and fainting she was experiencing. There are still a few tests at the lab that have yet to come back but that's the bulk of her condition."

"What about…..," Jasper began while Carlisle finished.

"We have reason to believe that Bella may have been raped. Is that the case?"

"We found no evidence of any sexual assault."

Both men breathed a sigh of relief as one of the many weights weighing them down had been easily removed.

"Can we see her?" Jasper was anxious to see with his own eyes that she was okay.

"We gave her a sedative. She was pretty scared and obviously worried about her boyfriend. The sedative will help her get the rest she so desperately needs right now."

"Please can I see her? I promise not to disturb her," Jasper's pleading sounded like a small child in search of an elusive prize.

"All right but just for a few minutes, she really does need to recuperate. She's in room 517."

"Thank you," Jasper turned to Carlisle.

"Go…go I'll catch up."


	35. Chapter 34

**Crash Into Me**: Chapter 34

Jasper gently pulled on the door to Bella's room slipping inside quietly. For the first time since finding her at Hampton House she looked at peace. His eyes scanned the machinery she was attached to. All he was able to make out was a monitor of some kind and an IV.

Jasper pulled a chair from the wall up to the bed. He rested his hands on hers giving a silent prayer of thanks. Knowing that while Riley had physically destroyed her, he had not violated her was a great relief to him. He was sure that it would ease Edward's mind as well, that was if he ever got the chance to tell his friend.

Jasper rested his weary head on the edge of the bed. He barely knew Bella Swan but there was something about her that made him want to get to know her better. It wasn't just that she was his best friend's girlfriend. There was more to it than that. Something radiated from inside her pulling people to her like a magnet. Her presence in Edward's life had been remarkable. In Jasper's mind there was no denying that Bella had been the reason, whether Edward would admit it or not, that he hadn't run straight to Tanya when his world fell apart for the millionth time. Even through the betrayal he thought Bella committed against him, she was still a guiding force in his mind forcing him to seek out another way of handling things rather than running for his familiar escape routes.

Jasper heard the door swing open behind him. He fully expected to see Carlisle entering the room but it was wasn't in fact it was Riley Biers who was standing in the room with him. "What the hell do you want?" he asked clenching his jaw in a vain attempt at keeping his temper in check. His eyes darted to Bella knowing full well that she was sedated but didn't want anything to upset her none the less.

"I wanted to see how she was doing."

"Like you really give a damn!" Jasper returned louder than he expected to hear his voice.

"I know you don't believe me – hell I can't blame you for that but I love her. I didn't mean to hurt her," Riley cried.

Jasper felt Bella stir beneath the touch of his hand. He didn't wait a second at ushering Riley from the room. Riley Biers was the last person on earth she needed to see right now. "You're damn lucky she's okay!" Jasper spat. "You did a hell of a job on her though. She's got some broken ribs, a concussion…" Jasper watched himself grabbing Riley by the collar of his jacket without much control over his actions. Every ounce of his pent up rage was spilling over the brim. Riley almost laughed out loud thinking here we go again. This time however he didn't even put up a fight.

"Jasper – ENOUGH!" Carlisle's booming voice came from out of the distance. "This isn't going to solve anything." Jasper watched Carlisle walking towards him with another man he recognized only from his picture the picture that Edward had showed him days before. It was Charlie Swan, Bella's father.

"Maybe not!" Jasper countered before he could stop his mouth from forming the words. "But it sure as hell would make me feel better." He never once let Riley go. Riley caught sight of Bella's father and then to his horror he saw his own father stepping out from behind Charlie Swan

"I think I have some things to discuss with my son," Howard Biers said sternly.

"SOME THINGS TO DISCUSS? The words Jasper was hearing were unbelievable. "DISCUSS? He tried to rape Bella – hell he beat her so badly that she landed in the hospital – he ran down my best friend with his car – Edward might not ever wake up and you think that you have some things to discuss? Is that all DISCUSS?" Carlisle stood watching as Jasper had reached his breaking point finally sobbing.

"Easy Jasper," Carlisle said grabbing for him as his body slid against the wall, "Mr. Swan, Bella's in this room. She's been sedated but you can go in and see her." Carlisle motioned to the door.

"Thank you. Don't think this is over yet, Howard," Charlie's words were ominous as he entered Bella's room.

Riley's eyes darted from Bella's father back to his own doing his best to gauge the exchange between the two men. What he saw looked less than promising. In all the years that he had known Mr. Swan, Riley had never seen him conduct himself in such a manner. Charlie and Howard had a long reaching history. They had first been prep school roommates and then college fraternity brothers. In the business world both men had taken their separate paths but however when Charlie Swan started his own firm Howard Biers was his first contact when he set up shop. Always there had been an incredible kinship between the two, but currently Riley saw none of that. It appeared as if there was suddenly a wall that divided the two men.

Carlisle and Jasper stood to the sidelines watching father and son dance around one another neither sure of how to even begin. "Let's give them some space," Carlisle whispered.

"Not on your life!" Jasper countered adamantly.

"Really Jasper, let's go. I think they have the right to do this in private."

"NO WAY!" Dean spat no intention of going anywhere. He owed it to Edward and to Bella to make sure beyond a shadow of a doubt Riley didn't weasel out of a single think he had done to either of them.

"Jasper," Carlisle sighed heavily, "This isn't helping."

"You know how this is going to work," Jasper sounded stressed running his fingers through his hair, "He's gonna get off fucking scott free," Jasper was speaking the only truth he had ever seen a truth that was a way of life on the streets where he came from. On many issued he and Edward didn't see eye to eye but he knew all too well that rich kids never paid for their crimes.

"Jasper," Carlisle angrily pulled him away from the pair. "I know how you're feeling right now. I understand it and I understand how badly you want him to pay for what he's done. He will – believe me when I say he will. I have already put a call into a detective friend of mine. I told him all there is to tell. He expressly assured me this wouldn't be swept under the rug." Carlisle made his best attempt to allay his fears.

"What if Bella's father wants it swept under the rug?" Jasper countered.

"It's highly unlikely that that's going to happen.

"You can't be sure though," Jasper offered losing his patience again.

"All I can tell you is the police are going to do an investigation. They need to talk to you, Bella and Edward when and if -," the remainder of his words couldn't push passed the lump in his throat.

"Carlisle, do you know something more about Edward's condition? Something more than you are telling me? I mean if you know something you have to tell me." Jasper's voice raised an octave higher with the thoughts his mind played in the cavity of his brain.

"I don't know anything more than before. I can just appreciate how bad things truly are. Let's face it Edward's in critical condition. You have to understand the gravity of that don't you?"

Jasper looked away momentarily. The biting reality forced tears to spring from his tired eyes. The possibility of losing his long time friend was a real one yet this was the first time that he had let himself think of that. His time since the accident had been so wrapped up in taking care of Bella that it had left very little time for him to think of much else.

"Let's head back to the waiting room with the others," Carlisle suggested.

For once Jasper didn't hesitate; he let himself be led away from the two men. The waiting area was jammed full of kids from the center. Every available space was occupied along with the floor and every noticeable windowsill. Among the faces Jasper saw Tanya and James. The idea that either of them had the audacity of showing their faces escaped him. They were as much to blame for this mess as Carlisle and Bella had been.

Tanya exploited the weakness she knew Edward possessed, drove it home in fact. Jasper knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that if she had just left well enough alone none of this would have happened. They both saw Jasper and made their way through the crowded room to him.

"What's the word on Edward?" James was the first to speak.

"He's in surgery. That's all we really know at the moment. We're all just waiting and praying." His calm demeanor surprised him. All Jasper's mind was screaming at the moment was how he wanted to rip them to shreds yet all he did was stand there stoic. What did it really matter now? What was done was done and nothing – neither his anger nor his want for revenge would make what happened to Edward or Bella go away. Nothing was going to turn back the hands of time.

James knew his friend well enough to sense by his posture that things were looking bad for Edward. In the past years James and Edward had been closer than Edward and Jasper but all along James knew that Jasper had always been Edward's true best friend and the straight laced one of the three. He knew he had always been the wildcard of the bunch where as Jasper had always been the one keeping the other two out of trouble, that was up until Edward's parents died and he ended up with Caius.

Caius' entry on the scene brought a different perspective to things. Edward began letting James and the life he led be his escape from the horrors of his own existence. Jasper had done his best to pick up the pieces after each mistake that the pair made but at some point he had just lost hope on the both of them.

"I'm sorry man," James said resting his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

James was full of regret for the part he played in Tanya's scheme. As for him putting the moves on Bella that first night Edward brought her around he was having his doubts about that as well. Too little too late he thought to himself. Tanya had been so jacked off finding out that Edward was dating some rich girl from the hill she practically lost it. The idea of it all disgusted her and she had James talked into helping her before he even knew what hit him.

"What the hell were you trying to prove by trashing Bella?" Jasper spoke calmly but the fury in the depths of his eyes gave his true anger away.

"We just were looking out for him. We didn't want him to get hurt," James suppressed a humorless laugh as he looked around at the hospital waiting room he now stood in.

"NO!" Jasper pointed to Tanya, "I was talking to her. What were you trying to prove with that stunt of yours?"

"It wasn't a stunt!" she countered. "Edward had a right to know who the hell he was dating!"

"How did you know he didn't know?"

"Isn't it obvious that he didn't?" she retorted a smirk crossing her lips. It took every fiber of his being not to reach out and slap the silly expression from her face. "He didn't have a clue. Did you know that? So don't tell me I'm the one who did something wrong!" The point she was attempting to make was completely lost on Jasper.

"DON'T TELL YOU YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG?" Jasper echoed, "YOU BLEW APART HIS WHOLE GOD DAMN WORLD!" His voice boomed off the walls of the small room. A hush fell over its occupants as they waited to see what was to come next. "WHAT DID YOU THINK THIS WAS ALL SOME SORT OF JOKE? He's in there fighting for his life and if you had just kept your fucking mouth shut – I mean he would be okay – Bella wouldn't have been almost raped and beaten half to death….."

"What? What did you say about Bella?" a strange girl asked him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" he spat at her.

"Jasper, this is Rosalie. She's a friend of Bella's." Alice easily came to the rescue.

Jasper looked this girl from head to toe yet never really seeing her. He hadn't meant to blurt out that information about Bella. It wasn't anyone's business but his anger at Tanya made him take leave of his senses. Before he could address Rosalie's question, he saw Tanya walking about.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE – I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" he yelled. James grabbed his arm stopping him from running after her. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Jasper let her go. She didn't mean for any of this to happen anymore than I did. I am as much to blame. I didn't have to agree to show Edward that picture. I could have denied everything when he asked. I didn't. I didn't 'cause I was pissed that he was ready to fight me over some chick. That never happened between us before. I thought that it would serve him right to be knocked down a peg or two."

Jasper stared at him in disbelief unable to comprehend his words. This couldn't have been the same guy him and Edward had grown up with. Jasper couldn't wrap his mind around the thought that James would take his friendship with Edward so lightly. Breaking free of James' grip, Jasper shook his head as he walked off in the opposite direction of Tanya.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Rosalie questioned searching the sea of faces around her. Carlisle went to her in an attempt to explain.

Riley and his father found their way to a pair of chairs in the corridor both sitting in silence for a long while. Howard Biers was the first to speak. "Son, could you please tell me what the hell's going on here? I mean I get this whacked out call from Charlie. Something about you trying to rape his daughter – and beating her up? Tell me this is some kind of mistake. Then to make matters worse I now find out that you may have been responsible for a hit and run," Howard was wringing his hand as he spoke doing his best to put order to all the disjointed information he had. "Please tell me that this is all some incredible misunderstanding. Tell me that Charlie doesn't know what he's talking about." Mr. Biers' voice was willing his last statement to be true. Riley hung his head low illustrating that all his father now knew was indeed true. "Well son, let's get one thing straight," he paused, "no son of mine is going to jail. Whatever we have to do to fix this we will."

Riley didn't know whether to be thankful or fearful of his father at that very moment. He was sure that the deck was stacked against him. He sat silently gathering his thoughts on how and what to tell his father. "Dad," he began, "I really need to tell you what happened," his voice revealed the anguish he was feeling at the past events. His mind traveled a backwards path to the image of Edward lying before him in his hospital bed; to Bella's face as she fainted into Jasper's arms. No matter what his father had in mind those pictures weren't about to disappear. "I did it. I did everything that you were told," he choked on his tears knowing they would only serve to further enrage his father. "I didn't mean for this to get so out of hand. Really I never meant to hurt Bella or her boyfriend….."

"Boyfriend?" Howard Biers was puzzled. "You're telling me that that kid from Port Angeles – he's Bella's boyfriend?" Riley nodded. "Well, seems like the Swan's all date below their class," he commented under his breath. The statement confused Riley. He didn't understand what his father was getting at. "Don't worry about what you did. You aren't going to take the fall for some piece of trash." Howard Biers' plan was already taking shape in his mind.

Charlie Swan sat in silence beside his daughter's bed. It was deathly quiet in the room. The only sound resonating throughout was the faint beeping of the monitor that took Bella's blood pressure every fifteen minutes.

Dr. Lathem had been in to discuss her condition with him. Charlie was relieved to learn that ultimately she would come out of all of this unscathed. The broken ribs, concussion and bruises would heal, yet what concerned the doctor the most right now was the erratic way Bella's BP was behaving. Keeping it in check was difficult at best. Presently it was running dangerously high and their best efforts to stabilize it hadn't yielded the results he had hoped for.

Charlie's thoughts were swimming in his head. So many things to think about; so many things he wished he could go back and erase starting many years before. There was Renee's beautiful face before his eyes. She had been his everything yet somewhere along the way life had gotten in their way. The ambition in him had turned the qualities that he had fallen in love with about her were turned into weapons to be used against her. He had lost count of how many times in the last years he had longed for another chance, a chance to right so many wrongs. Rather than learning from his mistakes Charlie had in turn started the same ritual with his daughter throwing himself into his business world and did what he thought was best protecting Bella from everything that had stolen her mother from them.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he choked stroking her hand, "Were did I go so wrong with you? I did everything in my power to keep you safe but it wasn't enough." Charlie cried. "You don't know how much I wish Renee was here right now. She'd know exactly what to say – exactly what to do for you. She was wonderful at things like this. She just instinctively knew what to do." Charlie smiled tears glistening in his eyes. "I miss her Bella. I miss her so much. I know that you think I forgot about her, thought that the moment she left us I wiped her from the world you knew. That's so untrue. I could never have forgotten the woman who gave me such a beautiful daughter. Bella, you are the very image of Renee. I was such a fool putting so many vain things ahead of her, ahead of us. There were so many things that I never had a chance to tell her. I don't want that to be the case with you too…" Bella lifted her hand reaching out to touch her father's cheek wet with tears. "Bella?" he gasped, "Oh Bells," Charlie's voice quivered not knowing where to begin suddenly so self-conscious of his words.

"How's Edward?" she asked wetting her parched lips with her tongue. Charlie reached for the pitcher of water pouring her a glass.

"I'm so glad you're awake. Maria and I have been so worried about you," he returned ignoring her question as he lifted her head enabling her to take a needed drink of water.

"How's Edward?' she repeated trying to sit up. "I have to know how Edward is." Her eyes searched her father's looking for any sign as to the answer to her question. "PLEASE – PLEASE TELL ME!" her voice struggled against her tears.

Instantly the alarm on the BP monitor sounded. A sound so shrill that it sent chills down Charlie's spine. A whirlwind of activity encircled Bella's room suddenly as he was ushered out the door. He stood helplessly watching through the thin strip of glass as the doctors and nurses went to work calming Bella and to bring down her blood pressure. Charlie dropped his head in his hands as Jasper came upon him.

"Mr. Swan?" Jasper said pensively, "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Bella?" Jasper felt his own pulse quicken. The doctors had assured Carlisle and him that Bella's injuries were serious but nowhere near life threatening, yet from the ghostly color of her father's face Jasper couldn't help thinking all bets were off.

"Her blood pressure is extremely high. Dr. Lathem explained that the medication they have given her so far has done nothing to bring it down. She woke up while I was sitting there and immediately started asking about Edward. She wanted to know how he was. I didn't know what to say so I just didn't answer her. Well that only upset her more. The monitor sounded and they sent me outside,"

Before Charlie could say anything more Dr. Lathem addressed him, "Mr. Swan."

"Yes?"

"We have given Bella another sedative,"

"Why?" Jasper questioned before Charlie was able to speak.

"That's our only option at the moment. Bella needs to remain calm and it's obvious that she's not going to do that at the moment."

"She was asking about Edward Masen. Is there any news about his condition?" Charlie asked.

"I haven't heard anything more than that he's still in surgery," the doctor remarked nonchalantly as he continued on about Bella's treatment, "I plan on trying a combination of two drugs to see if that will help bring her pressure down. Until then I plan on keeping her sedated. It's in her best interest."

"Is she still awake now?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I'd like to see her if that's okay?" His eyes implored both men.

"Visitors are the last thing she needs right now," Dr. Lathem spoke sternly looking in the direction of Bella's father.

"Please – I won't do anything to upset her – I promise. I'm Edward's best friend and I have been with her through this from the beginning. I did my best to take care of her before she collapsed. I think I just might be able to help here," Jasper pleaded with them. "She's scared as hell for Edward. She wants some answers – we all do. I know I can keep her calmer than you think."

Charlie eyed the young man before him. For the first time in many years he surrendered his views of the dividing line he saw the world by knowing that this person in front of him was clearly right. It was glaringly obvious that Bella didn't trust him. Suddenly he felt for sure that Bella would feel more secure with Edward's best friend at her side.

"Please, yes please go be with her," Charlie said much to his own amazement. Maria smiled at her long time boss knowing that he had just taken his first tiny step back into Bella's life.

"Thank you," Jasper shook his hand before turning and entering Bella's room. He positioned himself on the corner of her bed. She was fighting the effects of the sedative but it was getting the better of her. "Hey," he smiled at her.

"Hi," she weakly smiled back, "How's Edward?" she immediately questioned.

"Easy now," Jasper touched her gently, "I promised your dad and the doc out there that I wouldn't do anything to upset you. We haven't heard anything more about Edward. He's still in surgery. That's all we know for now." Bella expression showed she had hoped for better news. "Listen, things are going to be just fine. Right now all you need to worry about is yourself. Your blood pressure is through the roof. You have to relax and stay calm….."

"But,"

"No buts, this is serious Bella. If you can't do it for yourself then do it for Edward. Just think about the times that are ahead of you guys." Jasper saw what resembled a faint smile pass across Bella's battered face.

She resisted the fluttering of her eye lids as the sedative was beginning to achieve its desired effect. He sat there a while longer watching the easy rise and fall of her chest as she settled into a deep sleep. No matter the amount of bruises it wasn't hard for Jasper to see how beautiful Bella was or why Edward had fallen in love with her. It was so much more than just her outward beauty. Jasper's silent pray was that Edward would be granted the chance to continue to do so.


	36. Chapter 35

**Crash Into Me**: Chapter 35

"How is she?" Charlie anxiously jumped to his feet at Jasper's exit from Bella's room.

"Sleeping finally I wanted to apologize for my being rude earlier. I just really needed to see her. I had to make sure that she was okay. I promised Edward that I would take care of her and I feel like I've done a lousy job so far."

"Who are you again?" Bella's father questioned still so unsure of all the new players in his daughter's life.

"Sorry, the name is Jasper Whitlock. I'm Edward's friend. I just met Bella a few weeks ago."

"You told Edward that you would take of Bella – why?" Confusion for Charlie Swan reigned supreme.

"I was there when that Biers kid hit him. He was completely hysterical about Bella. He was going on and on that she wasn't safe and that he had to go to her. I finally had no choice but to tell him that I would be sure to keep her safe and that Biers couldn't hurt her anymore. I told Edward that he would have to go through me to get to her." Well that remark certainly explained the scene he and Howard had came upon earlier. "I hate to admit that I didn't do that great of a job. I wanted to get her to the hospital this morning but she wouldn't have it."

"I think you are doing a fine job, son," Charlie returned placing his hand on Jasper's shoulder. "How about telling me about Edward Masen and my daughter? I admit that I have been a little out of the loop these days."

"I don't really know that much," Jasper admitted. "It would be better for you to talk to Carlisle."

"I would like to do that then. Let's go find him."

Charlie Swan and Jasper entered the surgical waiting room. Charlie was totally taken aback by the number of people waiting there for news on Edward and Bella. It wasn't until that very second did he understand how many lives his daughter had touched with her own. He spied Maria and Rosalie tucked away in the far corner of the room.

"How is she?" Maria asked immediately.

"Sleeping, but the doctor is still having difficulty controlling her blood pressure. It's still so high. She woke up for a few minutes and was sick to death with worry about this Edward person…"

"Why would she care about what happens to him?" Rosalie demanded, "None of this would be happening if he had just stayed the hell out of her life! Everything would have been fine if she had just stayed with Riley!" Riley was unwilling to believe all that Carlisle had alluded to with regards to Riley Biers.

"Dr. Lathem sedated her again," Charlie continued his explanation without eve acknowledging Rosalie's words. "He feels that keeping her sedated for the time being is his best alternative. He was going on about some combination of drugs that he is going to try to stabilize her condition. I really honestly didn't catch it all," Charlie sighed heavily.

"I'm sure as soon as there is some new on Edward's condition she will relax," Maria touched his arm.

"I'm not so sure about that," he was wringing his hands again certain in the fact that if the news regarding Edward wasn't good it would more than likely send Bella into a tailspin that by all rights could kill her. "I let Edward's friend Jasper into see her. He seemed to think she was doing better. He said she was relatively calm while he was in with her. I am sure it mainly was due to the sedative finally taking effect but I'm scared that if don't get some news, I should say good news, about this Edward soon – well I don't think she can take much more."

As if on cue Edward's doctor entered the room still dressed in his surgical greens. He walked directly towards Carlisle stepping over the people scattered about the floor. It took only a minute for the entire room to form a crowd around the pair. "Easy guys – give the poor man some breathing room would you?" Carlisle said using his arms to push the crowd back, "I'm sorry. We all are just anxious for some news. How did everything go?" Carlisle held his breath waiting for the man before him to speak.

"All in all things went well. There was more swelling than we first thought, but we have gotten it under control. The next seventy-two hours will be critical. We were also successful at relieving the pressure at the base of his brain. There shouldn't be any spinal damage. In general it all went according to the plan. He's in recovery now. He should be there most of the night and into the morning."

"Is he awake?" Jasper asked desperately wanting to know.

"No,"

"Why?" Alice's voice broke the doctor's words.

"He's still under the anesthesia due to the surgery. That should wear off in a few hours. We will know more then. Mr. Cullen," he directed his words to Carlisle, "you can check with the nurses in the surgical ICU throughout the night. I have instructed them to give you progress reports on Edward's condition. May I make a suggestion?" Carlisle nodded. "Take these people home. You all look like you could use the rest."

Carlisle knew that rest wasn't' something that would come easy to any of those in the room, yet he agreed to send everyone home after what had been the longest day of his life thus far. He couldn't shake the feeling that they hadn't been told everything concerning Edward. With that thought in mind he quickened his gait to catch up with the doctor. "Excuse me," he tapped the man on the shoulder, "now that we are no longer surrounded by the masses – could you please tell me if you really believe if Edward will regain consciousness?"

"To be quite frank with you Mr. Cullen, I just don't know. We intend on doing an additional CT scan and possibly an MRI sometime tomorrow to gauge just how much damage was done to the brain if any. I would say that it's really up to Mr. Masen whether he wakes up or not. I'm sorry that's really the best I have to offer."

Edward's doctor knew the man in front of him had hoped for a better scenario but he knew from past experience that even under the best medical conditions the patience's will usually won out.

"Thank you." As he walked back to the group gathered in the waiting area, he did his best to hide the knowledge he had just acquired. Right now he wanted them all to hold on to good thoughts. He didn't want to tell them that there was still a chance that Edward might not wake up. "Come on everyone; let's head back to Hampton House. It looks like it could be a long night."

"Carlisle wait," Jasper said, "Bella's father would like to talk to you. He has questions about Edward and Bella. I really don't know everything. I thought you might be the best person for him to talk to."

"Sure," he said softly. "I think that it would be good for you and Alice to join us. Mr. Swan deserves to hear the whole story." Carlisle turned to Victoria and asked her to please take everyone back to the center saying he would be there as soon as possible.

For the third time that day Carlisle found himself sitting at the same table in the hospital cafeteria. Alice placed a tray full of steaming coffee in the center of it and took a seat beside Carlisle. The players at the table were silent each person digesting all that had transpired in the last twenty-four or more hours.

Alice was the first person to speak. "Mr. Swan, we have never been formally introduced," she started, "I am Alice Brandon, a friend of Bella's from Hampton House." She reached across the table to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he returned.

"Jasper said you were wondering about Edward and Bella," Carlisle launched into the real reason that they were all sitting at the small table.

"Yes," Charlie stated plainly, "My daughter and I haven't been seeing eye to eye for some time now and I hate to admit it but all of you sitting around me know more about her life than I do," he choked on his words. "I would really just like some insight into her world. She certainly doesn't trust me at the moment and I would give anything to change that."

"I'm not sure if Bella told you or not but I knew your wife. Renee and I worked together at the rehab center. She was an exceptional person. What happened to her was a true tragedy."

"Thank you."

"I can understand your concern about your daughter's having anything to do with that kind of life. I know that if I had to face what you have there would be no why that I could do what I do for a living day in and day out. But you know there is no denying that Bella is so much like Renee. Not only is she the perfect image of your wife she has the knack for all of this just like Renee did. She brought Edward out of his shell in a way that I hadn't been able to. Bella impressed the hell out of me. Impressed me so much that I asked her to stay and assist me with Edward's case. I know the idea of all of this stresses you but your daughter has found her true calling. Renee must be so proud of her."

"And I'm sure a bit disappointed in me," Charlie countered under his breath.

Carlisle continued with the tale of events as to how Bella had ended up at Hampton House and started spending so much more time there. Alice interjected the night's events at the diner and her first encounter with Riley Biers. She went on to tell them all that she found out that night of Riley's abuse against Bella.

Charlie rubbed his hands over his face reliving all the times he had pushed Bella and Riley together thinking they were a match made in heaven. He slipped deeper and deeper into the abyss of his own thoughts with all he had been told. The idea of Riley choking Bella hard enough that she had worn bruises on her neck for over a week made him sick to his stomach. Charlie was as pale as the stark white walls that surrounded him.

Carlisle picked up with how Edward and Bella came to be a couple. He told Charlie everything about Edward, even those things that should have been held in confidence. For this to work Carlisle couldn't hold anything back. For Charlie Swan to understand it was necessary for the brutal truth to be brought front and center.

Jasper piped in with things from Edward's childhood hoping to contrast the negative that Bella's father had heard. Edward's childhood had been picture perfect until his parents had died but being placed with his Uncle Caius and the abuse Edward suffered at his hands had been too much as far as Jasper was concerned. He talked about his first meeting with Bella and what a great change he immediately saw in his childhood friend. Carlisle, Jasper and Alice made a valid effort at making sense out of what caused it all to fall apart. Carlisle took the brunt of the blame.

Charlie sat in silence listening to how hard Bella fought to keep Edward in her life. "I don't understand something. How did she end up with Riley then?" he questioned.

Alice added more information to the story. She clarified that Bella truly believed that Riley had changed for whatever reason. They had worked so closely during the production of WEST SIDE STORY but Alice felt that Bella was just taken in by everything that was going on around her.

"I'm sorry but I am still confused," Charlie repeated.

"Mr. Swan –,"

"Please call me Charlie," he corrected Carlisle.

"Charlie, Bella and I discussed Riley. Apparently the young man pulled the wool over her eyes fairly well. She thought for sure that he was coming around to the idea that they were no longer a couple. Even though he had hurt her in the past she was sure that that part of it was finally over. I wish now I would have expressed my concerns at that time. Maybe some of this could have been stopped."

"Anyhow," Alice went on, "My boyfriend and I went to see the final night of the play. Some information regarding Edward was brought to my attention and I told Bella about it. It seems the idea of her going to the cast party with Riley had a deep effect on him. I told her that he definitely still had feelings for her even if he was too stubborn to admit them. She was guardedly excited by that. I was hoping that she would drop the idea of going to the party with Riley and go find Edward. Of course we all know that's not what happened."

"Bella told me that it had been a mistake to go with Riley to the party when all she could do was think about Edward. She was completely shocked when Edward showed up at the party and to say that Riley was less than pleased with his presence was an understatement. Bella was a bit fuzzy on exactly how she ended up in Riley's car on some deserted road but that's when he finally clued her in on his true plan for her. His intention was to collect what was due him since she had ruined his reputation by dating Edward. When she tried to get away from him well he beat her."

"Edward showed up at my house last night wanting my help to find her," Jasper added. Charlie Swan was dizzy at the rate with which the story had been told to him. He was having difficulty keeping all the facts straight in his mind. "We looked everywhere – hell he even called your house but nothing. He was completely freaking out! All he kept going on about was what he knew Biers was capable of. Finally he just told me to go to Hampton House. I don't know how he knew she would be there but sure enough there she was. She was in pretty bad shape. It was obvious to both of us what Riley tried to do to her. Luckily Carlisle and I found out later that that hadn't happened."

Charlie breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Sir, please know that I did my best to get her to the hospital right then and there. I knew that she was in bad shape but she wouldn't hear of it. Finally I didn't have much choice but to relent and Edward had me take her home. I wish now that I would have forced him to come too. I have known him for a long time and I knew what he was capable of doing -," Jasper stopped short no longer knowing what to say.

Finally after listening to everything Maria spoke up. "Please everyone," she stressed. "Can with stop with this continual blaming ourselves? It's getting us nowhere. The would've, could've and should'ves aren't going to change the reality of what happened. Right now the most important this here is Bella and Edward. It's obvious that with time Bella will be fine. Her wounds will heal however we are less sure about Edward. I think first and foremost is we have to tell Bella what's going on. She had every right to know. It's glaringly apparent to me, at least, that's why her blood pressure is sky rocketing. She's stressed beyond all comprehension with worry for Edward…."

"What if telling her sends her over the edge?" Charlie questioned his housekeeper's wisdom.

"Not telling her is setting things up to be far worse. She's a smart girl. Look she had us all fooled for how many months. She's going to know that we are keeping something from her. Bella needs to know so that she can deal with whatever is to come."

"I think you might be right," Carlisle concurred. "It's also occurred to me that Bella may be the one who can help Edward the most." All eyes questioned his remark. "I spoke with the doctor about Edward after he had left the room. He told me that they have done all they can medically, now it's up to Edward. I don't believe that he can pull through this without her." Jasper shook his head in total agreement.

"She's going to be out for most of the night," Charlie said, "Don't you think that this can wait until morning?"

"Of course," Carlisle offered.

"I hope you are right about all of this," he said looking at Maria and Carlisle. "I'd like it if someone would stay with Bella throughout the night," Charlie said. "Jasper, would you mind? I know it's a great deal to ask of you but as much as I would like to be the one to do it….," his voice faded.

"Sure no problem. It's exactly what I told Edward I would do," Jasper answered without a moment's hesitation.

"I think if she did wake up in the middle of the night you would be the one she would want to see anyhow." There was sadness in his voice for Charlie knew that he had a long way to go in gaining his daughter back.


	37. Chapter 36

**Crash Into Me**: Chapter 36

Jasper made is way with the group as they walked towards the bank of elevators at the end of the hall. Charlie shook his hand telling him thank you for all he had done for his daughter, but the thought that played at the back of Jasper's mind was had he done enough? With that thought he entered Bella's room. It was dimly lit and quiet again the only sound he heard was the blip of the monitors. He settled himself in the chair adjacent to Bella's bed watching the rise and fall of her chest. Her peaceful sleep brought him comfort and solace. The events of the past hours bombarded his senses. All of it a blur except for only one prominent thought resounding over and over again the thought that Edward had to make it. No matter the distance that had grown between them in the past, Jasper couldn't fathom Edward not being part of his life.

During their formidable years they had been inseparable, you couldn't find one without the other. Jasper was smiling thinking about the first girl to ever have a crush on Edward. She was a spitfire – following at his heels always trying to be a part of things – one of the guys. It was funny to think about it now but Bella was so much like the girl from years before. She gave Edward a run for his money just like Bella did. But when Edward's parents died his safe happy existence came careening to a standstill.

Jasper's family had done their best to fill the hole in Edward's life but somehow it just was never enough. Edward was hell bent on destruction and had almost succeeded that was until this beautiful spirit entered his life. Jasper smiled, gently touching Bella's chocolate tresses. This wonderful person had brought back the Edward that he had lost all those years before. It wasn't until that very moment that Jasper realized just how much he missed his best friend.

There weren't words to express how thankful he had been that Bella had come into Edward's life. Their start was rocky and certainly full of mistakes on both sides but he had no doubt that they could weather the storm if the man upstairs saw his way clear to granting them the chance.

Jasper bowed his head. He wasn't much of a churchgoer by any means but presently he knew that if this was going to work they both needed some divine intervention. Silently he prayed for Edward's swift recovery, prayed for Bella's scar both physically and mentally to heal and lastly he found himself asking for guidance and wisdom when it came time to explain Edward's condition.

Throughout the night and into the wee hours of the morning nurses were in to check on her periodically. They administered the combination of new drug prescribed to bring her blood pressure to normal levels. He made a mental note that the monitor had been sounding less frequently and knew that was a very good sign.

The morning sun dawned over the horizon as Bella made her first attempts at movement. Jasper stood watching the brilliant hues burn off the morning haze. The colors of red, orange, yellow and the faintest hint of magenta lit up the morning sky. The warm rays cast a sparkling kaleidoscope across the walls of Bella's room.

"Jasper," Bella's voice was a hoarse whisper her eyes adjusting to the light of day.

"Right here, Bella," he said moving back to her side.

"What are you doing here? It's Edward – isn't it?" The panic raising in her voice was crystal clear. His eyes darted to the monitor waiting – certain that it would be sounding momentarily. "Jasper, what's going on? You have to tell me!" her tone grew even more urgent.

"Bella, easy now, sit back and relax please."

"WOULD YOU STOP TRYING TO TAKE CARE OF ME AND JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" That burst of energy sent the BP monitor into motion. Once more the stream of nurses flowed into the room all the while Bella continued talking over them to no avail to find something out about Edward.

"Sir, excuse me – you'll have to leave now," a nurse turned to Jasper.

"NO!" Bella shouted, "I want him to stay." She was stricken by a sudden wave of fear unsure of anything going on around her.

"I think I should stay," Jasper returned. "Mr. Swan asked that I stay with her."

Bella turned staring at him as if to say 'my father' completely taken aback by the words she had heard. Jasper came to stand beside the bed staying out the nurses' way as much as possible. Grabbing Bella's hand in his own he began softly speaking to her, "Listen to me, your blood pressure is really high. I get it that you want to know things about Edward. I promise to tell you everything," he stated looking her square in the eye, "but you have to make a promise too. You have to promise me that you will be calm and quiet. All through the night you were doing great. I want to keep it that way. Understand?" Bella nodded.

Jasper saw that the monitor had been reset and most of the commotion around them had died down. "I promised Edward and you father that I would take care of you and that's exactly what I intend to do."

"My dad? What does he have to do with any of this?" she questioned.

"Well," Jasper paused, "He wanted to know about you and Edward – so Carlisle, Alice and I told him all that we knew."

"GREAT – JUST GREAT!" her tone was harsh.

"Remember what I said about being quiet?"

"I wish I could, but you just gave my dad all the ammunition he needs to be sure that Edward's out of my life for good!" Bella countered with an anguish filled voice.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Jasper offered, "He seemed genuinely open to all that we told him. And believe me Carlisle didn't pull any punches when it came to Edward. He told your dad all he knew. Your dad didn't even flinch at what Carlisle laid on the table."

She couldn't believe the scene that Jasper had just explained. That's not at all what she expected. Charlie Swan didn't rant – he didn't rave – that wasn't the man she was accustomed to calling daddy. "Are you sure you were talking to my dad and not some pod person? 'Cause what you just told me is hard to believe."

"It was his idea that I stay with you last night. He didn't want you to wake up alone this morning. I'm pretty sure that he wanted to be the one to stay himself but I got the feeling he thought that you wouldn't want him."

Bella didn't let herself think about his final words. She couldn't deal with her dad right now. "I'm glad you're here," she remarked touching his hand, "Could you please tell me about Edward now?"

"I can only tell you what we know so far. The surgery went well. Everything was what they expected to find – no surprises. His doctor said he would more than likely be in recovery until this morning."

"Was he awake? Did you see him?"

"No, not last night, he was still in recovery after the surgery." Jasper didn't know if Bella was ready for the entire truth just yet. He wanted to take this slowly and see how she handled each thing one at a time.

"Do you think you could find out how he is now, for me please?" she smiled.

"Why don't we wait until your dad gets here and we talk to your doctor?" he offered in an effort to buy himself a bit more time.

"Please, please just do this for me. I need to know what's going on with him." Bella swung her legs to the side of the bed doing her best to stand.

"WHOA – what do you think you are doing?" Jasper barked desperately trying to keep her in bed.

"If you aren't going to find things out for me – I'll just have to go find out for myself!" She stood up knees buckling and head spinning all over again. Jasper knew that all too familiar look by now. He scooped her in his arms placing her in her bed.

"YOU ARE SO STUBBORN!" he said harshly, "You and Edward are a match made in heaven."

"I am not!" she replied in return.

"You have a severe concussion and you think that you can get up and just do whatever it is you please That's not stubborn huh?" Why Jasper had even bothered to try to do things any other way than Bella's was beyond all comprehension. After yesterday he should have known better, much better.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little stubborn," she relented slightly.

Jasper couldn't stop the grin that toyed at the corners of his mouth. "Promise me that you will stay in bed and I will go find out what I can about Edward. Promise me, okay?"

"I promise. I promise," she said again as Jasper gave her a wary eye.

Jasper rode the elevator to the seventh floor apprehensive about Edward's condition. In the back of his mind he knew that if he didn't formally ask he could continue to believe that this would all work out for the best. It was a scary proposition to think otherwise. He was surprised to see Carlisle sleeping in one of the waiting room chairs. "Hey," he swatted at Carlisle's foot.

"Huh – what?" he squinted rubbing his eyes. "How's Bella?" he asked once realizing that it was Jasper standing in front of him.

"Better I think. Stubborn as hell though."

"So what's new about that?" Carlisle laughed.

"She actually thought that she could just make her way up here to see him."

"I hope you stopped her," Carlisle countered.

"Yeah, but not until she just about fainted again." Carlisle's gaze grew serious. He certainly did like the sounds of what he was hearing.

"She's all right though?"

"Yes, I think it was just everything. She's doing pretty good. I even told her about Edward."

"WHAT? Why would you do that?" He couldn't believe his ears. If Jasper was supposed to be looking out for Bella's best interests he was doing a poor job.

"Hey calm down would you? I only told her that the surgery went well and that he would be in recovery until morning. That's all. I didn't go any further than that. I certainly didn't want to press my luck." Carlisle let out a heavy sigh. "What kind of an idiot do you take me for? Did you really think I would tell her there's a possibility that Edward might not wake up? And that she might be his last chance to -," Jasper couldn't complete his thought as he stared at Carlisle disbelieving his lack of faith in him. "Have you been here all night?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," Carlisle answered rubbing his hand against the stubble poking from his jaw.

"Is there any news?" Jasper hesitated.

"Nothing since last night. The doctor should be here to do his rounds soon. Do you want to get a cup of coffee with me?"

"Sure, but could we go somewhere other than the cafeteria I can't stomach another cup of hospital coffee," Jasper half laughed.

"Definitely!"

It was a dazzling spring morning in the city. Traffic was beginning to bustle as Carlisle and Jasper crossed the street heading for the corner donut shop. Both men took a seat at the counter suddenly feeling out of place in the land of the living. In a place that had nothing to do with Edward Masen, Bella Swan or Riley Biers. They busied themselves with mundane conversation mainly enjoying the hustle of the small coffee shop around them. After two cups of coffee the pair knew their escape had come to an end. It was time to face what was coming next whether they wanted to or not.

They stood silent as the elevator ascended to the seventh floor again. It was only nine o'clock in the morning yet both men were already feeling worn out. The ordeal had taken its toll on everyone not just the two people lying in the hospital. Carlisle stood before the nurses' station as he had done so many times the past night. The night nurse had been replaced by the day shift and he found himself explaining who he was all over again. He was starting to feel like a broken record. Once the young woman was satisfied with his answer, she went about informing him that the doctor was in with Edward now and they would be able to speak with him once he had completed his rounds in the ICU.

Jasper and Carlisle paced in front of the desk while they waited. It was then that Bella's face flashed in Jasper's mind. He had completely forgotten that she had been waiting for new on Edward all this time. No doubt she was passed frantic by now. He looked down at his wrist. He had been gone over an hour now. Stopping short Carlisle just about collided with him.

"What?" Carlisle questioned.

"I totally forgot about Bella. I can only imagine what she's thinking. I would imagine the worst. I was supposed to get her news on Edward's condition!" Jasper's voice was thick with worry. "I have to go. I need to be sure she's okay."

Jasper bolted in the direction of the elevators just as Edward's doctor emerged through the doorway. "Wait!" Carlisle called. Jasper turned to see the doctor standing next to him. "You might as well wait now. At least you won't go back empty handed. So what's Edward's prognosis?" Carlisle questioned the doctor.

"We still need to perform another CT scan and I said before. I have that scheduled for late this morning. His vital signs are strong and his pupils are equal and reactive….,"

"Which means?" Jasper asked anxiously.

"That means I don't expect to find anything unusual when the CT is run. The only thing that disturbs me is that he hasn't regained consciousness. There isn't any medical reason to explain it.

"So he never woke up at all?" Carlisle asked not really wanting to believe that.

"No, I'm sorry not even for a short time," the doctor wished he had better news to relay.

"So what's next other than the CT scan you talked about?" Carlisle couldn't believe that was all there was.

"We can't do much more except wait and see. As I explained last night, the ball is really in Edward's court right now. I have done everything medically necessary. Not it's up to him.

"I would like to run something by you," Carlisle stated.

"What would that be?" the man asked.

"Edward's girlfriend – the girl you admitted last night," Carlisle paused.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, do you think that it would help Edward's condition any to have her come to see him? They are extremely close. I can't help thinking that she might be able to reach him." Carlisle searched the man's face for some sort of understanding. He had so much eluded to the fact that if Edward didn't want to wake up then he wouldn't. "I believe maybe he needs to know that she's okay. You don't seem to understand the trauma that these two have been through together. I have my suspicion that Edward feels responsible in some way. Am I making any sense at all?" Carlisle questioned still facing a blank stare.

"To be quite honest – yes, yes you are. A great deal of a person's recovery deals with their state of mind. It couldn't do him any harm to at least try. I will have to check with Dr. Lathem though. I can't commit his patient to something – not if he feels she isn't ready for the strain."  
>"Fair enough," Carlisle agreed.<p>

"She needs to see him as much as he needs her," Jasper offered from his sideline perch. "She's done nothing but ask about him."

"That maybe true, however, I need to be certain that Bella can physically handle it. It will put a great deal of stress on her and if Dr. Lathem hasn't been able to control her BP yet it may be out of the question."

"Jasper," Carlisle eyed him cautiously, "Let's just see how it goes okay? I know that you want to do whatever you can to help Edward, but putting Bella's health at risk isn't something that he would want."

"I know," Jasper relented.

"I will speak to Dr. Lathem and get back to you with his answer. If he agrees we can bring Ms. Swan up after Edward has had the CT scan."

"Thank you," Carlisle shook his hand.

"I don't know," Jasper started. "I still think that Bella should see him no matter what her doctor says. It will do them both good. I know it….."

"I know it too," Carlisle interrupted him, "But we have no choice but to play by the rules. I didn't play by them once already and look where that has gotten everyone." His role in this nightmare plagued him. "I think this time we should just go along with the higher powers." Jasper was less than convinced. "Well, let's go see Bella and tell her the little we know."

The bottom fell out of the pit of Jasper's stomach when they entered the room, Bella nowhere to be found.


	38. Chapter 37

**Crash Into Me**: Chapter 37

Jasper's mouth went dry at the sight of Bella's empty bed and Carlisle's mind raced wildly. Both men knew they had left her alone too long and were feeling responsible for whatever may have happened to her.

"Where is she? What could have happened? I wasn't gone that long!" Jasper's words ran together as he paced the floor in front of the bed.

"Calm down. Let's go find a nurse and see what's going on," Carlisle sounded much calmer than he actually was.

Before they were able to head in the direction of the nurses' station, Charlie Swan appeared from the waiting room. "Good morning," he said.

"Where's Bella?" Jasper asked anxiously.

"They took her for another head scan. Dr. Lathem wanted to be sure that things were healing properly. She was complaining of being a little lightheaded still."

"Thank god!" Jasper let out the breath he had been holding. "I should have never left her sir. I am sorry. She wanted to know about Edward – I tried to get her to wait until you got here but you know Bella – she was hell bent on finding something out. She told me that if I wouldn't go she would go herself."

"Sounds like my daughter," Charlie had to smile, "Not to worry son. It was quite alright."

"Other than the lightheadedness she is experiencing how is she doing?" Carlisle questioned.

"The doctor was optimistic. Her blood pressure isn't normal yet but it has come down substantially. He's sure within the day she should be able to go home."

"That's great really. What a relief," Carlisle exclaimed.

"How's Edward doing?" It was now Charlie's turn to ask the questions.

"Physically he's fine. They are going to run a few more tests this morning just to be sure."

"He's not awake then?" Charlie cut in.

"I'm afraid not." Carlisle's expression darkened somewhat.

"I don't understand. You just said they told you he was fine."

"I know but his doctor feels that it's all up to Edward now. He has to want to wake up. I was hoping the Bella would be able to go up and see him. I still say she's going to be the best thing for him."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why?" Jasper questioned with an edge to his voice. "I know that she would do anything for him." He couldn't believe that Bella's father knew so little about his own daughter.

"I don't think she's strong enough yet. Her BP is still on the high side." Charlie heard his words knowing exactly what they sounded like. He sounded like he didn't care about helping Edward, but that wasn't the case at all. He just wanted to look out for his daughter and didn't want to put her in harm's way if he could help it.

"But…." Carlisle stopped Jasper before he was able to continue. He couldn't help but wonder what Mr. Swan was thinking at the moment. He had lost his wife in a very brutal way and Carlisle sensed that he was trying to protect his daughter in the only way he knew how.

"We discussed Bella's seeing Edward with his doctor this morning," Carlisle began, "He felt that it wouldn't hurt to have her visit with him. He did however say that he would have to check with her doctor first. He made it very clear that Dr. Lathem's word was law."

"I apologize for how I must have sounded before," Charlie said "It's just that I can't get a handle on any of this. Suddenly my life is out of control all over again. I spent a great part of last night talking with Maria and I know that I have to accept Bella's choices but I have no idea how to do that. I think that's what terrifies me the most."

Carlisle looked on at a man so obviously torn by the ghosts of his past. "As much as Bella reminds you of Renee, she's not her. Don't lose your daughter to your own demons."

"Are you and my housekeeper plugged into the same circuit? That's the same thing she said."

"Enjoy Bella. You of all people know how fragile life truly is. Don't waste so much energy on the things you don't have control over. Edward's a good guy whose package is a bit dented is all. He loves your daughter and would do anything for her, if that isn't already abundantly clear."

"It's crystal clear. As clear as I know her love is for him. I assure you if Dr. Lathem says that it's alright for her to see Edward I won't stand in the way."

Jasper was relieved at hearing Bella's father agree to what he was certain would help them both. "Bella's going to downstairs for awhile; could I interest you both in some breakfast?" Charlie asked

"Sounds really good," Carlisle remarked looking at Jasper.

"Good, just let me make a call to Maria and ask her to come and wait here for Bella, just in case we don't make it back before she's finished."

"That's a good idea and I should really call the center too. I would imagine that everyone is on pins and needles waiting for some news."

While the others were making their necessary calls, Jasper made his way back to Edward's room. He hadn't even bothered stopping at the desk to ask to see him. After the long days spent there, he had had all he could take of the hospital rules and regulations.

It amazed Jasper that there wasn't a single empty bed in the ICU unit. The room was so full in fact that it took him a minute to locate his friend. Edward looked as he had when they were kids; no longer did he posses that tough exterior he prided himself in. His face was bruised and arm in a cast. The doctor's hadn't said anything about a broken arm. Jasper thought that probably went without saying and it was definitely the least of Edward's problems.

Jasper's eyes scanned the machines that Edward was attached to. There were three times more than he had seen in Bella's room. He stood there trying to make sense of them all. The one that stood out as familiar was the blood pressure monitor. It was identical to the one he had watched last night in Bella's room. Without warning Jasper felt a single tear slide down his cheek dropping to the sterile white sheet on the bed leaving a perfect circle beside Edward's hand. With that one tear came a flood of others that Jasper had no power over. The helpless feeling consumed him as he stood beside his friend.

"Hey buddy," Jasper said in a whisper, "I know this is tough for you…but man you have to pull through this. Bella isn't going to make it without you. I want you to know I have done everything you asked. I took care of her – well the best that I knew how. You two are so much alike," he smiled despite the tears, "Both of you are so damned stubborn." His words forced him to recall all the times that he and Edward had argued over the years because Edward was too bullheaded for his own good.

"Edward, she never stopped thinking about you not the whole time, man that girl loves you. She loves you so much. You have to come back to her, hell to me too. I've finally found my long lost friend again. I have Bella to thank you for that – you do too. She's a wonderful gift given to you. Treasure her Edward…"

"Excuse me," the voice startled him. Jasper turned to see a nurse standing behind him.

"I know – I know – I'm not supposed to be here right? I just had to see him. He's my best friend for god sakes." Jasper waited to be politely told to make his exit.

"No, no I'm not here to ask you to leave. I want to ask you something. What were talking to him about?"

"I was telling him how much we need him; telling him about his girlfriend – stuff like that. Why?" Jasper was puzzled.

"Well I noticed some activity registering on the monitors so I thought I would come to check on him. I didn't realize he wasn't alone. That explains the activity."

"English please – exactly what are you trying to say?"

"He was having a response to the things that you were saying. His heart rate noticeably increased and his pulse rate quickened."

"That's a good sign right?" Jasper was still more than a bit confused.

"Yes – I would have to say it is."

"Thank you – thank you so much." Jasper was so excite he jumped up and kissed the middle aged woman. He was on the verge of bursting at the seams. Her words had been the ray of hope he so desperately needed. "Hang in there buddy."

Jasper anxiously waited for Carlisle. He couldn't wait to tell him what happened with Edward convinced now more than ever that Bella was all Edward needed to bring him back.

"Where did you go?" Carlisle asked.

"I just had to see Edward. I wanted him to know that we are all pulling for him."

"I should have known. I hate to be the one to break this to you but you are just as stubborn as you think Edward and Bella are." Carlisle let out a little chuckle. Jasper turned his head not wanting to acknowledge that Carlisle was correct in his assumption.

"Let's go get that breakfast. Maria will call me if Bella is brought back to her room before we return."

The waitress had just taken their orders and filled their cups when Jasper began to speak. "I have to tell you both something. I really think that no matter what the doctors say Bella should go see Edward today."

"Jasper," Carlisle sighed heavily, "We have discussed this. You know the deal. We play by the doctor's rules. We have to do what's best for Bella too, not just Edward."

"I have to agree," Mr. Swan interjected also. "I understand your need to help your friend, but I really don't want it to be at the expense of my daughter." Charlie knew he again sounded cold and unfeeling but he still couldn't see his way clear to just hanging Bella out to dry if she wasn't ready for what that really meant.

"NO – both of you don't understand!" Jasper's tone grew with urgency as he tried to make them see he was right. "I got a response from him what I was talking to him. I didn't know it at first but this nurse said that his heart rate increased and his pulse picked up. She was really positive about it – thought it was a good sign. I was talking to him about Bella. Do you know what that means? If he would just hear her voice I know," he choked, "I know that's all it would take!"

Jasper heard how crazed he sounded but he couldn't let this opportunity slip through his fingers. This was his last shot at getting the men before him to realize just how important this truly was.

Charlie spoke first, "Son, I have every intention of letting Bella see Edward if she's up to it. I want him to get well as much as you do. I want the chance to thank the young man for taking care of my daughter better than I could myself. But understand that Bella is still my daughter and I can't subject her to any stress that she isn't ready for. I know that makes sense to you right?" Jasper nodded. "I have a great deal to make up for with her. I have done a great many things that I am none too proud of. Keeping her from Edward would only serve to lengthen my list of wrong doings. I have no intention of that happening. So please rest easy, both Edward and Bella will be together as soon as it is possible."

Carlisle was awe struck by Charlie Swan's words. He knew it was no small feat for a man like Mr. Swan to say such things. In the time that he had known Renee, Carlisle was under the impression that Charlie was not one to wear his heart on his sleeve. Carlisle imagined this whole thing was a foreign concept to him.

Charlie Swan asked a million and one questions as the continued with breakfast. He wanted to know things about the center, Bella and as much as he could about Edward. He found himself trying to prepare for his inevitable confrontation with Bella in much the same way he would a grand scale business meeting. The more he knew the better prepared he would be to handle whatever came his way pretty sure the deck would be stacked against him.

Bella wasn't going to be an easy sell. She certainly wouldn't take to his sudden change. He knew that she would be searching for his ulterior motive. Amazing himself, Charlie heard his voice asking for advice from those sitting at the table, since they knew his daughter better than he did.

Carlisle gained a whole new respect for this man who was a world wind businessman. As they walked back to the hospital, Carlisle thought how hard this man had worked to make himself a success in the corporate world but in dealing with his own flesh and blood he was so inept. It was wonderful to see Charlie letting down his preconceived notions about the world and heading in the right direction to get back to his daughter. Carlisle's only concern now was would Bella let him.

Charlie Swan had Dr. Lathem paged when they returned to Bella's floor. It was time to get all the needed facts in deciding if she was strong enough to withstand learning of Edward's true condition and further more seeing him.

"I apologize for having pulled you away from your other patients but as I am sure you are well aware we are anxious to know what is happening with my daughter."

"That is not a problem sir," Dr. Lathem afforded Charlie Swan every respect. In many instances if it had not been for Swan Industries this hospital wouldn't have been in the standing it was. "I hope you don't mind but I asked Edward's doctor to join us a well."

"No that's quite all right. It appears these two go hand in hand," Charlie returned.

"Bella should be in her room momentarily. The second scan showed nothing different than the original. It's understandable that she will still be lightheaded at times. In a few days those symptoms should subside. I would prefer that she didn't drive for a least a week or so just to be on the safe side."

"What about her blood pressure?" Mr. Swan asked.

"It's still a bit higher than I would like but it seems as though the drugs we have administered are beginning to take effect. If all goes well today we should be releasing her tomorrow morning."

All three men were relieved at those words. "Is she strong enough to see Edward?" Charlie asked.

"At first I thought no." Carlisle and Charlie watched as Jasper's eyes fell to the floor, "but in talking to Dr. Maxwell, I now feel that it would be in both patients' best interests to let them be together." Jasper could have kissed the man standing before him.

It was now Dr. Maxwell's turn to speak. "Nurse Reynolds told me what she witnessed this morning while you were talking to him," the doctor directed his remarks towards Jasper. "I believe that Edward will respond well to having his girlfriend there. I want you all to know that I have instructed the nurses on duty in the ICU to keep a close eye on her. If for any reason they even suspect that she might not be handling it well they are to call Dr. Lathem immediately." His last remark had been said expressly to relieve any apprehensions Bella's father may still have had.

"Thank you," Charlie acknowledged his efforts.

"I am sure that there will not be a problem though," Dr. Lathem added, "I'm positive that once Bella knows what is going on with Edward her BP will stabilize. She still is so very worried about him. The nurses downstairs told me that it was all they could do to keep her quiet while the performed the head scan."

Jasper couldn't do anything more than smile. "That's Bella for you," he stated.

"Have there been any further developments in Edward's condition?" Carlisle questioned.

"No not yet. He should be on his way to the CT room as we speak. Once that is done we will be moving him to his own room. Technically he's out of danger as long as we don't find anything unusual on this scan. So when he's situated we will let you know then you can bring Bella to see him."

"Thank you both very much," Charlie shook both doctor's hands.

The three of them were again alone staring at one another not knowing what to do with the information they now possessed.

"Would you like to be the one to tell her that she can see Edward?" Carlisle asked Charlie.

"No -," he hesitated, "I don't think that she would want to hear anything that I had to say, not even that," he half laughed knowing that he spoke the truth.

"You are being far too hard on yourself and not giving Bella the credit she deserves."

"Maybe so but to be honest with you I'm not sure that I am ready to face her. I have been rehearsing this speech over and over again and at this instant I can't remember a damn word of it. I would much rather you talk to her."

"I hate to admit that we might be in the same boat. Sad to say she might not really care to see me either. I am well aware that she thinks that my not being truthful with Edward is the main reason for this fiasco. She's bound to be a little apprehensive of me as well."

Both men turned and looked directly at Jasper. "Looks like the job is all yours. Would you mind?" Charlie asked tentatively.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure. You have been the one person I knew as of late that she feels she can trust," Charlie touched his arm. "Even more importantly I have faith that you can do a better job explaining things. Besides you were the one who truly knew that they needed each other."

Jasper inhaled deeply and pushed the door open. Maria was sitting beside the bed doing what she could to keep Bella distracted. To his eyes she was still so battered but he took notice that she was no longer attached to the BP monitor.

"JASPER!" she said her face brightening.

"Hey there," he returned quietly. "How are you holding up?"

"I'd be much better if someone would please tell me what was happening with Edward. I can't get a straight answer out of anyone!" her exasperation was evident. "When you never came back this morning I tried to come and find you …."

"That explains why you were lightheaded again," he interrupted, "I thought you promised to stay in bed and wait for me?"

"I did but you were taking so long."

"Bella, that's no excuse," he said chastising her like a small child, "I'm sorry that I didn't get back in time to talk to you. We had to talk to Edward's doctor. Then when we came back to talk to you, you were gone for those tests….."

"Never mind – how is Edward? Can I see him? Has he been asking for me? You didn't tell him that I was sick did you? He doesn't need to be worrying about me right now…."

"Whoa, would you please slow up? I can only answer one question at a time." He had to laugh. He imagined this must have been how he sounded while talking to Carlisle and her father earlier.

"Sorry," she offered.

"I think I will you two alone," Maria said making her way towards the door. "Is Mr. Swan still here?" she asked.

"Yes he's outside with Carlisle."

"My dad's here?" Bella wasn't able to hide her surprise. This was a work day for him. Charlie Swan NEVER missed work for any reason. He had barely taken a two full days away from the office when his wife died. The thought that he was here now was lost on Bella.

"Yeah, he was here this morning when Carlisle and I came back from grabbing coffee. Actually we all just had breakfast."

Now for sure Bella knew they were talking about two different men. Her father never went to breakfast. No time he would say. He did power lunches but not breakfast. "Are you sure you are talking about my dad – really?"

"Yes, positive."

"Okay – whatever," Bella didn't have the time or energy to waste on trying to make sense out of her father. "What about Edward?"

"I want you to remember that you need to stay calm." For Bella those words had an ominous ring. "The surgery went very well. He has to have another CT scan this morning; actually he should be having it right now. They want to be sure that everything is looking the way it should. If all goes well they will be moving him into his own room this afternoon."

"Then he's doing good?" Bella smiled with relief.

"Well – not exactly," Jasper hesitated.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Bella rose up to a sitting position. The look on her face illustrated surely that her head was spinning.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked instantly at her side.

"Yeah – yeah I'm fine. I just moved too fast. They said that may be a problem for a few days."

Despite her explanation he noted how suddenly pale she appeared to be almost like she had before she fainted into his arms that very last time. "Bella, you don't look so good."

"I'M OKAY!" she retorted angrily. "Please just tell me about Edward."

Jasper resisted the urge to go get a nurse, against his better judgment. "Medically they have done everything for him and physically he should be okay but he's not awake."

"Why?" It was the only word Bella could force her brain to form.

"I don't know. There could be many reasons. Carlisle thinks it's because Edward feels responsible for what happened to you with Riley. I have to agree with him. I know Edward and I know he blames himself."

"THAT'S SO UNTRUE! God," she gasped, "I was the one who fell for Riley's act. Edward warned me about him from the very beginning. He couldn't have known what was going to happen!"

"But Bella you just said so yourself, Edward didn't trust the guy from the word go. Why do you think that Edward just all of the sudden showed up at the cast party? He knew you were there with Riley. He couldn't stomach the thought."

Bella dropped her head into her hands letting out a heavy sigh. She wasn't able to fathom how they had gotten to this point. They fought so hard to find their way to one another and in the blink of an eye everything had been shredded right before her. Yet in the grand scheme of things she and Edward had always been connected.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Jasper repeated fearing that this was more than she could take.

"Yes, I was just thinking about everything. Can I at least see him?"

"Definitely! Actually his doctor thinks that you might be a big help. They really have done everything they can. It's all up to him now. This morning I went to see him and was talking about you. I told him how much you loved him and needed him. You know doing whatever I could to wake him up. One of the nurses noticed that he responded. They got some signs on his monitors. I don't really know all the ins and outs. I know his hearing your voice would make all the difference."

"What are we waiting for then?" she said swinging her legs to the side of the bed, "Whoa – too fast," she said as she steadied herself on the bedrail.

"Would you please take it slow?" he begged, "I don't want a repeat of last night."

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I mean sorry for putting you through so much. I just couldn't think about anything but Edward."

"I totally get that. I just wanted to take care of you like I promised him I would. It was obvious that you weren't doing too well."

"What if I promise to do this your way this time? Could you please take me to see him now?"

"We have to wait until they let us know he's back in his own room.

"I don't know if I can wait. He needs me – needs to know that I am here. I have to make him understand how much I love him and that I don't blame him for any of this mess." Her anxiousness had returned.

"Bella, relax okay? I promise as soon as we can we will go to him."

"Thank you – so much," Bella reached for his hand, "I don't know what I would have done without you. You are such a great friend and you barely even know me."

"You were easy to befriend," Jasper kissed her lightly on the cheek.

The door to the room opened and Bella saw her father standing in front of her. Her body tightened at his presence and Jasper now had a true sense of just why Mr. Swan had asked him to speak with her. The tension between the two of them was abundantly clear.

"I think I'll leave you two alone to talk." Jasper knew he had a great deal to say to his daughter.

"No, please stay," she reached for his arm.

"Bella, I would like to talk to you alone, but if you feel more comfortable with Jasper staying, I completely understand."

Her father's willingness to comply with her request silenced her.


	39. Chapter 38

**Crash Into Me**: Chapter 38

Jasper was torn on whether to stay or go. The strained silence between father and daughter was deafening. He decided to remain for the moment especially since Bella had yet to let go of his arm.

Bella was at much of a loss as Jasper was. Where to go from here eluded her. This reaction from her dad wasn't expected or even understood. In light of all that had happened to her, Bella was a little more than leery of his sudden change of demeanor recalling her last experience at trusting someone, father or not.

"Bella?" Jasper questioned, "Are you okay?"

The trembling of her hands was apparent to him. Her valid attempt at pushing the events of that awful night to the back of her mind came crashing down on her without warning. She couldn't see anything past Riley's body crushing her; his hands groping every inch of her skin. She shivered at the memory.

"Hey Bella! Look at me!" Jasper was less than thrilled with the expression that looked back at him. She was so pale again and even cold to his touch. "I'm gonna go get a nurse!" He started to move away but her sobs froze him in his tracks.

Charlie stood to the side completely helpless in what he was supposed to do. He watched Jasper cradling Bella in his arms stroking her hair comforting her in a way that he never could. Maybe all this had been a mistake. Maybe what was broken between the two of them couldn't be fixed after all. He turned to leave the room.

"Dad, wait," Bella hoarsely called to him pulling herself away from Jasper wiping her tears. "Please don't go." Jasper gently squeezed her shoulders giving her the courage to continue. "I think you're right. We should talk." Jasper kissed her forehead before walking for the door.

"No Jasper, please stay," Charlie said more for his benefit than Bella's. His terror at being alone with his own daughter filled him. Charlie stood at the threshold to the room. He was nearly an entire room away from her. He willed his feet to bring him closer to her but nothing happened. "How are you feeling?" was his weak attempt at conversation.

"Better now – now that I know what's happening with Edward."

"I'm glad that you are feeling better." The small talk between them was agonizing.

"Dad, come sit down, please." She motioned to the chair beside her.

Charlie crossed the room easing himself into the seat. He was searching for the right words. "Do you think maybe we could talk about this? I mean really talk?"

"How about you listen for once?" Bella retorted.

At first Charlie didn't know how to deal with her anger. It was so difficult not to slip back into his old habits. "I know that I deserve that and probably anything else you can come up with. I really want to fix this."

"I don't know if that's possible. Things – things are so damn confusing. I have so much…."

"Anger?" he asked finishing her thought. "I don't blame you. I have been a lousy father since your mother died. I hate to admit this but I really wasn't even one when she was alive. Renee took care of everything – you – me – the house – hell half of the damn county. She didn't really need me. So I threw myself into the only thing that I was good at – business. I excelled at it while the most important things in my life slipped right through my fingers," he choked on his last words.

Bella had to fight back her own tears as he continued, "The more important I became the more ashamed I was of what your mother stood for. She still had her principals and mine somehow got buried as I climbed the corporate ladder."

"How could you be ashamed of her?" Bella couldn't believe what she had heard. "Mom was the best. Everyone loved her, I don't get it."

"I don't think I do either. I sold out and she didn't. So fitting her lifestyle choices into the neat box of my life just kept getting more and more difficult."

"But she did wonderful work. She made such a difference in so many people's lives!" she cried. "How could you feel anything but proud of your wife?"

"It's so hard to explain."

"No it's not!" she cut him off, "You don't tell me that you are ashamed of the woman you were supposed to love. Is that why it was so easy for you to drop her from your life when she died? I mean god you erased her very existence!" the pain Bella had been carrying around for so long burst forth.

"NO – NO it's not like that really. You don't understand. I have lived with your mother's ghost ever since I walked out the door that morning. I never got to say I was sorry – never got to tell her how much I loved her. How I wish that I could take that day back and begin it again. It was so painful at first to even look at her picture, and then it just became simpler to lock it all away."

"Simpler for you maybe, but I was dying inside! More and more every day. You were so busy that you couldn't even see it. You kept going on and on about how awful the world was – how some punk with a gun had taken your wife and all that time you never once asked me how I was," Bella's voice cracked.

"I'm sorry," Charlie offered.

"I wish that was good enough. It's not. I don't know how to forgive you. I feel like I lost both my parents that night," Bella was sobbing now. Each new wave of tears sent her chest heaving.

"I know I handled things completely wrong. I can't take away the pain that I caused you, but please at least try to understand. The last thing I said to your mother – the last thing she ever heard from me was that I was sorry I ever married her," The rest of his sentence was covered by tears.

"I would give anything for her to know that I said that in the heat of the moment. I would have never changed anything about my life with her. She was the best thing to happen to me and I was too pigheaded to enjoy the life I had with her. I almost made the same mistake with you. I want another chance Bella. I want to try – try to begin again. That's all I am asking for is a chance."

Bella was trying to digest what she had just heard and that wasn't an easy thing for her. The day her mother died Bella had heard her parents arguing but Renee had never told her exactly why. It must have been like getting kicked in the chest for her mother for her to hear such hateful words from the man that she loved. Bella knew from experiences with Edward how those hurtful words had the ability to cut deeper than the sharpest knife.

"Say something please," her father begged.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say that we can try to be a family again. That's all I want. I know that it won't be easy. I have so much to make amends for. I don't even know really where to begin. I just know I want to try. I'd like to show you how serious I am about this. I want to make a fresh start – a fresh start that includes those people in your life now – all of them," he stressed.

Noticeably Bella was caught off guard. She turned staring directly into his eyes. "Are you telling me what I think you are?" her voice was just above a whisper. She didn't dare take a breath for fear of breaking the magic spell that encircled the room.

"Yes Bells, that's exactly what I am telling you. I know that it took the moving of heaven and earth to get through to me. Seeing my baby girl beaten and finding out she was almost raped by someone I was trying like hell to put you together with. I mean someone from our world – well that threw me into quite a tailspin. To top it off finding out that you fell in love with the underdog – I just didn't know what to do."

"Dad, I love Edward. I can't imagine my life without him."

"I intend to see that you don't have to – that you don't have to live through my nightmare. I have had my eyes opened very wide these past few days. I watched as Edward's friend did his damnedest to take care of you. I heard how someone I didn't even know put his life on the line to protect you. Funny thing is that's all I ever thought that I was doing for you – protecting you – but really I was only trying to protect myself. I have listened as your friends told me who my own daughter really was. I don't want to be a bystander in your life. I want to be a part of it – a true part." His eyes glistened with the beginnings of new tears.

Without warning Bella reached out to her dad taking his hands in hers. Gently she brought them to her lips and kissed them. For the first time since she was a small child, Bella felt connected to him again. There were no words necessary. She kissed his cheek and whispered softly, "I love you." In his ear before beginning her own set of tears.

They sat in silence again yet somehow it was different this time. It was a comforting silence not one fraught with tension as it had been. They had made it over the first of many more hurdles to come but for once Bella saw the tiniest ray of hope welling up in the man her mother had fallen in love with.

Jasper quietly slipped from the room secure in the fact that Bella was in good hands with her father. He walked over to where Carlisle and Maria were sitting talking trying to pass the time.

"How did things go?" Maria asked him knowing full well that Jasper would not have left Bella without her accepting his departure.

"Good, I think."

Dr. Maxwell approached them. Jasper and Carlisle stood anxious to hear the latest on Edward. "Well," the doctor began, "The results are back and everything is progressing nicely. There is no permanent damage and he should recover fully if and when he regains consciousness."

"You are positive there is no medical reason for why he hasn't woken up yet?" Carlisle had to ask.

"Positive. I had every neurological test and examine possible run. They all showed things are in the normal range. So my best suggestion is that you get Bella in to see him. If she's unable to reach him I have seriously run out of options."

"Thank you," Carlisle answered not liking what the man had said. "We should really let Edward's family know what's going on here."

"His family already does know!" Jasper countered.

"You know perfectly what I mean."

"Yeah I do but so what? Caius would be doing the happy dance with the thought that Edward was out of his hair for good. No – calling him is a mistake."

"But…"

"No Carlisle. Edward's family is you, me and Bella. That's all he needs right now."

Carlisle looked at the young man who was so adamant with his words. He thought better of arguing with him knowing deep in his heart Jasper was right.

"Do you think that they have had enough time to talk?" Jasper turned to Maria leaving the conversation regarding calling Edward's family closed.

"I think so. If things had gone badly, Charlie would be out here with us by now."

"Can I come in?" Jasper asked poking his head through a crack in the door. Bella and Charlie were still sitting there in their comfortable silence. She appeared so tranquil – finally Jasper thought to himself.

"Certainly," Charlie offered.

"Dr. Maxwell said we could go up and see Edward now."

"GREAT! Let's go," Bella said moving forward in her bed.

"Slow down there," her dad started, "just because your BPP is almost back to normal doesn't mean that you go running wild here. Remember your head and ribs still need time to heal."

"I'm fine really. I just want to see Edward, please."

"Just let me get a wheelchair okay," Jasper offered.

"I don't need one really," she protested.

"Humor me would you?" Jasper laughed.

Jasper and Charlie helped her from the bed to the chair. She would have never let on but she was glad not to have to walk. The move from the bed alone had her head spinning a bit. She was pretty sure that she would have never made it to Edward's room under her own power.

As they wound their way to Edward's room, Jasper told her what the doctor had said. She was so relieved to hear that there would be no permanent damage. She couldn't squelch her fear though. She would have been much more at ease if Edward had woken up by now.

Jasper pushed open the door and wheeled her to the edge of the bed. Her eyes were fixated on him. Edward was so pale almost ghost like. Gently she ran her fingers against his lips longing to kiss them yet she didn't feel strong enough to stand on her own. So she took Edward's hand instead squeezing it hard to let him know she was right there beside him.

"Hey there," she forced the words from her dry mouth.

"I'm going to leave you alone with him," Jasper said.

"No wait – please stay. I think it couldn't hurt to have both of us here. I'm sure you are pretty important to him too."

"Nah, right now you are what he needs. Work that magic Bella," Jasper smiled. "Just remember if it gets too much for you ring for the nurse. I mean it. Don't overdo it."

Bella watched as the door swung closed leaving her alone with Edward. She averted her attention back to him. He appeared so helpless lying there – so very different from the Edward she had grown accustomed to – fallen in love with. To her he had always been larger than life.

"Edward, I'm here for you baby. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you I will never leave you again. I want to see those gorgeous green eyes of yours – so I need you to wake up. I need you to look at me. Can you understand?" Bella pushed away the tears from the corner of her eyes. "Nothing else matters – do you get that? Nothing is your fault! I don't blame you for anything. I LOVE YOU!" she choked back the sobs, "I have loved you from the very first time I bumped into you at the center. You took my breath away."

She reached again for his hand stroking it as she continued speaking. "I want you to know that I finally had that talk you have been after me to have with my dad. I was an honest to god real talk. Edward he told me things I never knew before about him and my mom. Everything by far isn't fixed for us but he wants to try, really try. Things are finally falling into place so you can't blow this one. I can't get my dad back but lose you!" Bella's voice quivered with the reality of that thought. "That's not how this is supposed to work. We were meant to be together. I NEED YOU TO WAKE UP!" she forced, "PLEASE WAKE UP!" she pleaded with him.

"We just found our way back to each other – I'm not giving up on you now! I can't imagine my life without you in it," she breathed deeply sharp pain tugging at her ribs but she didn't care. She fought back the tears that threatened to overtake her again. "No matter how hard you tried to push me away I kept coming back for more. Shouldn't that tell you something?" she smiled stroking his arm. "Jasper says I am twice as stubborn as you are and god knows he has had some firsthand experience. I gave him a run for his money these last few days. He hung in there though fighting for the both of us. We can't let him down now can we?" With her words Bella willed Edward's eyes to open. She would have given up almost anything at that moment if he had opened them even for but an instant.

"PLEASE – PLEASE WAKE UP! I LOVE YOU!" She gathered all the strength she could muster leaning in to kiss him. The odd feeling of his not returning her kiss was haunting. As a small child she believed that a kiss from a prince would awaken a fair maiden, and even though this was in reverse Bella wanted to believe that her prince would reappear to her like magic.

She sat back down disappointment filled her. Her gentle kiss had elicited no response, nothing to acknowledge that Edward even knew she was in the room endless hours Bella sat by his side, touching his hands, arms, face. Finally all she could do was lay her head beside him and pray – pray to God that he would bring him back to her.

Jasper returned to Edward's room later that evening shocked to find Bella asleep with her head against Edward's chest. For a moment he stood silent looking at the two of them. His only thought was how lucky Edward had been in finding such a wonderful girl in Bella Swan. He then was forced to think of reality; Bella had been in Edward's room for nearly six hours and nothing had happened. He felt his own pangs of despair creeping in.

"Bella," he whispered touching her coffee colored locks.

"Edward?"

"No, it's Jasper. Honey you're exhausted. We need to get you back to your room. I should have checked back in on you hours ago."

"I can't go," she returned sitting up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "He doesn't even know that I'm here. He never once responded, Jasper," Bella held back a strangled sob. "I think we're losing him. I'm sorry – I don't know if I'm doing any good here."

"Hey don't cry. It's okay we have to keep trying – keep letting him know that we need him here. That's all we can do." Jasper pulled her close as she continued crying. "We really should get you back to your room though. You need your rest. I'm sure that they will want to check your BP and you should eat something."

"I can't – I can't think of anything but Edward! Why? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? I'm so sorry, Edward. None of this would be happening to you if I had never met you. You would be safe if I had never pulled you into my crazy life," her voice cracked once again. "This is all my fault. If you never wake up it's my fault. I don't think I can live with that." The torrents of tears were falling faster than Jasper knew what to do. Bella's body shook with each new wave of sobs. He did his best to comfort her but nothing was working. She needed Edward to wake up.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to your room," he kissed the top of her head as he started to wheel her out of Edward's room.

"I LOVE YOU EDWARD! Please come back to me. I'm not complete without you," she stressed wanting to leave him with that solemn thought.

Jasper helped Bella get settled back in her own hospital bed. He was overjoyed to find out that her blood pressure was still at a controlled level. The time she had spent with Edward had not physically done her any harm yet mentally he wasn't so sure. He could see the experience weighed heavy on her mind.

He was happy to see Alice walking through the door. He hadn't wanted to leave Bella alone but was anxious to see if Edward's monitors had showed any activity during Bella's visit.

"How's she doing?" Alice asked him.

"Better."

"What about Edward?"

"No change really. She was just with him. I have to go check on something. Are you going to be her for a little while?"

"Yeah, I'll stay with her."

"Thanks."

Jasper questioned the nurse on duty; she looked over the paper trail connected to Edward's monitors for the time period when Bella had been with him. There had been a significant change in his heart rate and she noted higher levels of brain wave activity. So even though he hadn't woken up he did know that Bella was there.

"I need to know something," Jasper asked the woman in front of him.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think he will wake up?"

"All I can say is that the responses we got this time were stronger than the ones from earlier today. That's a good indication that things are on the upswing. All we can do now is wait."

"I know visiting hours are just about over, but do you think that….."

"Go ahead, but just for a minute."

"Edward," Jasper's voice was loud in comparison to the stillness of the room, "Bella's being so strong for you right now, but I don't know how much more she can take. She'll never admit it but she's pretty fragile right now. I want you to know something – Carlisle and I found out that Riley didn't do what we first thought. I mean he did beat the hell out of her but she got away before he was able to do anything worse. She's got a couple broken ribs and a pretty bad concussion, but she's holding her own. It's going to take her some time to heal, Edward. She needs you to wake up man! I need you to wake up. I just got my friend back I don't want to lose him again, okay?"

Just as Jasper turned to go he felt a light tug at his shirttail, "Tell her I won't leave her."


	40. Chapter 39

**Crash Into Me**: Chapter 39

"Tell her I won't leave her." Jasper couldn't believe his eyes. Edward was talking to him – really talking to him. Quickly he rang for the nurse afraid to move.

"Yes?" she asked entering the room.

"HE'S AWAKE!" Jasper couldn't contain his excitement. He couldn't wait to get back and tell Bella. The nurse did a once over of all the monitors copying all the information to his chart. It was then Jasper noticed Edward had closed his eyes again. "Hey buddy, welcome back," he said in an attempt to grab Edward's attention again. "Hey – hey why isn't he answering me? What happened? He was awake a second ago."

"Don't worry that's very normal. He will more than likely be in and out of it for a while yet. This is a great sign though. I have to go and let Dr. Maxwell know what's going on here. Don't worry, really," she did her best to assure him.

By the time Jasper got back to Bella's room, she was sound asleep. Alice told him that she dozed off in mid-sentence she was that weary. He hesitated on saying anything about Edward's brief bout of consciousness. The last thing he wanted to do was get everyone's hopes up.

Mr. Swan entered the room just as Alice was getting up to go. "She's wiped," Jasper motioned to Bella's sleeping frame.

"How did things go with Edward? Did he wake up?" Charlie asked.

"Well – no but yes," Jasper stumbled over his words in search of the right way to go about explaining things.

"What are you talking about? Did he or didn't he wake up?"

"Not with Bella. After I brought her back here I went up to check on him. You know talk to the nurses to see what they thought was really going on. She said that he was making progress and that all we could do was wait. You know me I had to see him myself. I don't even remember what I said but when I was leaving the room he grabbed me by the shirt. He even told me to tell Bella that he wouldn't leave her."

"That's wonderful!" Charlie was relieved by those words.

"I thought so too, but then he was out again like he never even woke up. The nurse told me that was normal – but hell I just don't know what to think anymore. I don't want to give Bella false hope but how can I not tell her?" Jasper's voice was filled with angst.

"From the looks of it she should be out for most of the night. Maybe things will look brighter in the morning." Charlie rested his hand on Jasper's shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

"I hope so, sir. I don't know how much more of this she can take."

"Actually she looked more peaceful sleeping now than she has since this all started. Seeing him was the best thing for her. She'll be fine." Charlie didn't know who he was trying o convince more Jasper or himself.

"I wish I believed that."

"Why don't you head home yourself and get some rest as well? I appreciate all that you have done for her, but I think I will stay the night myself. You go home."

"Maybe I'll head up and sit with Edward for awhile."

"If there's any change with him, please let me know."

"I'll be sure to do that."

Jasper spent the remainder of the night at Edward's beside. He talked so much his voice had almost given out before the nurses sent him home. Through all the words and stories, Edward never once stirred again. Jasper left the room with his head hung low wishing for a miracle.

Bella awoke to see her dad awkwardly sleeping in a chair. It was still so hard for her to believe that he had done a complete one hundred eighty degree turn around. She actually was starting to see the man she knew her father to be from her childhood. That feeling in and of itself was extraordinary.

Dr. Lathem walked into the room startling Charlie, "Good morning," he said, "How's the patient this beautiful day?"

"I feel great."

"Well all the nighttime reports look good. Your BP has normalized and I feel that a few weeks of medication you should be fine. How's the lightheadedness?"

"Mostly it's okay. It really only bothers me when I move too fast."

"That's to be expected. It should subside within a day or two. Just rest as much as possible. And those ribs how are they feeling?"

"Super sore."

"Unfortunately they will take longer to heal. I would like to have you back in a week for another x-ray. We need to be sure that they are healing and also to be sure that pneumonia isn't setting in."

"So are you saying that we can take her home?" Charlie asked coming to stand next to his daughter.

"Yes, there's no real reason to keep her. As long as she promises to rest and do as she's told," Dr. Lathem said with a smile.

"She will -," Jasper said laughing as he entered the room.

"Jasper, hi! Any word on Edward yet?" she asked anxiously.

"No not yet. Nothing's really changed. He'll be glad to hear that you are well enough to go home though."

"I'm not going anywhere except to see him," she stated firmly

"What?" he father countered.

"You heard me. I got a clean bill of health so I need to make sure that Edward gets one too."

"Bella," Dr. Lathem interrupted, "I said you were on the road to recovery. That's a far cry from a clean bill of health. Besides you still need a great deal of rest."

"I understand that. I promise to do everything I am told – I just want to be with him please?" she begged.

"I'll make you a deal," Charlie began, "You go home with me now and I will make sure that you get back her to be with Edward before lunch."

"I'll swing by and pick you up," Jasper added.

"Thank you," Charlie turned to him. "So do we have a deal?"

"Yes," she relented knowing that was the best she was going to get.

"Just remember Bella – REST," Dr. Lathem said handing her release papers to her father.

Bella was in utter amazement at the vases and baskets of flowers that filled their foyer, living room, even her own bedroom. There were flowers as far as the eye could see. Maria gently hugged her helping Bella navigate the stairs to her room. Once there she began reading each note or card that accompanied its arrangement. She was shocked at finding a bouquet from Victoria along with a note of apology saying how wrong she had been about her and her motives. Bella couldn't help but smile. Cautiously she lowered her body against her bed – sore didn't come anywhere near close to describing the pain that tore at her ribcage. After a few attempts at catching her breath, Bella started to read the cards that Maria had left for her. She had lost count after the first dozen or so.

The one card that stood out was that from the Biers family. Bella couldn't bring herself to open it. She set it aside and went about opening the others only imagining what it would say. Throughout the opening of all the remaining cards Bella never once completely averted her gaze from the soft pink envelope that sported Mrs. Biers sprawling script. Finally she was left with no other choice but to open it – hands shaking she fumbled with the envelope.

Dearest Bella-  
>We were so sorry to hear about your<br>illness. Get well soon.  
>Love,<br>Howard, Marsha & Riley Biers

Just seeing his name in print made Bella shiver. She doubted that she would ever be able to put that night behind her; ever forget what Riley had actually done to her. There was a nagging voice in the back of her head pushing for her to talk about it; forcing her to obtain closure on the horrifying experience, but she couldn't even think that far in advance right now. The only thought that took up space in her brain was that of Edward and her being at his side.

"Maria," she called as she ripped up the Biers' card.

"What is it dear?" Maria asked walking back into the room.

"I'd like to take a shower – but I think I might need a little help."

"Sure dear."

Bella relished in the warmth of the water. It was soothing to her sore muscles. Washing her body and hair was a difficult task at best. Moving was hard and raising her arms to lather her hair sent ripples of pain through her ribs, but somehow she managed to finish what she started.

Patiently she waited for Jasper to arrive. Maria did her best to persuade Bella to eat something but wasn't successful in the least. Bella wouldn't think of anything except getting back to Edward.

"Honey, Jasper's here," her dad said breaking her thoughts, "I have to go into the office for a couple of hours. I promise to come by the hospital and pick you up."

"Fine," Bella absently returned.

"I could go with you if you want. I mean the office can wait." Bella was stunned. He had meant what he said before about really trying. He had never once put her before business.

"No – no it's okay. Jasper will be with me. He can bring me home. It's not a problem really."

"I know, but I would to be the one to." Charlie was trying so hard with her. It was difficult when he knew that she was a bit hesitant to believe in his change – not that he could blame her. He had spent the better part of her life absent from it. Her apprehension was understandable.

"Sure dad that would be fine. I have to go Jasper's waiting for me."

"Remember what Dr. Lathem said. You need to rest still. Please don't over exert yourself."

"I'll see that she doesn't," Jasper said coming to the door.

Jasper stopped at the nurses' desk while Bella continued straight into Edward's room. He found out that there still had been no change. Since last night Edward had again not woken up.

Bella took her place beside Edward's bed nothing being any different from the last time she had been there. He was still attached to the monitors and even though she felt stronger this afternoon, there was no way to hug or touch him the way she truly wanted to. She didn't even know where to begin to start. Her gut instinct told her to do the unthinkable. She wanted more than anything to shake him, scream at him, anything that would get his attention, snap him back into the person she remembered.

She thought back to all those hateful words he had spoken weeks before, but right now she would have relived the pain all over again if that just meant that Edward would wake up. Once more Bella took his hands in her own. She searched the depths of her soul as to where to begin explaining how much she truly loved him.

"Edward, you are the most incredible person I have met in a long time. You showed me what it meant to live again; comforted me in ways that no one had been able to do. You revealed to me what a relationship was supposed to be. God, all I can remember is that your touch set me on fire. How close we were and how badly I want that again. I can't make this happen on my own," she gasped. "I need for you to wake up; for you to come back to me. We need to finish what we started. I can't have you checking out on me now. We have come too far for that to happen. Please, Edward, please wake up!" Bella pressed her lips against his cheek leaving a perfect maroon impression there.

Jasper joined her; both sitting in silence neither really sure of what to say. Finally he spoke. Jasper started telling her about how he and Edward met as little boys. He found himself running down every scheme and scam that he and Edward had ever pulled. Bella laughed as much as her ribs would allow finally ending up crying. Jasper didn't know if it was due to how amusing the stories had been or if she was in real pain.

"Hey, easy there – are you okay?" he asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah – just sore still. That's all."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you laugh so much."

"No really it's fine. Actually it's better than fine. It's great to learn all this stuff about him. Thank you." Bella's smile lit up her entire face.

"It's nice to see you smiling again," Jasper reached out gently touching her hands.

"I agree," Charlie said as he entered the room, "Any change?"

"Afraid not," Jasper answered.

"Bella, are you ready to head home?"

"I'd really like to stay a little longer. I don't want to leave him just yet."

"You still need your rest too," her father stated with a sigh.

"Dad, I know but I'm not really doing anything. I just really think that I need to stay. Please – please try to understand," she pleaded.

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

"No."

"Please, just remember to take it easy."

"Mr. Swan, I promise one more hour – then I'll bring her home. No matter what she says," Jasper said as he glanced in Bella's direction.

"Thank you again. You have been a god sent."

"I'm only doing what I know he would want," Jasper motioned in the direction of Edward.

"Thank you just the same."

Bella and Jasper went back to telling stories. She was drinking in everything that he said about Edward. She listened to what a trouble maker Edward had become when his parents died; how he just wanted to self destruct any way he could.

Bella found herself recounting her losses to Jasper. How her reaction had been the complete opposite of Edward's. She retreated into a corner hoping to wake from the awful nightmare that was her life. Jasper looked down at his watch and she knew it was time for them to go. Bella hesitated at Edward's bed.

"I hope you know just how much you are loved," she said stroking his cheek. "I need you, please come back to us."


	41. Chapter 40

**Crash Into Me**: Chapter 40

Bella and Jasper spent the rest of the week sitting by Edward's side talking to him and one another. Bella took great comfort in Jasper – it was like having a living breathing piece of Edward.

In the ensuing days, Jasper helped her work through a great many things. Secretly she wished that Edward could hear all that they said to each other. She wanted him to hear how incredibly sorry she was for everything that happened between them and how equally grateful she was that fate had brought them together. Bella absently wondered if she was finally getting the divine intervention she had prayed to her mother for; maybe Renee had had a hand in dropping them into one another's lives.

"You want a cup of coffee or something?" Jasper asked.

"I'd love a coke."

"Sure, be back in five."

Bella watched the door close again. Seemed to her that she has spent endless days watch that very thing happen. Between the nurses, doctors and visitors in and out that door moved nonstop.

She looked back at Edward most of the monitors had been removed in the last day or so only thing left was a single IV. Dr. Maxwell's prognosis grew dimmer with each day that passed without Edward's awakening. Bella was terrified thinking that even after all that they had been through she could actually really lose him. That very thought raced through her mind as she stood with her face pressed within inches of his.

"YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!" she forced, "I CAN'T LET YOU GIVE UP – I WON'T LET YOU!" Bella's voice grew louder with still no response. "What do I have to do to make you understand that I can't live without you?" she choked forcing her fists from pounding hard against his chest. She was willing at this point to do just about anything to jolt him back into the land of the living. Instead though, Bella pressed her ear to his chest. She listened to the rhythmic sounds of his heart beating from beneath.

"I love you so much," she cried as she spoke her words covered with a new set of tears. Her crying became uncontrollable to the extent that in a matter of minutes she had soaked Edward's thin hospital gown – yet the harder she tried to stop them the faster they fell.

"Bella," the voice she heard was deep and hoarse. She didn't trust her ears. She had wanted to believe so many times already that she had heard Edward speaking to her; she didn't dare turn to face him for fear of being disappointed one more time.

"Baby – don't cry," there was that voice again.

It wasn't until she felt the gentle touch of Edward's hand stroking her neck that her brain truly let her believe. Wiping away the tears she turned to face him. A pair of piercing green eyes, eyes that she had missed so much looked back at her. Out of control tears consumed her again but this time the difference being they were truly tears of joy.

"Edward…." She gasped, "Oh god you are awake!" Pure elation filled her voice. She found herself standing in an attempt to get closer to him – as close as his IV would allow. "THANK YOU GOD – THANK YOU!"

Edward reached up to stroke her face brushing away the stray tears, "Come here," he said bringing her body closer to his own. Finally their lips met for the sweetest kiss that Bella never thought that she would have again.

Jasper opened the door and just about dropped the cups in his hands. The sight of Edward and Bella locked in a kiss rendered him speechless. Suddenly he was able to breathe again – Edward was awake, completely and totally awake kissing his girlfriend no less. Jasper could only shake his head for ever doubting that Edward would have checked out on this beautiful creature.

He sat the cups down on the bedside tray without either Bella or Edward even realizing he was in the room yet. Both were too engrossed in one another. Jasper finally came behind Bella easily resting his hands on her shoulders. "See, I told you all he needed was you. He waited until I was out of the room to make his reappearance," Jasper laughed under his breath – even though he could have cared less who was there when Edward woke up. He was just glad that he had done it.

"Thanks for taking such great care of her," the friends' eyes locked.

"I'll have you know that was no easy task. She's just as stubborn as you are man." Jasper playfully squeezed her shoulders as she turned looking up at him.

"AM NOT!" she retorted.

"Yes you are," Jasper and Edward said in unison.

"And you're not?" she countered to Edward taking his hand again.

"I think we were talking about YOU though."

"I hate to break up this little discussion but I think we should let someone know that you're awake," Jasper commented reaching across the bed to ring the call button.

Bella and Jasper stepped back as the nurse took Edward's vitals and asked him some simple questions. Just as she was about to finish Dr. Maxwell joined them. "Well it was nice of you to join us Mr. Masen," he commented looking over the information before him. "I have to admit I was growing a bit concerned that you might never do that. All things considered you are doing quite well. I just think as a precaution I will have one more CT scan run."

"Is that really necessary?" Bella came forward concerned that there was more to all of this.

"I just think that it's in his best interest."

"Why?" Jasper joined in with his own concerns.

"I would just like to compare it the ones we have already taken. Just to be sure that everything is still within normal ranges. There's really nothing more to it than that. I actually don't expect to find anything, I just want to say with a clear conscious that Edward will make a full recovery."

Dr. Maxwell's response calmed them a bit. Bella knew from her own experience that doctors tended to err on the side of caution but it was still hard not to imagine the worst in times like this.

"I have a few tests that I would like to run on Edward right now nothing all that difficult but would the two of you mind leaving us alone for about an hour?" Dr. Maxwell asked.

"Sure, we really should go make some calls to let everyone know what's going on," Jasper said moving to the open door.

Bella moved closer to Edward gently stroking his face reliving in her mind just how close she had come to losing him. The words eluded her as to how to express just how grateful she was that he had come back to them. Before she could stop them, tears made their appearance once more.

"Hey," Edward reached again to wipe them away, "I know," he whispered, "I know. I love you – don't worry we're going to make it this time."

"It's just that I was so scared," she choked, "Scared of everything – scared of losing you…." Bella's words were drowned out by her sobs as she cried into Edward's shoulder.

He attempted to wrap his one good arm around her in an effort of comfort. So many things had gotten in their way all he wanted was to hold her and make everything in the world but them disappear.

"Bella," Jasper said taking hold of her, "The doc just needs him for a little while." Jasper watched his friend mouth the words 'thank you' over Bella's head. As soon as Bella stood up the room spun beneath her. She reached for Jasper, who knew all too well what was happening.

"Bella?" Edward's panicked voice echoed in her ears, "Jasper! What's going on?"

He eased Bella back into the chair by the bed. Cradling her head in her hands, she did her best to regain her equilibrium. "Are you all right?" Jasper asked softly. She attempted to nod her acknowledgment.

"We should really get her pressure," Dr. Maxwell instructed the nurse.

"What the hell's happening?" Edward's fiery voice grew louder as panic took over.

"Edward, Bella has a pretty nasty concussion and there were some problems with her blood pressure," Dr. Maxwell said turning to his patient. Edward's eyes darted to Bella – she looked so pale and fragile. If he hadn't still been hooked up to the IV machine nothing would have stopped him from going to her.

"Pressure's fine doctor," the nurse reported as she removed the BP cuff.

"I'm fine really," Bella asserted, "I just got a little dizzy that's all. Dr. Lathem said that was to be expected," Bella said looking directly at Edward. She could only imagine what was going through his head at the moment. He certainly didn't need the added stress of worrying about her.

"Bella, you do realize that you are still recovering yourself and need a great deal of rest," Dr. Maxwell stressed. "I understand you're wanting to be here for Edward but, you have to look out for yourself too."

"I agree," Jasper concurred.

"I'm fine really! I just got up too quick. I have been doing great. I just want to be with Edward!"

"Bella," she heard Edward's voice and looked past Dr. Maxwell's shoulder, "Baby, come here." He watched as she carefully made her way towards him. The slowness of her pace was evident.

"Don't listen to them," she started, "I'm fine really. Don't worry about me,"

"Shhh," he pressed his finger to her lips. "You will never get me to stop worrying about you. Listen to me," he said putting his emphasis on the word me, "I almost lost you once."

"Just like I almost lost you," she interrupted him.

"I don't want anything to happen to you now," he went on ignoring the point she was trying in vain to make. "You need to rest. Really rest, not being stuck in a chair looking after me. Please let Jasper take you home."

"But,"

"No buts, besides sounds like this guy," Edward pointed to his doctor, "has a lot of tests for me today. I won't be here much anyway. Just go home and get some rest. I promise to call you later. We can talk all night if you want," Edward smiled his fingers grazing her porcelain skin. "I need to be sure that you are okay. I didn't do a very good job of that before," Edward's memory forced his thoughts to the perils of a night not so long ago. "But I am now. I love you, please do this for me," he pleaded.

"Bella, he's right you know," Jasper chimed in. "Come on, let me take you home."

"I don't want to go." She pushed back the tears that crested her thick lashes.

"Baby, please, please do this for me. I don't want to be worried about you," Edward had hoped to suppress his own tears but the intense image of all that he could have lost forced them forward. "Please," he said again. The look on Jasper's face told him that going home was in Bella's best interest.

"Do I really have a choice?" she asked with a half smile.

"No," Edward and Jasper said at the same time.

Bella stood with care this time and leaned in to kiss Edward again before Jasper ushered her to the door.

"I love you," she whispered blowing him one last kiss.

"I love you too."

Jasper helped Bella into her house and Maria was overjoyed to hear the news that Edward was finally awake. Immediately she went to call Bella's dad. Jasper pulled Maria aside before leaving to let her know about Bella's dizzy spell earlier. She looked in the direction of her young charge sitting at the kitchen table – Bella was so head strong, Maria knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that keeping Bella in the house wasn't going to be easy. The only saving grace was that Dr. Lathem hadn't cleared her to drive yet – so she knew that she would have Bella corralled until at least until the time that Charlie came home.

"Can I fix you something to eat?" Maria asked as she closed the side door.

"Nah, I'm really not all that hungry," Bella returned.

"Sweetheart, you need to keep your strength up," Maria continued, "Besides I'm sure you haven't eaten much in the last few days."

"Really, I don't want anything," Bella's voice trailed off. The reality that Edward was awake had lifted a heavy weight from her shoulders.

"Can I at least make you some tea?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

Maria smiled as she went to the stove to start the kettle. "I am so glad to know that Edward is going to make a full recovery. What has happened in the last few days is unbelievable. It's amazing that we all have come through it as well as we have. I'm so delighted to see that you and your father are finding one another again. I know that you have a long road ahead of you but…." Maria turned around to see Bella fast asleep with her head against the table.

It was obvious to Maria that Bella's body had finally just given out. The knowledge that Edward was awake and going to recover was all her psyche needed to relent to her body's demands. Maria covered her with a light cotton throw closing the doors to the den behind her – leaving Bella to dream of her new life with Edward.

Jasper parked his car in front of Hampton House. Alice, Carlisle and Victoria broke down in tears at the news that Edward was finally awake. He was bombarded with question after question. Everyone wanted to know when Edward would be up for visitors. All Jasper could say was he wasn't sure. Carlisle piped in saying that he would call Dr. Maxwell for all the particulars. Alice asked about Bella as well, only imagining how happy her friend must be.

It took Jasper another twenty minutes to make his way back to the door. Everyone he passed had a question or two about Edward, Bella or sometimes both of them. Finally Carlisle cleared a path for him so that he was able to actually get out the door and back to the hospital.

He was a bit surprised to find Edward still in his room when he returned. Apparently the CT scan couldn't be scheduled until the following day.

"You got Bella home okay?" Edward asked before Jasper was even able to sit down.

"Yeah, she's home."

"What's really going on with her? Is she okay? She really didn't look all that good before," Edward fired questions in rapid succession.

"I think she's fine, just a little stressed. I'm sure now that you are awake tings will settle down and be normal again, whatever the hell normal is," Jasper half laughed.

"No really what's wrong with her?" Edward pressed his friend.

Jasper took a deep breath and tried to explain all that had happened from the time he had been taken to the hospital. "She was fighting us every step of the way. No matter what we did she didn't want to do anything but get to you. Edward, man, she was really in bad shape – dizzy as all hell – she damn near fainted a least a half a dozen times."

"You should have never brought her here," Edward stated shaking his head hating that she put herself in harm's way.

"Easier said than done. She was hell bent on getting here. Hell she threatened to drive herself if I didn't bring her."

"That would have been a disaster!"

"I know," Jasper concurred, "So what choice did I have? I promised you that I would look after her. I was sort of between a rock and a hard place."

"Sorry," Edward said knowing what a hell of a position his friend must have been in.

"Carlisle almost had her talked into seeing a doctor but then we were told about you going into surgery – well she wouldn't hear of it then and things sort of snow balled after that. Biers showed up…."

"WHAT?" Edward practically screamed, "HE WAS HERE? THAT BASTARD….HE WAS FUCKING NEAR HER AGAIN?"

"Not really – as soon as she saw him she fainted in my arms. Nothing we did revived her. I have to tell you – Carlisle and I were scared out of our minds. Finally that's when she ended up being admitted."

"It was about damned time don't you think?" Edward's words were harsh.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I did the best that I could. Things just got way out of hand. You have to know I would have never let Biers anywhere near Bella. Hell, I think I hate the guy as much as you do."

"HARDLY!" Edward seethed with the thought of Riley Biers in the same city as Bella let alone the same building.

"We found out that she had a severe concussion, some broken ribs but what everyone was really concerned about was how high her blood pressure was. Nothing they were giving her was bringing it down."

"It's okay now though, right?" Edward was silently kicking himself for all that she had been through.

"Yeah it's under control. Actually between her doctor and yours they figured out that once you got better she would as too. Appears they were right. It took them eight years of medical school to figure out something that I already knew," Jasper smiled relieved to see Edward do the same. "Apparently stress does funny things to your body. I'm sure there's really nothing to worry about, except getting her to follow doctor's orders."

"Why am I sure that that's never going to happen?" Edward chuckled.

"Well – you think maybe 'cause she's stubborn as hell?"

"That's putting it mildly."

"Don't I know it?" Jasper smiled.

They sat and talked for a while longer. Jasper was so caught up in the joy of having his friend back. It was easy to see that Edward was tired and just like Bella would never admit it. In light of that Jasper excused himself saying that he would bring Bella by in the morning.

Jasper wasn't out of the room more than a minute before Edward reached for the phone dialing Bella's number. "Hi, is Bella there?" he asked.

"I'm sorry she's sleeping right now."

"Great – don't disturb her. I'll talk to her later."

"Can I give her a message as to who called?" Maria asked.

"It's Edward," he returned softly.

"Oh Edward, how are you? I'm Maria the Swan's housekeeper. You can't imagine how happy I am to hear you are going to be all right. I think Bella's body just finally said enough. She fell asleep at the kitchen table almost immediately after Jasper brought her home. She's been sleeping ever since. I have to tell you that you have a wonderful friend in Jasper. He was a god sent through all of this. I doubt that Bella would have gotten through it without him."

"I know. He just got done telling me everything. I'm so sorry for all of this. I knew something was off with Riley – I should have said something to Bella instead of keeping it to myself. I just thought that I could protect her, but then I let my ego get in the way of things,"

Maria stopped him mid-sentence, "Let me tell you the same thing I told everyone else the other night. Stop laying blame. Sometimes things just happen or they happen for a reason. I know it's hard to understand or even believe, but I think that this was the chain of events that was meant to be. The outcome would not have been the same if it hadn't. So just remember how much you love her and how much she loves you. That's all that you will ever need to think about when you look back on these events."

"Thank you," Edward said, "I do love her."

"I know. We all know."

"Will you please tell her that Jasper will be by to pick her up in the morning if she wants to come to the hospital?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep her away."

"I know that, but please make sure that she's up to it. She's been through so much and I know how stubborn she can be."

"I'll do my best, but I can't promise you anything."

"Good night Maria and thanks again." Edward put the receiver down and settled back to get some sleep himself.


	42. Chapter 41

**Crash Into Me**: Chapter 41

The morning broke brightly – sun making its high climb into the horizon casting a ray of brilliant colors in its path. Its warming rays slid through the open slats of the blinds that hung on the den windows; gently waking Bella from her much needed slumber. The surrounding room was brightly lit by the sunshine, so bright in fact that she had difficulty reading the clock that hung on the wall across the room.

She squinted again seeing the hands stationed at the numbers twelve and eight. She couldn't believe that it was eight o'clock in the morning. Gingerly she got up from the sofa – ribs sore from sleeping on the leather sofa and headed for the kitchen. Charlie Swan was still home – a fact that shocked Bella.

"Good morning sleepy head," Maria said as she placed a plate of eggs in front of Charlie, "Can I fix you some breakfast?"

"No, just coffee, please." Bella sat down across from her dad in awe of the miraculous change she had seen in him in such a short period of time.

"Bella," Maria's tone scolded, "You haven't eaten anything in days. Please at least let me make you some toast.

"Fine," Bella relented, "I can't believe I slept so long."

"I was glad to hear that Edward is awake and doing well," Charlie remarked.

"It's wonderful isn't it?" Bella's face beamed. "I can't wait to get back to see him.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about," her dad began. Bella should have known that it had been too good to be true, too good to last. Now that Edward was better she was certain that her dad was about to put a stop to their relationship. "I was hoping to go with you this morning. I would like to thank Edward personally for all that he's done for you."

The look of shock that took over Bella's face wasn't lost on Charlie. She almost asked him to repeat himself. He continued to amaze her around every turn. "Sure, that's if you want to."

"I most certainly do."

"Great – when do we go?" Bella asked anxious not wanting to waste any time in getting to Edward.

"I think you better call Jasper and tell him you already have a ride to the hospital," Maria said.

"Huh?" Bella returned a bit confused.

"Edward called to talk to you last night….."

"Edward called?" she echoed, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Do you really have to ask that? Besides Edward was as adamant about you getting your rest as I was. He said that Jasper would be by this morning to get you. So if you are going to go with your father, I think you might want to call him to save him the trip."

"Okay. Dad," she said turning to her father, "Give me fifteen minutes and I will be ready."

Bella showered as quickly as her continue healing body would allow. The new found person her dad was becoming still seemed like a foreign creature to her. As much as she wanted to buy his new change of heart, Bella still had her reservations not wanting to be disappointed again. "Thank you mom," she whispered softly as she reached to touch Renee's picture. "Thank you for everything."

Jasper met Bella and her father at the entrance to Edward's room. "You look so much better this morning," he remarked.

"She finally got a good night's rest," Charlie said.

"I fell asleep soon after you brought me home yesterday. I didn't wake up until this morning." Bella hid a faint smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. Edward was really worried about you. I came back here after taking you home and he was full of all kinds of questions. He wanted to know everything that was going on with you and your health."

"What did you tell him?" she questioned, "He doesn't need to be worried about me. He's got his own health to think about."

"Funny isn't it?"

"What is?" Bella inquired.

"You both are so much alike and neither of you can see it," Jasper laughed.

"Can we go in and see him?"

"They sent him to have his CT scan this morning,"

"WHAT? Another one – why?" Bella's voice cracked as wild thoughts besieged her mind.

"Hey calm down. He never had one yesterday. Everything's fine really – some scheduling snafu. He's perfectly fine."

She let out a noticeable sigh of relief.

"Bells, as much as I would love to stay and see Edward …," Charlie hesitated knowing his daughter's immediate reaction to his next words, "I have to get to the office. I have some partner things to take care of. It's very important that I am there for this meeting."

"Fine," she countered with a tone in her voice she knew all too well. "I'll just stay with Jasper. You take care of whatever it is that's so important," Bella's voice dripped with sarcasm. But when she looked at her dad a second time she saw the pained expression behind Charlie's eyes. "Is everything all right?" she asked softening her tone slightly.

"I have to speak with Howard this morning. I don't want him involved with my business any longer. I'm just having trouble finding the words to explain why."

Instantly Bella understood how difficult this would be for him and she certainly just hadn't helped matters any by immediately thinking the worst of her dad. However she couldn't express how relieved she was to hear her dad say that he wanted nothing more to do with Howard Biers no matter their history.

"Thank you," she said kissing Charlie's cheek. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"I would have to say that over the years I have given you good reason to doubt me. I couldn't continue doing business with him after all that has happened. I just hope that it all goes smoothly." The look in Charlie Swan's eyes told his daughter that he felt it was going to be anything but a smooth transition. "I promise I will return as soon as I can. I meant what I said earlier. I do want to thank Edward."

"Good luck, dad," Bella said as she watched him make his way to the bank of elevators.

Bella and Jasper sat in the coffee shop passing the time while Edward was having his test. She sat in silence for some time lost in her own thoughts. She finally believed that her father had come a long way in a short period of time and it wasn't just some fleeting thing. I was real – it was true. For him to actually be breaking ties with Howard Biers, Bella knew now more than ever that she was getting back the man her mother fell in with. There was no stopping the smile that consumed her face.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how proud my mom would be of my dad right now. I just wish she was around to see the dramatic change."

"I'm sure that she can."

"I think that you just might be right."

The pair talked for a little while longer trading stories of their childhood. Bella was thankful that Jasper had come into her life. He was truly a special person and a great friend to not only Edward but her as well.

"Hey, I think that Edward should be back in his room by now. We should probably be getting back. I don't want him thinking that I'm trying to steal you away or something," Jasper grinned at her.

Bella just shook her head as they both got off their respective barstools and exited the coffee shop.

Bella and Jasper were surprised to find two unfamiliar men standing in Edward's room when they returned. "Can we help you?" Jasper asked.

"We were told that we could wait in here to speak with Edward Masen," one of the men said.

"Who are you?" Bella questioned.

"I'm Detective Speaks and this is Luetenient Martin. We are here working on the Biers/Masen investigation."

"You do realize that Edward just recently regained consciousness?" Bella said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes we understand that. We have spoken to Mr. Masen's doctor who assured me that he should be up to a few questions."

"I hope so," Bella countered, "He's been through a great deal lately. I don't want you to say or do anything to upset him," she stressed.

"Could you please tell us who exactly the two of you are?" Detective Speaks questioned.

"I'm Bella Swan and this is Jasper Whitlock."

"Ms. Swan?" Luetenient Martin returned quizzically.

"Yes," she returned in a matching tone.

"I don't think I quite understand then," the man said.

"Understand what?" Bella was getting more and more confused by the minute.

"Why are you so concerned for the man who tried to rape you – not to mention the fact that he beat you badly enough to land you in the hospital."

"WHAT?" was the only word out of Bella's mouth before the door opened. She looked behind her to see a nurse wheeling Edward back into the room. She focused her attention on him in an attempt to forget the accusations that had just been levied.

The two men waited for Edward to be settled in bed before they began. Detective Speaks talked before Bella had a chance to ask or say anything. "We are here to question Mr. Masen about the events that took place last week."

Luetenient Martin looked at his partner in awe. He didn't understand where he was going with all of this nonsense. They already had a full statement as to the events that took place from Riley Biers; all they really needed to do was make an arrest.

"But," Bella began but was cut off quickly by Detective Speaks.

"Mr. Masen, could you please tell us what happened to cause you to be hospitalized?"

Jasper stood by quietly not liking what he was witnessing. A nagging voice in his head told him that something about all of this was a miss. For all intents and purposes these two officers of the law thought that Edward was the person responsible for Bella's attack. He immediately knew where they had gotten that idea.

"Riley Biers hit me with his car," Edward stated matter of fact.

"What precipitated that event?"

"What do you mean?" Edward's tough exterior armor found its place around him once more.

Bella moved to his side easily draping her around across his shoulders in a silent show of support. Detective Speaks was sure that somehow they weren't about to hear the same version of events that they had been told only a few days prior. He had come across many rape victims in his days on the force and not once had he ever seen one that put their arm around their attacker or kissing them on the cheek. This case looked like it wasn't going to be as cut and dry as his superiors had led him to believe.

"How about we start at the beginning?" the detective said.

"Fine," the hardness of Edward's tone was evident to all in the room.

"Edward, take it easy," Bella spoke only to him. "We didn't do anything wrong. None of this is your fault. Let's just answer their questions okay?"

She looked into his blazing green eyes that were full of rage. He had been down this road one too many times before. He was sure that no matter what he said it wouldn't make a damn bit of difference. His rap sheet was all these men needed to see in convicting him.

"Detective, need I remind you that Edward just recently regained consciousness? Could you get to the point?" she asked protectively.

"Both of them have been through a great deal," Jasper added worried that this stress would set both of his friends back – especially Bella who wasn't as nearly as strong as she wanted them to believe. "Besides I don't think that Charlie Swan would think too kindly of you harassing his daughter." Jasper, just like Edward, knew where these two men were going with their questions and he wanted them to understand just whose wrath they would encounter.

"We aren't here to harass anyone Mr. Whitlock," Luetenient Martin said, "We are just trying to get things wrapped up."

"I don't think this is the neat package that we were expecting," Detective Speaks countered to his partner.

From Bella, Jasper and Edward their story was delivered to the men. Bella did the best she could in recounting the whole ordeal with Riley. Jasper watched his friend's desperate attempt at holding it together while Bella told of what Riley had done. When she couldn't go on any more Jasper picked up where she had left off with the recount of the events. Bella buried her face in Edward's chest and sobbed. He in turn rubbed her back soothing her until the tears subsided. Detective Speaks was even surer now that all was NOT as it first appeared.

"Why didn't you just go to the police?" the luetenient asked when Jasper had finished.

"Like that would have done any fucking good?" Edward angrily retorted, "I know how this works. Biers has money to burn. He would have never paid for what he did to Bella."

"So what – you took matters into your own hands?" the officer spat.

"I did what I thought I had to do to protect my girlfriend. You mean to say that you wouldn't have done the same thing?" Edward countered.

"Let's get back to the events at hand please," Detective Speaks broke in.

Jasper told how he arrived at the diner towards the end of the brawl and stood by helplessly as Riley Biers ran Edward down without a moment's hesitation. Bella wiped away her tears. Hearing Jasper's recount of the events forced her to relive the nightmare all over again.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked his voice suddenly full of concern. He most definitely didn't like the way she suddenly looked. "Baby, why don't you sit down, or better yet Jasper take her out of here."

"NO!" she asserted, "I want to know exactly where they are going with this," she said never once taking her eyes off the two officers.

"Bella maybe Edward's right. This might be too much for you." Jasper did his best to follow his friend's lead.

"WOULD YOU BOTH STOP TRYING TO PROTECT ME!" she yelled instantly getting lightheaded. "I'M FINE!" she said but never the less Jasper guided her to the awaiting chair.

"Detective could you please make your point? This is all getting to be a bit much. What exactly are you saying by all of this?" Jasper questioned. "We have told you all that we know about what happened. Is there something else that you need to know?"

Edward moved to the edge of the bed in an effort to get closer to Bella who was now as white as a ghost.

"As far as I can see Detective," Jasper remarked harshly, "These two are the victims here, so exactly what are you getting at?"

Detective Speaks hesitated in speaking just long enough to give his partner the opportunity to spill what he now was sure was a false account of what had happened. From his years of experience, he knew that the account of the way things happened he had just heard was indeed the truth.

"We have another story contrary to the one you just told us," Luetenient Martin was taking far too much pleasure in all of this. The older officer wasn't able to do much but shake his head. His partner was fresh out of the academy and itching to make his first arrest. "We have a sworn statement that it was Mr. Masen not Riley Biers that tried to rape and beat Ms. Swan and that his hitting Mr. Masen with his vehicle was an accident due to the fact that he was being attacked by Mr. Masen. So I find it hard to believe that we are now hearing the exact opposite story."

Bella felt her body sway and head spin as she stood. This couldn't be happening. There was no way in hell that she would ever let Edward take the fall for Riley's actions. "WHO GAVE YOU THIS SWORN STATEMENT?" Bella seethed, "WHO?"

"Bella, come on relax," Jasper began as he moved towards her.

"Baby, please just calm down," Edward picked up where Jasper had left off, "This can't be any good for you."

"Like it's any better for you?" she turned questioning him. "They think you did this – they think that you hurt me! I want to know why – who told them that!" She collapsed into uncontrollable sobs. Edward's eyes pleaded with his friend to get Bella out of the room knowing that she was about to break at any moment. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" her voice echoed off the sterile white walls. Jasper reached for her shoulders to steady her knowing full well that there was no getting her out of that room without having her question answered.

"Detective," Jasper pleaded sure that Bella couldn't handle much more.

"It was," Luetenient Martin began.

"We can't give out that information," Detective Speaks said cutting off his partner in mid-sentence.

"Who was it? Please," Bella asked again. "Edward didn't do this," she gasped. "It wasn't him. I don't give a damn what your sworn statement says!"

"I think that this deserves further investigation," Speaks said. "I believe that we might have some discrepancies in the statement that we received."

"WHAT?" his partner turned to him in disbelief, "You're kidding right? You're telling me you believe this bull? This kid has a rap sheet a mile long. Hell, we have a sworn statement from Riley Biers and his father." Detective Speaks shot daggers in the direction of his partner.

"RILEY? Your sworn statement is from Riley?" Bella's voice raised an octave. "Well let me tell you this detective – Riley is a liar! He and his father would do anything to shift the blame away from him. I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" she raged, "Not after all he's done to me. NEVER!" Bella screamed tearing out of the room.

Edward's attempt to chase her was a feeble one as Jasper forced him back into bed. "Stay! I'll go!" Jasper left the two men and Edward alone as he went after Bella.


	43. Chapter 42

**Crash Into Me**: Chapter 42

Charlie Swan sat at the expansive table in a room in a building that had come to be his life. He looked around at the elaborate décor and finally saw his life through his daughter's eyes – through his dead wife's eyes. The very thought of it sickened him.

The events of the previous few days had thrown his neatly planned existence into a tailspin. The tumultuous nature of it all had Charlie questioning all that he had once known about himself. It was sad how quickly the allure of money, lust and power eroded him into one of those men he vowed he would never become. He had given up his heart and soul for a few shiny pieces of silver.

Absently he glanced down at his watch shuffling the papers before him - papers that would sever more than three decades of friendship. Howard Biers would actually do quite well for himself in taking Charlie's deal. He would leave the company with all his business contacts and Swan Industries backing so long as he and Charlie were never forced to work side by side again.

Charlie was handing over a great deal of his holdings to Howard but in the grand scheme of things he had his greatest asset – he had the love of his only daughter and to him that was finally worth more than all the prosperous deals that Howard Biers could have ever brought to this table.

"Where is everyone?" Howard's booming voice cut through Charlie's private thoughts.

"I wanted to speak with you before the board meeting."

"About?" he asked pensively wondering just exactly how much of his daughter's version of events the man believed.

"A business deal of sorts," Charlie spoke in the only terms he knew his friend understood.

"Great – you know I'm always up for a deal!" Howard smiled glad in the fact that he and Charlie always had the same head for matters of business.

"I hope you still feel that way when we are finished," Charlie said somberly. He knew he was doing the right thing but it was difficult to imagine that at a point not so long ago in his life that he and Howard could have been one in the same man.

"Why so glum?" Howard questioned noting the seriousness of his friend's face. Without a further word Charlie handed over the legal papers abolishing their long standing partnership.

"What – what the hell's this all about?" he shook the blue bound stack of papers in Charlie's face, "This is some kind of joke, right?

"No joke."

"You can't be serious – you can't mean you don't want me for a partner – we have done great things you and me – we are a team," Howard ran on in utter disbelief.

"Not anymore. As you can see, you will be well compensated for all of your hard work over your years of service here," Charlie's voice sounded detached even to him. It had to be that way. He had to treat this as purely business for fear if he didn't what it had the potential to escalate into.

"MY YEARS OF SERVICE?" Howard echoed, "WHAT IS THIS? YOU'RE TREATING ME LIKE SOME FUCKING LACKEY!"

"Howard, please don't make this anymore difficult than it need be. I assure you this is best for all concerned."

"HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND? I helped you build this business you think that I am just going to walk away with this pittance when I know the potential that lies here!"

Charlie cautiously eyed the doorway as the remaining members of the board entered the room. He had hoped to have this ironed out long before they all had arrived, yet Howard Biers had seen things on quite a different plan. "Howard, please just sign the papers. This isn't the time or the place."

"It's exactly the place. I have a right to know why suddenly you are cutting me loose like someone who's usefulness has past," Howard's booming voice captured all the room's attention.

"Charlie?" a gray haired gentleman spoke up with a questioning tone.

"It's nothing Jackson. Howard was just leaving."

"THE FUCK I AM!"

"Howard, don't do this. Take what I have offered you and be gone. Don't turn this into some test of wills because frankly I am short on patience where the Biers family is concerned!  
>Charlie heard his heavy breaths in and out – in and out as he did his best to remain calm, a sensation that wasn't about to linger much longer.<p>

"What's going on here?" another voice from the crowd asked.

"Oh yes Charlie do tell them, tell these men what you have done to the company they hold stock in – tell them that you are letting their star negotiator go without so much as a reason why," Howard continued baiting knowing just how important appearances were to Charlie Swan along with the better part of the men in the room. Howard Biers knew if he pushed the right buttons Charlie would hang himself.

"YOU KNOW THE REASON!" Charlie said through clenched teeth.

"Could that reason be that seeing me every day sickens you because you know what your daughter turned down in my son for some hood from the wrong side of the tracks?" Howard's words were deliberate.

The audacity of his words fueled the rage welling inside of Charlie since the ensuing days after Riley's assault on both his daughter and Edward Masen. He smirk that Howard wore was more than Charlie could stand to see. "NO HOWARD – WHAT TRULY SICKENS ME IS THE FACT THAT YOUR SON IS ABUSIVE AT BEST AND AN ATTEMPTED RAPIST AT WORST!"

With that accusation the room fell silent. This wasn't how Charlie had wanted this to go but Howard left him with very little choice.

"I don't know how you made it in this business for as long as you have," Howard continued as if Charlie hadn't even spoken, "You are soft Charlie – you let that daughter a girl who doesn't even know her god damned place mind you, run your life. She just picked up where Renee left off!"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Charlie lunged at him.

"What the truth hurts? Riley only did what was necessary to do – what you seemed unable to do. He was teaching Bella her proper place in the natural order of things," Howard spoke matter of fact – like his words were the truest thing.

"So what beating a woman into submission is now proper etiquette?" Charlie countered in utter disbelief "Taking what you think is yours even if she isn't a willing partner is all right with you? We then Howard what sickens me more is the fact that you are far more warped than your own son. He was only learning the lessons that you were teaching!"

"I taught him how to win – how to take advantage of weakness and how to be a man!"

"If that's what you call being a man than I think that I will take Edward Masen's version any day of the week."

Howard stared into the eyes of the man he no longer recognized. The way he had envisioned this playing out wasn't about to be. What he had thought to be a winning hand at poker now contained a wild card that could destroy all of his plans. Fighting some hood would have been simple, while fighting Charlie Swan was a completely different picture all tighter. E knew that his friend welded enough power and influence to rip his fabrication to shreds.

"Gentlemen," Charlie said straightening his tie. "This is not at all how I intended for this meeting to progress but as it stands now I have no choice but to move forward. As of today, Howard Biers is no longer a partner in this firm. Due to some obvious personal differences between Howard and me that prevent us from working together, he had been relieved of his duties."

The announcement too all those around the table by surprise, "Please escort Mr. Biers out of the building," Charlie said to the security personnel that had entered the room. "As for my original deal Howard – it's been revoked. And should you choose to challenge me – YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

Charlie watched the door close behind them leaving him in a room full of men with many questions and him with too few answers.

Jasper pounded his fist on the stone wall of the hospital as he watched Bella get into a cab. There was nothing left for him to do but look on as the cab's red tail lights moved further into the distance. "DAMN!" he said aloud knowing full well where Bella was heading and hating every minute of it.

He rode the elevator to Edward's floor trying to come up with something to tell his friend. Edward was hit the roof when he told him that Bella was gone, gone he was sure to confront Riley Biers no doubt.

The two officers were still stationed in the room like centuries when he returned. "Where's Bella?" Edward questioned darting his eyes over Jasper's shoulder in an attempt to locate her.

"She's gone."

"GONE? What the hell do you mean she's gone? I should have gone after her myself."

"Damn it Edward! She was in a cab and half way out of the damned driveway before I even made it out the door."

"We have to find her!" desperation filled Edward's voice.

"Fine who?" Charlie Swan asked upon entering the room.

"Bella – she took off sir," Jasper said hesitantly.

"Why on earth would she do that?" he questioned no ready for the next battle in this ongoing war. He had just barely survived the last.

"These two," Edward said pointing to the two men now standing in the corner of the room. Even though they had never been introduced, Edward knew who this man was. It was the same face in the picture that James had showed him. It was Bella's father. "They think that I was the one who beat Bella and that I was going after Biers that's why he ran me down."

"WHAT?" Charlie's voice ricocheted off the walls. He knew the answer to the question he was about to ask but went right on asking it, "Where would they have gotten a crazy idea like that?" If Howard Biers wanted to play hard ball he certainly had chosen the wrong opponent.

"I'm sorry sir," Detective Speaks stepped forward, "I do believe that we have gotten some miscommunications. I need to go back to the station and begin retracing the steps of our investigation."

"DAMN RIGHT YOU DO!" Charlie Swan asserted. "These young men you see here" he pointed to both Edward and Jasper, "They had nothing to do with this. In fact if it hadn't been for them lord only knows what might have happened to my daughter."

"I completely agree Mr. Swan. I have a clear picture of what really took place on the night in question. I want to apologize for this misunderstanding."

"To hell with your misunderstanding!" Edward raged, "I swear to god if anything happens to Bella….."

"Easy son," Charlie touched Edward's shoulder. "Just where may I ask did you come up with this information? Who led you to believe that Edward was responsible for any of this?" Charlie needed to hear his suspicions as to the culprit confirmed.

"They have a sworn statement from Riley and his father," Jasper offered.

The realization as to just what Howard Biers was capable of left Charlie's mind reeling. "What is this some sort of sick joke?"

"No, I'm afraid not sir." This was the first time Lieutenant Martin had spoken since slipping the confidential information.

"Well then you damn well better get to retracing those steps. And they should lead you right to the Biers' front door." Charlie said authoritatively. "Edward Masen had nothing – I repeat nothing to do with the attempted rape," that word forever stuck in this throat, "and beating of my daughter. On closer inspection I am positive that you will find the true culprit to be Riley Biers himself. So if you will excuse us – I think that you have a great deal of work ahead of you," Charlie turned his back on the two men giving Detective Speaks a clear picture that they were no longer welcome guests.

Edward sat quietly during the exchange. His mind raced with thoughts of Bella but also with the words he had heard from her father's mouth. The man had defended him. There was no questioning of his motives, no mention of his mile long record, nothing that Edward had expected to be faced with. The whole notion of it all set his head spinning.

"Where could she have gone?" Charlie turned asking Jasper.

"I don't know for sure, but I have a damned good idea. By the time I got downstairs she was already in a cab and on her way out the driveway."

"So tell me where you think she went?" Charlie questioned again.

"She was furious – madder than hell that Riley turned all of this around blaming Edward for everything. To be honest with you, I think she went to confront Riley," Jasper said quietly waiting for the eruption from Edward.

"WHAT?" He certainly didn't disappoint.

This time there was no holding Edward in that bed. The adrenaline was coursing through his veins so fast nothing or no one could have kept him down. "Easy Edward," Jasper said reaching for his arm.

"Don't you think you should sit down for a minute?" Charlie asked not knowing the true nature of Edward's condition.

"LIKE HELL! If you think I am going to let her within fifty feet of that monster you all are crazy!"

"Edward – come on man – you are in NO shape to be running all over town!"

"AND SHE IS?" Edward challenged his friend.

"No – I know she isn't," Jasper said with a sigh.

"Jasper," Charlie said voicing his own concerns, "I have to agree with Edward. Bella isn't up for the stress of taking on Riley right now," Not to mention his father Charlie thought to himself. "We need to find her right away!"

"You two aren't going anywhere without me!" Edward argued.

"Edward, you aren't in any condition to be taking on Biers. Let us handle this okay?" Jasper said looking Edward square in the eye.

"Don't you get it? Jasper I have to do this. I didn't take care of her once already and I sure as hell don't plan on letting that happen even again! So I can either go with you or I can go on my own. Whatever the case I am going!"

Jasper couldn't help but smile even amidst the chaos. He had heard those same words from Bella too. He knew he would lose this battle just as he had lost the one with Bella. What was the use in fighting the inevitable?

"Jasper," Charlie started, "you go locate Dr. Maxwell. We aren't taking you anywhere without his okay," he looked at Edward. "I am not going to be responsible for telling my daughter if something should happen to you," Charlie smiled.

"I don't give a rat's ass what that doctor says I am going with you!" Edward stated.

"I know that," Charlie agreed.

"Then why are we wasting time?" Edward questioned anxiously.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"NOW? Right now when we know that Bella is walking smack into danger?"

"Yes now. I wanted to thank you son. Thank you for being there for my daughter. What you have done for her means the world to me. Edward, she couldn't have asked for a better man if she had scripted him herself. I will be eternally grateful for how loyal both you and Jasper have been to her. And I want you to know that Riley Biers won't be getting away with anything….."

"I love her, Mr. Swan."

"I know, son, I know. Thank you for giving her something that I hadn't been able to in a very long time."

"Where the hell is that doctor?" Edward said unsure on how he should respond so instead he didn't. "We are wasting too much time!"

As if on cue Jasper and Dr. Maxwell entered the room, "What's this I hear about you wanting to leave us?"

While Edward mad his angry pleas to Dr. Maxwell, across town the cab pulled up in front of the Biers home. Bella hesitated a moment – the rage that had propelled her from the hospital without really thinking had now turned to fear – fear at the thought of standing face to face with Riley.

"You need me to wait?" the taxi driver asked turning around to look at her.

"No – no thank you," she returned handing him the fair through the sliding window between the front and the back of the cab. No matter how frightened she was about this, it had to be done. Bella wasn't about to let Riley and his father think they commanded the upper hand.

She stood perched at the foot of the stoop for what could have been an eternity – finally gathering the needed courage to step up to the door and ring its bell. The sight of Riley startled her. She fully expected to be greeted by the Biers' maid giving herself one last reprieve before being forced to deal with him. Bella suddenly felt faint standing in front of him. The images of that night flooded all of her senses. It played again and again in her head like a video tape she had no control over stopping. She reached for the jam of the door to steady herself. It took all she had to stay upright, but Bella knew that this wasn't the time or place to give Riley the upper hand. She had to stay strong for not just herself but Edward too. He deserved at least that much from her after all he had endured.

"I think we need to talk," she said weakly with a shaky voice.

Riley couldn't believe his eyes. He was completely taken aback by the fact that Bella was standing before him. The sight of her body full of massive bruises cuts and scrapes sent a chill through his body. He was sick to his stomach at the realization that he had been responsible for all of it. "Do you want to come in?" his voice was only a hoarse whisper.

"I would prefer if we talked out here," she countered stepping back to let him make his way outside. Bella let herself believe that if they were outdoors she was somehow safer. It was an illusion that she needed to have to face this all.

Riley moved to the edge of the stoop pulling the heavy wooden door closed behind him. "Want to sit?" he asked motioning to the step.

"This isn't a social call Riley," her voice had gained volume.

"Then why exactly are you here?" he questioned never actually looking at her. It was far too painful for him to do so.

"I'm pretty sure you know why," she returned harshly. "Edward and I were paid a visit today by two detectives. They had this interesting twist to what happened between the three of us!" The calm nature of her demeanor shocked her.

"What? What are you talking about?" Riley's voice shook. So much for his father's grand idea – he hadn't wanted to go along with him. He had actually wanted to take responsibility for his actions. After facing Bella and Edward in the hospital he knew that he had crossed some imaginary line and that scared the hell out of him. But there was no dissuading Howard Biers. Once he had his mind set on something there was no stopping him. In fact his father had done most of the talking saying that the whole experience had been too stressful for his son to handle. All Riley really had to do was sign the sworn statement. He recalled his hand shaking so badly that he could barely write his own name.

"I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about!" she spat back.

"Bella, what do you want me say?"

"How about starting with the truth for once? You know damn well that Edward wasn't responsible for any of this! IT WAS YOU – ALL OF IT WAS YOU!"

"Bella,"

"Save it! All I want from you is the truth. I want you to go to that police station and tell them everything."

"I can't – I can't do that. You know my dad – he'll go ballistic!" Riley looked at her with utter disbelief. What she was asking of him, if he had done it – he wouldn't have lasted ten minutes in his house afterwards.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me," she returned. "And why should I care about your have to endure? Like you ever once thought about all of the agony you have inflicted on me and now Edward!"

"Bella," he interrupted her not wanting or needing to hear a rundown of his misdeeds. He had spent the last few days reliving each one in his head. "I came to the hospital to see you and Edward," he added. "I know what I did and I'm sorry – you will never know just how sorry I am. But I just can't go against my dad – I just can't!" he cried turning his face away from hers.

Bella gathered her strength all of the sudden no longer afraid of the person before her. She suddenly saw a small child fearful of his father's wrath instead of the monster she had thought Riley to be. Even with those thoughts, Bella was still not able to let him off the hook. No matter the circumstances, to her nothing justified his behavior or reluctance to own up to the responsibility that was his. The mixture of pity and anger she felt for Riley set her a bit off balance.

"So you are telling me that I'm supposed to go along with this charade?" she found herself asking calmly. "I am supposed to make believe that Edward, not you held me down, ripped my clothes off, groped me; did his very best to take advantage of me?"

Bella hated going over and over that night again but something inside of her told her she had to do it, needed to make Riley see how truly bad things had been. By the look he wore, Bella had her suspicions that he despised reliving it as much as she did.

"I'm supposed to," she continued, "try to make them all believe that Edward beat me nearly beyond recognition, he broke my ribs and knocked my head off the ground hard enough to give me a concussion. Hey Riley, I am a good actress, but not even I could pull that one off," Bella's voice dripped of sarcasm.

Riley dropped his face into his hands no longer able to look into Bella's burning eyes. Her words carried far too much truth for him to bear. He had been responsible for each and every act that she had illustrated.

It had been so easy for him to let his father step in and take charge of it all. He had been doing it his whole life and changing midstream wasn't as easy as Bella made it sound. He had wanted to come clean about it all in hopes of righting his obvious wrong, yet Howard Biers wasn't about to let that happen. His words conned his son into believing that Edward Masen had trouble nipping at his heels and the police would have no choice but to bring him in. Howard said that in the blink of an eye this whole unfortunate mess would all soon be swept under the rug without a question asked – but now looking at Bella, Riley questioned his father's revelation.

"So, you're telling me that I'm supposed to do all that? Pretend that the person that I love more than life itself inflicted all of this misery on me? Tell me Riley, how am I supposed to do that?" she yelled yanking at his face forcing his eyes to meet hers. She hadn't expected to see the tears in his eyes. They fell silent on his cheeks. Her rapid succession of questions left him speechless yet she wasn't about to let up.

"You have done nothing for except cause me suffering. You have abused me physically, mentally, any viable way you knew how. I WAS A FOOL! I believed you – thought that you had finally changed – thought that you were happy for me to have finally found someone!" Bella's voice rose with each wave of new thought, "WHAT A MORON I WAS! TO ACTUALLY HAVE THOUGHT THAT YOU HAD ONE HUMAN BONE IN YOUR BODY!" Bella's body shook as she continued to speak. Her many years of pent up anger for her mother's death, her father's absence and a myriad of so many things spilled forth, Riley receiving the brunt of it all.

"I'm sorry," his words were barely audible.

"SORRY! YOU'RE SORRY? That's the best you could come up with?" she said mocking him.

"I don't know what else to say Bella. Nothing I say can make up for what I did to you. Something inside me that night just snapped."

"WHAT YOU DID TO ME? You almost killed my boyfriend. You ran him down and left him for dead." Why she had been surprised that Riley conveniently had removed Edward from the equation she would never know.

"I know – I know," Riley hung his head again, "I apologized to him," Even he knew how hollow his words sounded.

"You apologize – then turn around and place all the blame on him," she was yelling again, "Please do tell me how the hell that all worked."

"That wasn't my idea," he looked up tears flowing again, "You have to believe me Bella, I wanted to come clean. I wanted to tell those detectives everything."

"Then why didn't you?" she asked matter of fact.

"My dad – he said that no son of his was going to jail. Especially for some hood and if the Swans wanted to take up with the likes of that than there was nothing more we could do about it."

Bella's ire grew as she listened to how little Howard Biers thought of the world outside the realm of Forks – angered by the fact that he was able to ignore what was obviously staring him in the face to keep up appearance. Where the strength came from Bella didn't know, but there she was pulling Riley to his feet by his expensive polo shirt. The only thought that ran rampant through her head was she wanted him to feel as much pain – agony as both she and Edward had felt. Riley was stunned by her display.

"BELLA!" she heard a voice in the distance calling her. Turning she saw Edward, Jasper and her father coming towards them just as Howard Biers pulled his car into the driveway. All four men converged on her and Riley simultaneously.

"What the hell's going on here?" Howard asked in his best superior tone.

"That's precisely what we are here to find out, Howard!" Charlie glared at him.

"I am calling the police! He's," he pointed at Edward, "wanted in attacking my son."

"OH PLEASE DO!" Charlie countered Howard's threat.

Edward stepped forward gently moving Bella away from Riley. Easily she fell into him as he protectively wrapped his arms around her. Riley turned away not being able to watch their exchange.

Edward buried his face in the folds of her hair drinking in the smell of her – a smell that was uniquely Bella. He let out a heavy sigh believing that there was a time when he thought he would never be able to do this again. Slowly she lifted her head from his chest and their eyes locked. Hungrily they kissed when their lips met. Bella ran her hands against his chest feeling the ripples of his muscular form beneath his shirt. The idea that he was alive, well and standing right in front of her – well it was amazing.

"What are you doing here?" she asked breaking away from his embrace.

"I had to come. I couldn't let you face him alone – not this time."

"Shh," she said, "I wasn't alone. You were right here the whole time," Bella placed her hand over her heart, "All I could think about was you. There was no way that I was going to let Riley get away with pinning all of this on you. NO WAY! For once I was really going to stand up to him."

"See," Jasper came forward, "She is just like you buddy – exactly like you." The threesome laughed as if they had been the only people there.

"Well now that I am all warm and fuzzy inside," Howard said sarcastically, "It's about time that this matter was handled by the police don't you?" he took out his cell phone and began to dial. He didn't care what it cost him, all Howard Biers knew was he wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"NO!" Riley's voice startled them, "NO – wait, dad."

"WAIT – WAIT FOR WHAT? Some more sappy sentiments – you may be buying into all of this but I, I certainly am not!"

"Enough already!" Riley continued, "I can't do this. Not anymore. I can't keep on hurting her." Riley moved forward to where Edward and Bella were standing. On instinct both Edward and Jasper stepped in front of her. "In the past year I have done so much to torment her – I won't do it anymore. There's no way you can force me. I DID IT DAD – I DID IT ALL – I TRIED TO RAPE HER; I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HER! And that wasn't the first time," he said quieter, "I RAN HIM DOWN WITH MY CAR DAD!" Riley pointed to Edward who was still shielding Bella, "YOU CAN'T CHANGE THOSE FACTS! I CAN'T LET HIM TAKE THE FALL FOR SOMETHING I AM RESPONSIBLE FOR!"

"Riley, he's nothing in this world!" Howard's arrogance burst forth at his son's defiance. "No one would even miss him! Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know," he said honestly, "I just know that I can't go on another day knowing that I almost raped someone that I thought I loved and even worse I could have killed Edward and I didn't even care. If you can live with that fine but I can't – just can't! I will take whatever punishment that I have coming…." Riley lowered himself to the stoop sobs consuming him.

Those were the words she had longed to hear the minute that she had decided to confront him. No that she had, Bella was filled with sympathy for Riley unable to imagine what it must have been like to have Howard Bier's as a father for all these years. She came out from behind Jasper and Edward kneeling before Riley. Edward held back as he watched her reach out and touched Riley's tear soaked face.

"Thank you," she whispered, "Thank you Riley." She turned back and joined Edward who wasted no time in pulling her into his embrace again.

"I love you, Bella Swan," he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too. I'm so sorry for all of this."

"Don't be," Edward said, "A wise woman told me that everything happens for a reason or for a certain outcome to take place. I think that she was right. You got what you ultimately wanted and more important what you needed. That's all that really matters now, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"THIS ISN'T OVER CHARLIE!" Howard said forcefully, "If you really think that I am going to let my son take the fall for this you are more stupid than I ever imagined!"

"That may be so," Charlie remarked, "But from where I sit stupid isn't all that bad. Look at yourself Howard. Look at your son. He's not talking the fall man – he's finally becoming a man – a man his father will NEVER be! Come on son," Charlie said turning to Riley. "I think that you have some explaining to do at the police station."

"That won't be necessary Mr. Swan," Detective Speaks and his partner joined the group. "We are here to bring both them," the officer eyed Howard Biers as well, "to the station. The commissioner wishes to see them."

"WHAT?" Howard bellowed, "WHAT?"

"There are some obvious discrepancies in your previous statements; We only wish to clear them up."

Charlie hid a smile – knowing all the while that Howard understood what this all meant for him. Commissioner Parks and Ed had worked on some projects together and thought highly of the Swans, his wife include. Charlie hadn't taken any chances that Edward's prior record would come into play at all where this whole matter was concerned. Both the young man and his daughter deserved a fresh start, so what did it matter if he stacked the deck in their favor.

Bella, Edward and Jasper watched as the officers led Riley and his father to the awaiting car. Charlie had decided to tag along just in case he may have been needed. Bella suddenly felt as though her life had come full circle and was finally at peace. A peace that she never dreamed she would achieve. She rested her head on Edward's shoulder as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"What do you say I take everyone home?" Jasper asked.

"Don't you mean back to the hospital?" Bella asked giving Edward a funny look.

"No, Dr. Maxwell cleared me to be released. I still have a few more tests in the next couple of weeks and getting this damn cast off would be great but I'm a free man and I'm all yours!"

Bella hugged him tight. "I really like the sound of that!"

"So do I baby – so do I!"


	44. Epilogue

**Crash Into Me:** Epilogue

If someone would have told him six months ago that today he would be sitting alongside Charlie Swan watching his daughter take the stage to give her valedictorian speech at her graduation. Edward would have laughed in their face – yet that was indeed where he was at that very moment.

He looked on as Bella came to stand behind the podium. She looked spectacular in her white cap and gown. He still was unable to fathom at times what he had done to truly deserve an angel like her. The last four months had brought about healing and growth for the both of them. Edward was turning eighteen in a few days and would finally be free of Caius' wrath and torment at his hands – to think now that he was free – well Edward just couldn't believe it.

It amazed him how he was becoming the Edward he remembered being when his parents were alive. Carlisle brought out the best in him and suddenly became the father figure he had been missing for so many years. Edward had forgiven him completely for what had taken place with Bella all those months before. It was as though Bella's love and acceptance showed him the path to love that had once been covered with thorns.

He heard her clear her throat before she began speaking. He smiled broadly at her as their eyes met. His loving gaze gave Bella the much needed strength to go forward with her speech, a speech that was about to be anything but typical.

"Good afternoon," she started, "I want to say what an honor and a privilege it is to stand before you all this afternoon. I would like to begin with a quote that has come to mean a great deal to me in the last months. '_God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, Courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference.'_ I hope that each of my graduating class along with those in the audience takes heed to those words. Life is full of twists, turns and roads not taken and if we let our preconceived notions and prejudices guide our direction we as a people and as individuals are lost."

Bella gently reached up and took Edward's gold charm that hung around her neck in her fingers. "I realize that things we don't know or understand can be frightening, frightening so much so that rather than making an attempt to learn and grow we throw up walls in the hope that what scares us cannot gain entry into our lives," Bella's eyes met her fathers. "Yet in doing that you only serve to make your own prison – a prison that controls you and by no means protects. I have learned that control is an illusion we as a people choose to create in an effort to feel safe and when that control is ripped or contorted in such a way that it is no longer in our grasp we have the ability to transform into a person that is no longer recognizable to others not only ourselves. My hope for this graduating class is that we can see past what it is we know, what makes us comfortable and grow into a society that sees us as one people rather than segmented groups. Until such time that we can do this we all will lose. Thank you and I wish the very best for each member of my class in the path they choose for their life."

Bella returned to their seat. It wasn't hard to feel the many pairs of eyes staring at her from behind. This was by far not the speech that the members of her class or the audience had expected to hear but in conscious she couldn't say anything but what she had. What they had expected to hear was some power speech, not one filled with thought provoking ideas – ideas that Bella was sure had fallen on deaf ears. The serenity prayer had come to mean a great deal to her. She had finally come to terms with her mother's death and the events that followed it as things that she couldn't change.

She used her therapy with Carlisle as the courage to move forward in the life that she had longed for – a life that would be filled with many more tests and leaps of faith. She had already felt that she had taken the biggest leap of all. She had fallen in love with Edward Masen and despite all the odds they had come out on top.

The wisdom in knowing the difference was something that Bella was still working on. There were times yet that she found herself slipping back into old ways of dealing with her father, yet it had been Charlie and his persistence at having a better relationship with his daughter that grounded Bella in the reality of the way things were now rather than what they once were. For that she was grateful.

"Bella," she heard Edward's voice as her eyes searched the sea of faces for Riley Biers. It had been two weeks since they had given their depositions and she hadn't seen hide nor hair of him since. "You were great up there you know that?" he kissed her softly.

"I don't know about that," she offered.

"Nonsense," Maria added, "Your speech was wonderful. Exactly what should have been said."

"You ready to head to the country club for your celebratory dinner?" her father asked.

"Bella," Rosalie joined them, "I just want to tell you one thing," the tone to her former friend's voice was caustic. "You think that you are some role model for the members of this class?" she quipped, "Well you can just forget that. If you think slumming makes you s much than I say you can have your hood of a boyfriend – Riley is more of a man than this creep will ever be!"

"Rose, that's not true," the voice from behind them belonged to Riley.

"You are kidding right?" Rosalie countered in disbelief, "After all that this asshole," she pointed to Edward, "has done to you – you are defending him – why?"

"He didn't do anything except protect Bella – love her and treat her the way she deserved t be treated. I was the creep Rosalie, not Edward. Mr. Swan," he turned to Charlie, "I want to apologize to you for what my father is doing. I never wanted any of this to go to trial. I have put Bella through so much already. I just wanted to take my punishment and be done with it." Each could hear the anguish in Riley's voice.

"It's not your fault son. I have known Howard for many many years. He's doing this to save what he thinks is face. Hell not so long ago I may have been doing the exact same thing he is, but not anymore. I have lost far too much in my life already to lose anything else. We will let this play out Riley. I know that you stood up and did the right thing son. That's what's really important here. It is my sincere hope that you get some real help for your troubles. I know that what you have been taught will take a great deal of undoing but it will be well worth it."

"Detective Speaks put me in contact with a good counselor and I plan on working on making a better life for myself and eventually for the person I bring into it."

"Good for you son." Charlie easily dropped his arm over Riley's shoulder.

"Bella," Riley cleared his throat, "I know no amount of apologies will fix this for us. I would never expect you to forgive me. I just want you to know that I am sorry – that I did love you."

Edward felt his body tense at those words still so unsure of the chameleon in front of him.

"I know," Bella said, "I know. Make a good life for yourself, okay?" she questioned.

"I'm going to try," he answered knowing he had taken up enough of their time.

"So you are telling me all those rumors I heard – they were true?" Rosalie asked dumbfounded.

"Rosalie," Bella began, "I don't know what you heard and frankly right now none of it makes a difference any longer. You haven't known me in a very long time and that's okay. I have come to accept the person that you are and even if you can't do the same for me that's fine. Because when I look in the mirror I like who I see. I wish you could say the same." Bella linked arms with Edward and followed her dad and Maria to the car leaving Rosalie Hale standing with her mouth hung open.

"I thought we were here to have dinner?" Edward asked as Bella led him down a darkened hallway. "Where's your dad?"

"He went to check on something. I just wanted to steal some time away with you in private," she smiled slyly as the bright lights of the room they now stood came up.

"SURPRISE!" a chorus of voices sang.

Edward turned around to see his friends standing before him. "What? What is this? I thought we were here for your graduation dinner?" he asked trying to catch his breath.

"Nope," Bella smiled broadly. "We are her for you Edward. You didn't think that I would let your eighteenth birthday go by unnoticed did you?"

"I can't believe this!"

"Believe it," Jasper said coming forward.

"You were in on this too?" he gasped.

"You bet I was!"

"Thanks," Edward said shaking his long time friend's hand.

"You deserve every minute of happiness you can get your hands on," Jasper offered.

"My happiness is right here!" Edward said drawing Bella closer to him.

"Come on lets go check out your presents," Bella said playfully.

"Presents?" he questioned.

"Just one really."

Bella nodded and Charlie joined them. Charlie handed a large manila envelope to Edward. "What is this?" Edward asked staring at it oddly.

"Open it," Charlie said.

Edward tore at the seal on the envelope. The folded papers inside made little sense to him. "I don't think I understand."

"That's your juvenile record. It's been sealed. Between Carlisle and me we thought that you deserved a fresh start. So from this point forward Edward Masen can be anything he chooses."

"How – how can I ever thank you?" Edward questioned. The idea that all those things he had done in his past weren't haunt him – wouldn't be mistakes that he would have to continually try to explain away was surreal to him.

"Thanks aren't necessary. It is I who should be thanking you Edward. You gave me my daughter back. You gave her love and the hope for a good life. This is just my way of saying thank you."

"I don't know what to say sir."

"You don't need to say anything. Just make a good life for yourself and my daughter – that's all that really matters to me."

"I will sir."

Charlie watched as the pair walked towards the dance floor hand in hand. "Renee would be very proud of you Mr. Swan," Maria said coming to stand next to him. "What you did for him, for both of them was a nice thing."

"It was long overdue," Charlie returned. "Maria, may I have this dance?"

"Yes, I would like that."


	45. Thank You

As you can tell this story has come to a close. I wanted to express to all my loyal readers and especially those that left me reviews and feedback my appreciation for you. It's great to know that I can create something that inspires people to read and want more. I truly write stories for my own enjoyment but it's neat to know that others get enjoyment out of them too.

I will be working on finishing up the sequel to Quiet Rage called The Long Way Home. It's another Twilight fic vampire centric this time. I hope that some of you will give it a look and let me know what you think. Thank you again.

Lisa


End file.
